Next Gen
by powerhouse27
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, there are many who wish to go out on a Pokémon journey. But few go on world-changing adventures. Set a few years after Pokémon XYZ, two new trainers begin their Pokémon adventure, a boy named Kody, who wishes to become a Pokémon master, and his new friend Gwen, who dreams of being a Pokémon coordinator. Join them as they go on an unforgettable journey.
1. S1 E1: Unjustly Unqualified

**Hey, everyone, this is the beginning of the first volume of my Pokémon story, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Pokemon, I Choose You!**

* * *

 _The world of Pokémon, a fascinating and wondrous place. Inhabited by people, animals and Pokémon alike, it's a prospering world._

 _Pokémon, mysterious creatures with amazing powers, are what makes this world unique. Pokémon and humans coexist peacefully and even work together to complete tasks. But the most common way for people and Pokémon to bond is through Pokémon battles, contests of skill and strategy that test the trainer's wits and the Pokémon's power._

 _At about age ten, kids can qualify to be Pokémon trainers and receive their first Pokémon and go out on their own journey. These journeys span hundreds of miles and millions of adventures, they are truly unforgettable events. But, let's just say that not everyone is so lucky..._

* * *

A young boy, about age ten, was sitting in a chair, listening to his parents speaking to him. His hair was brown and spiky, his eyes were also brown. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Son, Professor Elm gave us a call today." the boy's father said.

"Did I qualify to be a Pokémon trainer?" the boy asked.

"No. You didn't." the mom replied.

"What? Why?" the boy asked.

"Do you remember what the professor said about spaces being limited?" the mom asked.

"Yes." the boy said.

"Well, other more-qualified trainers, as he said, got those spaces." the dad said.

The boy's face dropped and he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, Kody, you can try again next year." the boy's mom assured.

"No, forget it." the boy known as 'Kody' said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kody's dad asked.

"Upstairs." Kody said, going up the staircase.

As Kody walked up the stairs, there was a knock on the front door.

"That must be the new neighbors." Kody's mom said.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Prayer**

* * *

Kody walked into his bedroom and shut the door. There were a lot of pictures on the walls, all of them showed one of two people, one of which who looked like an older version of Kody, and the other was Ash Ketchum.

"My heroes." Kody said, "My brother, and Ash Ketchum."

Kody laid down on his bed, he looked up at the Indigo Plateau posters that hung on his ceiling.

"I'll never make it there." Kody said sadly.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming." Kody moaned.

Kody got up, walked to the door and opened it. Kody expected to see one of his parents, but he was greeted by a white, brown haired girl, just a bit younger than him. The girl was wearing a pink T-shirt, denim shorts and white shoes.

"Hi, my name is Gwen, my family just moved into the neighborhood." the girl known as 'Gwen' said, "Your parents, and my parents, thought it would be nice if you could play outside with me."

Kody sighed.

"I've got nothing better to do." Kody said.

Kody followed Gwen down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Setting off**

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were playing catch in the house's front yard.

"Hey, Kody?" Gwen asked, catching the ball.

"Yes?" Kody replied.

"Do you have any dreams?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer." Kody said.

"That's cool." Gwen said, "I have dreams of becoming a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Pokémon Coordinator?" Kody asked, "The people who compete in Pokémon Contests?"

"Yep." Gwen replied.

A moment later, a few kids, about the same age as the twosome, were passing by the house.

"Hey, Kody!" one of the kids said, "When are you going to get a Pokémon?"

"I've put that dream behind me." Kody replied.

"What?" Gwen asked, "You just told me you wanted to be a Pokémon trainer."

"I wanted to." Kody said, "But I couldn't qualify."

"Oh. Well here, you can check out my Pokémon." the kid said, throwing a Pokéball into the air.

A stream of white energy came out of the Pokéball, the energy formed into a Pokémon that looked like a round owl.

"It's a Hoothoot, pretty cool, huh?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, cool," Kody said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"See you around." the kid said.

The kids passed by the twosome, but the last one, a boy with dark red hair, a dark purple shirt, purple pants and black shoes, walked over to the twosome

"You know what, I heard that one of the professor's Pokémon escaped from his lab before the trainers could come." the boy said, "It's supposedly in the woods to the northeast."

"Uh...thanks." Kody replied.

"No problem." the boy said.

The boy began to walk off.

"What's your name?" Kody asked.

"Silver." the boy said before walking into the distance.

Kody stood there, thinking deeply about what the boy, Silver, said.

" _If I can find that Pokémon, maybe I'll finally qualify to be a Pokémon trainer_." Kody thought.

"Kody? Earth to Kody?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"You spaced out for a moment." Gwen said.

"Oh, sorry." Kody said.

"Gwen, it's time to go!" Gwen's dad said as he and Gwen's mom walked out of Kody's house.

"Coming!" Gwen replied, "This was fun. Let's play again soon."

"Sure." Kody said.

Gwen's family walked back to their home.

* * *

Later that night, Kody was feeling excited about the next day.

"Well, you seem much happier than you did a few hours ago." Kody's mom said as Kody got in his bed.

"Let's just say that things weren't as bad as they seemed." Kody said.

"Okay then." Kody's mom said as Kody pulled his blanket up, "Good night."

"Good night, mom." Kody said.

Kody's mom kissed Kody's cheek and then left the room and shut the door and the light off.

"Tomorrow, I'll have my chance." Kody said.

* * *

Later, in the forest, Kody was searching for the Pokémon.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Kody said.

A nearby bush began to shake.

"There you are." Kody said.

Kody approached the bush, but a huge Pokémon came out and roared at him.

 **(OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Absolute Death)**

"Ahh!" Kody screamed as he ran away from the beast.

The monstrosity chased Kody through the woods, but they eventually came to a shoreline.

"A dead end?!" Kody exclaimed.

Kody looked back and saw the Pokémon getting closer. Moments later, the water began to bubble.

"What's that?" Kody asked.

A huge pillar of water shot out of the sea and into the air.

"Whoa." Kody said.

There was a silhouette of a sleek, two-winged Pokémon in the pillar. The Pokémon sent forth a huge burst of energy, which engulfed Kody.

* * *

"Agh!" Kody gasped, waking up in a cold sweat.

Kody looked around, making sure he was in his room.

"Just a dream, thank goodness." Kody said.

Kody got up and remembered what he was going to do that day.

"Time to go find that Pokémon." Kody said.

Kody changed into his day clothes and grabbed his bug-catching net, berries, some snacks and trap supplies. Kody went downstairs and to the front door.

"I'm going out!" Kody said.

"Okay," Kody's mom replied.

* * *

Kody left the house and began to make his way to the nearby forest. Halfway there, he passed by Gwen's house.

"Hi, Kody!" Gwen said as Kody passed by.

"Hi, Gwen!" Kody replied.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

But Kody was too far away to answer that question.

"Hmm." Gwen said, "Mom, I'm going to go play with Kody!"

"That's fine, dear." Gwen's mom said.

Gwen ran off, to follow Kody.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Pikachu Arrives**

* * *

Minutes later, in the forest, Kody was searching for the Pokémon.

"Alright, where are you?" Kody asked.

A nearby bush shook.

"Gotcha!" Kody exclaimed, swinging the net down.

Gwen stood up from the bush and the net engulfed her whole upper body.

"Hey!" Gwen screamed.

"Gwen?!" Kody asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Finding out what you're up to." Gwen replied, "But now it seems that I'm the target of a bug hunt."

"Sorry about that." Kody said, "Let me help"

Kody pulled the bug net off of Gwen.

"What are you even doing out here?" Gwen asked.

"One of those kids told me that one of the Professor's Pokémon escaped before the new trainers arrived, so I'm going to go find it." Kody replied.

"Do you even know which Pokémon went missing?" Gwen asked.

Kody face palmed himself.

"No," Kody said, "I didn't even think about asking the Professor."

"Then we should go do so." Gwen said, "Otherwise we'll be on a wild goose chase."

"Good idea." Kody said, "Let's go."

Kody and Gwen left the forest to go to Professor Elm's lab.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime BGM - All's Well That Ends Well (1997~1998-M41)**

* * *

A little later, at Elm's lab, Kody and Gwen had just arrived.

"Hello?" Kody asked, knocking on the door, "Anybody home?"

"Is that you, Kody?" Elm's voice called out from inside the building.

"Yes." Kody replied.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." Elm said.

Kody and Gwen opened the door and they were immediately met by a round, big-tailed Pokémon who excitedly leapt onto Kody, knocking him over.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Kody said.

"Sentret, get off of him!" Professor Elm said, approaching the kids.

"Sentret!" the Sentret said, jumping off of Kody.

"Sorry, he gets excited when guests visit." Elm said.

"Yeah, I got that." Kody said.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, what with you not qualifying and all." Elm said before noticing Gwen, "I take it that you're the new kid."

"Yes, I am." Gwen replied, "We came because we had a few questions to ask."

"Well, come ask them in back, I have to feed the Pokémon." Elm said.

Elm, Kody and Gwen went behind the lab and watched as quite a few Johto-native Pokémon came out.

"So, what'd you want to ask?" Elm asked, filling food bowls for the Pokémon.

"I heard about the Pokémon that escaped." Kody said, "And I was wondering which kind it was."

"Why do you want to know?" Elm asked.

"If I happened to see it, I'd like to know whether or not it's yours." Kody said.

"Well, I guess I might as well show you." Elm said, pulling out his Pokédex.

Elm pressed a few buttons and a picture of an aqua-blue Pokémon with a big jaw popped up.

"Totodile: the Big Jaw Pokémon: Prone to bite anything with its strong jaws, even Totodile's Trainer must be very careful when handling it." Elm's Pokédex said.

"Sounds like quite a handful." Kody said, "Why did he run off?"

"He's a bit of a jokester." Elm said, "He thought we were playing chase once and he escaped when I wasn't looking."

"Thanks for letting me know." Kody said, "Come on, Gwen, let's go."

Kody looked at Gwen saw her petting and rubbing all of the Pokémon.

"You're all just so cute!" Gwen said.

"This may take a while." Kody and Elm said.

* * *

Some time later, Kody and Gwen had made their way back to the forest.

"Okay, now we know what we're after." Kody said.

"What next?" Gwen asked.

"We set some traps." Kody said, "And hope for the best."

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime BGM - Bug-Catching Contest (1999~2001-M24)**

* * *

Kody and Gwen got the trap supplies out, some ropes and duct tape. The twosome made a pitfall trap with some branches and dirt, a tripwire trap and dropping net trap combo and a trap where it catches, and hangs you from, your foot. The traps were spread out the area. Gwen also, accidentally, tested the last trap, the rope one.

"Well, we know they work." Gwen said hanging from the last listed trap.

Kody rolled his eyes and helped Gwen down.

"Now what?" Gwen asked, standing up.

"We wait." Kody said.

* * *

Minutes later, Kody and Gwen were sitting behind a bush, playing 'Qwilfish' (Gwen brought it).

"Got any fours?" Kody asked.

"Nope. Qwilfish." Gwen said.

Kody took a card from the deck and studied Gwen's hand, which only had one card left.

"Do you have any..." Gwen said, but a nearby noise interrupted her.

"I think its here." Kody said, putting his cards down.

"Just when I was winning." Gwen said, putting the cards away.

Kody and Gwen peeked over the bush and saw something approach their traps, and that something was...

"Totodile." Kody said, "There he is."

"Hopefully he takes the berry bait." Gwen said, referring to a pile of berries they put by the each trap.

"Get into position." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen moved over to the pitfall trap, waiting for the Totodile.

The Totodile walked towards the pitfall trap and saw the berries in the middle of it..

"Tota!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

The Totodile ran right over the pitfall trap and snagged the berries without the trap opening.

"What?!" Kody asked, running onto the pitfall trap, "How'd this not work!?"

"Kody?" Gwen said.

"What?" Kody asked as Gwen pointed at the trap he was standing on, "Oh..."

The trap opened up, dropping Kody into the pit below.

"Ow." Kody moaned.

The Totodile looked into the pit and hopped away, laughing.

"Don't worry." Gwen said, "The next one will get him."

"If you say so." Kody said, getting himself out of the pit.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kody and Gwen had gotten to the next trap, the tripwire and net combo.

"There he is." Kody said, seeing Totodile near the trap, "Get into position."

Kody readied the tripwire trap and Gwen prepped the net.

Totodile came a bit later, saw the berries and reacted like he did last time. He ran right to the clothesline trap.

Kody yanked on the rope, but his timing just caused it to launch Totodile into the air. Kody began to give chase.

Totodile flew through the air, bounced off the net, causing Gwen to drop it and landed on the ground.

"Got you!" Kody said, just before the net dropped on him.

"To-ta!" Totodile said, bowing, before eating the berries and running off.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen said, trying to help Kody out of the net.

"Now I know how you felt." Kody said.

"Don't worry, we have one trap left." Gwen said, "Third time's the charm."

* * *

After getting the net off, Kody and Gwen made their way to the final trap.

"One last chance." Kody said, moving into position.

The Totodile came by the berries after Kody and Gwen hid, he looked at the berries and ran over to them. He began to munch on the fruit.

Kody yanked on the rope and finally caught the Totodile.

 **(OST: Pokémon Anime BGM - Fanfare! Get Pokémon (1997~1998-M32))**

"Yes!" Kody exclaimed, "I caught the Totodile!"

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

Kody approached the upside down Totodile.

"I finally caught you." Kody said, "What do you have to say to that?"

Totodile opened his mouth but he didn't say anything; instead, he sprayed a stream of water right in Kody's face.

"Pleh! Pleh! My mouth was open and everything!" Kody yelled.

Totodile just laughed before cutting the rope with his claws and running off.

 **(OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Silly Psyduck** **)**

"After him!" Kody yelled.

Kody and Gwen gave chase.

"Get back here!" Kody said.

Totodile just kept running.

"Ah-ha!" Kody said leaping at Totodile, but missing.

"I got him!" Gwen said, trying to grab Totodile, but he just jumped over her.

Kody got back up and ran after Totodile.

"You're mine!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped up a tree.

Kody couldn't stop in time and ran into the same tree, shaking it violently.

Totodile's just laughed harder and harder.

"Kody, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I am, but that Totodile won't be when I get my hands on him." Kody said.

Suddenly a bunch of golden-yellow cocoon Pokémon dropped out of the tree.

"Are they what I think they are?" Gwen asked.

"Kakuna." Kody said, "Let's just hope that they aren't ready to..."

The group of Kakuna began to glow in a light-blue color and change shape.

"Evolve!" Kody and Gwen cried.

"Run?" Gwen asked.

"Run." Kody said.

 **(OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Pokemon Battle!)**

Kody and Gwen ran off.

"Wait, the Totodile!" Kody said turning back towards the evolving Kakuna.

Totodile watched as the Kakuna finished evolving into Beedrill, which flew up at the Water-type.

"Get away from him!" Kody said, picking up a rock and throwing it at the Beedrill.

The Beedrill turned towards Kody and flew at him, stingers ready.

"KODY!" Gwen cried.

But before the Bedrill could attack, a sudden stream of water blew them down.

Kody looked up at Totodile, who jumped over to him a moment later.

"Thanks." Kody said.

The Beedrill got back up.

"RUN!" Kody and Gwen said.

Kody, Gwen and Totodile began to run like their lives depended on it, cause they did. But, eventually, they came to a shoreline

"Wait." Kody said, "This was in my dream."

"Well it's about to become our nightmare!" Gwen said.

As the Beedrill drew closer, Kody had an idea.

"Totodile, can you battle?" Kody asked.

Totodile nodded.

"Good," Kody said, "Use Water Gun!"

Totodile sprayed a bunch of water, blowing some Beedrill away.

"Now use Scratch attack!" Kody said.

Totodile leapt up and began scratching the Beedrill.

"Now use...!" Kody said, but a sudden attack from a Beedrill hitting Totodile interrupted him, "TOTODILE!"

Totodile fell to the ground, purple bubbles appearing over him.

"He's been poisoned!" Gwen said.

The Beedrill readied another attack.

"NO!" Kody said, running to the Pokémon and standing between him and the Beedrill.

"If you want him, you have to go through me!" Kody said, "Because all life is valuable, but another's is more important than mine!"

The Beedrill ignored the speech and fired a bunch of Poison Sting attacks.

Kody braced for the worst.

"KODY!" Gwen cried

 **(OST:** Pokemon 2000- Lugia's Theme)

Without warning, a huge pillar of water burst out of the ocean and the silhouette of the Pokémon from Kody's dream could be seen in there. A low, yet loud, whale-like call could be heard from the pillar. Seconds later, huge streams of water came from it and shot all of the Bedrill away.

"Kody, the Beedrill are gone." Gwen said.

Kody opened his eyes and saw the Beedrill retreating.

"How?" Kody asked.

"I think you'll have to look for yourself." Gwen said, looking at the water pillar.

Kody turned around and saw the pillar. He picked up Totodile and walked to where Gwen was.

"Thanks, whoever or whatever you are." Kody said.

"I saved you because it was my duty." the Pokémon said telepathically.

"Your duty? Who sent you?" Gwen asked.

"All I can say is that you are important." the Pokémon said, "All of you."

"What?" Kody asked.

"Goodbye, for now." the Pokémon said.

The water pillar receeded back into the ocean.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Kody said, "But I do know that have to get Totodile back to the lab, or else it's curtains."

"Let's go." Gwen said.

In all the chaos, nobody saw who was watching everything.

"Well, this is getting juicy." Silver said, coming out from behind a bush, "It's best I head back too."

* * *

 _Will Kody and Gwen get Totodile back to the lab in time? Will Kody ever be a Pokémon trainer? Who was that mysterious Pokémon and what's with him? What is that boy, Silver, up to? Find out...next time!_

* * *

 **Well. that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this premiere, because there's a lot more on the way.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	2. S1 E2: Toto-Dillema

**Here's part 2 of the premier, I hope you're all excited for this, but I guess it will take some time for you all to start enjoying the story. Anyways, here you all go.**

* * *

Last time, a boy named Kody was told that he was unqualified to be a Pokémon trainer, but after meeting two kids by the names of Gwen and Silver and learning that a Pokémon was missing from Professor Elm's research lab, he set out to prove everyone wrong. After finding the missing Totodile in the woods, Kody, Gwen and the missing Pokémon were attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. It wasn't until Totodile was poisoned that a mysterious Pokémon saved them. Now Kody and Gwen race back to Elm's lab, hoping to save the Pokémon's life.

* * *

"Just hold on, Totodile," Kody said, carrying the Pokémon in his arms.

"We're almost there!" Gwen said, "I can see the lab!"

* * *

At the lab, Elm was taking care of his plants out front.

"Hmm hmm hmm," Elm hummed to himself.

"Elm! Professor Elm!" Kody yelled.

Elm looked up and saw Kody and Gwen running to his lab, with Totodile in Kody's arms.

"What happened?" Elm asked as Kody and Gwen approached him.

"We'll explain once Totodile's okay!" Kody said.

"Poisoned." Elm said, observing Totodile's condition, "Come with me."

Elm led Kody and Gwen to a room with a device, not unlike the kind they have in the back of Pokémon centers, and opened it.

"Put him in here." Elm said.

Kody put Totodile in the machine, Elm closed it and activated it.

"Now what happened?" Elm asked.

"Well, one of the kids who got a Pokémon told me that this one escaped." Kody said, "Gwen joined me for the search and then we went to your lab."

"That explains the questions you asked earlier." Elm said, "Then what happened?"

"Well, after making traps, and accidentally testing them, we almost caught Totodile. After chasing him down, we upset a Beedrill colony and ran for our lives." Kody said, "We put up a fight, but a surprise attack got Totodile and poisoned him."

"And then the coolest thing happened." Gwen said, "A huge pillar of water flew out of the ocean and the big, bird-like Pokémon inside saved us."

"A pillar of water?" Elm asked, "I actually might know something about that. I think it's in my library."

Elm went off to find what he was looking for.

"Let's go follow him." Gwen said.

Kody, after taking a look at the hurt Totodile, agreed.

* * *

Minutes later, in Elm's library, Kody and Gwen watched the Professor search for something.

"Nope. Not it. How did that get there?" Elm said as he sorted through the stuff in his library, "Found it!"

Elm pulled out a big book, it was titled "Book of Legends". Elm flipped through the pages until he came to a section about a Pokémon called...

"Lugia, one of the Legendary Pokémon." Elm said.

"Legendary Pokémon?!" Kody and Gwen asked.

"Yes," Elm said, "And you said that it saved you?"

"Yes," Kody said, "And it also said that we're important."

"It spoke to you?" Elm asked, surprised.

"Yep." Kody said.

"I don't know whether this is a cruel joke or you're telling the truth." Elm said.

"Joke or no joke, it happened." Gwen said.

There was silence in the room for a bit.

"I'll go check on Totodile." Kody said.

Kody left the room to see the small Water-type Pokémon.

* * *

Minutes later, Kody arrived at the medical room.

Kody sighed, just before the classic "fully healed" tune played and the machine opened up.

"Tota...?" Totodile muttered, waking up.

"Nice to see you up." Kody said.

Totodile got up so he could sit.

"So, Totodile, how're you feeling?" Kody asked.

Totodile jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'll take that as 'really well'." Kody said.

"Glad to see that he's doing better." Elm said, entering the room.

"Yep." Kody said.

"Hey, Kody." Elm said after a bit.

"What?" Kody asked.

"I noticed how Totodile doesn't have a trainer and how you and him have bonded." Elm said, "So I was thinking..."

"You're going to let me be a Pokémon trainer?" Kody asked.

"On one condition: prove yourself in a Pokémon battle." Elm said.

"I think we can do that." Kody said, "Who're we against?"

"How about me?" a boy asked.

The group looked in the direction of the voice and saw Silver.

"Silver, what brings you here?" Elm asked.

"I saw them come here with the Totodile, so I decided to check out what was going on." Silver said, "Then I heard about the battle."

"And you wish to battle Kody?" Elm asked.

"That's what I want." Silver said, "And here's your opponent."

Silver threw a Pokéball into the air and a mouse-like, yellow Pokémon with a dark blue back appeared from it.

"Can I borrow this?" Gwen asked, pointing at Elm's Pokédex.

"Sure." Elm said.

Elm handed Gwen the Pokédex and she scanned the Pokémon with it.

"Cyndaquil: the Fire Mouse Pokémon: The flames on Cyndaquil's back will burn more brightly if it is startled." Elm's Pokédex said.

"It's a Fire-type, this doesn't seem like its a tough battle." Gwen said, "Considering that Totodile is a Water-type after all."

"Well, my Cyndaquil has been through a few battles, so it should be an even match." Silver said.

"Totodile, what do you say?" Kody asked.

Totodile nodded.

"We accept your challenge." Kody said.

"I have a practice arena we can use in back." Elm said.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the practice arena, Kody and Silver were prepared for battle.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle, the battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle!" Elm said.

"Ready when you are." Kody said.

"Ready." Silver said.

"Begin!" Elm said.

"Totodile, kick this off with a Water Gun attack!" Kody yelled.

Totodile fired a stream of water that flew at Cyndaquil.

"Jump and aim a Smokescreen at Totodile!" Silver said.

Cyndaquil jumped over the Water Gun and engulfed Totodile in a cloud of smoke.

"Totodile!" Kody said.

"Ember attack!" Silver said.

Cyndaquil sent a bunch of fire at Totodile.

"Get out of there!" Kody cried.

Totodile jumped up out of the smoke, avoiding the Ember.

"Now use Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Tackle attack!" Silver said.

Cyndaquil dodged the Water Gun, ran towards Totodile, jumped at and hit the Water-type.

"Direct hit!" Gwen said.

Totodile landed on the ground, hard.

"Use Ember attack!" Silver said.

"Look out!" Kody said.

But Totodile couldn't dodge in time and was hit by the fire, sending him rolling back to Kody.

"Totodile!" Kody said, running over to help his Pokémon, "Are you alright?"

"Toto..." Totodile said weakly, before getting back up, but stumbling.

"Totodile, we lost." Kody said.

Totodile looked up at Kody.

"We haven't even hit his Cyndaquil and you took two direct hits." Kody said, "I don't have any other choice. I..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Gwen said.

Kody and Totodile turned towards Gwen.

"You can't just give up! Not after everything you've been through!" Gwen said, "You did not get rejected, make traps, find a lost Pokémon, get chased by Beedrill and make new friends just so you can give up!"

"But Totodile..." Kody said.

"Is still standing, and he won't back down without a fight." Gwen said, "And neither should you."

Kody looked down at Totodile and saw that he could still battle.

"What do you say?" Kody asked.

Totodile jumped up and down excitedly, showing that he can still fight.

"Okay then," Kody said, walking back to his spot, "Totodile, let's go."

Kody and Totodile were ready to battle.

"Totodile, let's go!" Kody said as a blue aura engulfed Totodile.

"What's that?!" Gwen asked.

"Totodile's ability, Torrent, it boosts the strength of Water-type moves in a pinch!" Elm said.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Silver said.

"Totodile, jump over it and use Scratch!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped over the Ember and scratched Cyndaquil after landing near him.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Silver said.

Cyndaquil spread smoke through the area.

"Spin around and use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot water everywhere, dissipating the smoke and revealing Cyndaquil.

"There!" Kody said.

Totodile turned the Water Gun so it hit Cyndaquil and sent him flying to one side of the arena.

"Totodile, one more time, Scratch attack!" Kody said.

"Tackle!" Silver said.

Totodile and Cyndaquil rammed into each other and they were pushed back to their original spots.

"Totodile, end this with Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Use Ember!" Silver said.

The two attacks began to clash, but the Water Gun began to overpower the Ember.

"Come on, Totodile, just a little more!" Kody said.

"Cyndaquil, push through!" Silver said.

"It's so close." Gwen said.

The Water Gun was only a few feet from Cyndaquil before something happened; a reddish-orange aura surrounded Cyndaquil and he began to push the Water Gun back.

"What now?!" Gwen asked.

"Cyndaquil's ability, Blaze," Elm said, "it's just like Torrent, but for Fire-types."

"Totodile, don't give up!" Kody said.

"Cyndaquil, bring us to victory!" Silver said.

When both Pokémon had reached breaking point, a ginormous burst of fire and water engulfed the arena.

"Whoa!" Gwen exclaimed.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were too weak to attack.

"Who's going to fall first?" Gwen asked.

Cyndaquil began to stumble.

"It looks like..." Elm said.

But, a mere second later, Totodile fell down.

"I win." Silver said, lifting Cyndaquil's Pokéball up, "Return, you need a rest."

Silver left the lab.

Kody fell to his knees, shocked by his sudden realization.

"I...lost..." Kody said.

Kody managed to walk over to Totodile.

"Hey, buddy, you did great." Kody said.

Totodile got himself up.

"Too bad we lost." Kody said.

Kody rubbed Totodile's snout.

"Maybe next year, buddy." Kody said before getting up and leaving the lab.

"Tota..." Totodile said, lowering his face.

* * *

Later that day, at Kody's house, Kody was sitting in his family's living room.

"He hasn't said anything since he got home." Kody's mom said.

"I'll go talk to him." Kody's dad said.

Suddenly, a knocking could be heard on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kody's mom asked.

Kody's mom walked to the door, opened it and saw Professor Elm and Gwen.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Kody's mom said, "What're you doing here?"

"We're here to see Kody." Elm said.

"Is he here?" Gwen asked.

"He's in the living room, he seems pretty broken up about something." Kody's mom said.

Gwen made her way to Kody.

"Hi there, tough guy," Gwen said.

Kody remained silent.

"We have something you might want to see." Gwen said.

Kody sighed.

"Sure...why not?" Kody said.

* * *

Kody followed Gwen outside, where they joined Professor Elm.

"If you're here to cheer me up, it probably won't work." Kody said.

"We came to give you something." Elm said.

Elm pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket and gave it to Kody.

"Is this a joke?" Kody asked, "Because I'm not a Pokémon trainer."

"Just open the Pokéball." Gwen said.

Kody rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the Pokéball, opening it and releasing a bunch of white energy. The released energy formed into Totodile.

"Totodile?" Kody asked, "But I'm not a Pokémon trainer."

"Who said you aren't?" Elm asked.

"I failed the test." Kody said, "You both know that."

"Who said that you failed?" Gwen asked.

"Kody, you almost beat a Pokémon that was quite stronger than Totodile, in your first battle at that." Elm said, "Cyndaquil only won because he's stronger, your strategies and the compassion you showed for Totodile are the reason you passed."

"What?" Kody asked.

"You focused on the aspects a trainer should," Elm said, "Thinking outside the box, putting your Pokémon first and making lifelong bonds with them."

Kody processed what Elm said.

"Kody, you are an official Pokémon trainer." Elm said handing Kody his own Pokédex, which was designed like the 'X and Y' anime ones, "Here's your Pokédex, I've already entered most of your information, all it needs is your name."

Kody typed his name into the Pokédex and the screen changed.

"Welcome, young trainer Kody," the Pokédex said.

"Wow." Kody said.

"And take these too." Elm said, giving Kody five Pokéballs.

"Thanks," Kody said, putting the Pokeballs in his left pocket and the Pokédex in the other.

"Hey, Kody," Gwen said, "You did it."

"Yeah, I did." Kody said.

Totodile jumped up and down happily.

"Come on in, guys, I have to tell my parents about this." Kody said.

Kody led Totodile, Elm and Gwen into his house where they talked with Kody's parents about everything.

* * *

Later that day, after the sun had set, Kody was getting ready for the next day.

"And here's my room." Kody said to his new Pokémon.

Totodile explored the room as Kody got ready for bed.

A few minutes later, Kody was all ready.

"Okay, Totodile, I guess you can sleep on the beanbag." Kody said.

Totodile looked around and saw Kody's Snorelax beanbag. Once Totodile saw it, he ran over, jumped up and landed on it.

"Feeling comfy?" Kody asked.

Totodile nodded.

"Alright then, get to sleep." Kody said, "We have a big day tomorrow."

Kody and Totodile dozed off to sleep, dreaming about how exciting their journey might be.

* * *

The next morning, Kody's parents, Professor Elm and a few of the neighborhood kids had gathered to say goodbye to Kody.

"We're so proud of you." Kody's dad said.

"Thanks." Kody said.

"Now son, listen to everything your mother tells you." Kody's dad said.

"Don't forget to call us at every Pokémon center you find, eat healthy and brush your teeth twice a day." Kody's mom said.

"I will, mom." Kody said.

"We filled your backpack with everything you'll need." Kody's dad said, handing Kody a dark-blue colored backpack.

"Thanks, dad." Kody said, putting the backpack on.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, we're going to miss you so much." Kody's mom said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Kody said.

The family shared a big hug, even Totodile joined in.

"Okay, you can let go now." Kody said after a few seconds.

"Sorry." Kody's mom said.

"Well, I best be off." Kody said, "Ready, Totodile?"

Totodile jumped in his usual manner.

"Okay." Kody said, "Let's go."

Kody and Totodile walked towards Route 29.

"Bye!" Kody said, waving to everyone.

"Bye!" Kody's dad said.

"Don't forget to call!" Kody's mom said.

As Kody looked back at the crowd, he noticed that Gwen wasn't there.

"Guess she was busy." Kody thought.

* * *

Minutes later, Professor Elm was in his lab checking research related to Lugia.

"I know it was here," Elm said to himself, "But why?"

Elm flipped the page in a book about Lugia as Silver entered the room.

"Hello, Professor." Silver said.

"Hi, Silver." Professor Elm said.

"Quick question, what happened to that 'Kody' kid?" Silver asked.

"He qualified as a Pokémon trainer and is now making his way to Cherrygrove City." Elm said.

"Thanks." Silver said before making his way towards the door.

"Silver." Elm said.

"Yes?" Silver asked.

"Why did you want to know?" Elm asked.

"He seemed like a tough kid." Silver said, "I just like to know my competition."

Silver left the lab, leaving Elm to his research.

"And to know where these 'chosen ones' are." Silver said to himself as he exited the lab's front doors.

* * *

A little later, at the entrance to Route 29, Kody and Totodile were ready to set out.

"So, Totodile, ready to begin our journey?" Kody asked.

"Tota." Totodile replied in agreement.

"Then let's go." Kody said.

But before Totodile or Kody could walk a step, they heard a familiar voice.

"Wait! Wait!" Gwen called out.

Kody and Totodile turned around to see Gwen running after them.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Kody asked.

"I'm coming with you." Gwen said.

"What?" Kody asked, "You just got here."

"I know that." Gwen replied.

"Well, why weren't you at my little 'Going-away' party?" Kody asked.

"I couldn't find Professor Elm." Gwen said, "I was trying to get this."

Gwen pulled a Pokédex out of her new purple backpack.

"Wow," Kody said, "So you had to find Elm, but you couldn't until you reached my house?"

"That's right. And they told me where to find you." Gwen said, "So?"

"So what?" Kody asked.

"So, can I come along?" Gwen asked.

"The more the merrier." Kody said.

"Thanks, guys!" Gwen said.

"Our first stop is Cherrygrove city." Kody said, "But we'll have to go through Route 29 before we get there."

"Sounds nice." Gwen said, "Lead the way, young Pokémon trainer."

Kody relished hearing the words 'Pokémon trainer', since they were referring to him.

"Alright, let's go." Kody said.

The threesome left New Bark Town for many exciting adventures in the Johto Region.

* * *

Well, it looks like Kody's dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer has finally become a reality, and it looks like Gwen's coming along for the ride. That boy Silver seems to want something involving Kody and Gwen, but what? And what about Lugia, what's he up to? Well, Kody and his group have a long journey ahead of them, so all those questions will be answered, as the journey begins.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this two part premiere. There are many more adventures ahead for Kody, Gwen and Totodile. Make sure to leave a review if you liked this story so far.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	3. S1 E3: The Cheeky Chikorita

**So, here's the first normal episode of the series. I hope you all like this.**

* * *

Last time, Kody and Gwen rescued the missing Totodile and returned him to Elm's lab. After learning about the Legendary Pokémon, Lugia, Kody took at test to qualify as a Pokémon trainer. The test was a Pokï¿½mon battle against a boy named 'Silver', but Kody lost the match. Kody had believed that his chances of becoming a Pokémon trainer were gone. But Kody did actually qualify and got the Totodile as his Pokémon. Along with Gwen, the threesome have set out on what looks to be a promising journey, except for one thing...

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I told you, we're lost." Kody said.

"We haven't even been away from home for more than two hours and we're already lost." Gwen said, "This is just great."

"Don't worry, I'll get us back on the path." Kody said, "Once I figure out how to activate our 'map' function on the Pokédexes."

"Kody, Pokédexes don't have a map function." Gwen said.

"Really?" Kody asked, "Seems pointless that they don't."

Totodile was just running around happily as the two trainers talked.

"At least somebody is enjoying themselves." Gwen said.

"Come on, Gwen," Kody said, "Let's go."

Kody, Gwen and Totodile walked through the forest for a bit, eventually coming to a clearing where a small, green Pokï¿½mon with a large leaf on its head was resting.

"What's that?" Kody asked, pointing his Pokédex at the Pokémon.

"Chikorita: the Leaf Pokémon: It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe." Kody's Pokédex said.

"It's so cute." Gwen said.

"Hey, this is one of the starter Pokémon." Kody said, "This quite a find."

"Can I have it? Please?" Gwen begged.

"Why?" Kody asked.

"One, it's just adorable. Two, you already have a Pokémon. And three, you need to repay me for getting us lost so easily." Gwen said.

"Fine..." Kody said, conceding.

"Oh, wow, a Chikorita!" a black-haired boy, wearing denim shorts; a black shoes ; a white T-shirt with black sleeves; a black backpack and a white baseball cap, said walking into the clearing.

The Chikorita woke up and saw the boy approaching.

"Marill, I choose you!" the boy said, throwing a Pokéball that released a blue, ball-shaped mouse Pokémon.

The Chikorita prepared for battle.

"Water Gun!" the boy said.

"Totodile, fight water with water!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped into the clearing and used his Water Gun to stop Marill's.

"What's the big idea?!" the boy asked.

"We saw that Chikorita first, whoever you are." Kody said.

"My name's Louis, and I saw that Pokémon first." the boy known as 'Louis' said.

"We did!" Kody said.

"I did!" Louis said.

As the two trainers argued, the Chikorita ran off.

"Guys, the Chikorita is getting away!" Gwen said.

"What?!" Kody and Louis asked.

"This is your fault!" Louis said.

"My fault?" Kody asked.

"You let it get away!" Louis said.

"You did!" Kody said.

The two Water-type Pokémon had had enough, they sprayed their respective trainers with Water Gun.

"Thanks, Totodile." Kody said.

"Good idea, Marill." Louis said.

"Okay, you two, let's start this conversation over." Gwen said, "Introduce yourselves."

"Hello, my name is Kody." Kody said before moving his hand over to Totodile, "And this is my partner, Totodile."

"You already know my name." Louis said, "And this is my partner, Marill."

"It's soooooooooo cute." Gwen said.

Kody pulled his Pokédex out and scanned Marill.

"Marill: the Aqua Mouse Pokémon: The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning even in a strong current." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Marill!" the cute, little Pokémon said.

"Hey, Louis, since we both have Water-type Pokémon, we should have a battle." Kody suggested.

"Agreed, the winner gets to catch that Chikorita." Louis said.

Kody and Louis shook hands.

* * *

About a minute later, Kody and Louis were on opposite sides of the clearing.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle, the battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle!" Gwen announced, "Begin!"

"Water Gun!" the two trainers said.

The two Pokémon launched high-pressure water blasts at each other. But, as everyone could see, they were evenly matched.

"Totodile, time to change strategies!" Kody said, "Use Leer!"

Totodile gave Marill a viscous look.

"Marill, use Defense Curl!" Louis said.

A blue orb engulfed Marill.

"Use Leer all you want," Louis said, "Because Marill can restore her defense and then some."

"Change strategies...again!" Kody said, "Run right at Marill!"

Totodile charged towards Marill.

"Marill, use Tackle attack!" Louis said.

Marill ran at Totodile.

"Totodile, use Water Gun, aim at the ground!" Kody said.

Totodile shot himself up into the air with a burst of water.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Now aim away from Marill!" Kody said.

Totodile sprayed water in the direction opposite to Marill and crashed into the Water-type Pokémon. After hitting Marill, Totodile bounced off and landed behind Marill.

"End this with another Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile fired a stream of water at Marill that sent the Pokémon into a tree. When Marill rolled off of the trunk, everybody could see that she had fainted.

"Marill is unable to battle!" Gwen announced, "Kody and Totodile win!"

"Totodile, we won our first battle!" Kody said.

"Tota!" Totodile said as he jumped pretty high.

"Return." Louis said, putting Marill back into her Pokéball, "You need a rest."

"That was a good battle." Kody said, "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Same here." Louis said.

"Since we won, we have a Chikorita to catch." Gwen said.

"I didn't forget." Kody said handing Totodile some berries.

Totodile munched the berries down.

"Hey, Louis, want to help us find that Chikorita?" Kody asked.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do right now anyways. Sure." Louis said.

"Alright, let's go." Kody said.

The group went the direction that the Chikorita went.

* * *

A little while later, the group was combing the forest for the Chikorita.

"Here, Chika, Chika, Chika." Gwen said, digging through a bush.

"Gwen, she's not going to come out if you coax her like that." Kody said.

"But I _want_ to find her." Gwen said.

"I know, but I think that you're going to need a new strategy." Kody said.

Gwen began to think.

"So, Louis, where are you from?" Kody asked.

"I'm from New Bark Town." Louis replied.

"Huh, so are we." Kody said, "Did you get your Marill from the Professor?"

"No, my dad gave this to me." Louis said, "But I presume that you got your Totodile from him."

"Actually, that's a long story." Kody said, "It started two days ago."

As Kody began to explain how he got Totodile, Gwen finally had an idea.

"Guys, I know how to find the Chikorita!" Gwen exclaimed.

"How?" Kody asked.

"Bring up the data on Chikorita again." Gwen said.

"Okay..." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out and going to Chikorita's page.

"Chikorita: the Leaf Pokémon: It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe." Kody's Pokédex said.

"And that's how we'll find Chikorita." Gwen said, "We find the best sunbathing spot in the forest, we find Chikorita."

"I see where you're headed, but how will we know what the best spot is?" Kody asked.

"I have a guess or two." Gwen said, "Come on!"

Gwen ran off, with Kody and Louis following behind.

* * *

Minutes later, the group had arrived at a flower-filled clearing.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Kody said.

"And it's the perfect spot to find Chikorita." Gwen said.

"How do you know you'll find Chikorita here?" Louis asked.

"Because she's right there." Gwen said, pointing to the Chikorita in the clearing.

"That did not just happen." Louis said.

"It did." Kody said.

"Come on!" Gwen said, running into the clearing.

"Gwen, wait!" Kody said.

Gwen stopped at about twenty feet from the Chikorita.

"Chikorita, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Gwen said.

The Chikorita got up and yawned.

"Gwen!" Kody said, approaching his friend.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You know how this is probably the best sunbathing spot in the forest?" Kody asked.

"Yes?" Gwen replied.

"Well, what if Chikorita isn't the only Pokï¿½mon who thinks that?" Kody asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

Moments later, a whole bunch of the sunflowers in the clearing began to move, turning towards the group and showing their faces.

"What're those?" Louis asked, grabbing his Pokédex.

"Sunflora: the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Sunkern: It gets energy from warm sunlight and is known for its habit of moving in pursuit of it." Louis's Pokédex said.

"I think we interrupted their beauty sleep." Kody said.

"Sun..." the Sunflora said, tilting their heads skywards.

"What are they doing?" Kody asked.

"Flora!" the Sunflora said, aiming their heads at the group and firing a bunch of seeds.

"RUN!" the group said.

Kody, Gwen and Louis had a hard time dodging the seeds, but Totodile was having a blast.

* * *

About a minute later, the group was finally safe.

"Wow," Gwen said, "I didn't know how popular that place was."

"Okay, we know where Chikorita is, but what do we do about those Sunflora?" Louis asked.

"Unless they move, there's no way that we can get close to that Chikorita." Kody said.

"I think that we should wait until the Chikorita needs a drink." Louis said, "Then the Sunflora will be out of our way."

"Good idea." Kody said, "Let's head back to the field.

* * *

Minutes later, the group was back at the field's edge, where they found a way to pass the time (they also put the Pokémon back into their Pokéballs).

"Got any twos?" Kody asked Louis, holding his hand of "Qwilfish" cards.

"Aw man." Louis said, handing Kody a two, "My turn. Gwen, do you have any fives?"

"Nope. Qwilfish." Gwen said.

Louis pulled a card out of the deck, he saw that all he needed was one more four and he would win.

"I'm going to go check on the Chikorita." Kody said.

Kody peeked over a bush and saw Chikorita walking off.

"Guys, she's on the move." Kody said.

"Just when I was winning." Louis said.

"I know how that feels like." Gwen said, putting the cards away.

* * *

The group followed the Chikorita, eventually watching as it came to a small cliffside, where there was a berry bush.

"Looks like she's hungry." Kody said.

"Now's your chance." Louis said.

Gwen pulled out a Pokéball and got up.

Chikorita happily ate a few berries, right before a big bear-like Pokémon came out of the bushes.

"What's that?!" Kody exclaimed, grabbing his Pokédex.

"Ursaring: the Hibernator Pokémon: In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits." Kody's Pokédex said.

Kody looked at the bush and noticed the Ursaring claw marks.

"Chikorita ate from that Ursaring's bush!" Kody said.

"Ring!" the huge Pokémon said, raising its paw.

"Chika..." Chikorita moaned.

"Chikorita!" Gwen said, running to save Chikorita.

"What're you doing?!" Kody said.

Gwen grabbed Chikorita in a somersault roll and avoided the Ursaring's attack, almost falling into the fast-flowing river below.

"You're safe." Gwen said, holding the Chikorita.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked, looking up at Gwen.

"Ursa!" the Ursaring cried out as it stomped the ground, causing the cliff to crack.

"Gwen, get out of there!" Kody said.

The cliff fell apart under Gwen and Chikorita, dropping them into the river below.

"Gwen!" Kody yelled, "We're coming!"

Kody and Louis ran down to the river's edge.

"We can't reach her from here!" Louis said.

"Alright then," Kody said, pulling a Pokéball out, "Totodile, come on out!"

"I see what you're doing." Louis said, "Marill, let's go!"

Thd two Water-type Pokémon appeared.

"We need you two to get Gwen out of the river!" Kody said.

The two Pokémon nodded and jumped into the river and raced over to Gwen.

"We'll do what we can from here!" Louis said.

The twosome followed Gwen and their Pokémon.

"Kody, do you hear that?" Louis asked.

"It had better not be..." Kody said.

"A waterfall!" Louis said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kody said.

The Water-type Pokémon were struggling to get Gwen and Chikorita out of the river, but they couldn't move her much.

"You guys get Chikorita to the shore!" Gwen said, "Come back for me next!"

The two Pokémon hesitated for a moment before taking Chikorita back to shore.

"Hurrry!" Kody said, as the two Pokémon went back for Gwen.

"We need to do the same." Louis said.

Kody, Louis and Chikorita ran ahead of Gwen, eventually coming to the cliff the waterfall went over.

"Oh man, what're we gonna do?" Louis asked.

"I don't suppose that you have anything that can help us." Kody said, "Wait a minute."

Kody looked around, trying to find something to use and saw a few vines.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf on that vine!" Kody said.

Chikorita cut the vine down, it was pretty long. Kody then grabbed the vine and began to tie it together.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"I went to a cowboy camp a few summers back," Kody said, "I learned how to make a lasso there."

Kody finished the lasso and began to spin the top around.

"Giddy up, partner!" Kody said, throwing the lasso at Gwen, "Catch!"

Gwen missed the lasso, but grabbed it before she could float away.

"Got it!" Gwen said.

"Water-types push, we pull!" Kody said.

The respective people and Pokémon pushed and pulled, eventually getting Gwen, Totodile and Marill back to shore.

"That was insane," Gwen said, "Thanks, guys."

"Thank Chikorita too," Kody said, "We couldn't have done it without her."

"Thanks, Chikorita." Gwen said.

"Chika." Chikorita replied.

"I think she might be thanking you for saving her life from that Ursaring." Kody said.

"Is that right?" Gwen asked.

Chikorita nodded and then ran some distance away.

"Looks like she's heading back home." Gwen said.

"You're letting her go?" Louis asked.

"After all we put her through, it that it's only fair." Gwen said.

But the Chikorita stopped, turned around and looked like it was ready to battle.

"What's she doing?" Kody asked.

"I think she wants to battle." Louis said, "Maybe to see if Gwen would be a good trainer for her."

"That's what this is?" Gwen asked.

Chikorita nodded once again.

"Finally accepted my challenge." Gwen said, "Kody, can I borrow Totodile?"

"I guess that's fine." Kody said, "What do you think, Totodile?"

Totodile agreed and walked in front of Gwen, facing Chikorita.

"Okay, Totodile, kick this off with a Leer attack!" Gwen said.

Totodile glared at Chikorita, but she just growled back.

"Chikorita used Growl!" Louis said, "It lowers the opponent's attack strength!"

"Alright, let's try this. Totodile, use Water Gun!" Gwen said.

Totodile shot a stream of water at Chikorita, but she countered it with a Razor Leaf, sending the water everywhere.

"Try a Scratch attack!" Gwen said.

Totodile ran at Chikorita, who used Tackle and knocked him back.

"This isn't working." Gwen said to herself.

"Chika!" Chikorita said, launching a bunch of sharp leafs at Totodile.

"Totodile, counter them!" Gwen cried.

Totodile got hit by the leafs, but he glowed a faint red right after and charged at Chikorita.

"Pokédex, what move is that?" Kody asked.

"Rage, a Normal-type move that has the added effect of attack being boosted if the Pokï¿½mon is hit with an attack before or during usage." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Gwen, if Totodile is hit while using that move, his attack increases!" Kody said.

"Then that gives me an idea!" Gwen said, "Totodile, use Leer as you use Rage!"

Totodile glared at Chikorita as he ran at her.

Chikorita tried to stop his charge by using Razor Leaf, but Totodile dodged most of the attacks. Chikorita decided to use Tackle and charged back at Totodile.

"Now use Rage!" Gwen said.

Totodile rammed into Chikorita, sending her rolling at a tree.

"Pokéball, go!" Gwen said, throwing a Pokéball.

Chikorita was sent into the Pokéball and, after a few shakes, Gwen had her first Pokémon.

"We did it!" Gwen said, grabbing Chikorita's Pokï¿½ball and holding it high, "I caught Chikorita!"

"Tota!" Totodile said, jumping up.

"Chikorita, come on out!" Gwen said, throwing Chikorita's Pokéball a few feet into the air.

The Pokéball opened and Chikorita appeared on the ground.

"Welcome to the team, Chikorita." Gwen said, rubbing her new companion on her head.

"Chika!" Chikorita replied happily.

* * *

A little bit later, Louis was ready to head out.

"So where are you heading?" Kody asked.

"Cherrygrove city." Louis said, "That's where registration for the Pokémon League takes place."

"That's what our next destination is." Kody said.

"I hope we meet again." Louis said, "Because I want a rematch."

"Here's hoping." Kody said.

Kody and Louis shared a handshake before Louis left for Cherrygrove city.

"So, Gwen, aren't you glad we got lost?" Kody asked.

"Well, other that being shot at by Sunflora, threatened by an Ursaring and almost going over a waterfall, yes." Gwen said, "And all this happened in just one day."

"Who knows what tomorrow holds?" Kody said.

"Hopefully it's a lot quieter than today was." Gwen said, "Right, Chikorita?"

"Chika!" Chikorita said.

"Come on, Gwen," Kody said, "I want to get registered for the Pokémon League as soon as possible!"

Kody ran off, leaving Totodile, Gwen and Chikorita to follow him.

"Hey, wait for us or you'll get everyone lost again!" Gwen said as she, Totodile and Chikorita chased Kody.

* * *

Who knew getting lost could be a good thing? Now Kody and Gwen are hitting the road again with a cheeky new friend and a new rival. With their eyes set on Cherrygrove city, things are looking even more promising. Just don't get lost again anytime soon, Kody!

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a nice one to write.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	4. S1 E4: Power Plant Panic!

**Here's the next episode of the story. This is a few days after the last episode.**

* * *

After getting lost on Route 29, our heroes found a Chikorita and Kody made a new rival. Gwen tried to catch Chikorita, but that proved to be no small task, seeing as how they kept getting attacked by wild Pokémon. But after rescuing the Chikorita and having a good battle, they had a new friend in Gwen's new partner Pokémon. Now, our heroes have arrived in Cherrygrove City, ready for whatever comes their way...we think.

* * *

"We're here!" Gwen said happily as she and Kody arrived in Cherrygrove City.

"Hard to believe that we left home two days ago." Kody said.

"What do we do first?" Gwen asked.

"I have to get registered for the Pokémon League and we have Pokémon to heal, so we should head to the Pokémon Center." Kody said.

"Good idea." Gwen replied, "Let's go."

* * *

A bit later, Kody and Gwen were in the Pokémon Center. Gwen was handing Nurse Joy the Pokéballs while Kody called up Professor Elm.

"Hey, Professor, we made it to Cherrygrove City." Kody said.

"Great." Professor Elm replied, "Anything else happen?"

"I caught a Chikorita!" Gwen said, shoving her way into the Professor's veiw.

"Impressive." Elm said, "So, Kody, have you registered for the Pokémon League yet?"

"Not yet." Kody said, pushing Gwen back, "How do you?"

"There's a terminal at the desk that you can use to register. Just put your Pokédex on it and the machine does the rest." Elm said.

"Thanks, Professor." Kody said, "We'll call you when we get to the next town."

"I look forward to speaking with you again." Elm said.

Kody turned the Telecom off and made his way to the desk, where Nurse Joy handed him and Gwen their Pokéballs.

"Your Pokémon are fully restored." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Kody and Gwen said, grabbing their respective Pokéballs, "Come on out!"

Totodile and Chikorita appeared and were happy to see their trainers.

"Nurse, where's the terminal to sign up for the Pokémon League?" Kody asked.

"Right over there." Nurse Joy said, pointing to a screen that was on her desk.

"Okay, thanks." Kody said.

Kody put his Pokédex on the screen. But before the device could finish scanning Kody's Pokédex the power in the building cut out.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said.

"What's going on?" a girl in the Center asked.

"The power went out." Nurse Joy said.

"Does that mean I can't register for the Pokémon League?" Kody asked.

"Until we get power, yes." Nurse Joy said.

"Why is the world so cruel to me?" Kody asked.

"I'll go see what the problem is." Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy walked into the back room.

"Of all the times." Gwen said, picking up her friend's Pokédex.

Moments later, Officer Jenny walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Attention, everyone, the blackout was caused by an accident at the power plant. I assure you, we are working to restore power." Officer Jenny said, "But we're streched thin today, so I want to know if there are any Pokémon Trainers here who would be willing to lend us a hand. If so, please come to the Cherrygrove City power plant."

Officer Jenny left the Pokémon Center, got into her squad car and drove to the power plant.

"What do think we should...?" Gwen asked as Kody grabbed onto her shoulders.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Kody said, frantically shaking Gwen, "I CAN'T WAIT ANOTHER SECOND!"

* * *

A little while later, Kody and Gwen had arrived at the power plant, along with a few other random trainers, where Officer Jenny and a few other cops were waiting.

"We called you here because we found out that there are Pokémon who have taken control of the power plant for unknown reasons." Officer Jenny said, "We were running low on available units and decided to call in Pokémon trainers."

"So what are we going to do?" Gwen asked.

"We need to go in there and stop whoever is behind this." Officer Jenny said, "We're not making you go in there, but we do need the help."

"How do we decide who will go where?" Kody asked.

"I have a map of the power plant right here." Officer Jenny said, putting a map down on her car's hood and opening it, "We need to get some people to form an attack group and a few people to take the stealthy approach."

"I can do stealth." Kody said.

"I'll go with him." Gwen said.

"Great, the rest of us will attack, diverting their attention." Officer Jenny said, "The operation depends on you two to find out who's behind this."

"Got it." Kody said, "Where do we go?"

"The power plant used to use hydroelectric power, but the river that powered it dried up, there's a chute the water would go through, that's your way in." Officer Jenny said.

"Let's go, Kody." Gwen said.

* * *

Minutes later, Kody and Gwen were at the old hydroelectric section of the power plant.

"I think I can see the chute." Kody said, pointing to a very large, old-looking pipe.

"It looks so old and...disgusting." Gwen said.

"That's what happens when you leave a water-drenched, waste-filled pipe alone for a while." Kody said.

"And by waste you mean...?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Kody said.

"Ew." Gwen said.

Kody and Gwen made their way down the old pipe and into the power plant, eventually coming to a large room with big, inactive generators.

"We're in." Kody said, "The sooner we get the power on, the better."

"I wonder how the attack force is doing." Gwen said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, the culprits were watching the monitors and saw Officer Jenny's attack group approaching the front doors. A surge of electricity went through the controls and the message "Lockdown: Activate" appeared on the monitors.

* * *

At the entrance, Officer Jenny's group was in for a surprise; large metal covers fell over the doors and windows, sealing them out and Kody and Gwen in.

Speaking of them, Kody and Gwen had just gotten into the halls of the building (lockdown only closed off anything outside).

* * *

"Things are awfully quiet." Gwen said.

"Wonder where our culprits are." Kody said.

Suddenly a bunch of electricity began coming out of an open doorway down the hall.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know..." Kody said.

A huge, constantly-changing shape made of electricity came into the hall and turned its faint face towards Kody and Gwen before moving their way.

"But it's coming this way!" Kody said.

"Run!" Gwen said.

The two trainers ran away from the electric monster for a bit. But they eventually came to a dead end as the electrical beast approached.

"We're trapped!" Gwen said.

Kody looked at the advancing electrical mass and then reached for his belt.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Kody said.

Totodile appeared between the trainers and the beast.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile sprayed the beast, but some of the electricity flowed down the Water Gun and electrocuted him.

"Water conducts electricity. We need a different approach." Gwen said, grabbing Chikorita's Pokéball, "Chikorita, come on out!"

Gwen threw the Pokéball and Chikorita came out of it.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita swung the leaf on her head around and launched the Razor Leaf at the monster, which caused it to flinch.

"Quick, this way!" Kody said, grabbing Gwen's hand and running down the hall.

Kody, Gwen, Totodile and Chikorita rushed through the hallway, keeping plenty of distance between them and the beast.

"In here!" Kody said pointing to a nearby door, after turning a corner.

The group was lucky, the door was unlocked and they got inside before the monster turned the corner.

"We lost him." Kody said.

Gwen looked around the room they were in.

"I know where we are. I saw this room on the map." Gwen said, "There should be a floor vent we can use to sneak into the control room, start looking."

The group began to look around for the floor vent, which Chikorita found.

"Chika, Chik!" Chikorita said.

"Great work, Chikorita." Gwen said, "Kody, Totodile, help me get this open."

The group yanked the vent cover off.

"Let's go." Kody said, crawling into the vent.

* * *

Minutes later, Kody and the others had reached the control room, which was pretty large and had its own private generator.

"I think we're here." Kody said, peeking through the vent cover.

"Okay, let's get out of this vent." Gwen said.

"Wait, I see something." Kody said.

Kody looked into the control room and saw the electric monster from before. But when it reached the middle of the room, the electricity faded to reveal four Pokemon: a metal, ball-shaped one with magnets on its sides that spun as it floated; another ball-shaped one, but its top half was red and the bottom was white; a bipedal one that had what almost looked like a power conduit on its head; and small Pokémon wlth a red circle one each cheek.

"What are those?" Kody asked, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Magnemite: the Magnet Pokémon: The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. Voltorb: the Ball Pokémon: It looks just like a Pokéball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. Elekid: the Electric Pokémon: A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary. Pichu: the Tiny Mouse Pokémon: The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked." Kody's Pokédex said, scanning each Pokémon.

"They're all Electric-types." Kody said, putting the Pokédex away.

The Pokémon began to converse as they made their way to the generator, where they walked into the flowing electricity and seemed to recharge, except for the Pichu.

"I think we found our culprits." Kody said.

The Magnemite began to yell something at the Pichu, who just shook his head.

The Voltorb rolled up to the Pichu and yelled too, the Pichu seemed to be refusing the recharge.

"But I don't think that Pichu likes their plan." Kody said.

The Elekid had had enough and hit Pichu a few feet away with an electrified fist.

"They're attacking the Pichu!" Kody said, kicking the vent down and running to the Pokémon.

The three Electric-types saw Kody, Gwen, Totodile and Chikorita approaching.

"Three on one isn't fair!" Kody said, standing by the Pichu.

"He's right!" Gwen said.

"How about this?" Kody asked, "A one-on-one group of three battles, best two-out-three wins. We win, you leave the power plant. You win, we leave."

The three Pokémon began to discuss this.

"Are you sure about this?" Gwen asked, "We only have two Pokémon."

"Don't forget about this Pichu." Kody said, "Speaking of which."

Kody knelt down by the Pichu and held out some berries.

"Eat these." Kody said, "They'll bring you back to full strength."

The Pichu hesitated for a moment and then took the berries and began to eat.

"Have you guys made a decision yet?" Gwen asked.

The three other Pokémon nodded.

"Okay then, which of you is up first?" Gwen asked.

The Voltorb rolled up.

"I'll battle first." Kody said, "Ready, Totodile?"

Totodile nodded and took his battle position.

"Begin!" Gwen said.

"Voltorb!" the Voltorb said, rolling at Totodile.

"Dodge!" Kody said.

Totodile swiftly dodged Voltorb.

"Olé!" Kody said, "Use Water Gun!"

Totodile sent a bunch of water at Voltorb, who just engulfed himself in electricity, which trailed back to Totodile and electrocuted him.

"Totodile!" Kody said.

The Voltorb rolled at Totodile again.

"Use Rage!" Kody said.

Totodile glowed red and charged at Voltorb. The two Pokémon collided, but Voltorb won the bout, and the battle, since he had far more stamina than Totodile.

"Totodile is unable to battle!" Gwen announced, "Voltorb wins the first round!"

"Voltorb!" the Electric-type exclaimed happily.

"I guess it's my turn." Gwen said, "Come on, Chikorita."

The Elekid took his position.

"Begin!" Kody said.

The Elekid kicked things off by rushing towards Chikorita at a fast speed.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

A bunch of razor sharp leafs flew at Elekid, who just dashed to the side and continued to run at Chikorita.

"Use Tackle!" Gwen said,

Chikorita ran back at Elekid. But when Elekid and Chikorita were only a few feet from each other. Elekid engulfed his fist in electricity and punch Chikorita with it; sending her flying.

"Chikorita!" Gwen said.

Chikorita landed safely, still able to battle.

"We need to remain on the defensive!" Gwen said.

Chikorita nodded as Elekid began to charge at her again.

"Ele!" Elekid said, swinging an electrified fist at Chikorita.

Chikorita swung her head around and a glass-like wall formed in front of her, stopping Elekid's Thunderpunch.

"What was that?" Kody asked.

"Reflect, the user puts up a defensive wall that protects against physical attacks." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Chikorita, jump over the wall and use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita leapt over the Reflect and launched a Razor Leaf at Elekid.

Elekid turned towards Chikorita and charged again.

"Use Reflect!" Gwen said.

Chikorita made another wall, Elekid crashed into this one at full speed.

"Remove the Reflect and use Tackle!" Gwen said.

The wall disappeared and Chikorita tackled Elekid, winning the battle.

"Elekid is unable to battle!" Kody announced, "Gwen and Chikorita win the second round!"

"Great job, Chikorita." Gwen said.

"I guess that it's Pichu's turn." Kody said.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked.

Chikorita nodded at Pichu's question, this caused Pichu to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Kody asked, "Don't like to battle?"

Pichu nodded.

"That would explain why you don't like working with those guys. They hurt people to get what they want, don't they?" Kody asked.

Pichu nodded once more.

"Then I'll guide you in your battle." Kody said, "How's that?"

Pichu hesitated for a moment and then agreed.

"Alright." Kody said, "It's you against Magnemite."

Magnemite and Pichu took their positions.

"Let's have a look at Pichu's move set." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out, "Ready."

"Begin!" Gwen said.

The Magnemite took no time after the battle began to let loose with a loud, clanging sound.

"What's that?!" Gwen asked, covering her ears.

"I think it's called 'Metal Sound', it lowers the opponent's special defenses!" Kody yelled, "Pichu, use Thundershock!"

Pichu launched a bolt of electricity at Magnemite, who just countered it with his own Thundershock.

"Try a Thunder Wave!" Kody said.

Pichu hit Magnemite with the attack, but it did nothing.

"Why didn't it work?" Kody asked.

"Electric-type Pokémon are immune to paralysis inflicted by Electric attacks." Kody's Pokédex said.

"We don't have many options here." Kody said, looking around for something that they could use.

Magnemite fired Thundershock after Thundershock at Pichu, who had a hard time dodging.

"That's it." Kody said looking at the generator, which happened to be running, "Pichu, I have an idea!"

Pichu looked over at Kody.

"Head to the generator!" Kody said, "I know you probably don't like to steal energy, but it's for a good cause!"

Pichu noticed how he was losing the battle and made his way to the generator.

Magnemite saw what Pichu was doing and went to stop him. Magnemite tried to get in Pichu's way, but the mouse Pokémon jumped over him and into the electrical flow.

"Sweet!" Kody said, "Now use, Thundershock!"

Pichu released a ton electricity, zapping Magnemite and causing him to faint.

"Magnemite is unable to battle!" Gwen announced, "Kody and Pichu win the final round!"

But, moments later, Pichu fell out of the generator and to the ground.

"Pichu!" Kody cried.

* * *

Some time later, at the Pokémon Center, Kody and Gwen, with the help of Officer Jenny, raced Pichu back to the Center for treatment (the power had been turned back on).

"Please be okay." Kody said to himself in the emergency care waiting area.

"...and after Pichu fell down, the three culprits ran off." Gwen said, explaining what happened at the power plant.

"I see, so they took the power for their own gain." Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah, the Pichu wasn't so enthusiastic about their plan." Gwen said.

"Then why was he there?" Jenny asked.

"We don't know about that part." Gwen said.

The emergency care light turned off and the door opened; Nurse Joy walked out, pushing a stretcher with Pichu on it.

"Is he alright?" Kody asked, getting up.

"He'll be just fine," Nurse Joy said.

"That's a relief." Kody said.

Moments later, Kody remembered something.

"The Pokémon League." Kody said, "I have to get registered."

Kody began to walk over to the registration machine when the Pichu woke up.

"Pi?" the Pichu asked before jumping off of the stretcher.

Pichu ran over to Kody and pulled on his pant leg, causing him to turn towards the small Electric-type.

"I'm glad to see that you're better." Kody said, kneeling down, "Do you want something?"

"Pichu!" Pichu said, nodding.

Pichu jumped onto Kody's shoulder, opened his backpack up and began digging through it.

"Hey, that's my stuff in there!" Kody said, trying to get Pichu out of his backpack.

Pichu hopped out of the backpack, holding a Pokéball.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kody asked, "Something about that Voltorb?"

"I think that Pichu wants to go with you." Nurse Joy said.

"I suppose after helping him, he felt that he should help you." Officer Jenny said.

"Is that the case?" Kody asked.

Pichu nodded and handed Kody the Pokéball.

"If that's what you want." Kody said, taking the Pokéball and then throwing it high.

Pichu jumped up and pressed the button on the Pokéball and he was Kody's newest Pokémon.

"Welcome to the team, Pichu," Kody said, "Speaking of which, we need to register."

Kody updated his Pokédex and then put it on the machine.

"Pokémon League registration program: online." the machine said, "Trainer ID: Kody. Hometown: New Bark Town. Current Pokémon team: Totodile and Pichu. Registration complete."

Kody took his Pokédex off of the machine.

"Finally." Kody said, "I'm registered for the Pokémon League!"

"Congratulations, Kody." Gwen said, before noticing a Pokémon Contest poster on the wall, "What's that for?"

"Oh, this year's Pokémon Contest qualifiers, they're being held here in Cherrygrove City tomorrow." Nurse Joy said.

"Did you hear that Kody?" Gwen asked quietly.

Kody nodded as Gwen grabbed his shoulders.

"THIS YEAR'S QUALIFIERS AE BEING HELD HERE IN CHERRYGROVE CITY TOMORROW!" Gwen said, shaking her friend back and forth like Kody did to her earlier.

* * *

Well it sure seems that Gwen is excited for her first contest. Now that Kody has registered for the Pokémon League, he has a big challenge ahead of him. Even if it involves wild Electric-types, a Pokémon Contest quailifier or even trying to calm a hyperactive friend down, our heroes should be able to handle any challenge that comes their way. With help of good, and new, friends that is. Now, we look forward to Gwen's Contest qualifier as the journey continues.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please remember to leave a review so I can see how you all feel about this story.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	5. S1 E5: A Contest of Qualifications

**Okay, everyone, get ready for some Pokémon Contest action and meeting Gwen's first Contest rival.**

* * *

After investigating a mysterious power outage, our heroes met a Pichu, who joined them later, and a mischievous gang of Electric-type Pokémon who were draining the electricity from the Cherrygrove City power plant. Pichu joined Kody's team shortly before Kody registered for the Pokémon League. Now, that day has passed and the qualifiers are coming up. I, for one, am excited.

* * *

"Now use Thundershock!" Gwen said.

Pichu launched a beam of electricity into the sky as Kody, Totodile and Chikorita watched. Gwen was practicing for her qualifiers in the Pokémon Center's battle arena.

"Now all we need is to practice our finale." Gwen said, "By the way, Kody, thanks for letting me borrow your Pokémon."

Moments later, Nurse Joy came out of the Pokémon Center carrying a decent-sized, nearly flat box.

"I have a package here for Gwen." Nurse Joy said.

"That's me." Gwen said, walking over to Nurse Joy.

"Please sign here." Nurse Joy said, handing Gwen a clipboard.

Gwen filled in the clipboard and was given the package. Nurse Joy went back into the Pokémon Center.

"What is it?" Kody asked.

"It's from my parents." Gwen said, "There's a note on it, it says: _Gwen, we heard about your upcoming qualifiers from Professor Elm and we decided to give you this for your Pokï¿½mon Contests. We hope you like it. Love, mom and dad_."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kody asked.

"I'll wait until the qualifiers." Gwen said, "Speaking of which, we have to get going."

"What about your finale?" Kody asked.

"I'll practice it when we're there." Gwen said, "Now come on, we need to find where we're supposed to go."

Gwen pulled out a device that looked exactly like the one Serena had in X and Y, except for the outside being completely pink, and pressed a few buttons.

"When did you get that?" Kody asked.

"They sell these in the Pokémon Center, I bought the last pink one." Gwen said, "It has a map function, so you're never going to get us lost again."

The device (we'll call it a Pokégear, like the item in Heartgold/Soulsilver) showed the location of the qualifiers. It was somewhere uptown.

"Bingo!" Gwen said, "Let's go!"

* * *

A little while later, uptown, Kody and Gwen were almost to the qualifiers.

"Come on-come on-come on!" Gwen said excitedly, "We're almost there!"

"Wow, you seem excited." Kody said.

"Who isn't excited?" Gwen asked rhetorically while walking backwards, "This is one of the biggest events of the year!"

"I can tell." Kody said sarcastically, looking around Gwen, "Look at that line."

Gwen turned around and saw a small line outside of the designated building.

"Maybe it's still early." Gwen said, "Come on, we need to get a spot."

Kody and Gwen got in line, right behind a girl with light skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue miniskirt, a sky blue T-shirt and dark blue shoes

"Is this the line for the Pokémon Contest quailifiers?" Gwen asked the girl in front of them.

"If you're here to watch the qualifiers, you're a little early. But if you're here to compete, then you're just on time." the girl replied.

"Well, I guess I'm in the right place at the right time." Gwen said, "Thanks for telling me, Ms...what's your name?"

"My name's Mira." the girl known as 'Mira' replied, "And yours?"

"I'm Gwen," Gwen said before motioning over to Kody, "And this my traveling companion Kody."

"Nice to meet you two." Mira said, "So, Gwen, do you think you have what it takes to qualify?"

"I hope so." Gwen said.

* * *

A bit later, in the contest qualifiers building, the group was heading for the prep room.

"Wow, look at this place!" Gwen said, looking around the opera house-styled theater.

"It's hard to believe that all those seats are going to be filled later." a competitor said, walking by.

"They're all going to filled?" Gwen asked.

"I guess so." Kody said.

Gwen began to get a little nervous, but they reached the prep room before she could show it.

"Check this place out," Mira said, as they entered the locker room-esqe prep area.

"You should get Chikorita out, Gwen." Kody said, pulling up his two Pokéballs and opening them, releasing Pichu and Totodile.

"Good idea, Kody." Gwen said, "Come on out, Chikorita!"

Gwen threw Chikorita's Pokéball into the air and it sent out the Grass-type.

"I'll bring my Pokémon out too." Mira said, "Let's go, everyone!"

Mira threw two Pokeballs, one released a green spider Pokémon and the other sent out a little Pokémon with a big head and no arms.

"What are these?" Kody asked, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Spinarak: the String Spit Pokémon: It sets traps by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive." Kody's Pokédex said before moving to the other Pokémon, "Wooper: the Water Fish Pokémon: When walking on land, it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps its skin from dehydrating."

"Those are the Pokémon you're competing with?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, and you?" Mira asked.

"Chikorita, and Pichu; Kody's letting me borrow him." Gwen said.

"Attention, all competitors, the qualifiers will begin in ten minutes." a man said over the loudspeakers, "It is highly recommended that you get ready."

"That's my cue to head out." Kody said, "Come on, Totodile."

Totodile waved to Pichu and Chikorita before he and Kody headed for the door that led to the theater.

"And, Gwen..." Kody said, turning towards his friend.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"If you get nervous on the stage, just imagine that nobody is there...and perform like no one is watching." Kody said.

Gwen thought on the advice as Kody and Totodile left for good seats. Moments later, she walked over to the package she had been given earlier.

"I'm heading to the changing rooms," Gwen said, grabbing the package, "You two stay here."

Pichu and Chikorita nodded and Gwen went off to prepare for the qualifiers.

* * *

Minutes later, Gwen came back in a long, pink dress that had puffy shoulders but no sleeves and white gloves that went to her elbows. The dress was pinker towards the top and bottom and whiter in the middle.

"How do I look, guys?" Gwen asked to Chikorita and Pichu.

Both Pokémon replied happily.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

"So, I see that you're ready." Mira said.

Gwen looked over to Mira and saw that she was wearing a Victorian-styled dark blue dress that got to more of a dark red color near the top (everyone else in the room were wearing outfits that normal Pokémon Contest competitors wear in the anime).

"Hi, Mira." Gwen said, "So, do you have your act all figured out?"

"Yep." Mira said, "And you?"

"Everything but our finale." Gwen replied.

"I see." Mira said.

"So, how are the competitors who qualify are chosen?" Gwen asked.

"There are three judges, if you can get a total score of twenty-one out of thirty, then you're in." Mira said, "Anything less, you can try again next year."

Gwen swallowed hard after hearing this.

"Attention, all competitors, the qualifiers are about to begin." the man said over the loudspeakers, "Be prepared to be called upon."

"It's time." Gwen said.

"Come on, let's go to the TVs over there and watch what's happening." Mira said.

The group walked over to the TVs that were on the walls and watched as the seats began to fill.

* * *

Minutes later, Kody and Totodile saw that practically every seat was filled.

"I hope Gwen does well." Kody said to Totodile, who was sitting on his lap.

Totodile nodded.

"Hello, everyone!" a man said, wearing a fancy suit, coming up to the stage via the stairs in back, "And welcome to this year's qualifiers, where aspiring contestants see if they have what it takes to compete in Pokémon Contests."

Everyone clapped.

"This year, we have the honor of letting a very special guest judge these qualifiers and this year's contests." the man said, "Please give a warm welcome to the current Pokémon Contest championl...Lisia!"

As soon as the man finished speaking, the spotlights moved up to a high platform where the girl with the Altaria-styled outfit from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire was standing.

"Altaria, let's go!" Lisia said, throwing a Pokéball into the air, releasing a blue, bird Pokémon with white puffy wings into the air.

Kody lifted his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon called 'Altaria'.

"Altaria: the Humming Pokémon: If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Altaria, here we go!" Lisia said jumping off of the platform and falling towards the stage, causing most of the people in the crowd to get nervous.

Altaria flew over by Lisia and flapped her wings really hard, launching large piles of cotton at the stage, giving Lisia a safe landing.

"That never gets old!" Lisia said, "Come on down, Altaria!"

Altaria flew down to Lisia.

"So, who's ready to see the next generation of Pokémon Contest competitors?" Lisia asked loudly.

The crowd cheered.

"Alright then. Altaria, kick this off with a bang!" Lisia said.

Altaria flew up, sent of bunch of purple flames into the sky and then blasted them with a light purple beam of energy, sending sparkles everywhere.

The crowd burst into even louder cheering.

"Then let us bring in our first competitor!" the man said.

* * *

Gwen and Mira were both surprised about the guest judge.

"Lisia's the guest judge!?" they both asked.

"This is insane." Gwen said, "She's the world's number one Contest competitor."

"And she's here!" Mira said.

Gwen began to get more and more nervous as the day went on, it was eventually Mira's turn.

"Mira, you're up." a man said.

"Wish me luck." Mira said, "Come on, guys."

Wooper and Spinarak followed Mira to the elevator that takes competitors to the center of the arena.

* * *

"Our next competitor, Mira!" the man said, sitting with the other two judges, Nurse Joy and Lisia.

Mira stood on the stage with her two Pokémon.

"Alright, you two, let's begin." Mira said, "Spinarak, use String Shot, aim at the ceiling!"

Spinarak shot a web that went right to the ceiling.

"Now take Wooper up there!" Mira said.

Spinarak caught Wooper with her legs and took him up high.

"Wooper, Water Gun!" Mira said.

Wooper sprayed water that spun him and Spinarak around, soaking the stage with a makeshift rain. But Mira was untouched because she was under the Pokémon.

"Wooper, come down!" Mira said, "Spinarak, time for the finale!"

Wooper dropped down and Spinarak used her spinning to cover the whole arena with a String Shot (it's not a huge arena).

"Spinarak, now use Poison Sting!" Mira said.

Spinarak launched a bunch white darts at the ceiling and dropped to ground level. The darts hit the ceiling and shattered, slowly dropping white sparkles to the arena, which caused the webs to disintegrate.

Mira and her Pokémon took a bow and the crowd cheered.

"Quite remarkable, it was like seeing a winter snowfall." Nurse Joy said.

"I agree." the man said, "Interesting tactic."

Nurse Joy pulled up a card that said '8', the man pulled up a '9' and Lisia, an '8'.

"With a total score of 25, Mira has qualified for future Pokémon Contests!" the man said.

Mira and her Pokémon were taken down to the prep room, via the elevator.

* * *

"Great job," Gwen said.

"Thanks," Mira replied.

"Gwen, you're up." a man said in the prep room.

"It's my turn?" Gwen asked.

"Good luck." Mira said.

Gwen swallowed hard as she walked onto the elevator, along with Pichu and Chikorita.

* * *

"Our final competitor, Gwen." the male judge said.

The elevator stopped and Gwen looked up seeing the huge crowd, a sight that made her very nervous.

The judges watched anxiously, waiting for Gwen to strut her stuff.

Gwen looked around the crowd, her eyes eventually stopped at Kody. A familiar saying from her friend ringed in her mind: _If you get nervous on the stage, just imagine that nobody is there...and perform like no one is watching_. Gwen closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened them, imagining that the only people in the crowd were Kody and Totodile.

"Perform like no one is watching." Gwen said to herself.

Gwen looked to the two Pokémon beside her.

"Alright, guys, let's do this." Gwen said, "Pichu, use Charm, aim at Chikorita!"

Pichu launched a bunch of small hearts at Chikorita.

"Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita cut through the hearts, sending small sparkles everywhere.

"We're not done yet!" Gwen said, "Pichu, aim a Thundershock at the ceiling, Chikorita, do the same but with Razor Leaf!"

Electricity flew towards the ceiling and the leafs sliced it apart, spreading light beams through the air.

"Go, Gwen!" Kody said.

"Tota!" Totodile said, jumping up.

"Finale time!" Gwen said, "Pichu, send a Charm attack skywards!"

Pichu launched a bunch of small hearts into the air.

"Chikorita, show our love for everyone here!" Gwen said.

Chikorita used Razor Leaf to cut the mass of hearts into the shape of a huge heart.

"Okay, Pichu..." Gwen said lifting the little Electric-type up, "Let's go!"

Gwen threw Pichu into the giant heart.

"Thundershock!" Gwen said.

Beams of electricity began to light the heart up, eventually causing it to explode in a ginormous burst of red sparkles, Pichu landed safely on Gwen's head

The crowd burst into really loud cheering.

Gwen and her helpers took a bow.

"Very impressive." the male judge said.

The judges pulled up their scorecards, a set of nines.

"With a total score of 27, Gwen has qualified for future Pokémon Contests." the male judge said, "And that concludes our qualifiers. We will be back in Goldenrod City for the first Contest."

"She's got the stuff." Lisia said to herself.

Kody and Totodile left their seat and went down to the prep room, where the elevator was taking Gwen back to.

* * *

"Great work," Mira said.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

Kody and Totodile walked into the prep room, Pichu ran over to his trainer and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy." Kody said.

Kody approached Gwen.

"You did really well." Kody said, "Looks like you took my advice."

"Yep, I imagined that you and Totodile were the only ones watching and performed like I would if it was just you two watching me." Gwen said.

"And you got the highest score in this year's qualifiers." Kody said, "That's quite a feat."

"Gee, thanks." Gwen said.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was back in their normal clothes, outside and getting ready to leave.

"Well, I'm heading out." Mira said.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to Goldenrod City, it's the site of the first Pokémon Contest." Mira replied, "What about you guys?"

"Wherever the closest Pokémon Gym is." Kody said.

"Then you'd want to head to Violet City." Mira said, "It's to the north of here."

"Thanks for the tip." Kody said.

"Hey, Gwen." Mira said.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"Just because you got the highest score here doesn't mean that you'll beat me next time." Mira said.

"What's that mean?" Gwen asked.

"You've got yourself a rival." Mira said.

"Then I look forward to our next meeting." Gwen said.

After a moment of silence, Mira spoke up.

"It's time we set out." Mira said, "Come on, guys."

Mira, Wooper and Spinarak walked off.

"Bye, see you again soon!" Gwen said.

"Farewell!" Kody said.

"See you two again!" Mira said.

When Mira had gone, Kody and Gwen were ready to leave too.

"Come on, Gwen, let's go." Kody said.

Moments later, Lisia walked out of the building and saw Kody and Gwen.

"Gwen." Lisia said, walking over to the twosome, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Gwen asked.

"I saw you in your performance." Lisia said.

"Well, yeah, of course you would." Gwen said.

"No, I saw **you**." Lisia said, "I saw the stage fright you were suffering."

"You saw that I was nervous?" Gwen asked in a bit of a panic.

"Don't worry," Lisia said, "Everybody gets nervous getting in front of people in public."

"But I bet you don't." Gwen said.

"Heh, go ahead and think that." Lisia said.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Lisia said, "I'll be watching you from now on."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Gwen asked.

A man dressed a normal butler's outfit came by in a black limousine with his window down.

"Miss Lisia, it's time to go." the man said.

"Coming." Lisia said. Lisia walked to the limousine and got in. After shutting the door, she rolled the window down.

"See you in Goldenrod City." Lisia said before shutting the window.

The limousine drove off.

"Well, it looks like you impressed the Pokémon Contest champion." Kody said.

"Wow, Lisia is going to be watching me grow as a Contest competitor?" Gwen thought.

A faint squealing could be heard from Gwen.

"Are you okay?" Kody asked.

"LISIA IS GOING TO WATCH ME GROW AS A CONTEST COMPETITOR!" Gwen exclaimed.

"And I'm going to lose my hearing if you keep screaming like that." Kody said, covering his ears.

Well, looks like Gwen has a bright future ahead of her in the world of Pokémon Contests, she even has the attention of Lisia-the current Contest champion. But now it's off to Violet City for Kody's first Gym battle, if Gwen can calm down a little that is.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CAN YOU?! I CAN'T!" Gwen exclaimed.

Oh boy. Good luck, Kody, you're going to need it.


	6. S1 E6: Catching the Ledy-Buzz

**Okay, here's another episode. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Last time, Gwen entered her contest qualifiers and met a new friend named 'Mira'. After the Contest Champion, Lisia, made her appearance it became a tough competition. But when Gwen took Kody's advice, she got the highest score in the qualifiers. Now our heroes are on their way to Violet City, the site of Kody's first gym battle. Let's just hope things are smooth sailing from here on out.

* * *

"Ah, what a pleasant day." Gwen said as she and Kody walked down Route 30.

"Yeah, it's nice to have things be quiet and calm." Kody said.

Suddenly it looked like a dark cloud was flying overhead.

"A rain cloud?!" Gwen asked, "Really?!"

"That's not a rain cloud." Kody said, looking up at the mass of red Pokémon with yellow undersides flying through the air.

The swarm tilted down and flew towards Kody and Gwen.

"And they're coming this way!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Run!" Kody said.

Kody and Gwen ran from swarm of Pokémon until they hid behind some trees, allowing the swarm to pass.

"Why were they chasing us?" Kody asked.

Gwen peeked around the tree she was hiding behind and saw that the Pokémon were just getting honey from flowers.

"I think that they just wanted some nectar, we just happened to be in their way." Gwen said.

Gwen pulled her Pokédex out.

"Ledyba: the Five Star Pokémon: It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"Aw, they're adorable." Gwen said.

Nobody noticed the red eyes staring from the bushes next to the flowers. Moments later, a bunch of Beedrill shot out of the shrubbery and at the Ledyba swarm.

"Beedrill!" Gwen exclaimed.

The Beedrill began to attack the Ledyba.

"Hey!" Kody said, "Those odds aren't fair!"

Kody reached for Pichu's Pokéball.

"Pichu, come on out and use Thundershock!" Kody said.

Pichu came out of his Pokéball and sent electricity everywhere, scaring the Bug-types away.

"I guess that's one way to clear a crowd." Kody said, "Return, Pichu."

Kody put Pichu back into his Pokéball while Gwen found something.

"Hey, Kody, look at this." Gwen said, picking up a red half-sphere with black dots on it.

"That looks like one of the Ledyba." Kody said, "I wonder why it didn't leave with the others."

"Maybe it got hurt in the ensuing chaos." Gwen suggested, "And the Pokédex did say that Ledyba who are alone are too afraid to move."

Kody looked at the cowering Ledyba, but didn't see any damage.

"If it got hurt, it must be somewhere under it's wings." Kody said, "We'll need to find a way to open his shell without hurting him."

"I actually think that it's a her." Gwen said.

"How can you tell?" Kody asked.

"Call it a hunch." Gwen said.

"Okay. Now, back to the matter of getting Ledyba to open up..." Kody said, "Any ideas?"

* * *

For a while, Kody and Gwen tried different ways to get the Ledyba to "open up", but nothing was working.

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas." Kody said.

Moments later, Kody's stomach began to rumble.

"And now I'm hungry." Kody said.

"Then I guess we can stop to have some lunch." Gwen said, "Maybe there's a nice place to set up. We'll come back to Ledyba afterwards."

Kody and Gwen found a nice lakefront field and set up a small mat and picnic table.

"Alright, guys," Kody said as he pulled out his team's Pokéballs, "Come on out!"

"Chikorita, let's go!" Gwen said, throwing her Pokémon's ball into the air.

Seconds later, Totodile, Pichu and Chikorita appeared.

"Hey, Chikorita, want to help me with the cooking?" Gwen asked.

"Chika!" Chikorita replied, nodding.

"Okay then, we'll go get some firewood." Kody said, "Come on, guys."

Totodile and Pichu followed Kody as he left the field.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said, throwing a bunch of berries into the air.

Chikorita swung the leaf theon her head, launching razor-sharp foliage at the berries, cutting them into nice bite-sized pieces. Unbeknownst to the twosome, the berries being cut released a faint and sweet aroma, an aroma that reached the Ledyba.

* * *

A little bit later, Ledyba peeked her head through a bush and saw Gwen, Chikorita and the lunchtime setup.

"Chikorita, keep an eye out for Kody." Gwen said, "I'll get the berries."

Gwen walked over to the berries, grabbed a few and walked back to a pie pan. After putting the berries in the pie crust, Gwen went back to the pile, she noticed that it was smaller than when she left it.

"Chikorita, did you eat any of these?" Gwen asked.

Chikorita shook her head.

"Weird," Gwen said, "Guess I just grabbed more than I thought."

Gwen grabbed a few more berries and walked off. When Gwen turned around, she missed a small, round, white hand grab a berry; it was the Ledyba. Gwen came back a few moments later and saw the small ball-shaped hand reaching for the nearest berry.

"Gotcha!" Gwen said, grabbing the hand and yanking the Ledyba up.

"Ledy!" Ledyba exclaimed, compacting herself and releasing her from Gwen's grasp.

"Chikorita, I found our culprit." Gwen said.

Chikorita walked over to Ledyba and knocked on the shell.

"I guess she'll come out when she's ready." Gwen said, "Come on, Chikorita, let's finish making dessert."

* * *

Minutes later, Kody and his Pokémon came back with some firewood and had a fire pit set up. Eventually, Gwen had made a cheesy potato soup for Kody and her, food for the Pokémon, and a berry pie for dessert.

"Your mom taught you well, Gwen." Kody said, after having some of the soup.

"Thanks, Kody." Gwen said.

Back with the Pokémon, they were enjoying their lunch, some more than others.

Totodile scarfed his lunch down and tried to sneak a few pellets from Pichu's bowl, but he was stopped by a small shock.

Halfway through, Chikorita saw Ledyba hiding in its shell and took a few pellets over to her. Ledyba smelled the food, nibbled at it and loved it. Chikorita invited Ledyba over to join the group.

"Hey, look, Ledyba is finally making friends." Kody said.

"About time." Gwen said right before remembering something, "But what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kody asked.

"I mean, what are we going to about Ledyba?" Gwen asked, "We don't know where her colony is."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Kody said, "But you're right. Maybe there's something in Ledyba's Pokédex entry that can help."

Kody pulled his Pokédex out and found Ledyba's page.

"Ledyba: the Five Star Pokémon: It is so timid, it can't move if it isn't with a swarm of others. It conveys its feelings with scent." Kody's Pokédex said.

"I don't see much here that can help." Kody said.

"...I got it!" Gwen said.

"What?" Kody asked.

"What if we could use scent to find the colony?" Gwen asked.

"Good thinking. Totodile has a pretty good nose, let's clean up and then find the colony." Kody said.

* * *

The group finished their lunch, forgetting all about the pie, Kody and Gwen put everything else away and were soon ready to go find the colony.

"Return." Kody and Gwen said, putting Pichu and Chikorita back into their Pokéballs.

"Alright, Totodile, use that super sniffer of yours to find Ledyba's colony." Kody said.

Totodile nodded and began to sniff the air. Moments later, Totodile was off like a rocket.

"Quick, after him!" Kody said.

Kody, Gwen and Ledyba were in hot pursuit of Totodile, eventually coming to a pleasant flower field.

"I don't think that this is a Ledyba colony." Kody said.

Totodile ran further into the field, unintentionally bothering the Beedrill swarm from earlier, who were apparently resting in the field.

"Not again!" Kody said, "Run!"

The group shot away from the swarm.

* * *

Some time later, the group was safe.

"Okay, maybe we should take a different approach." Gwen said, "Maybe we can have Pichu listen for them."

"Good idea. Totodile, return." Kody said, putting his partner back into his Pokéball, "Pichu, come on out and listen for Ledyba."

Pichu popped out of his ball and used his ears to listen for anything important. A moment later, Pichu was off like a flash.

"Looks like he found something!" Kody said, "After him!"

Kody, Gwen and Ledyba followed Pichu.

"I just hope he isn't hearing..." Gwen said right before the Beedrill swarm popped up again.

"THE BEEDRILL SWARM! NOT AGAIN!" Kody and Gwen yelled.

The group ran from the swarm one last time.

* * *

The group was resting in a clearing after escaping the swarm.

"If I see another Beedrill, it'll be too soon." Kody said.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked, "Our last two plans got swarmed."

Ledyba was resting on a rock, trying to move her two antennae around.

"I wonder what Ledyba's up to." Kody said.

Gwen observed Ledyba's actions.

"Of course!" Gwen exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What is it?" Kody asked.

"We should have relied on Ledyba's instincts! They communicate with scent, and Ledyba would know which scent is from her colony!" Gwen said.

"Duh! You're right!" Kody said, facepalming.

"Ledyba, lead the way." Gwen said.

Ledyba nodded and resumed to search for the scent. Eventually, she got it and flew off.

"Wait for us!" Gwen said.

As the group ran off, they didn't notice a swarm's worth of red, bulging eyes watching them.

* * *

"Man, that swarm was farther away than we thought." Gwen said as she and Kody followed Ledyba.

"Yeah." Kody replied, "Let's just hope this is all worth it."

Ledyba took an abrupt turn around a tree.

"That way!" Gwen said, pointing in the direction Ledyba went.

Kody and Gwen turned the corner and saw the swarm of Ledyba from before. The swarm turned in the twosome's direction.

"Try talking to them." Gwen whispered.

"Okay." Kody said, "We come in peace."

The Ledyba just stared for a moment, right before greeting their missing comrade with open arms.

"Aw." Kody and Gwen said.

Suddenly, Pichu, who was still out, heard something. He walked back behind the tree and saw the Beedrill swarm approaching.

"Chu!" Pichu cried, "Pi-pi-pi!"

"What is it?" Kody asked.

Kody looked out and saw the swarm.

"Gwen, we have a swarm of a problem." Kody said.

"What do mean?" Gwen asked.

Gwen looked and saw the swarm.

"We're in trouble." Gwen said.

The swarm flew up and showed itself to Ledyba, right before flying down at them.

"We have to stop them!" Kody said, pulling a Pokéball out, "Totodile, I choose you!"

"Chikorita, come on out!" Gwen said, throwing a Pokéball.

The two starter Pokémon appeared.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot water at a bunch of the Beedrill, but this only got their attention.

"They look angry!" Kody said.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita launched a bunch of sharp leaves at the Beedrill, but they were blocked.

"Pichu, try a Thundershock!" Kody said.

Pichu electrocuted the swarm, and actually did damage.

"That's it!" Kody said, "Pichu, you use Thundershock while Totodile and Chikorita attack the stunned Beedrill!"

The Pokémon nodded. Soon, Pichu zapped the swarm while Totodile would spary them and Chikorita would hit them with Razor Leaf.

"It's working!" Kody said.

But things got bad when Pichu stopped using Thundershock.

"Pichu, what's wrong?" Kody asked.

"Electric-type Pokémon can only store a certain amount of electricity." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Oh no!" Kody said.

Moments later, any conscious Beedrill left flew at the twosome's Pokémon and began to attack them, they even managed to poison them all.

"Guys!" Kody said, running to his team's aid.

"Chikorita!" Gwen said, helping Chikorita up.

The Beedrill eyed the twosome and fired a bunch of Poison Sting needles at them.

"Aah!" Kody and Gwen cried, preparing for the worst.

Kody and Gwen expected to get stung, but nothing happened. They looked up and saw that the Ledyba swarm had put up a Light Screen.

"What?" Kody asked.

"I think that they're helping us for offering our help to their friend." Gwen said.

The Ledyba nodded. Moments later, they dropped the Light Screen and sent a bunch of sonic waves at the Beedrill and confused them.

"That must've been Supersonic." Gwen said.

The Beedrill were all attacking each other as the Ledyba attacked them. After a little fighting, the Beedrill clumsily flew away.

"Thank you all." Gwen said.

The Ledyba nodded and then the one that the twosome had helped flew down to Gwen, offering her a few Pecha berries.

"Thanks." Gwen said as she passed a couple of them to Kody.

The group fed their Pokémon the berries and cured their poison.

"I don't know how we can repay you." Gwen said.

Ledyba pointed to one of the Pokéballs on Gwen's belt, then at herself and, lastly, got into a fighting pose.

"You want to battle me?" Gwen asked, "And if I win, you'll come with us?"

Ledyba nodded

"Well, sorry to make you wait, but we have to let our Pokémon rest." Gwen said, "Tell you what, we'll have our battle first thing in the morning."

Kody and Gwen set up camp and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The sun rose over the trees and filled the clearing everyone was in with light.

"Good luck, Gwen!" Kody said.

"Thanks." Gwen replied.

Gwen turned towards her opponent, Ledyba.

"You ready, Ledyba?" Gwen asked.

Ledyba nodded from the opposite side of the makeshift arena.

"Alright, Chikorita, kick this off with Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita launched some crescent-shaped leaves that Ledyba blocked with a Light Screen.

"Drat, ranged attacks are useless." Gwen said, "Try using Tackle!"

Chikorita and Ledyba charged towards each other, resulting in a head-on collision.

"You alright, Chikorita?" Gwen asked.

Chikorita nodded.

"We need to figure out a new strategy." Gwen said.

Ledyba sent a bunch of sonic waves at Chikorita.

"Look out!" Gwen said.

Chikorita dodged the Supersonics, but they were actually just distractions so Ledyba could hit Chikorita with Tackle in midair.

"A direct hit!" Kody said.

While Chikorita was on the ground, Ledyba took advantage of the situation and hit Chikorita with Supersonic, confusing her.

"Oh great." Gwen said, "That could be a problem."

Ledyba flew at Chikorita, repeatedly tackling her.

"If this keeps up, I'll lose." Gwen said.

Ledyba flew at Chikorita once more.

"Chikorita, brace yourself!" Gwen said.

Chikorita snapped out of her confusion and put a wall of solid light that Ledyba crashed into.

"What was that?" Kody asked.

"It must've been Reflect. Unlike Light Screen, which blocks special attacks, Reflect blocks physical attacks." Gwen said.

Ledyba slowly got up.

"Quick, use Tackle!" Gwen said.

Chikorita dissolved the Reflect and tackled Ledyba.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita sent a bunch of crescent-shaped leaves at Ledyba, who blocked them with another Light Screen and flew at Chikorita again.

"Wait for it..." Gwen said as Ledyba approached Chikorita.

Everyone tensed as the winner was about to emerge victorious.

"Now, use Reflect!" Gwen said.

Chikorita made another glass-like wall, but Ledyba flew up and over it.

"Gotcha." Gwen said, "Tackle attack!"

Chikorita jumped up and slammed into Ledyba's underside, sending her flying upwards.

"Pokéball, go!" Gwen said, throwing a Pokéball at Ledyba.

The ball engulfed Ledyba and fell to the ground. As soon as it landed, it began to shake.

"Come on." Gwen said.

Everyone was tense until the ball dinged, Ledyba was now Gwen's newest Pokémon.

"Yeah! I caught Ledyba!" Gwen said, holding the Pokéball high.

"Chikori!" Chikorita said, jumping up.

"Ledyba, come on out!" Gwen said.

Gwen threw the Pokéball, releasing her new friend.

"Welcome to the team, Ledyba." Gwen said.

Ledyba cheered.

* * *

Some time later, after proper introductions, the group was ready to head out.

"Ledy, dy, dy!" Ledyba said as she waved goodbye to her colony.

"Goodbye!" Gwen said, waving to the colony.

"See you around!" Kody said.

Kody, Gwen and Ledyba had only gone a little distance before someone spoke up.

"So, Ledyba, what's it like leaving your family to go on a journey?" Gwen asked.

Ledyba replied in a slightly sad yet excited manner.

"Yeah, that's how I felt." Gwen said, "I guess you and I are more similar than we thought."

Well, it appears our heroes have made yet another friend. Turns out that getting separated from her colony led Ledyba to find her true calling. Now that Gwen has two Pokémon, she's in higher spirits than ever before. Watch out, Pokémon Coordinators, Gwen's coming your way, and she's ready for everything.

"AGH!" Gwen screamed, "We forgot about the pie!"

Well, maybe except for that.

* * *

Back in the clearing where Gwen forgot about the pie, a big, hungry Snorlax found it. I guess you can tell what happened next.

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to write, getting to play around with the usual 'run away' situations they'd have in the Anime was a blast. So now Kody and Gwen are two for two in their teams.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. S1 E7: The Deep Depths of Dark Cave

**Okay, we're almost halfway through Season 1 of this series, I hope you're ready for today's chapter.**

* * *

Last time, our heroes came across a Ledyba that had gotten separated from her colony. After a few encounters with a Beedrill swarm, the Ledyba was reunited with her friends. Apparently, the swarm wasn't done yet and came to attack the Ledyba. After defending the colony, Ledyba challenged Gwen to a battle. Our heroine proved victorious and Ledyba became a part of her team. Now our heroes are almost to Violet City, but there's one last obstacle in their way.

* * *

"Dark Cave." Kody said, checking his Pokédex.

"Looks pretty big." Gwen said, observing the huge cave, "You sure there isn't another way?"

"This is the quickest route. They're building a new path around it, but I don't want to wait any longer for my gym battle." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen walked into the cave. But Gwen was feeling quite nervous.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Kody asked.

"N-nothing." Gwen replied, shuddering.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Kody teased.

"Of course not." Gwen replied, "It's what's in it."

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kody said.

Seconds later, the cave began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Gwen asked.

"It might be a cave-in!" Kody said, "Head for the exit!"

But, before they could run, a large, rocky, snake-like Pokémon burst out of the ground in front of the cave.

"Okay, maybe that's something we can be afraid of!" Kody said, "Run!"

Kody and Gwen ran down one of the tunnels, hoping to escape the giant Pokémon. As the Pokémon chased them, the cave began to shake more.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said, throwing a Pokéball.

Totodile popped out of his Pokéball, but when he saw what was coming at them, he ran with his trainer.

"What now?!" Gwen asked.

Suddenly, a large chunk of rock fell from the ceiling, dropping in front of the group and opening a hole in the tunnel, causing Kody, Gwen and Totodile to plummet into the dark depths of...well...Dark Cave.

* * *

Some time later, Kody, Gwen and Totodile finally stopped rolling and falling.

"Ow..I'll feel that in the morning. And the morning after that, and the morning after that." Kody said.

"Likewise." Gwen said, "I can't see anything."

"Me neither." Kody said, "Anybody have a flashlight?"

Kody accidentally opened Pichu's Pokéball, letting the small Electric-type out.

"Pichu!" Pichu said.

"Pichu, can you give us some light?" Kody asked.

Pichu suddenly began to emit light from his cheeks, illuminating the vicinity.

"Wow, I'm surprised that worked." Kody said.

"Pichu must know Flash." Gwen said.

"Guess so." Kody said, "Now that we're safe, let's find out what attacked us."

Kody pulled his Pokédex out and found a Pokémon that matched what they saw.

"Onix: the Rock Snake Pokémon: It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. It's rock-solid body is nearly impenetrable" Kody's Pokédex said.

"At least we know what attacked us." Gwen said.

"I wonder if that's why they're making the new path, that Onix." Kody said.

"Why hasn't anyone captured that thing yet?" Gwen asked.

"It probably escapes before it can be caught." Kody said.

"Great." Gwen said sarcastically before switching to a serious tone, "What now?"

"I guess we just start walking." Kody said.

* * *

Later, after what felt like...

"Hours." Gwen said, "I feel like we've been walking for hours."

"Gwen, we've been walking for twenty six minutes." Kody said.

"I could have watched an average anime episode by now." Gwen said.

Kody chuckled, right before stopping.

"Did you hear that?" Kody asked.

"Hear what?" Gwen asked, right before hearing wings flapping, "Wait, now I do. What is that?"

"Get ready, Totodile." Kody said.

The group prepared for battle. But the preparation was unnecessary, seeing as the sound was coming from a single Zubat that came around the corner.

"Oh, it's just...whatever that is." Kody said.

"Zubat: the Bat Pokémon: It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Interesting." Kody said, "So it uses echolocation."

The Zubat suddenly bumped into the wall.

"Or it should." Gwen said.

"Why didn't it avoid the wall?" Kody asked, watching the Zubat as it hit another wall, "Or that one?"

"Maybe there's something wrong with it." Gwen suggested.

"What, like it's echolocation isn't working?" Kody asked.

"Possibly." Gwen said, "But how are we going to figure out what's wrong?"

"I think we should catch it and bring it to Nurse Joy." Kody said, pulling a Pokéball out.

"Good idea." Gwen said.

Kody threw the ball at the Zubat. Once the ball, with Zubat inside, landed on the ground, it began to shake. But after the second shake, the ball opened, releasing the Zubat.

"Well, it's still got strength." Kody said, "Pichu, you ready to battle?"

"Kody, Pichu can't battle while he's using Flash, otherwise, he'll drain himself before we can find a way out of here." Gwen said.

"Okay then. Totodile, up for a battle?" Kody asked.

Totodile nodded and stood ready.

"Alright, start this off with a Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot a stream of water at Zubat, but the wild Pokémon saw this coming and dodged.

"It's pretty fast." Kody said, "Try a Scratch attack!"

Totodile leapt at the Zubat, but the wild Pokémon was too fast.

"Well aren't you tricky." Kody said.

Zubat flew at Totodile and smacked him with his wings, briefly stopping his attacks.

"That's it!" Kody exclaimed, "Totodile, let Zubat attack you!"

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, worried for Totodile.

"Just watch." Kody said.

Zubat flew at Totodile again, ready to attack.

"Now, use Rage!" Kody suddenly said.

Zubat rammed into Totodile, but this caused the Water-type to turn red and slam into Zubat, knocking him off-balance.

"End this with a Tackle and Water Gun combo!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped at the dazed Zubat and smashed into him, he then proceeded to spray water that slammed Zubat into the wall.

"Let's try this again. Pokéball, go!" Kody said.

Kody threw a Pokéball at Zubat, the ball fell to the ground after engulfing Zubat and shook three times, ending with a ding.

"Alright, now to find a way out of here." Kody said, picking the Pokéball up and putting it on his belt.

"Hey, Kody?" Gwen asked.

"Yes?" Kody replied.

"I'm wondering about something, if Zubat can't use echolocation, how did it see your attacks?" Gwen asked.

"Personally, I believe that it used the light coming from Pichu. Zubat refrain from sunlight usually, but this isn't sunlight." Kody said.

"Makes sense." Gwen said, "Which way now?"

"I don't know." Kody said, "What I wouldn't give to have a Pokémon with Dig."

Suddenly, the tunnel began to quake.

"That had better not be..." Gwen said right before the Onix shot through the wall on their left and dug into the right, "Oh no!"

"Maybe he didn't see us." Kody said.

"With our track record, he'll be turning our way right about...now." Gwen said.

Nothing happened.

"I guess we got lucky this time." Kody said.

Right after Kody stopped speaking, the Onix came around and down the tunnel.

"What now?" Gwen asked.

"What we always seem to do." Kody said.

"And that is?" Gwen asked.

"RUN!" Kody yelled.

Kody, Gwen, Totodile and Pichu ran down the tunnel with the Onix on their tail.

"We can't just keep running!" Gwen said.

"Well, what else can we do?!" Kody asked.

"I got it!" Gwen exclaimed as she grabbed one of her Pokéballs and threw it.

The Pokéball released Chikorita.

"Chikorita, use Reflect!" Gwen said.

Chikorita put up a glass-like wall that Onix slammed into, stopping dead in its tracks.

"Alright, it worked!" Gwen said.

The Onix wasn't out yet, it proceeded to start smashing into the Reflect.

"That won't hold for long." Gwen said.

"Then let's get as far away as possible." Kody said.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kody, Gwen and their Pokémon were safe in a different part of the cave.

"We're finally safe." Gwen said.

"As long as we're here, let's see if we can find out what's wrong with Zubat." Kody said, releasing the bat Pokémon.

The Zubat immediately headed for the ceiling, which hung from.

"Alright, Zubat, you don't mind if I try to find out what's wrong with you, do you?" Kody asked.

Zubat didn't reply.

"I guess I can take that as a yes." Kody said.

Kody reached for Zubat, but the Posion and Flying-type trued to bite his hand.

"If you didn't want me to touch you, you should have said something." Kody said.

"Let me try." Gwen said, "My parents taught me how to properly treat a Pokémon."

"That's convenient." Kody said.

"Not as convenient as you knowing how to use a lasso." Gwen replied.

"Touche." Kody said.

Gwen reached for Zubat, gently, and he didn't try to bite her.

"Why isn't he biting you?" Kody asked.

"Girl power." Gwen joked.

Gwen moved her hand around Zubat, when she reached the ears, she found something.

"What's this?" Gwen asked.

Gwen found something similar in the other ear and slowly pulled out two large clumps of...

"Dirt and clay?" Gwen asked, "Well, that explains everything."

"Zubat, how are you feeling?" Kody asked.

Zubat attempted a smile, but it's mouth doesn't make that shape.

"That's good news." Kody said, "I guess the problem was that it's ears were clogged up."

"But maybe now Zubat can use his echolocation to find a way out of here." Gwen said.

"Good idea." Kody said, "Zubat, can you find us a way out of here?"

Zubat nodded and flew off.

"Lead the way." Kody said.

* * *

A little while later, the group, led by Zubat, walked into a huge, open room.

"Wow, this is huge." Kody said.

"Wonder what could have made this." Gwen said.

The cave began to shake, meaning only one thing. The Onix shot out of the floor in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to guess that he did." Kody said.

Zubat perched on Kody's shoulder and pointed at a light behind Onix.

"Of course, the way out is through him." Kody said.

"Then we have to fight him." Gwen said.

"It's pretty lit up in here." Kody said, "Pichu, stop using Flash and prepare for battle."

Pichu stopped emitting light and prepared for battle.

"Ledyba, come on out!" Gwen said.

Gwen threw a Pokéball, releasing Ledyba.

"Totodile, start this off with a Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile sprayed water at Onix, but the massive Ground and Rock-type used Dig and hid under the ground.

"Where is he?" Kody asked.

Onix shot up and out of the ground, sending the group's Pokémon flying.

"Guys!" Kody and Gwen exclaimed.

Ledyba was okay after a second.

"Ledyba, use Supersonic!" Gwen said.

Ledyba was about to use the desired attack, but Onix swung its tail and hit Ledyba into the wall.

"Ledyba, return!" Gwen said, putting her Pokémon back in her Pokéball.

"Pichu, try using Thundershock!" Kody said.

Pichu tried to electrocute Onix, but it was ineffective.

"Kody, how did you forget that Electric-type attacks have no effect on Ground-types?!" Gwen asked.

"I'm stressed out here!" Kody said.

As Kody and Gwen were arguing, Onix went to attack the starters.

"Guys, look out!" Kody and Gwen exclaimed.

Totodile jumped up while Chikorita moved back. Totodile landed on Onix's body.

"Totodile, can you make ypur way to his head?" Kody asked.

Totodile ran on Onix, who was busy dealing with Pichu and Chikorita, and eventually reached his head.

"Now, Water Gun attack!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped up and sprayed water on Onix's face, finally dealing damage.

"Alright!" Kody said.

But the Onix flung its head forward and hit Totodile, sending him flying.

"Totodile!" Kody exclaimed.

Totodile got his bearings and landed safely. Meanwhile, the Onix set its sights on Chikorita and charged at her.

"Chikorita, use Reflect!" Gwen said.

Chikorita put up a glass-like wall, but Onix dug under the ground, avoiding the Reflect.

"Chikorita, move!" Gwen said.

Chikorita ran off, but Onix shot out and used Bind, wrapping itself around Chikorita and began squeezing her.

"Return!" Gwen said.

Gwen tried getting the return beam to hit Chikorita, but Onix blocked it.

"I have an idea!" Kody said, "Pichu, quick Flash!"

Pichu let out a sudden and short burst of light that dazed Onix and caused it to release Chikorita.

"Totodile, let loose with Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Chikorita, you use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Totodile and Chikorita sent their respective attacks at Onix, making it faint after the direct hits.

"Yeah, we did it!" Kody and Gwen exclaimed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What now?!" Kody and Gwen asked.

Moments later, the shaking stopped.

"I guess it was nothing." Gwen said.

Then, out of the blue, two more Onix burst out of the ground.

"There's more?!" Kody asked.

"Look out!" Gwen said.

The kids and their Pokémon dodged the incoming attacks.

"We can't keep this up!" Kody said.

Zubat, who was watching this, knew something had to be done. He flew up and began to use Supersonic, and since they were in a cave, it was a lot louder. The sound caused everyone to cover their ears, but the Onix couldn't.

"Everyone, make a break for the exit!" Kody said.

"I can't hear you!" Gwen said, "But I assume you want us make a break for the exit!"

Kody, Gwen, and their Pokémon, except for Zubat, all ran to the exit.

"We made it." Gwen said.

"Wait, where's Zubat?" Kody asked.

Kody looked into the cave and saw that Zubat was still in there with the Onix.

"Zubat, we need to go!" Kody said.

Zubat stopped using Supersonic and saw Kody.

"Come on!" Kody said.

Zubat flew through the room, evading the Onix's attacks. After getting past the Ground and Rock-types, Zubat flew through the exit, into the bright outside world.

* * *

Some time later, the group was at the Violet City Pokémon Center, recovering from their recent adventures.

" _Whew_ ," Kody sighed, "That was insane."

"Hard to believe all of the stuff that we've been through before your first gym battle." Gwen said.

"I know, first we met, then we rescued Totodile from those Beedrill and met Lugia." Kody said.

"And then you got us lost." Gwen said.

"Hey, you got Chikorita out of all that, didn't you?" Kody said, "Anyways...then we rescued Pichu from that Electric-type gang."

"And then I had my Pokémon Contest quailifiers." Gwen said, "And I also got to meet Lisia."

"After that, we rescued Ledyba's colony from those Beedrill." Kody said.

"For the record, they rescued us." Gwen said.

"Whatever." Kody said, "And, finally, we get to today, the day we got lost, chased and almost beaten."

The Pokémon healing machine dinged.

"And the best part..." Kody said as he and Gwen walked over to the desk.

"Thanks, Nurse." Gwen said.

The twosome grabbed their respective Pokéballs and let the Pokémon out.

"...Is all of these new friends we've made." Kody said, letting Zubat perch on his shoulder.

Moments later, a familiar face entered the Pokémon Center and gave Nurse Joy three Pokéballs to take care of.

"Silver?" Kody asked.

"Hmm?" Silver asked, turning towards Kody, "Oh, it's you."

"It's nice to see you." Kody said.

"Hmph." Silver replied right before noticing Kody's Pokémon lineup, "Totodile, Pichu and Zubat, an odd combo."

"Oh, uh...yeah. I caught Pichu when..." Kody said, but stopped when Silver lifted his hand up.

"Have you improved in battle at all?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Kody said.

"Then meet me at the Pokémon Gym, tomorrow, for a battle. Hopefully you'll be a better opponent than everyone I have beaten so far." Silver said.

"How strong has this guy gotten?" Kody thought to himself.

"Here you are, your Pokémon have been fully restored." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Silver said, grabbing the Pokéballs and clipping them to his belt.

Silver went to leave the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, Silver." Kody said.

Silver stopped to listen.

"I look forward to battling you." Kody said.

"Just don't disappoint me."Silver said before leaving the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Wow, what a crazy day! Who knew that Kody's "shortcut" would help them find a new friend? And now Silver's back and challenging Kody to a Pokémon battle. How will Kody fare in this rematch? Who will be victorious? And will our heroes ever catch a break? Find out as the journey continues.

* * *

 **If this chapter was kind of boring or repetitive, I'm sorry, but I had to stretch it out to my planned minimum length. Anyways, I hope you're excited for the next one.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. S1 E8: A Towering Rivalry Sprouts

**Okay, everyone, its time for the rematch between Kody and Silver. I'm excited.**

* * *

Last time, our heroes got lost in the Dark Cave after being chased by a very territorial Onix. A short while later, Kody and Gwen found a Zubat with ear problems. Our heroes helped the Zubat out and restored its echolocation abilities. But before they could leave the cave, they had to stop the Onix that had been chasing them. After narrowly escaping the cave, our heroes made it to Violet City, where Silver has challenged Kody to a Pokémon battle. And, today, Kody is heading to the local Pokémon Gym for his battle, what surprises await him and Gwen? I guess we'll find out.

* * *

"This is the gym?" Kody asked, looking up at the skyscraper that he and Gwen were standing in front of.

"That's what my Pokégear says." Gwen said, looking at her device.

Kody and Gwen entered the building, but they didn't see a gym.

"I don't see anything." Gwen said.

A male employee walked up to the twosome.

"Can I help you with anything?" the man asked.

"Yeah, where's the gym at?" Kody asked.

"Go to the elevator and use it to head to the roof." the man said.

"Okay, thanks." Kody said.

"You're welcome." the man said.

Kody and Gwen entered the elevator and began the rooftop ascent. Kody seemed tense.

"You alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous." Kody said.

"It's alright, I was nervous before my contest, if you recall, so it's perfectly normal." Gwen said.

"Thanks, Gwen." Kody said.

The elevator doors opened, revealing that Silver had just finished battling the gym leader.

"Here's your Zephyr badge." the blue-haired gym leader, who went by the name of "Falkner", said, handing Silver the gym's signature badge.

Silver grabbed the badge and shook hands with Falkner before turning around and seeing Kody.

"Oh, so you decided to show up after all." Silver said.

"You asked me to come, so here I am." Kody said.

"Well, then come with me." Silver said, "I have a particular battle arena in mind."

"Uh...okay." Kody said, "Where are we headed?"

"Sprout Tower." Silver replied as the group went into the elevator.

The elevator doors closed, leaving Falkner alone.

"This should be interesting." Falkner said.

* * *

Some time later, the group arrived at the entrance to Sprout Tower.

"So, this is Sprout Tower?" Kody asked, looking at the building that was a lot like an ancient Japanese tower.

"Yes." Silver said, "This is where we're having our battle."

"But I don't see any arenas around here." Kody said.

Silver sighed.

"Follow me." Silver said, walking into the tower.

Kody and Gwen looked at each other before following Silver into the tower.

"So, why'd you pick this place for our match?" Kody asked as the group went up the stairs inside the tower.

"A few reasons." Silver said, "The first one is the fact that I have already beaten everyone here, so I have free access to their arena. The second is that I thought this would be a suitable battleground. And the third is one I'd rather keep to myself."

"Okay..." Kody said, getting more nervous after hearing that Silver beat all of the trainers here.

"Here we are." Silver said, reaching the top step.

Kody looked around the room, seeing the huge windows, the wooden battle arena and people dressed in brown cloaks and hoods that shadowed their faces, they were most likely monks.

"Welcome young ones, what have you come here for?" one of the monks asked.

"We came to have a battle." Silver said.

"Is there no ulterior motive behind your intentions?" the monk asked.

"No." Silver replied.

"Very well, take a side and begin your match." the mage said.

Kody and Silver stood at opposite sides of the arena while Gwen went off to the side to watch with the monks. The monk who had talked to Silver went to the halfway marker for the arena.

"This shall be a three-on-three Pokémon battle with no substitutions, the winner will be decided when all of one trainer's Pokémon cannot continue battle." the monk said.

"I'll choose first." Silver said, pulling a Pokéball off of his belt, "Go, Mareep!"

Silver threw a Pokéball that released a sheep Pokémon with fluffy yellow wool, a blue face and a black and yellow striped tail with an orange orb at the end.

" 'Mareep' huh." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Mareep: the Wool Pokémon: Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail glows." Kody's Pokédex said.

"So it's an electric-type." Kody said, "That's going to be hard to beat."

Kody thought hard about which Pokémon to choose from between Totodile, Pichu and Zubat.

" _Totodile and Zubat are both weak to Electric-type attacks, so I guess my only hope is Pichu_." Kody thought to himself.

Kody pulled Pichu's ball off of his belt.

"Pichu, I choose you!" Kody said.

The ball opened, releasing the small electric mouse.

"Begin!" the monk said.

"Alright, Pichu, kick this off with a Thunder Shock!" Kody said.

Pichu sent a bolt of electricity at Mareep, who didn't do anything to avoid the attack. The electricity ran directly into Silver's Pokémon.

"A direct hit!" Gwen said.

"Far from it." the monk said.

"Wait? What?" Gwen asked.

As the electricity surged into Mareep, her fluffy wool began to increase in size.

"Pichu, stop the attack!" Kody said.

Pichu stopped discharging electricity.

"What happened?" Kody asked.

"You should have done your research." Silver said, "Mareep's wooly coat absorbs electricity and increases its size to double, it also allows her to store the energy for future attacks."

"Wait, so Electric-type moves are useless?!" Kody asked.

"Now you're catching on." Silver said, "Mareep, use Thunder Shock!"

Mareep released a huge beam of electricity towards Pichu.

"Pichu, dodge that attack!" Kody said.

Pichu jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the oversized Thunder Shock.

"Pichu, we can't damage her!" Kody said, "We need a new strategy."

"Mareep, go on the offensive!" Silver said, "Use Thunder Shock!"

Mareep sent another beam of electricity at Pichu, but Kody's Pokémon dodged again.

"Pichu, try getting behind Mareep and unleashing your new move!" Kody said.

"Don't give him the chance, use Tackle!" Silver said.

Mareep ran at Pichu,who jumped over the sheep Pokémon.

"Use Sweet Kiss!" Kody said.

Pichu sent a lip-shaped pink mass of energy at Mareep.

"Quick, blast it with a Thunder Shock!" Silver said.

But before Mareep could react, the attack hit Mareep and she began to lose balance and get wobbly.

"Yes!" Kody said, "Mareep is now confused!"

"So what's that going to help with?" Silver asked, "Pichu can't attack Mareep."

"I know that..." Kody said.

Silver's face bore a slightly confused expression.

"So that's why I'm going to make things easier for my next Pokémon." Kody said, "Pichu, use Tail Whip repeatedly!"

Pichu waved his tail at Mareep, slowly lowering her defense and since Mareep was confused, she couldn't fight back.

"Snap out of it!" Silver said.

Mareep snapped out of her confusion and looked at Pichu.

"Pichu, behind you!" Kody said.

"Thunder Shock!" Silver said.

Pichu had just enough time to look backwards before taking the full brunt of the overcharged Thunder Shock.

"Pichu!" Kody said.

When the dust cleared, everyone could see that Pichu had fainted.

"Pichu is unable to battle." the monk said.

"Return." Kody said.

Kody put Pichu back into his ball.

" _Now who do I choose?_ " Kody thought, " _Both Totodile and Zubat are weak to Mareep's Electric-type attacks. But I need to save Totodile for Cyndaquil._ "

Kody pulled a Pokéball off of his belt.

"Zubat, I choose you!" Kody said, throwing the ball into the air and releasing his Poison and Flying-type.

"A Zubat?" Silver asked, "You must be getting desperate."

"Grr..." Kody said, "Zubat, kick this off with Astonish!"

Zubat flew down at Mareep with incredible speed.

"Use Thunder Shock!" Silver said.

Mareep was about to electrocute Zubat, but Zubat hit her with his wings, causing her to flinch and not attack.

"Nice!" Kody said, "Now use Leech Life!"

Zubat shot small spikes at Mareep that, when they made contact, drained Mareep's stamina, feeding it to Zubat, even though he didn't need it.

"End this with Bite!" Kody said.

"Tackle attack!" Silver said.

Zubat flew at Mareep, jaw wide open, as Mareep charged at him. The two Pokémon clashed for a moment, but, due to Pichu dramatically lowering Mareep's defense, Mareep fell to the ground and fainted.

"Mareep is unable to battle." the monk said.

"Return." Silver said, putting Mareep back into her ball.

Silver reached for his next ball.

"Good luck trying to hit this one." Silver said, lifting the Pokéball up, "Come on out!"

A dark yellow and brown Pokémon with a tail and two-toed feet came out of Silver's Pokéball.

"What's that Pokémon?" Gwen asked, pulling her Pokédex out.

"Abra: the Psi Pokémon: It sleeps for eighteen hours a day. It uses extrasensory powers even while asleep. Abra can sense impending attacks and teleport to safety before the opponent can strike." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"Kody, it's a Psychic-type!" Gwen said.

"I can see that." Kody said, looking at his Pokédex, "This shouldn't be too hard. Zubat, use Leech Life!"

Zubat flew down at Abra, but right before he could hit him, he teleported to the other side of the arena, leaving the ground to be the only thing for Zubat to hit.

"Wow, the Pokédex wasn't kidding!" Kody said, "Zubat, are you okay?"

Zubat got back up and nodded.

"Okay, we need a new plan." Kody said.

"How about this?" Silver asked, "Abra, use Fire Punch!"

Abra teleported right next to Zubat and hit him with a fiery fist.

"What?!" Kody exclaimed, "But Abra can't learn Fire Punch!"

"This one learned it and a few other attacks as Egg Moves." Silver said, "Such as this one: Ice Punch!"

Abra teleported again to Zubat.

"Zubat, move!" Kody said.

Zubat dodged Abra's attack and gained some distance.

"You can't run forever." Silver said, "Use Thunder Punch!"

Abra appeared behind Zubat with an electrified fist at the ready.

"Quick, dodge and use Leech Life!" Kody said.

Zubat pulled back and fired the spikes at Abra, but his Thunder Punch destroyed them before they could make contact.

"Zubat, try using Supersonic!" Kody said.

Zubat unleashed a high-pitched sound wave that stopped Abra dead in his tracks.

"Sweet, now use Leech Life!" Kody said.

Zubat fired the needles again, this time, they made contact and restored Zubat's stamina.

"Good job!" Kody said, "End this with Astonish!"

"Abra, use Ice Punch!" Silver said.

Abra snapped out his confusion as Zubat charged. The two Pokémon hit each other with their respective attacks and they both fainted from the impacts.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." the monk said.

"Return." Silver said, "I have to admit, I was caught a bit off-guard by your Zubat's speed."

"Gee, thanks," Kody said, putting Zubat back in his ball.

"But, in the end, Abra did what he needed to do." Silver said.

" _Who does he think he is? His last Pokémon is Cyndaquil and I have Totodile, and we should be even level by now_." Kody thought.

"Pokéball, go!" Silver said, throwing his Cyndaquil's ball.

When the ball opened, Kody expected to see Cyndaquil, but he saw a Pokémon that looked like Cyndaquil, but it was sleeker, longer and it's eyes were visibly open now.

"Wait, what is that?" Kody asked, aiming his Pokédex at the Pokémon.

"Quilava: the Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil: Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with its flames." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Your Cyndaquil evolved!?" Kody asked.

"Yes." Silver said, "Cyndaquil and I have been training hard. And I doubt you have."

"Uhh...you're kind of right about that." Kody said, scratching the back of his head.

Kody began to grow more nervous than before.

" _He's right, we've been so caught up in crazy adventures that Totodile and I haven't had much time to train_." Kody thought.

Kody cleared his mind and grabbed Totodile's Pokéball.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Kody said, throwing the ball.

The ball released Kody's excitable Water-type starter.

"Totodile, we need to give this battle everything we've got." Kody said, "Are you up for it?"

Totodile gave Kody a thumbs-up.

"Good." Kody said, "Then let's get on with it."

Kody and Totodile prepared for battle.

"Quilava, make this quick." Silver said, "Use Smokescreen!"

Quilava released a bunch of smoke that filled the arena.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Silver said.

Quilava began to run towards Totodile at a blazingly fast speed.

"Totodile, watch out!" Kody said.

Totodile couldn't find Quilava in the smoke and got hit down.

"Totodile, employ our trick from last time!" Kody said.

Totodile nodded and began spinning around, spraying water as he did. This little trick removed the smoke from the arena.

"You don't seriously think that I didn't plan for this?" Silver asked, "Quilava, use Smokescreen, but use Quick Attack as you do!"

Quilava shot around the arena, refilling it with smoke.

"Try using Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot water at Quilava, but whenever he missed and hit the smoke, more would just move into its place.

" _We can't land a hit. At this rate, Silver will win before we can even land an attack._ " Kody thought, " _Wait, that's it. Why didn't I think of that before?_ "

Totodile couldn't keep track of Quilava as he dashed around the arena, but that's when Kody had a plan.

"Totodile, if you can hear me, show him all of your built-up Rage!" Kody said.

Totodile got the notion and prepared for Quilava's next attack. Suddenly, Quilava shot out of the smoke at Totodile. Right after smashing into him, Totodile glowed red and jumped onto Quilava's back.

"Nice, we landed a hit!" Kody said.

"Big deal." Silver said, "Quilava, prepare to use Ember!"

Quilava's back lit on fire, causing Totodile to jump off and run in circles as he tried to extinguish the flame on the tip of his tail.

"Fire!" Silver said.

Quilava shot a mass of fire at Totodile, thankfully, it was visible in the fire.

"Totodile, jump up!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Gotcha." Silver said, "Use Tackle!"

Quilava leapt up at Totodile.

"You've got nothing Silver!" Kody said, "Use Water Gun!"

Totodile shot water right into Quilava's face, sending him back down to the ground hard and launching dust everywhere.

"Did we win?" Kody asked.

Totodile looked into the dust. Suddenly, a bright orange-red glow came from it and, before he had time to react, a large fireball flew out and hit Totodile, sending him flying halfway across the arena.

"Totodile!" Kody cried.

Quilava hopped out of the dust, his flame was burning intensely as a reddish-orange aura surrounded him.

"It's Blaze!" Kody said, "Quilava must be on the brink of defeat!"

"But so is Totodile." Silver said.

Kody looked down at Totodile and saw that a blue aura now surrounded his Pokémon, but he looked much weaker than Quilava did.

" _That Ember really packed a punch_." Kody thought, " _I don't know if we can win this_."

"Quilava, finish him off with a Tackle attack." Silver said.

Quilava ran at Totodile.

"Totodile, this is our last chance!" Kody said, "Use Water Gun!"

Totodile shot a stream of water in Quilava's direction.

"Now, switch to Quick Attack!" Silver said.

Quilava made a sudden turn and avoided the Water Gun, he then proceeded to smash into Totodile, causing his blue aura to fade.

"Totodile!" Kody said.

Kody ran to help is fainted Pokémon.

"Totodile is unable to battle." the monk said, "Silver is the victor."

"Return." Silver said, putting Quilava back in his ball.

Silver walked over to Kody.

"I had a feeling you'd lose." Silver said.

Kody just ignored Silver.

"But you did put up the most fight." Silver said, "I'll give you that much."

"...Thanks." Kody said.

"Later." Silver said, turning towards the stairs and walking off.

Gwen walked over to Kody.

"Kody, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah..." Kody said, "But this just shows me that I need to get stronger. Someday I'll beat Silver."

"You battled well, young one." the main monk said as he approached the group, "Albiet, it wasn't enough."

"You're telling me." Kody said, putting Totodile back in his ball, "Thanks for letting us use your arena."

Kody and Gwen went to the stairs of Sprout Tower.

"The heroes of legend have a long way to go." the monk said.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the windows of Sprout Tower.

"Hm." Falkner said as his Pidgeot let him observe the battle through the window, "I look forward to our battle, Kody."

Falkner and Pidgeot flew back in the direction of the gym.

* * *

Wow, what a battle! Although Kody lost to Silver again, Falkner seems to now await a gym battle with him. How will Kody fare against Falkner? Will Kody ever defeat Silver in battle? And what is with everyone talking about 'heroes of legend'? The answers await us all, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Woah, that was insane to write. That was the longest Pokémon battle I've ever written, maybe the longest battle. The total word count for the battle is 1807 words! That's almost 2/3 of the episode. Well, next chapter, look forward to Kody's first gym battle.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. S1 E9: Led Zephyr-n

**Okay, after 8 episodes, we've finally reached the one where Kody has his first gym battle. This should be interesting.**

* * *

Last time, Kody was challenged to a Pokémon battle by one of his rivals, Silver. Kody agreed to the match and it was held in Sprout Tower, a historic building in Violet City. Kody and Silver seemed evenly matched, until Silver revealed that his Cyndaquil had already evolved into a Quilava. It was a close final showdown, but Quilava proved victorious, earing Silver another victory over Kody. And now, Kody had to get ready for his gym battle with Falkner, the Violet City gym leader.

* * *

Kody was silent as he sat in a bench on the edge of the Pokémon Center's practice arena.

"Still broken up about losing to Silver again?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Kody said, "I mean, I could barely keep up with him. Pichu wasn't able to defeat Mareep, Zubat just barely matched Abra and Totodile couldn't defeat a Fire-type."

"Well, remember, Silver began his journey a bit earlier than we did, so he's got more experience." Gwen said, "Besides, if you consider how far you got, you did really well."

"You know what, that makes me feel better." Kody said, "Thanks, Gwen."

"You're welcome." Gwen replied as she reached a hand out to Kody, "Let's go get you a gym badge."

Kody smiled as Gwen pulled him up.

"Alright," Kody said, "you twisted my arm."

"There's the Kody I know." Gwen said.

* * *

A little while later, on the streets of Violet City, Kody and Gwen were trying to make their way back to the Pokémon Gym.

"So, what type of Pokémon do you think the gym leader will specialize in?" Gwen asked.

"My guess would be..." Kody said.

Kody was interrupted as a Pidgeot shot over the streets. The Pidgeot circled around and landed in front of the twosome.

"What is that?" Kody asked, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Pidgeot: the Bird Pokémon and the final evolved form of Pidgey: It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate its enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed." Kody's Pokédex said.

"I see that you two are admiring my Pidgeot." a man's voice said.

The man got off of the Pidgeot's back and was revealed to be Falkner.

"That's your Pokémon?" Kody asked.

"Yes it is." Falkner said, "It's my gym's most powerful Pokémon."

"You're the gym leader?" Kody asked.

"How could you not tell?" Falkner asked, "I was right there when you saw my previous challenger get his badge."

Kody recalled the memory of seeing Silver get his badge from Falkner.

"Don't worry about a thing, you're in the beginner rank of trainers, you won't have to fight Pidgeot." Falkner said.

"That's a relief." Kody said.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." Falkner said as he mounted Pidgeot.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kody said.

"I'll be waiting at the gym for your challenge." Falkner said.

Pidgeot shot into the sky, taking Falkner with it, and flew off towards the Gym.

"That was so cool." Gwen said, watching Pidgoet fly off.

"Well, at least I can guess /that I'll be fighting Flying-types." Kody said, "And I know just who I'll choose first for this battle."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kody said.

* * *

Some time later, at the entrance to the Gym, Kody and Gwen had arrived.

"So, you ready for your first Gym battle?" Gwen asked.

"Of course." Kody said, "I've been waiting years for this."

Kody and Gwen went into the building and got into the elevator, which began its upwards ascent after the doors closed.

"Here we go." Kody said.

The doors opened up, revealing Falkner's rooftop Gym arena and the leader himself.

"So, you're ready to battle?" Falkner asked.

"Is that a question?" Kody replied.

"Okay then." Falkner said.

A referee walked onto the side of the arena.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle between Kody of New Bark Town and the Gym Leader, Falkner. The battle will be over when all Pokémon one side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon!" the ref announced, "Ready?"

Falkner and Kody nodded.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"I'll choose first." Falkner said, "Pidgey, come on out!"

A small bird Pokémon came out of the Pokéball Falkner threw. Moments later, the large screen on the side of the arena had a picture of a Pidgey light up in the topmost of Falkner's three Pokémon slots.

"Already know what this is, but let's see what Dexter has to say." Kody said, whipping his Pokédex out.

"Pidgey: the Tiny Bird Pokémon: Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings." Kody's Pokédex said.

"I was right about the Flying-types." Kody said as he reached for a Pokéball on his belt, "Pichu, I choose you!"

Pichu came out of the ball and the top slot of Kody's Pokémon showed a picture of the him.

"So, you're starting off with an Electric-type, a bold move." Falkner said, "Pidgey, use Gust attack!"

Pidgey flapped its wings really hard as Pichu held on for dear life.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock attack!" Kody said.

Pichu sent a bunch of electricity at Pidgey, stopping the Gust attack and causing it to faint.

"Pidgey is unable to battle." the ref announced.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Kody said as Falkner returned his Pokémon and Pidgey's picture turned very dark.

"I'll admit, Pidgey doesn't usually last that long." Falkner said, "But my next Pokémon will prove to be a bigger challenge. Hoothoot, go!"

A picture of a Hoothoot appeared in Falkner's middle Pokémon slot.

"I've never seen one of these before." Kody said, scanning the owl Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Hoothoot: the Owl Pokémon: It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time." Kody's Pokédex said.

"It doesn't seem that tough." Kody said, "Pichu, make this quick and use Thunder Shock!"

Pichu sent a burst of electricity towards Hoothoot, but the owl Pokémon knew it was coming and dodged swiftly.

"He's a fast little bird." Kody said, "Try hitting him with a Thunder Wave and slow him down!"

Pichu launched a smaller wave of energy at Hoothoot, but this one was avoided as well.

"Pichu, get closer and try attack it again!" Kody said.

Pichu ran at Hoothoot and prepared to use Thunder Shock.

"A foolish move." Falkner said, "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!"

A bunch of small rings came from Hoothoot and hit Pichu, causing the electric mouse to fall asleep.

"What happened?" Kody asked.

"Hypnosis puts Pokémon to sleep!" Gwen said from the stands.

"Now, Hoothoot, end this with Confusion and then Tackle!" Falkner said.

Hoothoot's eyes glowed red as it lifted Pichu into the air and then slammed him into the ground. Pichu woke up, but was only awake long enough to see Hoothoot ram into him, causing him to faint and his picture to turn black.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Argh." Kody groaned as he put Pichu back in his ball, "I got cocky."

"You relied too much on the type advantage." Falkner said, "In battle, type isn't everything."

"That's so true." Kody said, remembering his battles with Silver.

"Choose your next Pokémon so we can continue." Falkner said.

Kody pulled a ball off of his belt.

"Totodile, let's go!" Kody said, throwing the ball.

The ball opened, revealing his Water-type partner and putting a picture of a Totodile in Kody's middle slot.

"A Water-type." Falkner said, "Interesting choice."

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot a stream of water in Hoothoot's direction, but it was easily avoided.

"Drat." Kody said, "It's still a sneaky son of a gun."

"Hoothoot, use Peck attack!" Falkner said.

Hoothoot flew towards Totodile.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Kody said.

Right as Totodile braced for impact, Hoothoot shot straight up.

"What?!" Kody asked as he and Totodile stared in shock.

"I watched your battle against Silver." Falkner said, "That trick isn't going to work."

" _Great. That Hoothoot is really fast, but not as fast as Zubat. Wait, that's it._ " Kody thought as he reached for Zubat's ball, " _No, wait, I might need to save him for later_."

Kody observed Hoothoot's speed and got an idea.

"Totodile, use Scratch attack!" Kody said.

Totodile ran at Hoothoot.

"Didn't you learn anything?" Falkner asked, "Use Hypnosis!"

Kody waited a second before speaking.

"Jump and use Water Gun!" Kody exclaimed.

Totodile jumped up and sprayed Hoothoot with a bunch of water, sending both Pokémon back.

"Now, lay it on him!" Kody said.

Totodile ran at Hoothoot, claws ready.

"Hoothoot, get up and use Confusion!" Falkner said.

Hoothoot got up and grabbed Totodile with psychic powers as he jumped at him, stopping him right in front of his face.

"Finish him off!" Falkner said.

Hoothoot lifted Totodile up and began to send him down towards the arena at a fast speed.

"Big mistake." Kody said, "Use Rage!"

Right when he smacked into the ground, Totodile glowed red and broke out of Hoothoot's grasp. Totodile leapt at, and rammed into, the owl Pokémon.

"End it!" Kody said.

Totodile scratched Hoothoot, ending the battle and causing Hoothoot's picture to turn black.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

"Impressive, it's rare to witness a Pokémon break out of Confusion like that." Falkner said as he brought his Pokémon back, "But you won't stand much of a chance against my last one."

Falkner pulled one last ball off of his belt.

"Pidgeotto, come on out!" Falkner said.

A picture of the bird Pokémon with the red and pink plumes on its head appeared in Falkner's last slot.

"So that's a Pidgeotto." Kody said, using his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto: the bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey: Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Well, it's not everyday that you see all the evolutions of a Pokémon for the first time in such a short time." Kody said, "Totodile, use Water Gun!"

Totodile shot a stream of water at Pidgeotto, who dodged it much faster than Hoothoot did.

"Woah!" Kody exclaimed, "That's incredibly fast!"

"Pidgeotto, make this quick with Gust!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings really hard, Totodile tried to hold on, but he was launched high into the air.

"Totodile!" Kody cried.

"Use Quick Attack!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto flew up and over Totodile right before shooting straight down, sending Totodile crashing into the arena's floor.

"Oh no!" Kody exclaimed.

When the smoke faded, it was obvious that Totodile had fainted.

"Totodile is unable to battle!" the ref said as Totodile's picture turned black.

"Return." Kody said, putting his partner back into his ball, "Well, time for my last Pokémon. Zubat, go!"

Kody threw a Pokéball that opened up to reveal his Zubat. The last slot for Kody's Pokémon lit up with a picture of Zubat.

"Zu." Zubat said before flying out of the sunlight and under the stands.

"Hey, Zubat, where're you going?" Kody asked, "We're in the middle of the gym battle."

"My guess is that Zubat hates the sunlight, which is something they're know for." Falkner said.

"Well he battled just fine at Sprout Tower." Kody said.

"But he wasn't exposed to direct sunlight there." Gwen said, "Unlike this open-air battle arena."

"What do we do now?" Kody asked.

"I suppose we could continue this after nightfall." Gwen said, "But a battle usually doesn't last that long."

"Is that alright, Falkner?" Kody asked.

"I don't have anything against it." Falkner said.

"It is decided," the ref said, "the battle will be postponed until nightfall!"

"What do we do until then?" Kody asked.

"Talk." Falkner suggested as he and Gwen approached Kody.

"Uh...okay." Kody replied, "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about your rivalry with Silver?" Falkner said, "That seems to be pretty intense."

"Well, it's kind of one-sided." Kody said, "Seeing as how, in both of our battles, Silver always beats me."

"I see." Falkner said, "Do you have any ideas as to why?"

"Well, he did start a bit earlier than me." Kody said, "And his lineup was a bit better."

"Okay, now do you have any ideas as to why you did as good as you did?" Falkner asked.

"What?" Kody asked, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Think on it while we wait for nightfall." Falkner said.

* * *

A few hours later, after talking with Falkner, the sun was finally setting on the horizon and Violet City was lighting up.

"It's time." Falkner said.

"We are now about to continue the match between Zubat and Pidgeotto." the ref said.

Kody's Totodile and Pichu had recovered and were now going to watch the ensuing battle.

"Begin!" the ref announced.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Falkner said.

"Zubat, use Astonish!" Kody said.

Zubat flew at Pidgeotto and hit him with his wings, but it didn't do anything and he got hit away by the bird Pokémon.

"What?" Kody asked.

"Pidgeotto is a Flying and Normal-type." Falkner said, "Astonish is a Ghost-type move, and Ghost-type attacks are ineffective against Normal-types."

"Oh great." Kody groaned.

"Pidgeotto, use another Quick Attack!" Falkner said.

"Zubat, try to dodge!" Kody said.

Zubat avoided the Quick Attack.

"Turn back around!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto turned around extremely quick and shot towards Zubat.

"Zubat!" Kody said.

Zubat turned his head around and saw Pidgeotto ram into him, sending him flying.

"End this with Gust!" Falkner said.

Pidgeotto began to flap his wings really hard, pushing Zubat back as he tried to stay in place.

"Zubat, hold on!" Kody said.

Zubat began to flap even harder, but alas, it wasn't enough and Zubat was sent flying back.

"Pidgeotto, use one last Quick Attack." Falkner said.

Pidgeotto shot towards Zubat at a really fast speed.

"Zubat!" Kody cried.

Zubat's wings suddenly glowed a bright white and he hit Pidgeotto with them at the last second, knocking him back.

"What was that?" Kody asked.

"It's Wing Attack." Falkner said, "A physical Flying-type attack."

"Sweet." Kody said, "Good job, Zubat."

"Sorry to cut this moment short, but it's time to end this battle." Falkner said, "Pidgeotto, you know what to do!"

Pidgeotto flew towards Zubat at a fast speed.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Kody said.

"Come on, you can do it." Gwen said, watching the two Pokémon constantly clash.

Zubat and Pidgeotto repeatedly flew by each other, neither appearing to land a hit.

"It all comes down to this." Falkner said, "Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Pidgeotto stopped attacking and began to send wind at Zubat, trying to send him flying.

"Zubat, push through with Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat went into a dive-bomb position and flew through the Gust, opening his wings when he was right in front of Pidgeotto and hitting him with them.

"Direct hit!" Kody said.

Pidgeotto appeared to be fine, but eventually stopped flapping his wings and began to fall.

"Return." Falkner said, "I guess you win."

Pidgeotto's picture turned black as Kody's picture took up the whole screen and the word "Winner" appeared on the bottom.

"Congratulations." Falkner said as he approached Kody and opened a small case, pulling the gym's signature badge out, it looked like an upside down 'U' with a wing pattern on the bottom, "This is the Zephyr Badge, its yours."

"Thanks." Kody said, taking the badge.

Kody admired his badge.

"We got the Zephyr Badge!" Kody said.

Kody's three Pokémon jumped up and cheered.

* * *

The next morning, Kody and Gwen were ready to head out.

"So, you guys know where you're going next?" Falkner asked.

"Where's the closest Gym?" Kody asked.

"Azalea Town." Falkner replied.

"Then that's where we're heading." Kody said.

"Okay." Falkner said, "Good luck."

"You too." Gwen said.

"Thanks for the Gym battle." Kody said.

Kody went a few steps before stopping.

"Falkner, I know what you meant when you told me to think about how I did so well in my battle with Silver." Kody said.

Falkner raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me that power is the only reason that he won." Kody said, "The professor told me the same thing when I started my journey."

"Glad you caught on." Falkner said, "It was because of your skill, your Pokémons' abilities and the bond you share that you almost won."

Kody smilied.

"Thanks for that, Falkner." Kody said, "I'll remember it."

The twosome walked off, waving to Falkner as they went off to their next adventure. As soon as Kody and Gwen were out of sight, the monk from Sprout Tower walked up behind Falkner.

"The heroes of legend are slowly growing." the monk said.

"Yes, they are." Falkner said, "Let's just hope that they're ready for when it happens."

* * *

This has been quite a successful day for our heroes. Now that Kody has won his first Gym battle, he's one step closer to competing in the Johto League tournament. Now Kody and Gwen's next destination is Azalea Town. But what is with those monks and calling our heroes the 'heroes of legend'? The answers await as the journey continues.

* * *

 **It's about time I wrote this chapter. I really liked writing the Zubat versus Pidgeotto battle, it was nice doing an aerial fight.**

 **I am going to put up a Poll for Gwen's next Pokémon. It is going to be a "Blind Poll" so the chosen Pokémon will be a surprise. Please vote.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. S1 E10: Mankey Business

**Time for Kody and Gwen to hit the road again. BTW, the vote for Gwen's next Pokémon closed a while back, the episode title will tell you which one won. I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out with, but I was busy with other fanfiction stories and having a hard time coming up with a good plot.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes made their way to the Violet City Gym, meeting the Leader Falkner along the way. It was a taxing battle against Falkner's team, but thanks to Zubat learning Wing Attack, Kody won the match and earned his first Gym Badge. Now, after setting out for Azalea Town and Kody's next Gym battle, our heroes are on their way to their next adventure._

A bunch of light-purple monkey Pokémon with a hand on the end of their tails were all sitting high in the trees, eating Berries. Some of the younger ones were playing. Soon, they Pokémon heard something. The young ones stopped playing and began to look around along with the older ones.

Moments later, a bunch of pig-nosed monkey Pokémon jumped from the foliage and began to attack the other Pokémon. The light-purple Pokémon ran away from the other ones, but a younger one was grabbed by a much bigger Pokémon that resembled the pursuers and dropped it down.

"So, what do you think the weather will be like today?" Gwen asked.

"I think it will be cloudy with a chance of..." Kody said, right before the light-purple monkey Pokémon landed on his head, "With a chance of Pokémon..."

Kody twirled around dizzily and fell over, landing next to the Pokémon that had dropped down.

* * *

Soon after, Kody felt cold water spraying his face.

"AAH!" Kody screamed as he woke up.

The water stopped soaking his face and he was able to see Totodile standing in front of him.

"That was cold." Kody said, getting up.

Kody looked over to Gwen, who was checking out the fallen Pokémon.

"Aipom: the Long Tail Pokémon: Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands become rather clumsy." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"So that's an Aipom?" Gwen asked.

"It looks like he took a nasty fall." Kody said.

"It's a her." Gwen said, closing her Pokédex.

"Let me guess, a hunch?" Kody asked.

"No, the sprouts on the top of an Aipom's hair are taller on females." Gwen said.

"What do you think happened?" Kody asked.

"I don't know, but she did fall from those trees." Gwen said.

"And onto my head." Kody said.

The Aipom awoke and sat up, looking around.

"What should we say?" Gwen asked as Chikorita popped out of her Pokéball and approached the Aipom.

The Aipom, Chikorita, and Totodile began to converse.

"I wish I could understand what they're saying." Kody said.

Moments later, Totodile and Chikorita began to act out the Aipom's story. Totodile chased Chikorita up a rock and Chikorita fell down. Totodile ran down and pretended to be Kody as Chikorita landed on his head.

"Oh, I see, something chased that Aipom and knocked her off of the branches." Kody said.

"What I want to know is what attacked her, and why." Gwen said.

"Same here." Kody said, "What do you suppose we do?"

Aipom got up and began to climb up the trees, she leapt off of one and reached for a branch with her arms, but couldn't hold on and fell. Gwen caught the little monkey Pokémon.

"Why didn't you use tail to grab it?" Gwen asked.

Aipom gave Gwen a confused look.

"Aipom might not know how." Kody said, "Wait a minute, maybe she knocked her head when she fell on me and forgot."

"That would make some sense." Gwen said, "Well, our job is clear. We need to help Aipom remember how to use her tail."

"Compared to everything else we've done, this'll be a cinch." Kody said.

* * *

Some time later, Kody was banging his head against a tree.

"This. Is. Impossible." Kody said as he hit his head on the tree.

"Why is this concept so hard to grasp?" Gwen asked, "Move your tail and grab something."

Aipom just looked at Gwen like she was talking a whole other language.

"How are we going to do this?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Kody said, "But we had better learn soon, because I can't take much more of this." Kody said.

"Then stop slamming your head into the tree." Gwen said.

"It's not that." Kody said, "It's the headache caused by this problem."

"If you stop banging your head, it will probably go away." Gwen said.

Kody groggily walked over to Gwen, who was still helping Aipom.

"Any more ideas?" Gwen asked.

"What about a battle?" Kody asked, "There are certain attacks that require Aipom to use their tails."

"Good idea." Gwen said, "You up for a battle, Aipom?"

Aipom just looked at Gwen in a confused manner.

* * *

A bit later, Gwen and Kody were standing on opposite sides of a clearing, with Aipom on Gwen's side and Totodile on Kody's.

"Okay, let's begin." Gwen said.

"Alright. Totodile, use Scratch!" Kody said.

Totodile ran at Aipom, claws ready.

"Counter with Scratch!" Gwen said.

Aipom attacked Totodile with her front paws, both of the attacks clashed and both Pokémon jumped back.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Aipom, jump up and avoid that attack!" Gwen said.

Aipom tried to jump up by using her arms and legs, but she didn't get much height and got sprayed by the Water Gun. After the Water Gun petered out, Aipom rolled across the ground.

"Aipom, go on the offensive and charge at Totodile!" Gwen said.

Aipom ran at Totodile, ready to attack.

"Totodile, use Rage!" Kody said.

"Gotcha, Sand-Attack!" Gwen said.

Aipom stopped dead in her tracks, spraying sand into Totodile's face and temporarily blinding him.

"Now, use Scratch!" Gwen said.

Aipom scratched Totodile, pushing him back as he tried to clean his face off.

"Now, use Astonish!" Gwen said.

Aipom smacked Totodile in the face with her arms, but this just served to remove the sand.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile shot a stream of water that sent Aipom flying.

"Aipom, recover with your tail!" Gwen said.

Aipom didn't know what to do and slammed into a tree, fainting.

"I guess Aipom might need training." Kody said.

Gwen helped Aipom up and healed her.

"What are we going to do now?" Gwen asked, "We've tried everything."

"I guess it'll come back to Aipom eventually." Kody said, right before noticing the sun beginning to set, "It's getting dark, we'll have to make camp and continue this tomorrow."

* * *

In the middle of the night, the group's campfire died down and everyone was asleep, except the restless Aipom. Aipom got up, waking from a nightmare of being chased by those other Pokémon from earlier. Aipom looked around and tried to creep off silently, but she accidentally woke up Chikorita and Totodile without knowing.

Aipom, after walking for a bit, sat down by a ledge and stared up at the moon, pondering. Aipom was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Totodile and Chikorita approach her from behind.

Totodile touched Aipom's shoulder, surprising the monkey Pokémon. Aipom, after calming down, began to converse with Totodile and Chikorita.

(Since the subtitles in the old Indigo Plateau episode "Island of Giant Pokémon" were so good, the upcoming conversation is supposed to be like them).

"What are you doing up here?" Chikorita asked.

"I was just thinking about my friends and family back in my troupe, I hope they're okay." Aipom said.

"Yeah, it must have been pretty scary running from all of those Mankey." Chikorita said.

"Don't sweat it, Kody and Gwen will get you back home." Totodile said, "They've done this before."

"Really?" Aipom asked, "Well, I guess that makes me feel better."

After a moment of silence, Chikorita spoke up.

"So, about your tail, you really can't use it?" Chikorita asked.

"Nope." Aipom replied, "I haven't learned how."

"Wait, so you haven't learned yet?" Totodile asked.

"No, we usually don't learn how until we're older." Aipom said.

"Oh boy...we have a lot of work ahead of us." Totodile said.

"Come on, Aipom, class is in session." Chikorita said.

Aipom followed Chikorita and Totodile back to camp.

* * *

The next morning, Kody woke up and looked around, seeing Totodile, Chikorita, and Aipom resting against a tree.

"Aw...that's cute." Kody said.

Kody woke Gwen and their Pokémon up. After getting ready for the day, Gwen made breakfast for everyone. After finishing their meal, everyone set out to find Aipom's family.

* * *

"So, any ideas on where we should look?" Kody asked as the group trekked down a dirt road.

"I don't really know." Gwen said.

"Aipom, any ideas?" Kody asked.

Aipom suddenly heard something in the distance. Aipom jumped up into the trees, motioned for the others to follow her and began swinging on vines hanging from the trees.

"I like the way this monkey thinks." Kody said, climbing up a tree.

"Ohh..." Gwen moaned.

* * *

A few moments later, Aipom was swinging on the vines, with Kody and Gwen behind her.

"This is so awesome!" Kody cheered.

"THIS IS SO SCARY!" Gwen cried, clinging onto her vine.

Aipom jumped off of her vine and leapt to another one, Kody did the same, and Gwen reluctantly let go of hers and tried to grab onto another one. Gwen missed the vine and began flailing her arms, eventually grabbing onto what she thought was a vine.

"Why is this so white?" Gwen asked.

Moments later, a Weedle dropped down in front of her, holding onto the String Shot with his mouth.

"AAH!" Gwen cried, proceeding to frantically jump vine to vine and finally catching up to Kody and Aipom.

Aipom dropped softly, as did Kody, and Gwen fell down to the ground with a thud.

"Can we go again?" Kody asked.

"No." Gwen said.

Gwen got up as the group began to look around.

"I don't see anything." Kody said.

Moments later, a bush began to shake and everyone prepared for battle. But, instead of anything dangerous, an Aipom, a little bigger than the one with Kody and Gwen, crawled out of the bush.

"It's another Aipom." Kody said.

The Aipom with Kody and Gwen conversed with the other, soon motioning for the kids to follow her.

"I guess she wants us to follow her." Gwen said.

The Aipom led Kody and Gwen to a large tree with a large hole in it.

"Why'd they lead us here?" Kody asked.

A bunch of Aipom poked their heads out of the foliage and looked at Kody and Gwen.

"Quick, say something." Gwen said.

"Uh...we come in peace." Kody nervously said.

Gwen facepalmed as the Aipom dropped down. The Aipom with the twosome began to talk with the others and they replied in a sad manner.

"What's up?" Gwen asked.

The Aipom made a small recreation that showed the Mankey running off with the Aipoms' berries.

"What?" Kody asked.

"I think this is what they were referring to." Gwen said, looking into the tree.

Kody peeked in and saw that the tree was empty, save for a few berries.

"Those Pokémon they keep talking about stole their food." Kody said.

"That's terrible." Gwen said, "We have to do something."

"We will." Kody said, "We're going to take their food back."

Kody approached the Aipom.

"Everyone, we have a plan to get what's rightfully yours back." Kody said.

The Aipom all listened in anticipation.

* * *

Some time later, the Mankey were all being quiet and resting, most of them sleeping on the huge pile of berries they took from the Aipom.

"They're asleep." Kody said, peeking into the area the Mankey were and scanning one.

"Mankey: the Pig Monkey Pokémon: When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Good." Gwen said, "Begin phase one."

Some of the Aipom, all of them hanging by their tails, started to snatch berries from the pile.

"It's working." Kody said.

Soon, the pile was really small. One of the Aipom tried to reach for the last few berries, but slipped and accidentally landed on one of the Mankey, waking him up and sending all of them into a frenzy.

"Oh boy." Kody said, "Time for Plan B!"

"Got it." Gwen said, grabbing both of her Pokéballs and throwing them, "I choose you!"

Chikorita and Ledyba were sent out.

"Let's go, everyone!" Kody said.

Totodile, Pichu, and Zubat came out of their Pokéballs. Zubat, moments after being exposed to the sunlight, hid in the darkness.

"Zubat, we need you right now!" Kody yelled, "Agh...return."

Kody put Zubat back in his ball.

The Mankey turned to the group and began to charge.

"Ledyba, use Supersonic, and Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Ledyba let out a high-pitched screech that disoriented the Mankey as Chikorita sent razor sharp leaves at them, damaging them.

"Totodile, use Water Gun! Pichu, use Thunder Shock!" Kody said.

Totodile sprayed a bunch of the Mankey with water and Pichu electrocuted the damp Mankey.

"Yeah!" Kody said, "We're doing it!"

Moments later, the ground began to lightly shake.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

A Mankey, a lot larger than the rest, walked out through the bushes and glared everyone down.

"That must be the leader." Kody said.

The boss Mankey, looking at his minions being beaten, flew into a rage and went to attack the group's four Pokémon.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile tried to spray the boss Mankey back, but he just plowed through.

"Pichu, Thunder Wave!" Kody said.

Pichu zapped the boss Mankey with a wave of light electricity, but it didn't slow him down too much.

"Our turn." Gwen said, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

The Mankey jumped over the leaves.

"Ledyba, use Supersonic!" Gwen said.

Ledyba released waves of high-pitched sound, but this only served to make the Mankey angrier. The boss Mankey took his turn and trashed at Totodile, Chikorita, Pichu, and Ledyba, knocking them out.

"That's one powerful monkey!" Kody said.

"He took all of our Pokémon out!" Gwen said.

The Mankey cornered the other Aipom. Seeing the fear in her friends' eyes and the desperation in Kody's and Gwen's, Aipom ran up to the boss Mankey and tackled him in the back, getting his attention.

"Aipom, what are you doing!?" Kody asked.

The boss Mankey turned towards Aipom and stared her down, but Aipom wasn't backing off.

"She's standing up for her friends." Gwen said, "You go, girl!"

The boss Mankey swung his fist towards Aipom, and she jumped back, avoiding the attack. The boss Mankey ran at Aipom, who jumped over him and smacked him, making him flinch. Aipom took this opportunity to get some distance. Mankey ran towards Aipom and repeatedly swung his fists and legs at her.

"Aipom's great at dodging!" Gwen said.

"But she won't be able to keep this up for long." Kody said, "She can only dodge for so long."

Aipom dodged a few more attacks, but Mankey got a lucky shot and sent Aipom flying towards the other side of the clearing.

"She's in trouble!" Gwen cried as Aipom rolled across the ground.

Gwen ran to help Aipom, but Mankey kept her back and proceeded towards Aipom.

"Aipom!" Gwen cried.

Aipom got up and the hand on her tail began to glow a bright blue.

"Wait, what's Aipom doing?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Focus Punch: the user focuses and charges energy into their fist. Once charged, the user unleashes a powerful punching attack." Kody's Pokédex said.

"But Aipom might not have the time to charge her attack." Kody said, "And Aipom doesn't know how to use her tail."

Mankey swung a fist at Aipom, but froze mid-motion.

"Yeah, give it up for Thunder Wave!" Kody cheered.

"Do it, Aipom!" Gwen said.

Aipom swung her tail fist and hit Mankey in the face, sending him flying into the horizon. As soon as the Mankey saw their leader fly off, they all ran away in a panic, leaving the berry pile.

"I don't think that they'll be _monkeying_ around with these Aipom anytime soon." Gwen said.

Kody and Gwen shared a short laugh.

* * *

After healing up their Pokémon and getting Aipom back home, the group was ready to set out.

"Well, it was fun." Kody said.

"Aipom, if we're ever in the neighborhood, we'll make sure to stop by." Gwen said.

Aipom shook her head.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

Aipom leapt up Gwen's arm and climbed up onto her shoulder.

"I think that Aipom wants to go with us." Kody said, "Or, more specifically, you."

"Is that true?" Gwen asked.

Aipom nodded.

"How come?" Gwen asked.

"I have a feeling that it has something to do with you trying to hard to help her out, and you never gave up hope during her battle against the Mankey boss." Kody said.

"Well then," Gwen said, "welcome to the team."

Aipom smiled and the group set out as everyone said their goodbyes to the group of Aipom.

* * *

 _Once again, Kody and Gwen have helped a Pokémon out and ended up making a new friend and team member. It seems that these two are always going on such nice adventures as they continue towards Azalea Town. I'm so jealous, the narrators never get to do anything fun._

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to come out with, I had a hard time writing it. If it's not very good, it's because I was trying to get this out as fast as possible. Please, leave a review, as usual. BTW, I have a poll on my profile that I want all of you to check out.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	11. S1 E11: Yo, Geodude!

**Time for another chapter, I hope everyone enjoys. BTW, I have posted a "story" that has the Season 1 theme's lyrics, I have no song made, but if anyone would like to help with that, it would be appreciated.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes came across an Aipom who hadn't learned how to use her tail. But, thanks to Totodile and Chikorita's aid, Aipom learned how and helped save her family. But now, it's time to continue our heroes' journey to Azalea Town, if they can find their way through Union Cave, that is._

* * *

"Another cave." Gwen said as the group trekked through Union Cave, "I really hope that we don't run into any giant rock snakes again."

"Or deaf Zubat, no offense, buddy." Kody said.

Kody's Zubat just continued to use his echolocation to lead them through the cave.

"I'm honestly hoping to find a new Pokémon." Kody said.

"Kody, no. Every time we say something like that, we get dragged into some crazy escapade where we risk life and limb." Gwen said.

"And always meet a new friend and team member." Kody said, "Totodile, Chikorita, Pichu, Ledyba, Zubat, and Aipom, we met them all through those adventures, so I'm always open to meeting a new Pokémon."

Kody, Gwen, and Zubat turned a corner, only to see two large, four-armed rock Pokémon throwing a smaller, no-legged, two-armed one back and forth.

"Although, this isn't what I had in mind." Kody said.

"Geo! Geo! Geo!" the Pokémon cried as it was being thrown.

"Hey, put him down!" Kody said.

The two large Pokémon turned towards Kody as the smaller one fell to the ground.

"How would you like it if someone else bullied you guys?" Kody asked.

The large Pokémon just glared at Kody.

"Come on, Gwen, let's teach these guys a lesson. Gwen?" Kody asked.

Kody looked backwards and saw Gwen hiding behind a rock quite a ways away.

"Go on, Kody, I'll be cheering for you from allllllllll the way back here!" Gwen said.

"Oh boy." Kody sighed.

The two large Pokémon seemed to lose interest and walked away, leaving the smaller one alone.

"Hey, you alright?" Kody asked.

The Pokémon moved it's arms away from it's face.

"Okay, let's see what you are." Kody said.

"Geodude: the Rock Pokémon: Its round body makes it easy to pick up, but it is hard and heavy. It's dangerous to play with them as if they were snowballs." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Those two Pokémon didn't get the memo I guess." Kody said.

The Geodude looked around to make sure things were safe and began to float.

"So, why were those two Pokémon throwing you around like a Cacne-sack?" Kody asked.

Geodude thought about how to explain things and then floated over to a boulder slightly smaller than him and tried to lift it up, but couldn't.

"Okay, I think I got it." Kody said.

"What Geodude's trying to say?" Gwen asked as she walked up.

"No, I got that I got nothing." Kody said.

"What I think Geodude is trying to say is that they were picking on him because he's weak." Gwen said.

"Is that it?" Kody asked.

Geodude nodded.

"That's just mean, bullying you around just because you're not as strong as they are." Gwen said.

"That does it, I'm teaching them a lesson!" Kody said.

"Woah, Kody, those two Pokémon are too much for you too take." Gwen said.

"Why?" Kody asked.

"Check this out." Gwen said, holding her Pokédex up, "Replay entry."

"Graveler: the ... Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude: Graveler descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slope. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"Sounds dangerous." Kody said, "Sounds like our kind of opponent."

"Kody, remember what I said?" Gwen asked, holding her friend in place by his t-shirt's collar, "Our life-threatening adventures always begin with something like this."

"And always end with a new friend being made." Kody restated.

"There's a first time for everything." Gwen said.

"Come on, if nobody teaches those big guys a lesson, then they'll just keep bullying all of the other Pokémon here." Kody said.

Gwen stood firm in her position of staying out of this.

"Oh, so you would let all of those innocent, little, helpless Pokémon be hurt, just because you don't want to help them?" Kody asked in a faked sad voice.

"Grr...fine." Gwen said.

"Yay!" Kody cheered.

"But don't blame me when things go south." Gwen said.

"You won't regret this." Kody said, "Come on, let's go find those Graveler!"

Kody led the group in the direction the Graveler went, with Geodude following close behind.

* * *

The two Graveler were kicking a Sandshrew around like a soccer ball when Kody found them.

"Okay, time out, time out!" Kody said.

The Graveler turned towards Kody.

"You guys need to play better!" Kody said, sounding like a coach, "It's horrifying how bad you guys are."

The Graveler just stared at each other with blank faces. The Sandshrew rolled off and ran.

"Oh, look, your playmate doesn't want to hang out with you guys anymore." Kody said.

The Graveler looked around and saw the Sandshrew was gone, this made them mad and they began to yell at Kody. Soon, they assumed battle poses.

"Oh, you wanna battle? I'll give you a battle." Kody said, pulling two Pokéballs out, "Go!"

The two Pokéballs flew through the air and released Totodile and Pichu.

"Why did you send Pichu out?!" Gwen asked.

"What's so wrong with that?" Kody asked.

"Pichu is an Electric-type, and Graveler are Rock and Ground-types, Electric-types are weak to,and ineffective against, Ground-types; unlike how most people think that they can't hurt Rock-types!" Gwen said, "In short, you done goofed!"

"Uh oh." Kody said.

The Graveler smirked before rolling towards Totodile and Pichu at fast speeds.

"Dodge!" Kody said.

Totodile and Pichu avoided the rolling Rock-types, but their opponents made U-turns and nailed Kody's Pokémon in the back.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile sprayed water at the Gravelers, but it didn't slow them down.

"Watch out!" Kody said.

Totodile and Pichu jumped up and avoided the two Rock-types, but they were ready for their turnarounds this time and dodged those too. The two Graveler stopped rolling and turned towards Kody's Pokémon.

"Great!" Kody said, "Now, Totodile, use Water Gun!"

Totodile sprayed water at the Graveler, but they threw rocks through the stream and nailed Totodile and Pichu with them.

"Get up!" Kody exclaimed.

The Graveler ran at their opponents and rammed into them, sending them flying into the cave's wall and causing them to faint.

"Return." Kody said, putting his two Pokémon back.

The pair of Graveler laughed as they rolled off.

"I can't believe that we were beaten so easily." Kody said.

"I warned you." Gwen said.

Kody sat down, trying to think about what to do next.

"I'm all out of ideas." Kody said, "How about you?"

"Fresh out." Gwen replied.

After a bit, Geodude floated over to Kody and patted him on the back, comforting him.

"Hey, Geodude." Kody said, "You saw us stand up to those Graveler?"

Geodude nodded.

"And did you see us get pummeled?" Kody asked.

Geodude slowly nodded.

"Yeah, unless some miracle happens, I don't think that we're beating them anytime soon." Kody said.

Geodude got angry that those bullies hadn't stopped and smashed his fist into the rock wall, denting it.

"Glad to see that you're all fired up about this." Kody said, "But I'm afraid that there's nothing anyone can do."

Geodude thought for a moment and floated off.

"I wonder where he's going." Kody said.

"Do you want to follow him?" Gwen asked.

"No, he's probably hiding. Which would be a good idea for any Pokémon living here." Kody said, "Those bullies aren't going away anytime soon."

Gwen sighed.

"Well, I guess that there's nothing more we can do here." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Kody replied, "You were right."

"About what?" Gwen asked.

"That there is a first time for everything." Kody said, "And this was the first time that things went differently in the end."

"Come on, let's find a way out of here." Gwen said, leading the saddened Kody to follow Zubat.

* * *

After a bit of walking, Kody, Gwen, and Zubat were still continuing their trek through the cave.

"I wonder how much further we'll have to walk." Gwen said.

Kody stayed quiet.

"Come on, perk up." Gwen said, "Maybe we'll have a better adventure tomorrow."

Kody stopped looking glum.

"I sure hope so." Kody replied.

Kody and Gwen turned a corner and saw the exit to the cave.

"Well, would you look at that?" Gwen asked, "The way out."

Kody and Gwen began to approach the exit, but they soon felt the cave begin to rumble.

"Please tell me that isn't..." Gwen said.

Gwen was interrupted as the two Graveler rolled right by them and blocked the way out.

"What is it with wild Pokémon and making everything really hard for us?!" Gwen asked.

The Graveler seemed to be picking on Kody and Gwen.

"Let me guess, you got bored of the Pokémon here and decided to pick on us instead?" Gwen asked.

The pair of Graveler chuckled and began to approach Kody and Gwen.

"Uh...what do we do?" Gwen asked, "We'll get pulverized in a battle."

Kody seemed to snap back to normal when he heard the word "battle".

"That's it." Kody said, "Zubat, use Supersonic!"

Zubat released a high-pitched screech that seemed to disorientate the Graveler, but one of them threw a large rock at the Flying and Poison-type and knocked him out of the air.

"Zubat!" Kody said, catching his Pokémon, "Return."

Zubat went back into his Pokéball as the Graveler prepared to roll. Moments later, everyone began to hear random commotion.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

Soon after, Geodude floated in through a tunnel in the walls and stood between Kody and the Graveler.

"Geodude?" Kody asked.

Geodude nodded and began to give the Graveler a talking-to, but the evolved Pokémon just laughed. They seemed to mock Geodude, who then spoke back and used his thumb to point backwards. Seconds later, a bunch of Pokémon native to Union Cave entered the area and stood between the trainers and the Graveler.

"Geodude must've been inspired by you and banded everyone together to stand up to those bullies." Gwen said.

"Go, Geodude!" Kody said.

The Graveler seemed to reel back for a moment, but soon regained their bearings and ran at the small army of bullied Pokémon. Geodude pointed his finger forwards and a bunch of other Geodude moved to the front and blocked the Graveler, launching them back.

"Yeah, you go, Geodude!" Gwen said.

Geodude pointed forward again and, as soon as the Graveler stood up, a bunch of Sandshrew jumped over the Geodude and rolled, repeatedly pelting the Graveler.

"They're actually doing it!" Kody said.

Geodude charged at the Graveler and dealt the final blows, knocking them down.

"Way to go!" Kody said.

Geodude turned around and everyone, even him, cheered. But, amongst the praise and happiness, nobody noticed one of the Graveler slowly get up.

"Huh?" Kody asked, noticing the Graveler, "Geodude, behind you!"

Geodude turned around, just in time for him to see Graveler roll into him and knock him to the side. Graveler, catching the group of Pokémon off-guard, knocked them all back and sent them flying. The wild Pokémon that Graveler was beating up all decided to hide for their own safety. Once he stopped rolling, Graveler turned towards Kody and Gwen.

"I don't like the way that he's looking at us." Gwen said.

Before Graveler could do anything, Geodude moved into his path.

"Geodude!" Kody said.

The Graveler told Geodude to get out of his way, but Geodude refused and, instead, got into a battle pose. Geodude looked back at Kody.

"Oh?" Kody asked, right before understanding what Geodude was doing, "Got it."

Kody and Geodude both stood ready. The Graveler rolled his eyes and prepared for battle.

"Alright. I saw your attacks when I scanned you earlier." Kody said, "So, Geodude, use Tackle attack!"

Geodude rushed towards Graveler, who simply backhanded him.

"Okay, a direct attack isn't going to work." Kody said, "Try using Rock Polish!"

Geodude smoothed his body in order to become more aerodynamic.

"Try another Tackle attack!" Kody said.

Geodude flew towards Graveler and rammed into him, thanks to his increased speed, and bounced back. Graveler charged towards Geodude, ready to ram him.

"Quick, Defense Curl!" Kody said.

A blue orb engulfed Geodude and caused him to bounce back from Graveler's attack.

"Geodude, try another Rock Polish and Tackle combo!" Kody said.

Geodude increased his speed and then charged towards Graveler again, hitting him and gaining distance once more.

"This isn't working." Kody said, "We just aren't dealing enough damage."

Graveler ran at Geodude and tried to hit him with his arms, Geodude constantly moved around to avoid the attacks.

" _We need a new plan_." Kody said, " _There has to be a way to deal more damage in a faster and safer way. Wait a minute..._ "

Kody remembered all of the times the Graveler used Rollout.

" _That's it, they gave us the answer_." Kody thought.

Kody stood high, determined to win.

"Geodude, use Defense Curl!" Kody said.

Geodude created the blue shield again, this allowed Graveler to hit him back.

"Now, use Rollout!" Kody said.

Geodude began to roll, with the blue orb still around him, and repeatedly rammed into Graveler from multiple angles.

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" Kody said.

Geodude finally stopped once Graveler fell down.

"We did it!" Kody said.

Geodude cheered, but Graveler began to turn white.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, "Is he evolving?"

Kody took a closer look.

"He's not evolving!" Kody yelled as he ran over to Geodude.

"Kody!" Gwen cried.

"GEODUDE!" Kody cried.

Geodude looked towards Kody as he jumped and grabbed Geodude, rolling him away from the Graveler. Moments later, Graveler used Self-Destruct, creating a large explosion that Kody and Geodude appeared to have been swallowed up in.

"KODY!" Gwen cried.

The miscellaneous Pokémon all came out of their hiding spots to observe the outcome of all of this. When the smoke faded, everyone could see that Geodude and Kody were safe while both Graveler had fainted. The Pokémon and Gwen cheered and ran over to Kody and Geodude.

"You're alright!" Gwen said, helping Kody up, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

The cave Pokémon cheered for Geodude, treating him like a hero.

"Congratulations, buddy." Kody said, "You did it."

Geodude shook his head and put an arm over Kody's shoulder.

"No. You're right." Kody said, " **We** did it."

The group of Pokémon cheered harder.

* * *

After everything was said and done, Kody and Gwen were ready to hit the road.

"You all shouldn't have to worry about those Graveler anymore, I think that they've learned their lesson." Kody said.

"But if they haven't, band together and give them some payback that they'll never forget." Gwen said.

The Union Cave Pokémon nodded and Kody and Gwen began to walk off.

"Goodbye!" Kody and Gwen said as they walked off.

Kody looked down at Geodude, who had decided to join them.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Kody asked, "You could be of some real help back in Union Cave."

Geodude nodded and continued to float with the group.

"Yeah, you're right." Kody said, "They really can take care of them."

Geodude smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Geodude." Kody said.

After a moment, Kody spoke up.

"Gwen, when are you going to give me an apology?" Kody asked.

"For what?" Gwen asked.

"For...oh...I don't know, claiming that this adventure would end differently than the rest." Kody said.

"I'll admit, it seems to be a running theme with us." Gwen said, "So, yeah, I apologize for being pessimistic."

"There, was that so hard?" Kody asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes as the group continued with their journey.

* * *

 _Well, it looks like things have come to the usual tidy conclusion. Our heroes now continue their journey to Azalea Town and Kody's next Gym battle. I wonder what surprises await them. I also wonder whatever will happen to those Graveler._

* * *

In the cave, the Graveler slowly woke up and saw a Sandshrew playing with a few rocks. The big boulder Pokémon approached the mouse Pokémon and looked ready to beat it up. The Graveler were unprepared for the swarm of other Pokémon that arrived and pretty much surrounded them. The Graveler were nervous about the crowd of Pokémon, remembering their previous beating from them, and ran off like a bunch of loons, leaving the Pokémon of Union Cave alone after that day.

* * *

 _Well, I guess we know now. Now, let's look forward as the journey continues._

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, it was another tricky one to write but was a lot easier to do than the last one. As always, please leave a review, I want to know how you think of this series.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	12. S1 E12: Pretending A Performance

**Here's the next chapter of the story. Two new side-characters are going to be introduced in this one.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes entered Union Cave and ran into a pair of big, bullying Graveler. After saving a Geodude from them, Kody challenged them to a battle, but lost. Soon after, Geodude banded the Pokémon of Union Cave together to teach the bullies a lesson. And, after saving Geodude, Kody had a new Pokémon on his team. And, now that they've put their adventures in the cave behind them, Kody and Gwen continue their journey through Johto._

* * *

"Glad to be out of that cave." Gwen said.

"Same here." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen continued their walk through the forest, eventually hearing a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Kody asked.

Soon, the rumbling became louder and could be felt. A girl with orange hair, a brown tanktop, black short shorts, and dark red shoes came running down the path with a large rock Pokémon on her tail. The Pokémon almost resembled a rhinoceros.

"Runaway Rhyhorn!" the girl yelled as she ran.

"She's in trouble!" Kody said.

"Okay, Kody, don't go charging in, we need a..." Gwen was cut off as Kody shot off, "I'm really starting to hate him just running off and doing things like this."

Kody ran towards the Rhyhorn and the girl.

"Geodude, stop they Pokémon in its tracks!" Kody said, throwing a Pokéball.

Geodude came out of the ball, put his arms up and pushed back on the Rhyhorn, but it wouldn't slow down much.

"I guess we'll have to take a difference approach." Kody said.

Kody jumped up and landed on the Pokémon's back, wrangling it.

"Giddy up, little doggy!" Kody said, trying to get the Pokémon to calm down.

The girl stopped next to Gwen and watched Kody stopping the Pokémon. Eventually, Kody got the Rhyhorn to calm down. Kody got off and the Rock and Ground-type walked off.

"So that's a Rhyhorn?" Kody said as he scanned the leaving Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Rhyhorn: the Spikes Pokémon: Its body is clad in a thick hide and its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people work." Kody's Pokédex said.

The girl just stared at Kody as if he was the handsome boy on the planet.

"Are you alright?" Kody asked, right before the girl threw herself onto Kody.

"AGH?!" Gwen asked, being taken aback by the girl.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor!" the girl said.

"Are you...alright?" Kody asked, blushing as the girl hugged him harder and harder.

"I am now." the girl said, staring into Kody's eyes.

"Uh..." Kody said, confused by this whole thing.

Gwen and Kody just stared at each other as the girl continued to cuddle Kody.

"April! April!" a male voice said from the distance.

Gwen looked over and saw a boy, a bit older than her, running down the dirt road. The boy had brown hair and was wearing a white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes.

"There you are." the boy said, "Please, let that young man go."

"But he's my shining knight." the girl known as 'April' said, "I'll never let him go."

"Please forgive me." the boy said, trying to pry April off of Kody, "She's never been like this before."

"Here, let me help." Gwen said.

Gwen and the boy pulled and pulled, eventually getting April off of Kody and falling to the ground.

"Thanks." Gwen said, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Fletcher." the boy known as 'Fletcher' said, "Need a hand?"

Fletcher held his hand out for Gwen and helped the girl up.

"So, who're you guys?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, I'm Gwen, and this is Kody." Gwen said, motioning to her friend.

"Geo!" Geodude said as he floated up.

"And this is my Geodude." Kody said.

"So, why was that Rhyhorn chasing April?" Gwen asked.

"Let's just say that she gave it some unwanted affection." Fletcher said.

"I should have guessed." Kody said.

"So, what were you guys doing out here?" Gwen asked.

"We were preparing for the Pokémon Contest in Goldenrod City." Fletcher replied.

"Really? I've been training for that too, but not very much." Gwen said, "Right now, we're trying to reach Azalea Town so Kody can battle for his second badge."

"That was going to be our next destination, but things didn't work out, as you could tell." Fletcher said.

"Hey, Fletcher, can we travel with them? Please, pretty please?" April asked.

Kody and Gwen were shaking their hands and heads, telling him "no".

"No." Fletcher said.

"But Fletcher..." April said as she gave the boy puppy dog eyes.

Fletcher couldn't stand to watch his friend like this.

"Fine." Fletcher said.

"YAY!" April cheered.

Kody and Gwen fell over in shock.

"But only until we reach Azalea Town." Fletcher said.

"Okay!" April said, "Come on, Kody, let's go!"

April pulled Kody up and grabbed his hand, walking away with him.

"Help. Me." Kody said as he was being pulled off.

Gwen and Fletcher began to follow after Kody and the lovesick April.

* * *

"So, when's the Contest in Goldenrod City taking place?" Gwen asked after walking for a while.

"In about a week or two." Fletcher said, "It won't take that long to get there from Azalea Town."

"Okay, I should have time to prepare for this." Gwen said.

"Hey, Gwen, I have an idea." Fletcher said, "As long as we're traveling together, why don't we all have a mock Contest."

"A mock Contest?" Gwen asked, "Like a pretend one?"

"Yeah. It'll help you practice for the real thing." Fletcher said.

"Great idea." Gwen said, "Does that sound good to you, Kody?"

Gwen looked over at Kody and saw April still pulling him along. Kody looked traumatized.

"Help." Kody said.

"April, let him go." Fletcher said.

"Aw...but we're getting along so well." April said.

"April." Fletcher said.

"Fine." April said, letting Kody go and fall to the ground.

"Thank you." Kody said.

Kody got up.

"What was it you guys were talking about?" Kody asked.

"We're planning on having a pretend Pokémon Contest so we can all get some practice in." Gwen said, "You in?"

"Sure." Kody said, "It sounds pretty fun."

"April, how about you?" Fletcher asked.

"Okay, whatever Kody does, I'll do with him." April said.

"Should she be on a leash?" Kody asked.

"You don't know how many times I've been asked that question." Fletcher said.

"It looks like there's a roadside Pokémon Center up ahead, we can stop there, heal up, and have our Contest." Gwen said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kody said.

"Then let's go!" April cried, grabbing Kody's arm and shooting off, leaving Fletcher and Gwen in their dust.

"Hey, wait for us!" Fletcher said as he and Gwen ran to catch up.

* * *

Some time later, at the Pokémon Center, the group was waiting in the recreational area for their Pokémon to heal.

Kody sat in his seat, frozen stiff, as April nuzzled against Kody's arm.

"April, I thought I told you to leave him alone." Fletcher said.

"But he's so perfect." April said.

Gwen waved her hand in front of Kody's face, there was no response.

"I think she broke him." Gwen said, "Ha, hard to think that he can defeat trainers and crazy wild Pokémon, but he can't defeat the power of creepy-stalker-level love."

Nurse Joy came out with the group's Pokémon. Gwen and Fletcher got up while April dragged Kody to the desk.

"Your Pokémon have been fully restored." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

The group grabbed their respective Pokéballs, except Gwen had to carry Kody's, and headed for the practice arena in the back of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Alright, this Contest is going to consist of two tiers." Fletcher said, "First, we have the Appeals Tier and the One-on-one Tier."

"What's the _One-on-one Tier_?" Kody asked.

"It's the part where two contestants go head-to-head and try to either defeat their opponent or put on a better show." Gwen said.

"That makes sense." Kody said.

"Okay, we're going to divide this into three rounds." Fletcher said as he pulled his Pokégear out, "I've got a randomizer program here that we can use to select the first round contestants."

Fletcher pressed a button on his Pokégear and it cycled through the names of the four trainers, eventually landing on...

"Kody." Fletcher said, "And your Appeals round opponent is..."

The device circled through again and landed on...

"Me." Fletcher said.

"So that means that Gwen and April are going against each other in the second round." Kody said.

"And the winners of those rounds will compete in the One-on-one round." Fletcher said.

"Alright, let's get it on." Kody said, trying to get up, but something was holding him.

Kody slowly turned around to his right and saw April clutching onto his arm.

"I forgot she was there." Kody said, "Could somebody help me pry her off?"

Gwen and Fletcher sighed.

* * *

After prying April off...again, Kody took his place in the center of the arena.

" _Okay, which two would be my best bet?_ " Kody thought.

Kody cycled through his Pokéballs and eventually came to a decision.

"Pichu, Totodile, come on out!" Kody said, throwing the two Pokéballs skywards.

Kody's starter and the Electric-type popped out of their Pokéballs.

"Let's put on a show." Kody said, "Pichu, use Charm, aim at Totodile!"

Pichu sent a bunch of hearts at Totodile.

"Now, Totodile, use Scratch!" Kody said.

Totodile cut the hearts up, sending sparkles everywhere.

"Totodile, spray straight up into the sky as high as you can!" Kody said, "Pichu, jump up and ride the stream!"

Pichu jumped over Totodile as he began to spray, sending Pichu and a lot of water into the air.

"Totodile, stop spraying!" Kody said, "Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pichu sent electricity everywhere. Combined with the fake rain, it created the nice illusion of a thunderstorm. At the end Pichu landed on Kody's head and the group took a bow.

"Good show." Fletcher said.

"I love you even more now!" April yelled from the stands.

Kody's muscles tensed up as he walked off of the arena, allowing Fletcher to take his place.

"Alright, time for you two to steal the show!" Fletcher said, throwing two Pokéballs.

The Pokéballs opened and let out a small, bipedal, navy blue plant Pokémon with leaves on its head and a purple, hairy, bug Pokémon with big red eyes.

"What're those?" Gwen asked, scanning the Pokémon with her Pokédex.

"Oddish: the Weed Pokémon: Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, when it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees." Gwen's Pokédex said, scanning the first Pokémon before scanning the second, "Venonat: the Insect Pokémon: Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even miniscule prey."

"Oddish, start the show with Acid, aim upwards!" Fletcher said.

Oddish shot a ball of acid into the air.

"Venonat, use Confusion and grab it!" Fletcher said.

Venonat grabbed the ball of acid and began to move it around with telekinetic powers.

"Now, jump up onto it and use Poison Powder!" Fletcher said.

Both Pokémon jumped up onto the acid ball, bounced off, letting it fall down, and then spread purple spores everywhere, creating a funky snow-like fall.

"Drop the curtain with Disable." Fletcher said.

All of the spores stopped dead in their tracks, creating an amazing freezeframe.

Fletcher and his Pokémon bowed their heads.

"Who do you think is moving on?" Fletcher asked.

"Kody has my vote!" April said.

"I vote for Fletcher." Gwen said.

The Pokémon all seemed to vote for Fletcher.

"That settles it, I'm going on." Fletcher said.

Kody was a little disappointed he lost.

"Aw, somebody needs a hug!" April said.

"AGH! NO!" Kody cried as April leapt at him.

* * *

Gwen was now standing in the center of the arena.

"Alright, guys, perform like no one's watching!" Gwen said, throwing two Pokéballs.

Chikorita and Aipom hopped out of the Pokéballs.

"Aipom, jump onto Chikorita." Gwen said.

Aipom leapt onto Chikorita.

"Now, Chikorita, catapult her high into the air." Gwen said.

Chikorita leapt up and launched Aipom up high.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said, "Aipom, use Fury Swipes!"

Chikorita sent leaves at Aipom, who cut them up, letting small leaf remains fall like confetti.

"Chikorita, use Reflect!" Gwen said, "Aipom, use Focus Punch!"

Chikorita created a wall of light as Aipom focused and charged up the energy in her tail-hand.

"Now!" Gwen said.

Aipom slammed her fist in the Reflect wall, shattering it and sending sparkles and the leaf remains everywhere. Gwen and her Pokémon took a bow.

"My turn, my turn!" April said, running onto the arena, "This one goes out to Kody."

Kody sunk down behind his seat as April chose her Pokémon.

"I choose you!" April said.

April threw two Pokéballs that release a small, big-tailed, raccoon-like Pokémon, and a purple, rat-like Pokémon.

"Those are a Sentret and a Rattata, right?" Gwen asked.

"You guessed it." April said, "Okay, Sentret, use...uh..."

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Truth be told, I'm not a Pokémon Contest competitor." April said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but my Pokémon aren't able to put on much of a show." April said.

"Then I guess that means Gwen wins this round." Kody said from behind his seat.

"So we'll be going head-to-head next." Fletcher said.

"Bring it on." Gwen said.

* * *

Gwen and Fletcher were soon standing on opposite sides of the arena.

"The rules of this battle are simple." Kody said, "You can win by either defeating your opponent, or by showing off more. The winner of three _show-offs_ will win the battle. Are these rules clear?" Kody asked.

"Yep." Fletcher said.

"Loud and clear." Gwen said.

"Alright." Kody said, "Begin!"

"I choose you!" Gwen and Fletcher said at the same time, throwing one Pokéball each.

The Pokéballs opened to release Chikorita and Venonat.

"He's using one of his Poison-types, we'll have to win by style." Gwen said.

"Venonat, kick this off with Tackle!" Fletcher said.

"You use Tackle too!" Gwen said.

Both Pokémon collided with equal force.

"Our Pokémon must be about the same strength." Gwen said.

"But my Pokémon does have a type-advantage." Fletcher said, "Now, Venonat, use Poison Powder!"

Venonat sent a bunch of purple spores towards Chikorita.

"Jump back and use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita avoided the Poison Powder and threw a bunch of sharp leaves at Venonat.

"Disable!" Fletcher said.

Venonat grabbed the leaves midair, allowing the Poison Powder spores to land on them and disintegrate them.

"Fletcher wins this _show-off_!" Kody said.

"Great, we need to get one ourselves, Chikorita." Gwen said, "Try another Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita threw more sharp leaves at Venonat.

"Venonat, change things up." Fletcher said, "Use Foresight and dodge them!"

Venonat saw the trajectory of the leaves and dodged them all.

"Now, take the offensive with Poison Powder!" Fletcher said.

Venonat sent a bunch of purple spores towards Chikorita.

"Dodge them!" Gwen said.

"Not this time." Fletcher said, "Use Confusion on the spores!"

Venonat used telekinetic powers on the spores and sent them flying at Chikorita. A few made contact and poisoned the Grass-type.

"Oh no!" Gwen said.

"Fletcher has taken another _show-off_." Kody said, "One more to go."

"Chikorita, can you still compete?" Gwen asked.

Chikorita nodded, but reeled back at the damage the poison did to her.

"There has to be a way we can win." Gwen said.

"Now, Venonat, end this with Confusion!" Fletcher said, "Finish Chikorita off!"

Venonat used telekinetic powers to grab Chikorita and lift her up.

"Chikorita, get out of there!" Gwen said.

Moments later, Gwen noticed that Venonat was wide open.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Chikorita sent sharp leaves at the preoccupied Venonat and broke his grasp on her.

"Great job, Chikorita!" Gwen said.

"Chika!" Chikorita said, right before glowing blue.

"What's happening?!" Gwen asked.

"Chikorita's evolving!" Kody said.

"Really?!" Gwen asked, "This is awesome!"

Chikorita grew bigger and her neck got longer, long buds formed out from her neck, and her leaf changed shape. The blue glow burst off of Chikorita to reveal that her skin was now a yellow color. Gwen pulled her Pokédex out and scanned her starter Pokémon.

"Bayleef: the Leaf Pokémon and the evolved form of Chikorita: Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people happy." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"Not only did you evolve, but you also learned a new move!" Gwen said, "Bayleef, use Synthesis!"

Bayleef glowed yellow as she recovered all of her stamina.

"Now that she's figured out how to stop the Psychic attacks, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. Venonat, use Tackle!" Fletcher said.

Venonat charged towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Tackle!" Gwen said.

Bayleef and Venonat charged at each other, ramming into each other in the middle of the arena. But due to Bayleef's strength and size, Venonat was sent flying and smashed into a tree on the side of the arena, causing him to faint.

"Venonat is unable to continue!" Kody said, "Gwen and Bayleef are the winners!"

"We did it, we won!" Gwen cheered, hugging her recently-evolved partner.

"Bay!" Bayleef happily replied.

Kody watched as Gwen and Bayleef celebrated.

"And just think, if Totodile evolves, we might actually be able to beat Silver." Kody said.

Kody suddenly felt something rub up against him.

"Want to hug to?" April asked.

"AAH!" Kody cried, running off.

"Oh, you want to play hard-to-get now, huh?" April asked, "I love you so much!"

April ran after Kody around the arena.

"No-no-no, get away from me!" Kody cried.

Gwen, Bayleef, Fletcher, and Venonat laughed as they watched the ensuing chase.

* * *

 _Well, it appears that things are getting better for our heroes. Bayleef evolved, Gwen won the mock Contest, and Kody found love. Actually, love found Kody. After everything that's happened, I think they deserve a little alone time._

* * *

"No, don't leave me alone!" Kody cried, "Save me from this crazy lady!"

* * *

 _I don't know whether to feel happy or sorry for him. I guess the answer will reveal itself as the journey continues._

* * *

 **This was a long chapter, but it was so much fun to write. Bayleef is the first Pokémon shown to evolve in this series, since Quilava's evolution wasn't shown. Fletcher and April will be recurring characters in the series, so we'll get to see them in the future.**

 **As always, please leave a review on the story, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	13. S1 E13: The Eye of the Swarm

**Time for Kody's next Gym battle. I have been waiting to write this for a while. A quick note, all of this frequent posting is meant to make up for the gap between Episodes 9 and 10.**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody and Gwen met Fletcher, an aspiring Pokémon Contest competitor, and April, a girl who became lovesick with Kody in an instant. After Chikorita evolved in Bayleef, Gwen ended up winning the group's pretend Pokémon Contest. And now, our heroes are heading for Azalea Town, with love hot on their tails._

* * *

"Don't stop! We need to keep going!" Kody cried as he and Gwen ran down a dirt road.

"Stop playing hard-to-get, dreamboat!" April said, "You'll never escape my love!"

"I can, and I am!" Kody said.

April suddenly tripped and fell, soon watching Kody and Gwen run off.

"My love..." April said, "I will find you! And you will see me in the way I see you!"

* * *

Some time later, Kody and Gwen were finally able to rest at the entrance to Azalea Town.

"Finally." Kody said, "I thought we'd never lose her."

"Me neither." Gwen said, "Although, we do have one thing to thank her for."

"What?" Kody asked.

"She did give us the motivation to get here a lot quicker." Gwen said.

"Don't encourage her." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen walked off, with a male teen sitting up in the tree, watching them.

"So, they finally came." the teen said to himself.

* * *

Soon after, Kody and Gwen were in the Pokémon Center, giving their Pokémon to Nurse Joy so she could heal them.

"I'll take good care of them." Nurse Joy said, "Chansey, please take these to the healing machine."

The Chansey took the trays of Pokéballs to the healing machine.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot to ask!" Nurse Joy suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Kody asked.

"You're Kody and Gwen, the ones who helped to save the Cherrygrove Power Plant, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah." Kody replied, "Why do you ask?"

"The Nurse Joy of Cherrygrove City forgot to give you two these for helping restore power to the city." Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy pulled a green crystal-like stone with a yellow thunderbolt shape in it and a large egg with red and blue hollow triangles on it out from under the desk and handed them to Kody and Gwen.

"This a Thunderstone?" Kody asked.

"Yes, Nurse Joy knew that you have a Pichu and thought that you could use it in the future." Nurse Joy said.

"And what about this?" Gwen asked, holding the Egg.

"Wait until it hatches and see what Pokémon it is." Nurse Joy said, "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Thanks, Nurse." Kody and Gwen said.

Kody put his Thunderstone in his pocket and Gwen put the Egg in her backpack.

* * *

A bit later, Kody and Gwen were making their way towards the Gym.

"So, what Pokémon do you think the Gym Leader will use?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but I'm excited." Kody said, "I can't wait to see what the Gym is like."

Kody and Gwen turned around a corner and saw a huge greenhouse with the Pokémon Gym symbol on the front.

"I guess this is the place." Gwen said.

"It's massive." Kody said, "And so awesome."

* * *

Kody and Gwen entered the huge greenhouse, but no one was to be seen.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Gwen asked.

"I'm here for a Gym battle!" Kody said, "Come on out if you're here!"

The teen from earlier watched from the trees.

"You claim to be ready." the teen said, "But are you truly ready...for this?"

"For what?" Kody asked, looking around.

Moments later, a bush shook and a large, green, bug Pokémon with scythe-like appendages leapt out of it, ready to attack.

"Move back!" Kody said.

Kody and Gwen jumped back from the Pokémon's attack.

"Are you crazy?!" Gwen asked.

The bush behind the twosome began to shake and a large, brown, beetle-like Pokémon with pincers on its head charged out.

"Look out!" Kody said, dodging and throwing a Pokéball, "Go!"

Totodile popped out of his Pokéball as Gwen dodged the attack.

"Use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile prepared to fire a stream of water, but the teen spoke up.

"Stop!" the teen said.

The teen male dropped from the tree, he had neck-length purple hair, purple eyes, green shorts, and a similar jacket.

"Well, it appears that you were ready." the teen said.

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?" Kody asked.

"My name is Bugsy." the teen known as "Bugsy" said, "And that was a test."

"A test for what?" Kody asked.

"To see if you were worthy enough to challenge my Gym." Bugsy said.

"You're the Gym leader?" Kody asked.

"Yep." Bugsy said, "And you want a battle?"

"Yeah." Kody said.

"Then let's get started." Bugsy said.

Bugsy led Kody and Gwen to a battle field in the middle of the greenhouse.

"Take your side." Bugsy said.

"He seems far more serious than his old Gym leader files describe him." Gwen whispered.

"It's called puberty." Kody said.

"Are you done chit-chatting, or are we going to spend all afternoon talking?" Bugsy asked.

Kody and Bugsy took their sides on the arena as a referee walked out. The two large bug Pokémon stood behind Bugsy.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle between Kody of New Bark Town and the Gym Leader, Bugsy. The battle will be over when all Pokémon one side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon!" the ref announced, "Ready?"

Bugsy and Kody nodded.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Since I'm the Gym leader, I'll pick first." Falkner said, "Metapod, I choose you!"

A sharp, olive green, cocoon Pokémon appeared on the arena and a corresponding image appeared on a large screen on the side of the arena.

"What's that?" Kody asked.

"Metapod: the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie: Its shell is hard, but it's just a bug shell. It's been known to break, so intense battles with it should be avoided." Kody's Pokédex said.

"It honestly doesn't look like it can do much." Kody said, "It is a Bug-type, so I guess I'll send out the exterminator. Geodude, come on out!"

Kody threw a Pokéball that released his recently-caught Rock and Ground-type. A corresponding image appeared on the screen in Kody's Pokémon lineup.

"Good choice." Bugsy said, "But you severely underestimate my Metapod."

"We'll see about that." Kody said, "Geodude, use Rollout!"

Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled towards Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden now!" Bugsy said.

Metapod turned to a shiny metal color and Geodude bounced right off.

"Woah!" Kody exclaimed, "That's tough!"

"And you haven't even seen the best part." Bugsy said, "Metapod, use Tackle!"

Metapod leapt at Geodude with surprising speed, catching him off-guard and hitting him back.

"This is one tough bug to squish." Kody said, "Geodude, try using Rock Polish and speed up!"

Geodude smoothed his body, increasing his speed.

"Tackle attack!" Kody said.

Geodude charged at Metapod.

"String Shot, aim for the trees!" Bugsy said.

Metapod fired a line of sticky string at a tree branch and launched itself into the air, surprising Geodude.

"Great, now he can swing around." Kody said, "This isn't going to work. Geodude, return!"

Geodude was sent back into his ball and the image of him turned a dark blue.

"Okay, that Metapod is quick and defensive." Kody said, "Which means I know exactly who to choose now. Zubat, let's go!"

Zubat appeared from his ball and an image of a Zubat appeared in Kody's Pokémon lineup.

"A Zubat, an interesting choice." Bugsy said, "Metapod, use String Shot on Zubat!"

Metapod fired a sticky string towards Zubat.

"Dodge it!" Kody said.

Zubat moved up and avoided the attack.

"Now, get the advantage early with Supersonic!" Kody said.

Zubat released a high-pitched screech.

"Metapod, close up and block it out!" Bugsy said.

Metapod closed all of the openings in his cocoon and kept the Supersonic out.

" _This isn't working, and this is only his first Pokémon._ " Kody thought, _"There has to be a way to get through this-wait a minute, that's it._ "

Kody observed that Metapod was focusing primarily on his defense.

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat stopped using Supersonic and flew at Metapod, knocking him off of the tree with glowing wings.

"Yeah! We got a hit!" Kody said.

"Metapod, use String Shot!" Bugsy said.

Metapod launch a sticky string at Zubat and latched onto the bat Pokémon's back.

"What?!" Kody exclaimed.

"Harden, now!" Bugsy said.

Metapod's shell became a metal-like substance and began to weigh Zubat down.

"He's left himself open again." Kody said, noticing the scenario, "Use Supersonic!"

Zubat let out another high-pitched screech.

"You can't let him get to you!" Bugsy said, "Close your shell up again!"

Metapod kept his String Shot out, but closed every other hole in his shell.

"You fell for it now." Kody said, "Zubat, loop around and let's end this!"

Zubat stopped his Supersonic attack and flew up and down in a loop, launching Metapod into the air.

"Slam it into the ground with Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat flew up and down at Metapod.

"Quick, Harden!" Bugsy said.

Metapod's shell became metallic and the Pokémon slammed into the ground, raising a lot of dust.

"Who survived?!" Gwen asked.

When the dust faded, everyone could see that both Pokémon had fainted. Both images of the fainted Pokémon turned black.

"This battle is a tie!" the referee said.

"Return, good job." Kody said, putting Zubat back in his ball.

"Return." Bugsy said, "You may have beaten my Metapod, but my next Pokémon focuses on raw power. Pinsir, show him our sting!"

The big, brown, beetle Pokémon ran past Bugsy and onto the arena.

"A Pinsir huh?" Kody asked.

"Pinsir: the Stag Beetle Pokémon: Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Looks like this one is a real powerhouse." Kody said, holding a Pokéball up, "Glad I saved Geodude. Come back on out!"

Geodude appeared on Kody's side of the arena.

"You still up to battle?" Kody asked.

"Geo." Geodude replied.

"Excellent." Kody said, "Kick this off with a Tackle attack!"

Geodude floated at Pinsir.

"Pinsir, use Vice Grip!" Bugsy said.

Pinsir swung his head down and grabbed Geodude with the pinchers on his head.

"Geodude!" Kody said, watching as Pinsir lifted his Pokémon up.

"Now, slam him into the ground!" Bugsy said.

Pinsir slammed Geodude into the ground and reeled back to do it once more.

"Geodude, get out of there!" Kody said, "Use Defense Curl!"

Pinsir slammed down again, but Geodude protected himself with a blue shield that caused him to launch right out of Pinser's pincers.

"Good job." Kody said, "But these Bug-types are way tougher than I thought they would be."

"That's the thing with Bug-type Pokémon." Bugsy said, "People love to underestimate them, it gives the users quite an advantage."

"Well, I guess we'll stop putting Bug-types underfoot." Kody said, "Geodude, use your new attack! Magnitude!"

Geodude slammed down into the ground and shook the arena, knocking Pinsir off-balance.

"Now, use Defense Curl and Rollout!" Kody said.

Geodude protected himself with a blue orb and rolled right into Pinser, smashing right into the Bug-type.

"Pinsir, use Vice Grip!" Bugsy said.

Pinser threw his head down and grabbed the protected Geodude in his arms.

"Ha, do you think that just slamming Geodude into the ground will work?" Kody asked.

"No." Bugsy said, "But this will. Pinsir, use Seismic Toss!"

Pinsir leapt up and began to flip over and over.

"What's Pinsir doing?!" Kody asked.

"Winning." Bugsy said, "As soon as he lets go, Geodude will most likely faint from the intense impact."

" _Geodude's in trouble. I know that he's probably not strong enough to get out of Pinsir's grip._ " Kody said, " _Wait a minute, this could be useful._ "

Kody observed how Pinsir was about to release Geodude.

"Release him!" Bugsy said.

Pinsir launched Geodude towards the ground.

"Now, Geodude, Defense Curl and Rollout combo!" Kody said.

Geodude put himself in a protective orb and rolled in midair, launching right at Pinsir as soon as he landed.

"Pinsir, use...!" Bugsy said.

Bugsy was cut off as Geodude crashed into Pinsir and launched him back. The double-boosted Rollout dealt enough damage to beat the burly Bug-type.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" the referee said.

"Return." Bugsy said as the picture of Pinsir turned black, "A clever counterattack. But those tricks won't work on my best Pokémon. Scyther, control these pests!"

The big, green, Bug-type with scythe-like hands stepped out onto the arena. A similar image appeared in the last slot of Bugsy's Pokémon lineup.

"So that's a Scyther." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Scyther: the Mantis Pokémon: Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Geodude, kick this off with a Defense Curl and Rollout combo!" Kody said.

Geodude curled up into a ball, surrounded himself in an orb and rolled towards Scyther, who stood strong.

" _Why isn't he dodging_?" Kody thought.

After a moment, Bugsy spoke up.

"Now, Scyther, use Vacuum Wave!" Bugsy said.

Scyther swung one of his scythes and sent forth a blue streak of energy that slammed into Geodude and sent him flying.

"Geodude!" Kody said.

Geodude landed on the ground and rolled for a bit before fainting.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the referee announced.

"Return." Kody said as the image of Geodude turned black, "You did well."

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to beat Scyther." Bugsy said, "Seeing as how he's my best Gym Pokémon, he combines the unusual speed of my Metapod and the power of Pinsir."

"So, in other words, he's very balanced." Kody said.

Totodile got in a battle-ready pose.

"Sorry, buddy, but you're not the best Pokémon for this job." Kody said, holding a Pokéball up, "But I know who is. Pichu, let's go!"

Pichu came out of his ball and an image of the Pokémon appeared in the last slot of Kody's lineup.

"Trying to exploit Scyther's Flying-type, aren't you?" Bugsy said, "Good luck with that. Scyther, use Vacuum Wave!"

"Dodge it!" Kody said.

Pichu jumped up and avoided the attack.

"Now you're helpless." Bugsy said, "Quick Attack!"

Scyther flew at Pichu and hit him with one of his blades, sending him flying at the ground.

"Pichu!" Kody cried, "Are you alright?!"

Pichu got up and out of the small crater he made on impact and gave Kody's a thumbs-up.

"Great." Kody said, "We need a way to slow down that Scyther. Try using Thunder Wave!"

Pichu sent a wave of electricity at Scyther, but the Bug-type was at least ten feet away from the attack in the blink of an eye.

Pichu sent a wave of electricity towards Scyther, who effortlessly dodged the attack.

"He's so fast!" Kody said.

"Quick Attack!" Bugsy said.

Scyther moved so fast that he couldn't be seen and was soon behind Pichu.

"Pichu, behind you!" Kody said.

Pichu turned around just in time to see Scyther hit him and send him flying across the arena.

" _If this keeps up, we'll never be able to get a hit in_." Kody thought to himself, " _There has to be a way to catch him off-guard_."

Suddenly, Kody remembered an attack Pichu had.

" _Of course, how could I forget_?" Kody thought.

"We'll finish this." Bugsy said, "Use Quick Attack!"

Scyther shot off at a blazing fast speed and appeared behind Pichu.

"Quick, Flash!" Kody said.

Pichu released a sudden burst of light that temporarily blinded Scyther and put him off-balance.

"What?!" Bugsy exclaimed.

"Now, use Thunder Wave!" Kody said.

Pichu zapped Scyther with a wave of electricity.

"Scyther, as soon as you recover, use Quick Attack!" Bugsy said.

Scyther regained his sight and flew at Pichu, but at a significantly slower speed.

"Now that you're a lot slower than before, we can end this." Kody said, "Pichu, use a continuous Thunder Shock!"

Pichu fired a continuous beam of electricity at Scyther, now that he had slowed down, and weakened the Bug and Flying-type.

"Take him down!" Bugsy said.

Scyther flew at Pichu, but fell halfway to him due to exhaustion.

"Scyther is unable to battle! The victor goes to Kody and Pichu!" the referee said.

"Return, Scyther." Bugsy said, putting his Pokémon back in its ball, "You fought well."

"Great job, Kody." Gwen said.

Bugsy approached Kody.

"Now that you've beaten me in battle, it is my duty to award this to you." Bugsy said, pulling out a badge that looked like a ladybug, "This is the Hive Badge, you've earned it."

"Thanks." Kody said, accepting the praise and the badge.

Kody admired his new Badge for a moment.

"We just got the Hive Badge!" Kody cheered, holding the badge up high, "All right!"

All of Kody's Pokémon cheered with him.

* * *

"So, where are you heading next?" Bugsy asked.

"Goldenrod City." Kody said, "Gwen's first Pokémon Contest is there."

"Well, in that case, the next Johto League Gym happens to be there too." Bugsy said.

"Isn't that convenient." Kody said, "Well, we should be heading out now. Thanks for the battle, Bugsy."

Kody and Gwen set out, waving goodbye to Bugsy.

"Falkner was right, those kids have what it takes, but they're far from ready for the challenge ahead of them." Bugsy said.

* * *

 _Wow, what a match! Who knew that Bug-types could be such pests? Well, now that Kody has his second Badge in hand, it's time for our heroes to set out for Goldenrod City as the journey continues!_

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter and battle to write, then again, both Gym battles so far were fun to do. There is one more chapter in this season before it is over. Expect to see a Season 2 and a special "movie" story being posted in the near future. Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated if you gave me your feedback.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	14. S1 E14: Third Battle's the Charm!

**Okay, time for the Season finale. I was absolutely ecstatic to write this. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody challenged the Azalea Town Pokémon Gym and went up against it's leader-Bugsy. After a hard-fought battle against Bugsy's surprisingly skilled Bug-type Pokémon, Kody emerged victorious and earned his second Badge, the Hive Badge. Now, Kody and Gwen have stopped at the local Pokémon Center to catch up with Professor Elm before they continue with their adventure._

* * *

"Sounds like it was a close battle." Elm said from on his side of the Telecom.

"It was." Kody said, "I was glad I remembered that Pichu knew Flash."

"So, you guys are going to head out to Goldenrod City now?" Elm asked.

"Yep." Gwen said, "Wish us luck."

"With your track record, as you say, you'll need it." Elm said, "Goodbye now."

The Telecom turned off.

"Okay, ready to head out?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Kody replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Kody and Gwen walked down the roads in Azalea Town, ready for whatever came next.

"So, how far away is Goldenrod City?" Kody asked.

"It'll take us at least a week to get there, considering how we always get lost, fight dangerous Pokémon, and end up in perilous situations." Gwen said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Kody said.

"Hmph, a real trainer wouldn't take so long to reach their destination." a familiar voice said from behind the twosome.

Kody and Gwen turned around and saw...

"Silver." Kody said, "Long time, no see."

"Have you improved in battle at all?" Silver asked.

"Well, yeah, I think so. But why do you want to...?" Kody asked.

"Good." Silver said, "A lot of the trainers that I've beaten lately have bored me to tears, I'm hoping that you'll put up a better fight than last time."

"So...you want a Pokémon battle?" Kody asked.

"Yes." Silver replied, "Meet me outside the city gatehouse."

Silver walked off.

"Don't keep me waiting." Silver said.

Silver walked into the distance, leaving Kody and Gwen alone.

"Kody, I wouldn't challenge him if I were you." Gwen said.

"Why?" Kody asked.

"He mopped the floor with you last time." Gwen said, "And who knows how much stronger he's gotten since."

"But you know me, Gwen, I never turn down a challenge." Kody said.

"Yeah...that's true." Gwen said, conceding.

"Then it's decided." Kody said, "Come on, let's go."

Kody pulled the unenthusiastic Gwen through the streets of Azalea Town.

* * *

Kody and Gwen passed through the gatehouse and walked out into a very thick forest.

"What's this place?" Kody asked.

"Ilex Forest." Silver said, coming up to the group, "The densest forest in all of Johto."

"Why'd you bring us here?" Kody asked.

"I knew that this would be a suitable battleground for out match." Silver said, "Now, follow me to my designated arena."

Silver walked to the west. Kody looked at Gwen, who just shrugged, and then the twosome decided to follow Silver.

* * *

Some time later, the group arrived at a large clearing in the forest.

"Here we are." Silver said.

"I guess you were looking for the simplest and quietest place to have our battle." Kody said.

"Indeed." Silver said, "I didn't want any distractions around."

Silver walked further into the clearing.

"I'll give you five minutes to prepare." Silver said before walking to the other side of the clearing.

Kody pulled his Pokéballs out and threw them into the air, letting his Pokémon out.

"Okay, everyone, we have our second rematch with Silver upon us." Kody said, "I want you guys to battle to the best of your abilities, got it?"

Kody's Pokémon agreed. Meanwhile, Gwen had an idea.

"Everyone, come on out!" Gwen said, throwing her three Pokéballs into the air.

Gwen's Bayleef, Ledyba, and Aipom appeared.

"Kody's got a big battle coming up." Gwen said, "And I want us to be his personal cheering squad, is that okay with you all?"

Gwen's Pokémon happily agreed.

* * *

Soon after, Gwen and all of her Pokémon had handmade pom-poms.

"Who's ready? None other than Kody! Give us a _K_ , give us an _O_ , give us a _D_ , give us a _Y_! What does that spell? KODY!" Gwen said.

Gwen's Pokémon jumped up, cheering.

"The battle hasn't even started." Silver clarified.

"I know, but I thought it would be good to practice." Gwen said, "Speaking of the battle...Kody, are you ready?"

Kody stood proud, his Pokémon back in their balls, and was ready for a battle.

"Ready." Kody said.

"You seem confident." Silver said.

"We have been training and making new friends." Kody said.

"I see." Silver said, "But don't think that will be all you need to win."

"Who said I was going to?" Kody asked.

Kody and Silver stood ready.

"This will be a four-on-four battle." Silver said, "Substitutions aren't allowed and the battle will be over once all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Agreed?"

"Yes." Kody said, "Gwen, if you would?"

"Ready?" Gwen asked before pausing for a moment, "Begin!"

"I'll pick first." Silver said, "Snubbull, prepare for battle!"

A pink, almost dog-like, bipedal Pokémon appeared in front of Silver.

"What's a Snubbull?" Kody asked.

"Snubbull: the Fairy Pokémon: By baring its fangs and making a scary face, Snubbull sends smaller Pokémon scurrying away in terror. However, this Pokémon seems a little sad at making its foes flee." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Yeah, that thing has a face only a mother could love." Kody said, "It's a Fairy-type, it must have parents from Kalos. I don't have anything exceptionally good against Fairy-type Pokémon, but I can make do."

Kody reached to his belt and grabbed a Pokéball.

"Pichu, I choose you!" Kody said, throwing the Pokéball and releasing the said Pokémon.

"A better choice than last time." Silver said, "Snubbull, use Tackle!"

Snubbull ran at Pichu.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Kody said.

Pichu sent a bunch of electricity in Snubbull's direction.

"Hmph, show them that their strategy is pointless." Silver said.

Snubbull's fangs were engulfed in electricity that countered Pichu's.

"What?!" Kody asked.

"When it comes to Pokémon battles, you have to think outside the box." Silver said, "And having Snubbull to use Thunder Fang as a counter to your electric attack is a good example. The two different paths of voltage cancelled each other out, in essence, you have no chance."

"He's right, just like when I battled his Mareep, I couldn't get any damage in." Kody said, "Pichu, we need a new strategy!"

"Don't give them a moment's rest!" Silver said, "Use Fire Fang!"

Snubbull engulfed her fangs in fire and constantly snapped at Pichu, who had to keep dodging to avoid the chomping onslaught.

"We need a plan." Kody said, "Wait a minute..."

Kody remembered how he beat Scyther the day before.

"Pichu, Flash!" Kody said.

Pichu released a bright light that caught Snubbull off-guard and temporarily blinded her.

"Snubbull, get your bearings and use Ice Fang!" Silver said.

"Quick, before she can do anything, use Thunder Wave!" Kody said.

Pichu zapped Snubbull with a wave of electricity, slowing her down. Snubbull leapt at Pichu after regaining her sight, but she was moving considerably slower.

"Great!" Kody said, "Now, just like Scyther, end this with a continuous Thunder Shock!"

As Pichu effortlessly dodged Snubbull's attacks, he constantly zapped her with repeated shocks. Eventually, Pichu wore down the Fairy Pokémon and caused her to faint.

"Snubbull is unable to battle!" Gwen announced.

"Return. You good." Silver said as he swapped Snubbull's ball out for another, "Flaafy, prepare for battle!"

A pink sheep-like, bi-pedal Pokémon with white wool and a blue orb on the end of its tail appeared. Kody held his Pokédex up to scan the Pokémon.

"Flaafy: the Wool Pokémon and the evolved form of Mareep: Flaafy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Another of his Pokémon evolved. This is just great." Kody said, "Pichu, we need to focus on weakening him. Use Tail Whip!"

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." Silver said, "Use Charge."

Flaafy charged up her electrical power as Pichu lowered her defenses.

"Now, use Thunder Shock!" Silver said.

Flaafy's attack flew so fast that it hit Pichu before he could do anything. A cloud of dust arose from the impact area.

"Pichu!" Kody said.

Pichu flew out of the dust and into Kody's arms.

"Pichu is unable to battle!" Gwen said.

"Return, Pichu, you did great." Kody said, putting his Pokémon back in his ball, "Wow, Silver's Pokémon have definitely improved. It's going to be hard to win."

Kody reached for one of his Pokéballs.

"But, thankfully, I have the perfect Pokémon for this job." Kody said, "Geodude, let's go!"

"I see, so you now have a Ground-type Pokémon." Silver said, "But just because Geodude is part Ground, we're not defenseless. Flaafy, use Cotton Spore!"

Flaafy sent a bunch of cotton balls flying at Geodude.

"Geodude, get out of their way!" Kody said.

Geodude jumped up and into the air.

"Quick, use Magnitude!" Kody said.

Geodude slammed down and created a small earthquake that launched Flaafy into the air.

"Now, use Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude threw a large rock at Flaafy and knocked her back and down to the ground, defeating her.

"Flaafy is unable to battle!" Gwen said.

"Return, you did you job." Silver said as he pulled his next Pokéball out, "Kadabra, prepare for battle!"

A bi-pedal, orange and brown Pokémon with a thick tail appeared in front of Silver. The Pokémon's most notable feature was the spoon it held.

"That must be the evolved form of Abra." Kody said, scanning the Pokémon.

"Kadabra: the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Abra: Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Silver's definitely got a sharp enough mind to fit that criteria." Kody said, "Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude threw a large rock at Kadabra.

"Confusion." Silver said.

Kadabra caught the rock in midair with psychic powers.

"Give it back to them." Silver said.

Kadabra sent the rock flying back at Geodude at incredible speed and hit him with it.

"That's some power." Kody said, "Try the Defense Roll combo!"

Geodude engulfed himself with a blue orb and rolled at Kadabra.

"Teleport." Silver said.

Kadabra teleported behind Geodude, surprising the Rock and Ground-type.

"Oh yeah, Geodude doesn't know about Kadabra's Teleport." Kody said, "Geodude, use Rock Polish and then the Defense Roll combo again!" Kody said.

"Finish him off." Silver said.

Kadabra grabbed Geodude with Confusion and began to slam him into various objects around the area.

"Geodude!" Kody said, "Try to break free!"

But Geodude couldn't and, once Kadabra released him, he fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Gwen announced.

"Return, great job." Kody said.

Kody began to ponder his next move.

" _I need to save Totodile for his Quilava, so I guess Zubat is my only choice._ " Kody thought.

Kody grabbed Zubat's Pokéball.

"Zubat, I choose you!" Kody said as he threw Zubat's ball.

Zubat appeared in front of Kody.

"What makes you think that sending a part Poison-type out against a Psychic-type is a good idea?" Silver asked, "Kadabra, show them the error of their ways with Confusion."

Kadabra grabbed Zubat with psychic powers.

"That was a mistake." Kody said, "Supersonic!"

Zubat released a high-pitched screech that caused Kadabra to let him go.

"We need to keep free of Kadabra's grip, but how?" Kody asked.

Kody thought back to the intense speed that Zubat used in their battle against Falkner.

"That's it." Kody said, "Zubat, use Wing Attack and harness your speed!"

Zubat flew around at an incredible speed.

"Kadabra, use Confusion." Silver said.

Kadabra tried to focus, but he couldn't.

"What's wrong with you?!" Silver asked.

"It's called thinking outside of the box." Kody said, "Zubat's Supersonic caused Kadabra to become confused and Zubat's speed is keeping Kadabra from focusing on him."

"Then why is he flying around erratically?" Silver asked.

"What?" Kody asked.

Kody looked up at Zubat and saw him flying around wildly.

"Zubat, what's wrong?!" Kody asked.

"You didn't do enough research, did you?" Silver asked, "One of Kadabra's abilities is Synchronize, in words you can understand, if Kadabra is given a Status Condition, it is inflicted back upon the user."

"Oh no!" Kody said, watching Zubat fly around like crazy.

"It's only a matter of time until he runs into something." Silver said.

" _He's right, if Zubat runs into a tree, Kadabra will have time to recover and I'll be at a disadvantage. Come on, think...think._ " Kody thought.

Kody suddenly remembered that Zubat reacts to sunlight in a pretty dramatic way.

"That's it!" Kody said, "Zubat, try to fly straight up!"

"What are you up to?" Silver asked.

Zubat did the best he could to fly upwards and, to his surprise, got a good dose of sunlight hitting him. The surprise of the bright light snapped Zubat out of his confusion.

"Great job, Zubat!" Kody said, "Now, use Bite!"

Zubat flew down at Kadabra and quickly bit him before flying back, dealing a good amount of damage.

"Kadabra, have you recovered?" Silver asked.

Kadabra finally shook the confusion off.

"Good, now use Confusion and stop that Zubat!" Silver said.

"Zubat, keep him from being able to focus on you!" Kody said.

Zubat flew around almost erratically, but controllably.

"And now that Kadabra can't focus on Zubat, use Astonish!" Kody said.

Zubat flew at Kadabra and smacked him with his wings, causing him to flinch.

"Now, go in for the final blow!" Kody said, "Use Wing Attack!"

Zubat flew towards Kadabra with glowing wings.

"Thunder Punch!" Silver said.

Kadabra engulfed his fist in electricity and slammed it into Zubat's wing. The clashing forces caused a small explosion that sent both Pokémon flying backwards and causing them to faint.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Gwen announced.

"Return, you did your job." Silver said, putting Kadabra back in his ball.

"Return, take a rest." Kody said, putting Zubat away.

"I'll admit, you have definitely improved." Silver said, "I haven't had an enjoyable Pokémon Battle since we first fought."

"Well, we're not done yet." Kody said.

"You're right. We're not done, but you are." Silver said, pulling his last Pokéball out, "Quilava, prepare for battle!"

Silver's evolved starter appeared in front of him.

"Here we go." Kody said, pulling his last Pokéball out, "Totodile, I choose you!"

Kody's Water-type starter appeared on the battlefield.

"I can see that your Totodile hasn't evolved yet." Silver said.

"He may not have evolved, but we've gotten much stronger now." Kody said, "Care to test us?"

"Well, you certainly have the fighting spirit." Silver said, "Quilava, begin this with Smokescreen."

Quilava filled the arena with a thick smoke.

"Totodile, we've dealt with this trick twice now!" Kody said, "Use...!"

"Quick Attack." Silver said.

Quilava shot towards Totodile and rammed into him.

"Gotcha." Kody said, upon hearing the crash, "Rage!"

Totodile turned red and hit Quilava back, sending him out of the smoke.

"Clear up the smoke with Water Gun!" Kody said.

Totodile spun around and cleared the arena of the smoke.

"Quilava, use Tackle." Silver said.

Quilava charged at Totodile.

"Totodile, jump up and show them your Bite attack!" Kody said.

Totodile jumped over Quilava and bit him on the back.

"That is a mistake." Silver said, "Quilava, turn up the heat."

Quilava's back lit on fire, causing Totodile to let go and jump off.

"Now, nail him with Quick Attack." Silver said.

Quilava ran back and then jumped at Totodile, sending him flying through the air.

"End it with Ember." Silver said.

Quilava shot a ball of fire at Totodile that hit the Water-type before he could counter, sending him straight to the ground.

"Totodile!" Kody cried.

Totodile appeared to be down.

"Totodile is...huh?" Gwen asked.

Totodile slowly got up, showing that he still had some fight left in him.

"Still standing?" Silver asked.

"Totodile..." Kody said.

Totodile stood up, ready to continue.

"You know, with how beaten up he is right now, it would be smarter to put him back in his ball." Silver said.

"But I..." Kody said.

Kody saw as Totodile could barely stand up now. Kody was about to put Totodile back, but then he remembered that he and his partner never gave up, and never will.

"No. We're not giving up." Kody said, "Because we refuse to lose. Isn't that right?"

Totodile nodded. Moments later, Totodile turned to a bright blue color and began to change shape.

"Totodile's evolving!" Kody said.

"At last, maybe we'll get to have an actual battle." Silver said.

The blue burst off of Totodile and reveal that he had a caveman-like pattern in his scales, a mohawk-like fin on his head, and a bigger snout.

"What did you evolve into?" Kody asked, scanning his partner.

"Croconaw: the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile: Once its jaws clamp down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like fishhooks, they become irremovably embedded." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Awesome." Kody said.

"Even though Totodile evolved, you're still at a dramatic disadvantage." Silver said, "Use Quick Attack."

"Not so fast!" Kody said, "Croconaw, try out your new move, Scary Face!"

Croconaw created a large, and scary, face in front of him that caught Quilava off-guard and slowed him down.

"Perfect!" Kody said, "Now, use Scratch!"

Croconaw overpowered Quilava's Quick Attack and sent the Fire-type starter rolling across the ground.

"That does it! We're ending this!" Silver said as Quilava got back up, "Use Ember!"

"Croconaw, counter with Water Gun!" Kody said.

Both of the attacks met at the middle of the arena and began to fight for supremacy. For once, the attacks were dead-even.

"Come on, Quilava, you can beat him!" Silver said.

"Croconaw, show them we have what it takes!" Kody said.

As both Pokémon pushed themselves harder, their abilities activated.

"They're running out of stamina!" Kody said.

"Quilava, full power now!" Silver said.

Quilava's attack began to push more.

" _WAIT?! Quilava was holding back on that last attack?! We're giving it everything we have! We can't lose again!_ " Kody thought.

Then, for a split-second, Kody began to feel something, it felt as if he and Croconaw were in sync.

" _That's right! We can win this!_ " Kody said, " _After everything we've accomplished so far, we can win!_ "

Kody and Croconaw found a new sense of strength.

"Croconaw, push harder!" Kody said.

Suddenly, Croconaw was now engulfed with an orb of water in addition to the blue Aura. And, Croconaw's attack began to push back.

"What's going on?!" Silver cried, finally surprised at something.

"What's happening is the difference between you and I." Kody said, "You might train your Pokémon to be stronger, but we create strong bonds with ours. And with those bonds comes strength and unity, something you wouldn't understand."

Kody looked at Gwen. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"But, maybe someday, you'll understand that the key to unlocking a Pokémon's power, is unlocking that Pokémon's heart." Kody said, "Croconaw, finish this."

Croconaw's Water Gun became a huge blast and burst right through Quilava's Ember, blasting the Fire-type starter away.

"Quilava!" Silver said.

When the water stopped flowing, it could be seen that Quilava had fainted. Everyone was speechless for a moment.

"Ahem...Quilava is unable to battle! Kody and Croconaw are the winners!" Gwen announced.

"We...we won?" Kody asked, "...We won!"

Croconaw jumped up on his trainer's back and cheered.

"Great job, Kody!" Gwen said.

All of Gwen's Pokémon cheered.

"Thanks." Kody said.

Kody pulled his Pokéballs out.

"But we all deserve the credit." Kody said.

Silver was watching the group, deep in thought.

" _Hmph...he finally did it_." Silver thought, " _It was impressive. But what I want to know is what happened to Croconaw at the end there._ "

Silver thought back to Croconaw's burst of power.

" _It couldn't have been Torrent. But...wait. No...it couldn't be that...could it?_ " Silver thought, " _I guess I'll find out in the future_."

Silver put Quilava back in his ball and began to walk off.

"Hey, Silver!" Kody said.

Silver stopped and looked back at Kody.

"Next time we meet, I want a rematch. This was pretty awesome." Kody said.

Silver showed an amused smile.

"Sure." Silver replied, "See you later."

Silver walked off into Ilex Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the sky, a certain Pokémon was watching everything.

" _It seems that they are coming closer to unlocking the power necessary to save this world_." Lugia thought, " _But...they are still far from being ready to face that menace. We can only hope that, in time, they become prepared for the threat we will all soon face._ "

Lugia flew off into the ocean, back to places unknown.

* * *

 _Wow. What. A. Fight. Kody has finally won against his rival and earned his respect. But now I'm left with so many questions. Is there really a latent power inside of Croconaw and, if so, what is it? What is Lugia talking about? And who or what is this threat that everyone else keeps talking about? Find out...as the journey continues!_

* * *

 **That was the Season 1 finale. I hope everyone has enjoyed this Season and will look forward to more fun stories. This is the longest chapter in the story (at least 3700 words), but I did want things to be big. Please leave a review on what you thought of either this chapter, or the Season as a whole.**

 **If you have a chapter idea, please leave it in the reviews or PM it to me.**

 **If you want to read more content, the first Next Gen "movie-event" is out: "Next Gen: Ho-Oh and the Rainbow Guardian.", and the Second season of this series is being posted in the form of another story: "Next Gen: Legends".**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	15. S2 E1: A Frosty Friend

**Okay, I'm sure most of you have seen me post these chapters on my second story "Next Gen: Legends", but I saw that things weren't progressing properly and now I decided to move all chapters to my main story. I hope this helps remove any confusion anyone had.**

 **A word of warning, this chapter is going to be longer than most.**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody and Gwen were finally on their way to Goldenrod City. But before they could go anywhere, Kody was challenged to a rematch by his rival, Silver. It was a long and arduous battle, but when Totodile evolved into Croconaw, things finally turned around. After a mysterious power boost, Croconaw was able to defeat Silver's Quilava and finally give Kody a victory over Silver. Now, our heroes continue towards their next destination, but first, we need to turn our eyes to another interesting individual._

* * *

A young teenage male with long white hair was sitting in the middle of a clearing, petting a jet black Pokémon with red feathers on its head and long claws on its hands. The teen was wearing a long blue cloak with black pants and black boots.

"Snea." the Pokémon said.

"I know that you want to leave. And so do I. But you know that I can't leave." the teen said, "You know my family won't let me out of their sight."

The Pokémon looked rather sad.

"But, hey, they'll have to let me leave someday." the teen said, "And then we can finally get out on the open road."

The Pokémon perked up.

"Frost? Frost? Are you out here?" a female voice asked.

"That's mom." the teen said, "Hide, we'll hang out again another time."

The Pokémon nodded and jumped up into the trees, leaving to teen to follow the voice.

"Snea…" the Pokémon sadly said, looking up to the clouds.

* * *

In another part of Ilex Forest, trouble was a foot. Actually, it was many feet right now.

"RAWR!" a large Usaring roared as it chased two familiar trainers and their Pokémon.

"For the record, this was your fault!" Gwen cried as she, Kody, and their Pokémon were fleeing from the group of large bear Pokémon.

"Look, was I supposed to know that the berry field was theirs?!" Kody asked.

"Yes!" Gwen replied, "What do you think all of those claw marks tell you? Do they say ' _Oh please, come eat our field of ripe, delicious berries'_?!"

"Less talking, more running!" Kody cried.

"Or how about this?" Gwen asked, "Ledyba, Reflect!"

Ledyba turned around and created a wall of light that the large bear Pokémon crashed into.

"Now let's seize the moment and get out of here!" Gwen said.

"That we agree on!" Kody said.

* * *

Soon, Kody, Gwen, and their Pokémon were finally able to catch a break.

"Okay, from now on, don't take food unless you know that it is **completely** safe." Kody said, resting on a rock.

"I doubt you'll remember that." Gwen said.

"Ha, ha." Kody said, "Any idea where we are?"

Gwen pulled her Pokégear out of her backpack and tried to figure out where they are.

"Well, all I can see is woods, miles and miles and miles and miles of woods." Gwen said.

"So, in other words, we're lost." Kody said.

"The only thing that's not a mass of trees is a large house nearby." Gwen said.

"Well, maybe we can go there and ask for directions." Kody said, right before looking up to the clouds, which were getting darker, "And we might need some shelter from the rain."

"It's worth a shot." Gwen said, "Let's get going then."

"But first, we should give our Pokémon a rest." Kody said.

"Good idea." Gwen said, "Everyone, return."

"Return." Kody said.

Kody and Gwen put their Pokémon back into their balls and then began their walk to the house.

* * *

"How much farther?" Kody asked.

"We should be coming up to it right about...now." Gwen said.

Kody and Gwen passed by some trees, and a large mansion came into sight.

"Uh...Gwen, I thought you said it was a house." Kody said, "Not a freaking mansion!"

"Well, let's hope the people inside aren't snobbish." Gwen said.

Kody and Gwen made their way to the door of the mansion, which Kody knocked on once they reached it. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Maybe nobody's home?" Kody asked.

"Or they just can't hear the knocking." Gwen said, "With a house that big, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Kody went to knock again, but the doors opened before he could. The door was opened by a man wearing a tuxedo.

"Um...hello." Kody said, "My friend and I were wondering if we could ask for directions to the nearest town."

The man looked at Kody and Gwen for a moment, and then shut the door.

"Well that's just rude!" Kody said.

"I guess they are snobbish after all." Gwen said.

Kody and Gwen began to walk away from the house, but then the door was opened moments later by a silver-haired woman who was wearing clothes that you might see in an office.

"Are you the two young individuals who were knocking at my door?" the woman asked.

"Yes..." Kody nervously replied.

" _I hope she didn't hear what I said about her!_ " Gwen thought.

" _I hope she didn't hear what I about her friend!_ " Kody thought.

"And you two were asking for directions?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." Gwen replied.

The woman slowly opened the door.

"Well, why don't you come on in?" the woman asked.

"What?" Kody and Gwen asked.

"You want directions don't you?" the woman asked, "Besides, it looks like it's about to storm pretty badly."

Kody and Gwen looked up at the darkening sky, realizing that the woman was probably right.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Kody said, "We accept your offer."

Kody and Gwen went into the house and looked at exquisite entrance hall.

"Wow, Gwen, look." Kody said, pointing to the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, "Even the lights have lights."

"Frost, come on down, we have guests." the woman called up the nearby stairs.

"Coming." a male voice replied.

Kody and Gwen looked around the hall in awe at the fanciness of everything. They were so engrossed in the art and sculptures that they didn't even notice the white-haired teen come down the stairs.

"Greetings." the teen said.

"AGH!" Kody and Gwen jumped in surprised.

"Jumpy are you?" the teen asked.

"No, just surprised." Kody said.

"Greetings." the male said, "My name is Frost, what're your names?"

"Uh...I'm Kody, and that's my good friend Gwen." Kody said.

Gwen smacked Kody in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Kody asked.

"That's not how you introduce yourself to finer folk." Gwen said, "Try to show a little dignity, like so."

Gwen approached Frost and did a ladies' bow.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Gwen said, "My name's Gwen."

"I've never been one for formality." Kody said.

"I see that your friend is among common folk?" the woman asked to Gwen.

"Well, we both are." Gwen said.

"So, what business do you have here?" Frost asked.

"We came to get directions to the nearest town and wait out the storm." Gwen said.

"Then you came to the right place." Frost said, "Just leave anything your backpacks on the hangar."

"Why would we do that?" Kody asked, "Is this a formal thing?"

"No, it just seems weird to carry unnecessary loads around with you." the woman said.

"There's nothing unnecessary about my load." Kody said, "I carry my Pokémon in my backpack."

"Pokémon?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." Kody said, "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

* * *

Kody and Gwen were immediately thrown out the door to the mansion.

"Apparently there is." Kody said, rubbing his head.

"Keep those filthy creatures out of my house!" the woman yelled, slamming the doors.

"Geez, what is with her?" Kody asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said, "But I guess that Pokémon are on her list of things to hate."

"Well she couldn't have kicked us out at a worse time." Kody said as he noticed raindrops begin to fall, "The rain's starting."

"Come on, let's go find shelter." Gwen said, rubbing the dirt off of her arms.

"Psst...psst." a voice whispered.

"Was that you?" Gwen asked.

"I thought that was you." Kody said.

"Over here." the voice whispered.

Kody and Gwen looked back and saw Frost peeking through an open front window.

"Frost?" Kody asked, "What are you doing?"

Frost climbed through the open window and motioned for Kody and Gwen to follow him.

"Come on, I know a place you two can stay for a bit." Frost said.

"Um...okay." Kody said, "We don't really have anything better to do."

Kody and Gwen decided to follow Frost.

* * *

"So, where did you want to take us?" Kody asked.

"We're here." Frost said, leading Kody and Gwen into a small clearing, "You can come out, they're friendly!"

Kody looked up at a black Pokémon with red feathers on its head that was sitting on a tree branch.

"What's that?" Kody asked, pulling his Pokédex out and scanning the Pokémon.

"Sneasel: the Long Claw Pokémon: It blends into the dark of night to ambush its prey. Sneasel will attack Sandshrew, but its hard skin can cause Sneasel's claws to snap off." Kody's Pokédex said.

The Sneasel jumped down from the branch and began to circle around Kody and Gwen, observing them.

"Uh...hello." Kody said.

Sneasel walked over to Frost and nodded.

"He's cool with you." Frost said.

"If he's cool with us, then we're cool with him." Kody said.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Gwen asked.

"I saw the way that my mom threw you out of the house." Frost said.

"Yeah, why'd she do that?" Kody asked.

"She doesn't think the best of Pokémon." Frost said.

"Is there a reason why?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it began a few years ago..." Frost said.

* * *

(Flashback-Ten years prior)

A kid Frost walked through the woods near the mansion, gleefully chasing after a Sentret.

"Come back here so I can cuddle you!" Frost said, not stopping the chase.

Frost continued to chase the little tyke around as his mom tried to keep up.

"Frost, stay where I can see you!" Frost's mom said.

Frost ran into a bush and out of his mom's sight, not relenting in his chase. Frost eventually lost the small Normal-type Pokémon.

"Where'd you go?" Frost asked.

Frost began to look around, but things began to get bad when he accidentally bumped into and knocked down a sand-colored, ball-like mouse Pokémon.

"Oh, sorry, mister." Frost said.

The Pokémon didn't look particularly happy with Frost and raised up one of its claws.

"What're you doing?" Frost asked.

* * *

Frost's mom continued to search through the forest for her child.

"Frost, where are you?" Frost's mom asked.

Moments later, Frost's mom heard her son scream and begin crying.

"Frost!" Frost's mom cried, running to find her child.

Frost's mom eventually found Frost sitting down with a cut on his arm, crying from the pain.

"Oh no, what did this?" Frost's mom asked.

Frost's mom look over at the Pokémon, but she only saw the silhouette and assumed that it was the Sentret.

"That monster." Frost's mom said.

* * *

(Time skip-Present day)

"So you were attacked by a grumpy Pokémon, but your mom thought it attacked for no reason?" Kody asked.

"Yes." Frost said, "I've tried to tell her that it was a different Pokémon, but she won't listen to me."

"Then what about Sneasel here?" Gwen asked, "What's his story?"

"I was out on a walk one day, trying to pass the time, when I saw Sneasel lying on the path, injured." Frost said, "I assumed that it was attacked and I took it here, using the herbs from the garden behind the mansion to heal him. I sent him off back to the wild, but he didn't seem to want to leave. So he decided to stay nearby and we've been friends ever since."

"And you can't let your mom know about him, or else things could get real hairy." Gwen said.

"Exactly." Frost said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll keep the secret." Kody said, "You can count on us."

"Thanks." Frost said, right before walking over so he could see the clouds, "The rain should let up soon. You should be able to leave then."

"Okay." Gwen said, "Thanks for helping us out."

"No problem." Frost said, "Now, I've got to go back inside, but you two can stay as long as you need."

"Got it." Kody said.

Frost went back towards the house, leaving Kody and Gwen with Sneasel. Unbeknownst to everyone, a threat was looming nearby.

* * *

Frost sat in his parent's house, eating dinner with his family.

"So, who were the guests that came earlier?" a white-haired man wearing a grey trench coat asked, sitting across from Frost's mom.

"A pair of kids, one of them was a Pokémon trainer." Frost's mom said.

"A Pokémon trainer, eh?" the man asked, "Frost."

"What, dad?" Frost asked.

"You haven't said a word yet." Frost's dad said, "Is something up?"

"No." Frost said, "Just not very talkative today."

"Well then, pertaining to the current subject..." Frost's dad said, "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Frost asked.

"What do you think of Pokémon?" Frost's dad asked.

"Uh..." Frost replied.

* * *

Back outside, the rain had finally let up as Kody and Gwen played "Qwilfish".

"The rain's stopped." Kody said, looking over to the parting clouds.

"Just when I was winning." Gwen said, putting the cards away.

"Well, sorry to leave you so suddenly, Sneasel." Kody said, "But we need to hit the road."

Sneasel nodded, but then his eyes suddenly darted towards a nearby bush.

"What's up?" Gwen asked.

Kody and Gwen looked in the direction Sneasel was looking at and saw a shaking bush.

"Who's there?" Kody asked.

After a few seconds of silence, a medium-sized sand-colored Pokémon with brown spikes on its back and long claws on its hands jumped out of the bush and tackled Sneasel.

"What the-?!" Kody asked.

Kody and Gwen looked over at the two fighting Pokémon. Sneasel kicked the bigger Pokémon off and the two opponents stood ready to battle.

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"Sandslash: the Mouse Pokémon: Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced by new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones." Gwen's Pokédex said.

The Sandslash jumped into the air and began to spin, launching star-shaped projectiles everywhere.

"That's a Swift attack!" Kody said, "Look out!"

Everyone hit the deck, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"I got a look at how strong that thing is." Gwen said, "Sneasel's going to need backup!"

"Then we're lucky I have some on hand." Kody said, "Croconaw, I choose you!"

"Bayleef, let's go!" Gwen said.

"Use Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Croconaw launched a stream of water at Sandslash while Bayleef threw razor sharp leaves at the threating Pokémon. The Sandslash simply curled up and blocked the attacks.

"He deflected those attacks like they were nothing!" Kody said.

Sandslash jumped up and created a large ball of sand over his head, preparing to throw it down.

"Everybody run!" Kody said.

* * *

Back inside the house, Frost's family was finishing up lunch.

"So, what's left on today's agenda?" Frost's dad asked.

Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard.

"What was that?" Frost's dad asked.

Frost's family looked out the window and saw a bunch of dust covering the backyard.

"I can't see anything." Frost's mom said, "We should go down there and see."

"Agreed." Frost's dad said.

Frost looked through the window and caught a glimpse of Sandslash.

"Oh no." Frost said to himself, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Back outside, Kody, Gwen, Croconaw, and Bayleef were engulfed in a pile of sand, with only their heads sticking out.

"If I wanted to play in the sand, I would have gone to the beach!" Kody said.

"I can't move!" Gwen said.

The Sandslash passed Kody and Gwen, his eyes fixated on Sneasel.

"Snea!" Sneasel said, prepared for battle.

Sneasel was about to leap into battle, but then Frost's family came up, diverting everyone's attention.

"It's those Pokémon trainers!" Frost's mom said, "I knew they were bad news!"

"No, this isn't our fault!" Kody said, "That Sandslash is trying to attack Sneasel."

"Hmph, a likely story." Frost's mom said.

The Sandslash, angered at the interruption, quickly rushed towards Frost's family.

"Sneasel, Scratch Attack!" Frost said.

Sneasel quickly rushed over and clashed claws with Sandslash, pushing the Ground-type away.

" _That Pokémon listened to his command?_ " Frost's mom thought.

The Sandslash was really angry now and rushed at Sneasel again.

"Sneasel, use Faint Attack!" Frost said.

Sneasel rushed at Sandslash and rammed into him, but Sandslash simply hit Sneasel back.

"He's so strong." Frost said, "This is going to be tougher than we thought."

* * *

"We need to get out of here!" Kody said, "Sneasel will get creamed if we don't!"

"How can we get out?" Gwen asked, "We're neck-deep in sand!"

"Hmm." Kody said, "Hey, Croconaw, I have a plan."

* * *

Sandslash hit Sneasel back again, and was ready to deal the final blow next.

"Croc, croconaw!" Croconaw said.

Sandslash suddenly stopped and turned towards Croconaw, glaring at him.

"Slash?" Sandslash asked.

"You heard him!" Kody said, "And your mom was a Rattata!"

Sandslash got really angry and began a Rollout attack.

"What're you doing?!" Frost asked.

Sandslash rolled right at the sand pile, digging right into it and smashing right into Croconaw's head.

"Rage!" Kody said.

Croconaw glowed red as he used his increased strength to push the sand covering him away and Sandslash back.

"Great job!" Kody said, "Now get Bayleef out!"

Sandslash landed and saw that Croconaw and Bayleef were both free now.

"Frost, that Pokémon is too strong for any of us alone!" Kody said, "We need to work together!"

"Got it!" Frost said.

"Croconaw, Water Gun!" Kody said.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!" Frost said.

The three Pokémon fired their attacks, which all combined to form a barrage of spiked icy leaves that bombarded Sandslash. Sandslash was about to retaliate, but then he realized that this would be a bad idea and rolled away.

"And don't come back!" Frost said, "Are you okay, Sneasel?"

Sneasel walked over to Frost and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank goodness." Frost said, hugging his Pokémon.

After letting go of his Pokémon, Frost spoke up.

"I know why that Pokémon attacked you." Frost said, "Something happened, on the day we met, am I right?"

Sneasel nodded.

"I see." Frost said, "He felt a grudge against us."

"An unjust one." Kody said.

"Speaking of unjust..." Frost's mom said.

Frost turned towards his parents.

"Look, I know what you're going to say-." Frost said.

Frost's mom put her hand up to stop Frost from speaking.

"I've seen enough." Frost's mom said, "More than enough."

"Does this mean I'm in trouble?" Frost asked.

Frost's mom waited a moment, and then began to laugh.

"Uh..." Kody, Gwen, and Frost said, their Pokémon looking dumbstruck.

"I should have known sooner." Frost's mom said, "It was so obvious."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Frost said, "But I didn't know how you'd react."

"I don't think we could have even guessed." Kody said.

"If I had known sooner that you had a secret Pokémon, I would have sent him away. But after seeing him help protect you and seeing those kids' Pokémon helping you, I think I may have been wrong about Pokémon." Frost's mom said.

"You think?" Kody asked.

"If my hand was free, I'd slap the back of your head." Gwen said.

"It was wrong of me to stereotype all Pokémon just because of one bad incident." Frost's mom said, "Is there any way you can forgive me."

"Well, there is one." Frost said.

* * *

Kody and Gwen, along with all of their Pokémon, sat in front of the mansion as the sun was setting. Soon, the front door opened, letting Frost and his parents out.

"Sorry for taking so long, guys." Frost said, "I just wanted to make sure I had everything packed."

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Gwen asked, "It's not an easy road."

"I'm totally sure." Frost said, "I've only ever lived in this mansion, I never got to see the world."

"Take care, son." Frost's dad said, hugging his son.

"I will, father." Frost said.

Frost's dad let go so his mother could get her turn.

"Mother, I-." Frost said, right before his mom hugged him.

"I know." Frost's mom said, "I love you too."

A tear slid down Frost's mom's cheek as she embraced her son, a tear also ran down Frost's face as he hugged his mom.

" _Just like when I left home._ " Kody thought.

After a few seconds, Frost spoke up.

"Okay, mom, you can let go now." Frost said.

"Sorry." Frost's mom said, letting go, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Frost said.

Frost walked over to Kody and Gwen.

"Ready?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Kody said.

"Yep." Gwen said.

"Then lets go." Frost said.

Kody, Gwen, and Frost began to walk off, their Pokémon in tow.

"Goodbye, son, good luck!" Frost's dad said.

"Don't forget to call often!" Frost's mom said, "And say hello to your grandfather for me!"

"I will!" Frost said.

Everyone waved as the goodbyes were finished and a new journey was beginning for Frost.

* * *

 _Well, well, well, it would seem that Kody and Gwen have some new friends travelling with them. I wonder how everything will change from this point on. Well, whatever happens, whatever friends or enemies are made, whatever danger lurks nearby, I'm sure our heroes can take it all as the journey continues._

* * *

 **If you have filler chapter ideas, then leave them in the reviews. If you have any other ideas you want to share, then please go to my "Pokémon Next Gen Discussion Forum", it's still relatively new.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	16. S2 E2: The Princess and the Poliwag

**Time for another crazy adventure with the heroes of the next generation. If you have ideas for any filler chapters in the future, please leave them in the reviews. I will also be adding the names of the OSTs which will be "playing" during the episodes. Feel free to look them up on YouTube, it will really help the mood. Now onto the episode.**

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Pokemon, I Choose You!**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody and Gwen had gotten themselves completely lost in Ilex Forest, no surprise there. Shortly after being denied help, a teenager named Frost came to their aid. Although, things took a turn for the worst when a threat from Frost's past, and that of his partner's, appeared. Everyone sprung into action and defeated the menace. Soon after, Frost said goodbye to his old home and joined Kody and Gwen on their Johto adventure. Now, our heroes are continuing their way through the thick forest._

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry." Kody said, "If we keep going straight, we'll get back on the path."

"Going straight is what worries me." Gwen said.

"Is it always like this?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Gwen said, "I just hope that getting lost is the least of our worries."

* * *

A small, ball-shaped, blue Pokémon with a spiral pattern on its stomach walked through Ilex Forest, looking around as it went. It was having trouble walking due to its almost out-of-place feet, but it was managing. Little did the Pokémon know that something was watching it from the shadows.

The Poliwag heard a twig snap and turned towards the sound, but saw nothing except a broken stick. The small Pokémon began to look around in a panic for whatever made the sound. The Pokémon turned towards a bush that was shaking, only to see a plant-like Pokémon leap out, its huge jaw wide open. The smaller Pokémon jumped out of the way, but the plant Pokémon spun around and prepared to chase the little one. The small Pokémon tried to run down a hill, but it tripped and rolled down the hill, launching into the air after hitting a rock.

* * *

"Don't worry, I know that we're close." Kody said.

"Kody, the day we find the path is the day that Pokémon will rain from the sky." Gwen said.

"Poliiii!" the little Pokémon cried as it flew through the air, eventually landing on Kody's head and bouncing off, knocking the trainer for a loop.

The Pokémon landed on the ground and rolled right up to Gwen as Kody fell down facefirst. The newcomer looked right up at Gwen, sparkles in its eyes.

"Kody, are you okay?!" Frost asked, right before looking over to Gwen, who looked like she was about to burst, "Gwen, are **you** okay?"

"Again?" Kody asked himself.

Gwen stared at the Pokémon for a few seconds right before squealing loudly.

"AGH, IT'S SO CUTE!" Gwen cried, picking up the Pokémon and spinning around with it.

"Isn't that a Poliwag?" Frost asked, grabbing Kody's Pokédex and scanning the little ball Pokémon.

"Poliwag: the Tadpole Pokémon: Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it." Kody's Pokédex said.

"I was right." Frost said, "But I wonder what that little thing was doing that would cause it to fall out of the sky."

"It's a sign!" Gwen said, continuing to spin, "We'll be back on the main path soon!"

Gwen didn't even notice that she was making the Poliwag sick.

"Gwen, maybe you should stop spinning." Frost said, grabbing Gwen's shoulders and stopping her spin.

"Sorry." Gwen said.

Gwen looked at the totally dazed Poliwag.

"Maybe we should give him a moment to relax." Frost said.

"By the way, I'm fine, just in case anyone is wondering." Kody said, still lying on the ground.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Pikachu Arrives**

* * *

The Poliwag finally regained its bearings and Kody was now back on both feet.

"So, why did you fall out of the sky like that?" Frost asked.

The Poliwag began to reenact what had just happened to him.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Kody asked.

"Sounds like you were attacked." Gwen said.

"This is feeling so familiar." Kody said.

"And then you landed on Kody's head." Frost said.

"I swear something like this has happened before." Kody said.

"Do you know why that Pokémon attacked you?" Gwen asked.

"Sounds like it was attacked by a predator and narrowly escaped." Frost said.

"That sounds terrible." Kody said.

"What do you think of all of this, Gwen?" Frost asked.

"I believe that this little guy should come with us because he's just so adora-I mean because he needs to be protected, yeah." Gwen said.

Kody and Frost stared at Gwen for a moment, before deciding what they'd do.

"Okay then, let's get going." Kody said.

Kody and Frost got up to get going.

"Come on, little guy." Gwen said, picking Poliwag up.

Poliwag didn't know what to think about his situation, but was glad to be away from that predator. Poliwag was confused as to why they would help him so willingly after just meeting him.

"So does this count as my Pokémon or what?" Gwen asked.

"No, we're just trying to get him away from that predator." Kody said, "Once we know we're safe, we're going to leave him here."

"Aww." Gwen said, "I guess that means that I should get a permanent view of this cuteness.

Gwen pulled her Pokégear out and snapped a picture of the Poliwag.

"Save it to the gallery." Gwen muttered to herself.

The Poliwag, curious about what Gwen was doing, hopped up onto her head and looked at the Pokégear.

"Oh, you want to see my pictures?" Gwen asked.

The Poliwag nodded.

"Okay then." Gwen said as she thumbed through the pictures, "That's Kody and I shortly after meeting Frost. This one is when Kody finally defeated his rival, that was a hard fight. Here's Kody winning his second badge, and here he is after getting a Geodude. This is me after getting my Aipom, and Kody winning his first Gym battle. I took this one after Kody caught a Pichu and a Zubat while I got a Ledyba. Here's me winning my Pokémon Contest qualifiers. We took this one when Kody got a Pichu and got my Chikorita. And here we are shortly after starting our journey."

The Poliwag looked quite interested at all of the pictures, but Gwen had an awkward smile.

"We really have come a long way from home." Gwen said.

"The sun's high." Kody said, "Perhaps we should take a break."

"Good thinking." Frost said, "I've been around here when I was younger, there should be a lake with a waterfall over it in that direction."

Frost pointed over to the west.

"Then let's go." Kody said.

Kody, Frost, Gwen, and Poliwag ran off in the direction Frost pointed.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: The Ship, Saint Anne**

* * *

"Cannonball!" Kody said as he jumped into the waterfall lake.

Kody's landing in the water send H2O everywhere, splashing Croconaw, Gwen, Pichu, and Aipom.

"Watch where you're landing." Gwen said, trying to shake out her wet hair, "How would you like it if someone else got you wet?"

"Hey, you wanted to swim, it comes with the territory." Kody said.

"Croconaw?" Gwen asked.

Croconaw popped out of the water right in front of Kody and sprayed his trainer in the face.

"PLPLPLPLP!" Kody cried as the water drenched his head.

The water finally stopped and Croconaw began to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Kody asked.

Croconaw nodded and continued to laugh a little.

"Oh Pichu-uu-uu?" Kody asked.

Pichu leapt out of the water and landed on Kody's head, grinning devilishly at Croconaw as sparks flew off of his cheeks.

"Croc! Croc croc croc croc!" Croconaw cried as he ran on the water to get onto land.

Kody and Pichu began to laugh hysterically.

"Did you really think I'd have him electrocute the water with me in it?" Kody asked, "That was so hilarious."

Gwen watched as the boys played, but she soon turned her attention over to Frost, who was making lunch.

"Thanks for taking care of the food, Frost." Gwen said.

"No problem." Frost said, "I just wanted to do my part as thanks for letting me travel with you guys."

"Well I appreciate it." Gwen said.

"You're welcome." Frost said.

Gwen looked over at Poliwag, who was sitting at the water's edge.

"Hey, Poliwag, don't you want to swim too?" Gwen asked, swimming over to the water Pokémon.

The Poliwag looked a little nervous.

"I presume that you don't want to swim with Pokémon you don't know?" Gwen asked.

Poliwag nodded.

"Heh, you remind me of me when I was younger." Gwen said, "Something that happened a few years ago seems almost exactly like this. It happened back at my old home."

* * *

(Flashback-Four years prior)

"Come on in, Gwen, the water's fine!" a little girl said.

"I don't want to." a five-year old Gwen said, sitting on the edge of a lake.

A little girl with black hair and purple eyes swam up to Gwen.

"You don't want to swim with the Pokémon you don't know, do you?" the girl asked.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked.

"I've seen it before." the girl said, "There's nothing to worry about."

"But what if they, you know, don't like me?" Gwen asked.

"Then they don't like you, that's the worst that could happen." the girl said, "Come on in."

Gwen felt nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here to help you." the girl said.

Gwen slowly went into the lake as the girl guided her through it.

"See, that's not so bad." the girl said.

"You're right." Gwen said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the girl said, "Want to play some 'Aero-dactyl'?"

"Sure." Gwen said, "What's your name?"

"It's Chloe." the girl known as Chloe said, "And yours?"

"Gwen." Gwen replied.

* * *

(Present day)

"And she was one of the first friends I made." Gwen said.

The Poliwag looked deep in thought now.

"So, if you just go right on in, you could make some new friends." Gwen said.

The Poliwag looked hesitant for a moment, but walked away.

"Aw." Gwen said.

The Poliwag turned around, now facing the water, and ran towards the lake. Poliwag jumped up and landed in the water.

"Glad to see that you've joined us." Gwen said, "But not as a member of the team, but as in playing, and...man I can't phrase this."

* * *

Some time later, after playing with the Pokémon in the water, the group was now sitting down, enjoying lunch.

"This is so good!" Kody said.

"Thanks." Frost said, "It's a recipe that my mother would always make."

"Well tell her that she taught you well." Kody said.

Little did the group know that their situation would soon not be a well as Frost's cooking.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Flying Pokéball Chaos**

* * *

Geodude, who was sitting with the other Pokémon, was eating his food calmly. Suddenly, Pichu cried out in a panic and pointed over behind Geodude. Geodude turned where Pichu was pointing and saw nothing. Geodude turned back around, only to see an empty food bowl and a satisfied Pichu and Aipom. Geodude chased after the two Pokémon, but they quickly ran away, towards a large tree. Once on the tree, the two Pokémon began to taunt Geodude. Geodude rushed at the tree, ramming into it and knocking the two Pokémon down into a nearby bush. Geodude reached in to grab the two rascals, but felt something clamp his hand. Geodude pulled his left arm out of the bush, only to see a large plant-like Pokémon biting down on it, causing fear to fill Geodude's face.

* * *

"That was good." Kody said, "What about you guys?"

Kody turned towards the Pokémon, where he noticed that Pichu, Geodude, and Aipom were missing.

"Hey, where are the others?" Kody asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

Geodude came floating out the woods at a fast pace, panicking hysterically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Geodude! What's up?" Kody asked, "Almost nothing gets you to panic like this."

Geodude pointed at the nearby woods and flung his other arm around wildly.

"Something over there?" Kody asked, "Let's go take a look."

Kody began to walk over to where Geodude was pointing, when Pichu and Aipom came rushing out.

"They're in a panic too?" Kody asked, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, the large Pokémon leapt out of the bushes and grabbed onto Pichu and Aipom.

"What is that thing?!" Kody asked.

"Whatever it is, it's got Pichu and Aipom!" Gwen said.

Kody quickly pulled his Pokédex out and scanned the newcomer.

"Carnivine: the Bug Catcher Pokémon: It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Eat prey?" Kody asked, "Then that would mean..."

Carnivine threw Pichu and Aipom into the air, mouth wide open.

"No!" Kody said.

"Sneasel, quickly!" Frost said.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Who is Stronger?: Epic Battle!**

* * *

Sneasel quickly leapt up into the air and shoved Pichu and Aipom out of the way, but the Carnivine bit down and caught Sneasel by his foot.

"Sneasel, try an Icy Wind!" Frost said.

Carnvine began to swing around so that Sneasel couldn't do his attack.

"We need to take that Carnivine out and free Sneasel!" Kody said.

"But if we attack Carnivine, we could hurt Sneasel!" Gwen said.

"Then what do we do?" Frost asked.

The Carnivine began to spin swing vines around wildly, keeping everyone on their toes.

"This thing isn't letting us get close!" Kody said.

"Or even stay in one place!" Frost said.

After gaining some distance, Poliwag watched as the other Pokémon were being hit around, which caused him to grow nervous and stand in one place.

"Poliwag!" Gwen cried, running over to Poliwag as the vines flew through the air.

Gwen jumped in the way of the vines, protecting Poliwag, who simply looked up in surprise.

"I learned that from Kody." Gwen said, "Are you okay?"

Poliwag nodded.

"Glad to hear that." Gwen said, "I presume that thing was what attacked you."

Poliwag nodded once more.

"Well then you should get out of here." Gwen said, "It's not safe here."

Poliwag was about to run, like Gwen told him to, but some words Gwen said to course through his head.

" _So, if you just go right on in, you could make some new friends_." Poliwag thought.

Poliwag gained a new sense of determination and ran over to Carnivine.

"Poliwag!" Gwen said.

Poliwag looked back at Gwen and showed to her, in his face, that he was determined.

"Go." Gwen said.

Poliwag ran over towards Carnivine.

"Gwen, what are you doing?!" Kody asked, "He's running right into the middle of it all!"

"You'd do the same." Gwen said.

Kody knew he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Burning Battlefield (Kanto Trainer Battle)**

* * *

Poliwag continued towards Carnivine, jumping out of the way of the vines as they came.

"Jump!" Gwen said.

Poliwag quickly jumped up into the air, avoiding a pair of vines and jumping towards Carnivine's head. Carnivine, seeing Poliwag as a snack, let Sneasel go and opened wide. Once Poliwag reached Carnvine's mouth he clamped down, but his jaws simply bounced off of Poliwag's bouncy body.

"Just like the Pokédex entry." Kody said to himself.

"Now!" Gwen said.

Poliwag bombarded Carnivine's open mouth with a barrage of exploding bubbles, this caused Carnvine to reel back in pain.

"He's exposed!" Kody said, "Zubat, Wing Attack!"

"Bayleef, Tackle!" Gwen said.

"Sneasel, Feint Attack!" Frost said.

The three said Pokémon rammed into the Carnivine, sending it flying back into the woods.

"See you next fall!" Kody said before turning to his friends, "Good job, guys."

"We couldn't have done it without Poliwag and her unique physiology." Gwen said.

Poliwag cheered happily.

* * *

The sun was now setting as Gwen, Kody, and Frost reached the edge of Ilex Forest.

"We're finally out!" Kody said.

"About time!" Gwen said, "I've been picking twigs out of my hair for the last couple of days."

"Next stop, Goldenrod City." Frost said.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- A Meeting and Parting**

* * *

"Speaking of stops..." Gwen said, turning towards Poliwag, "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Gwen knelt down and rubbed Poliwag on the head.

"I'm going to miss you." Gwen said, rubbing the little Pokémon on the head.

The Poliwag pushed Gwen's hand off of his head and rubbed up against her leg.

"Poliwag, does this mean what I think it means?" Gwen asked.

Poliwag stepped back and nodded.

"Well, okay, then." Gwen said, pulling a Pokéball out, "Come on!"

Poliwag jumped up and pressed the button on the ball, going inside and becoming Gwen's newest Pokémon. The Pokéball dropped into Gwen's hands.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered, "I got a Poliwag!"

Gwen looked down at the ball that was in her hand.

"I guess I really can say this now." Gwen said, "Glad to see that you've joined us."

* * *

 _Well, what a productive day. Our heroes have finally gotten out of Ilex Forest and Gwen got a Poliwag. But our now-trio seems to make a lot of Pokémon angry, don_ 't _they? Whatever comes next, I suppose that our heroes next destination will b_ _e none other than Goldenrod City. But how will our heroes fare in both Kody's Gym battle and Gwen's first Pokémon Contest? Find out the answers as the journey continues!_

* * *

At Goldenrod City's train station, one of the mag-trains was arriving. Once the train stopped, a girl with long black hair, purple eyes, a violet t-shirt, and a dark blue skirt with a grey belt. The girl pulled a picture out of her pocket that showed her and a young Gwen.

"Well, let's hope I made it here in time." the girl said before walking off to find Gwen.

* * *

 **I hope that was an enjoyable chapter. Be on the lookout for a Halloween special soon, I'm putting off all of my other stories until then so I can make sure that it gets finished. It will be my first holiday special, so I hope you're all excited.**

 **If you wish to discuss anything pertaining to this story, or just want to chat with me, then head on over to the "Pokémon Next Gen Discussion Forum" and check out what there is to offer.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	17. S2 E3: Misdreavus's Mystical Mansion

**Are you all ready for shrieks, freaks, and hijinks? If so, then get ready for Pokémon Next Gen's first holiday special, and a Halloween one at that. I hope you're all ready for some classic Pokémon mansion madness.**

 **I decided to release this the day before Halloween so that it would be released in time for the spook-tacular day.**

 **P.S. Due to this being a Holiday special, this chapter is going to be quite a bit longer than normal.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes encountered a Poliwag who seemed a little shy to our heroes. But after a battle with a dangerous Grass-type Pokémon called Carnivine, Poliwag put his shyness aside and helped our heroes win the day. Shortly after, Poliwag joined Gwen's team as her newest addition. But today, the skies aren't looking so bright for our heroes as a storm brews on the horizon, a sinister storm._

* * *

Rain began to pour down on Ilex Forest, and right down onto our heroes.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Flying Pokéball Chaos**

* * *

"This storm came out of nowhere!" Gwen cried, covering her forehead with her arm.

"We need to find shelter!" Kody said.

"There aren't any homes around for miles!" Frost said, "We'll be lucky to find a nice tree with rain this hard!"

Gwen looked over to her left and saw something poking out of the top of the forest.

"Over there!" Gwen said, "Follow me!"

"Wait up!" Kody said.

Kody and Frost followed Gwen to wherever she was going.

* * *

The group came through the trees, coming face-to-face with a large mansion.

"Miles huh?" Kody asked.

"People can be wrong sometimes." Frost said.

"Let's see if they'll let us in." Gwen said.

The threesome ran over to the door to the mansion.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Gwen asked, "We could use some shelter from the storm."

Gwen knocked on the door once and it slowly creaked open.

"That's creepy." Kody said.

"Do you guys still want to go in?" Frost asked.

A loud thunderclap rang out, next thing everyone knew was that they had run into the mansion as quick as possible, slamming the door behind them.

"Did that catch anyone else off-guard?" Gwen asked, standing by a wall.

Kody and Frost looked at each other.

"No, no, of course not." Kody and Frost said, albeit in a very fake manner.

"Uh huh." Gwen said, leaning against the wall, "Well, I think that-AAH!"

The wall Gwen was leaning on suddenly turned around and caused her to fall through into a tunnel.

"Gwen!" Kody and Frost said.

The wall moved back into position as Kody and Frost slammed into it.

"That hurt way more than I thought it would." Gwen said.

Kody got up and tried to push the wall, but to no avail.

"It won't budge." Kody said.

"Who builds a wall that moves like that anyway?" Frost asked.

"Perhaps this place is haunted." Kody said, looking back at Frost.

"That's not possible." Frost said, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Well, whatever the case, we need to start looking around to see if we can find a way to find Gwen." Kody said.

"Yeah." Frost said, "I hope that she's okay."

"Come on, let's start looking." Kody said.

* * *

Kody and Frost walked down the halls of the mansion.

"Do you have any ideas where to look next?" Kody asked.

"No clue." Frost said.

Suddenly, Kody and Frost heard a loud scream.

"What was that?!" Frost asked.

"Perhaps it was the screams of a lost soul, forever cursed to haunt this mansion and those who enter." Kody said.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Frost said, "It could have been Gwen. This way!"

Frost ran down the hall.

"Frost, wait!" Kody said.

Frost continued to run, but a trapdoor opened up under him and caused him to slide down a chute.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaah!" Frost cried as his voice got quieter the further he fell.

"Frost!" Kody cried.

Kody ran over to the trapdoor as it closed shut.

"What is going on?!" Kody asked.

Kody heard the scream again.

"AGH!" Kody cried, running down the hall.

* * *

 **OST: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- The Moon Stone**

* * *

"Oh...my head." Gwen moaned as she got up.

Gwen sat up and opened her eyes, revealing a torchlit stone tunnel.

"Where am I?" Gwen asked.

Gwen soon heard a familiar scream that was slowly getting louder.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, looking up.

"AAAAH!" Frost cried as he fell down a chute that was right above Gwen.

Frost fell through the chute and landed on Gwen.

"Ow...my head." Frost said.

"My back..." Gwen said.

"Oh geez!" Frost said, getting up off of Gwen, "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine." Gwen said, getting back up, "Do you know where we are?"

"No." Frost said, "But all I know is that it seems like we're trapped."

"Who said anything about us being trapped?" Gwen asked, pulling her Pokéballs out, "Come on out, everyone!"

Bayleef, Ledyba, Aipom, and Poliwag all appeared in front of Gwen.

"Good idea." Frost said, "Sneasel, I choose you!"

Frost threw a Pokéball that released his partner Pokémon.

"Alright, everyone, we need to find a way out of here." Gwen said, "Let's all start searching."

The Pokémon all nodded.

* * *

Kody sat behind a large chair, panting heavily.

"First Gwen and then Frost, which means that I'm next!" Kody said, panicking.

The sound of something falling over startled Kody. Kody peeked out from behind the chair and saw that a nearby plant had been tipped over. Kody nervously turned back around and was met face-to-face with a navy blue ghostly Pokémon that was wearing a reddish-pink necklace. The two stared at each other for five straight seconds.

"Misdrea." the Pokémon said, smiling.

"AGH!" Kody cried, jumping out from behind the chair and running towards the room's exit.

The ghostly Pokémon floated out of the floor in front of Kody, blocking him off.

"Dreavus." the Pokémon said.

"AAH!" Kody cried, running in the direction opposite to the Pokémon.

The Pokémon rolled its eyes and created a ring of yellow orbs that were soon flying at Kody.

"No-no-no!" Kody cried.

The orbs hit Kody, causing him to blackout and fall down.

* * *

Gwen, Frost, and their Pokémon continued to look through the room for a way out. Aipom accidentally pushed one of the stones in and a large chunk of the wall began to move, revealing another passage.

"Aipom pom!" Aipom said, pointing to the new path.

"Great job, Aipom." Gwen said, "Let's go, guys."

Gwen, Frost, and their Pokémon walked down the new path.

"Any ideas as to where this could lead?" Frost asked.

"No clue." Gwen said.

"Then let's just hope that it's good." Frost said.

The group came into a large room with a large, ornate gold door that was chained up seeming like a centerpiece.

"Do you guys see a way out?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe we could try the door." Frost said, "Find a way to open it."

The group walked over to the door and began to check out the door.

"Doesn't look like it'll open easily." Gwen said.

"Then we'll have to open it the hard way." Frost said.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf; Aipom, Swift; and Poliwag, you use Bubble!" Gwen said, "Aim for the chains!"

The three Pokémon attacked the chains blocking the door, but nothing happened.

"Drat." Gwen said, "Nothing."

Moments later, the chains began to glow purple.

"What's happening?!" Gwen asked.

The chains vanished in a burst of sparkles.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good." Frost said.

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"I guess we were worried about nothing." Gwen said.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: A Formidable Enemy Appears**

* * *

Suddenly, the doors swung wide open and filled the room with dark purple and black energy.

"I now rescind my previously statement!" Gwen said.

A large ghostly face appeared in the doorway.

"What is that thing?!" Frost asked.

The face began to laugh manically as the energy began to spread.

"Whatever it is, it's not friendly!" Gwen said.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Bill's Lighthouse**

* * *

Kody felt a weird feeling pulsing through his head.

" _Why does my head feel so weird_?" Kody thought.

Kody slowly got up and opened his eyes. Kody saw that he was in a strange place, it looked a lot like a blue and purple version of the mansion.

"Where am I?" Kody asked.

Kody looked around, but he was soon face-to-face with a girl that had long navy dark blue-green hair with reddish-pink tips, red eyes, a dress the same color as her hair, long gloves that matched her dress, a reddish-pink necklace, and high heels that matched the rest of her outfit.

"Who are you?" Kody asked.

"I saw your reaction to me, so I chose a human form here." the girl said.

"Wait, human form?" Kody asked, "Just who are you?"

"I'm Misdreavus." the girl said, "And your friends are in trouble."

"What?" Kody asked.

"Are you familiar with the legend of the 'Ghost World'?" Misdreavus asked.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Let's Run!**

* * *

The giant face in the door continued to laugh as two large ghostly arms protruded from the doorway.

"Run!" Gwen cried.

Gwen and the others began to run from the mysterious entity.

"Look out!" Frost cried.

The hands swooped down and grabbed Poliwag and Bayleef.

"Bayleef, Poliwag!" Gwen cried.

The face laughed as it pulled Poliwag and Bayleef into the darkness of the doorway before reaching out to grab the others.

"Gwen, duck!" Frost said.

Frost tackled Gwen down as the arms grabbed Aipom and Sneasel, dragging them in with Bayleef and Poliwag.

"Aipom!" Gwen cried.

"Sneasel!" Frost exclaimed, "We need to get out of here!"

Gwen and Frost got up to run to through the way they came in, but the energy blocked them off.

"We're trapped!" Gwen cried.

The hands flew in and grabbed Gwen and Frost, dragging them into the darkness. Ledyba couldn't let her trainer go without a fight and flew in after them.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Legend**

* * *

Kody just stood in shock in front of the Misdreavus girl.

"You-y-you're that ghost!" Kody cried.

"Yes. This is the only way I could talk to you. And I needed you to stop freaking out." Misdreavus said.

"I'm just really scared of ghosts." Kody said.

"That's why I chose this form." Misdreavus said, "Sorry for using Confuse Ray on you to pull you into this illusion."

"This is an illusion?" Kody asked, "That explains a lot. So why'd you pull me into this?"

"I need to tell you about a horrible evil your friends accidentally unleashed." Misdreavus said.

"Horrible evil?" Kody asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I need to start at the beginning." Misdreavus said, "Hold on a second."

The area around Kody and Misdreavus changed, it now looked like a black, red, and purple space.

"Where are we now?" Kody asked.

"This is the Ghost World." Misdreavus said, "A place where Ghost Pokémon and the spirits of lost Pokémon and people reside."

"What's so evil about this place? It seems just kind of...different." Kody said.

"It's not the place..." Misdreavus said, "It's the evil within it."

"What?" Kody asked.

A silhouette of the mysterious entity appeared, laughing manically.

"What is that thing?" Kody asked.

"It's the collection of all the evil in the world personified." Misdreavus said, "A corrupt spirit found a tiny hole into the world of the living and began to absorb life energy from all of the evil people in the world. The energy soon combined with the spirit and created the menace known only as 'Phantom'."

"So how is this guy so bad?" Kody asked.

"My master, the owner of this mansion, sealed the hole and Phantom in the Ghost World. But your friends accidentally undid the seal and Phantom is now free." Misdreavus said, "My master would normally just seal him back up, but he's out of town and accidentally left the door unlocked. I would have locked it, but you know, ghosts don't have hands."

"So your master sounds really strong." Kody said, "Why did he have to leave?"

"I don't know, but he's been gone for a few days." Misdreavus said, "So this means that we need to seal Phantom back up and rescue your friends."

"But isn't Phantom some kind of giant ghost?" Kody asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Misdreavus said.

Kody was shaking like a back massager.

"N-n-no." Kody said shakily.

"Well we need to find a way to seal him back up, fear of ghosts or not." Misdreavus said, "I should probably release you from this illusion now."

Kody suddenly saw everything around him go dark.

* * *

Kody slowly opened his eyes, he was back in the dinning room.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in." Kody said, getting up and looking over to Misdreavus, who he now saw as a Pokémon again.

" _Yes_." Misdrevus said, via telepathy.

"How are you talking like that right now?" Kody asked.

" _It's telepathy. My master taught me how to do it._ " Misdreavus said.

"Well, okay. So now what do we do?" Kody asked.

" _We go save your friends_." Misdreavus said.

* * *

Gwen slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was in some kind of energy cage that was surrounded by a seemingly infinite black, red, and purple space.

"Where am I?" Gwen asked.

Gwen looked over and saw her Pokémon, Sneasel, and Frost.

"Wake up, guys, wake up." Gwen said, shaking her friends.

"What happened?" Frost asked, slowly getting up.

"That big thing pulled us into here." Gwen said.

"Wherever 'here' is." Frost said, looking around.

"To answer your question..." a raspy, slightly deep voice said (think of Snatcher from "A Hat in Time").

The entity from earlier floated up to the cage and began to circle it.

"This is my home...the Ghost World." Phantom said.

"What are you?" Gwen asked.

"I used to have my own name, but it has long been forgotten." Phantom said, "The fool who sealed me here called me 'Phantom'."

"Sealed?" Frost asked.

"Yes." Phantom said, "The owner of that accursed mansion found out I was using that doorway to steal life energy, so he sealed it all up and locked me away. But now that you idiots have broken the seal, I will now be able to break free of the Ghost World and conquer the world of the living."

"No!" Gwen said, "You can't!"

"Oh, but I can." Phantom said, "And there is no one left to stop me!"

Ledyba, who was hiding behind some floating rocks, watched the whole thing, feeling helpless as she did.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokemon Season 1 Music: Creeping Shadow**

* * *

Kody and Misdreavus headed over to a stone spiral staircase.

" _Here's our way down to the tunnels._ " Misdreavus said.

"Okay then, let's go." Kody said.

Kody and Misdreavus began to head down the stairs.

"So, this Phantom guy, how strong is he?" Kody asked.

" _He used to be incredibly powerful, but his lack of access to life energy as of late has severely limited his power."_ Misdreavus replied.

"I suppose that's good." Kody said, slowly shaking more and more as he and Misdreavus went down the stairs.

After a little bit, Kody and Misdreavus came to a stone wall.

"It's a dead end." Kody said.

" _Do not make assumptions. Push the brightest stone into the wall._ " Misdreavus said.

Kody did as told and pushed the brightest stone in, which caused a chunk of the wall to move out of the way, revealing the room with the portal to the Ghost World, and all of the energy that had spread around the area.

" _It's worse than I thought_." Misdreavus said.

" _It's scarier than I thought_." Kody thought.

" _I can tell that you're scared, but you need to be brave_." Misdreavus said to Kody, " _Your friends are depending on you_."

"You're right, Misdreavus, I need to put my fear aside and dive right in." Kody said.

Kody and Misdreavus rushed towards the portal and jumped right in.

* * *

"Now, you will all watch as I conquer your world." Phantom said, "And there is no one who can stop me."

"Oh yes there is!" Kody cried.

Everyone turned towards Kody, who was standing on a chunk of floating rock.

"Kody!" Gwen said.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Frost said.

Kody stared at Phantom, shaking in his shoes.

"I can sense your fear." Phantom said, "If you're that afraid, perhaps you should just join your friends and save me the trouble of capturing you."

Kody swallowed his fear, obviously not in a literal way, and grabbing two Pokéballs.

"Phantom, it's time you met your darkest hour!" Kody said, "Croconaw, Pichu, let's go!"

Kody the Pokéballs, releasing his two first Pokémon.

"Well then, I suppose I should humor you." Phantom said.

* * *

 **OST: Pokemon Season 1 Music: Burning Battle Field**

* * *

Phantom rushed at Pichu and Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw fired a stream of water at Phantom, but it passed right through him.

"It passed right through him!" Kody cried, "Pichu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pichu fired a stream of electricity at Phantom, but it passed right through him as well.

"We can't land a hit!" Kody said.

* * *

Back over by the cage, Gwen and the others were watching Kody's helpless endeavor.

"I wish that there was a way we could help." Gwen said.

" _There is_." Misdreavus's voice said.

Misdreavus floated up right in front of Gwen.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

" _I'm Misdreavus, I'm an ally._ " Misdreavus said, " _And if you want to help, I found someone._ "

Ledyba flew up next to Misdreavus.

"Ledyba!" Gwen said.

" _She followed you in. I believe that she can help, and I have a plan as to how._ " Misdreavus said.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokémon Anime BGM - Champion Battle (Last Battle VS Rival)**

* * *

Phantom reached down and grabbed Croconaw and Pichu and engulfed them in fields of purple energy.

"What's going on?!" Kody asked.

"I'm absorbing their life energy." Phantom said, "I was planning draining those of your friends, but then you showed up."

"Luckily I still have two more at my disposal." Kody said, grabbing his other two Pokéballs, "Geodude, Zubat, rescue Croconaw and Pichu!"

"Just two more pawns to play with." Phantom said as two more ghostly arms protruded from his dark body.

Phantom was about to rush at Geodude and Zubat, but a loud screeching sound caused the ghost to reel back in agony.

"What was that?" Kody asked.

" _Ledyba and I are lending a hand_." Misdreavus said.

"Alright! The plan worked!" Kody said.

"What?!" Phantom asked.

Phantom looked as the others were now standing on top of the cage, rather than in it.

"Why you little-I'll drain all of your energy if it's the last thing I do!" Phantom said.

" _Quick, Kody, have Zubat use Supersonic! Not even ghosts are free of sound-based attacks!_ " Misdreavus said.

"Okay, Zubat, Supersonic!" Kody said.

Zubat let loose with a high-pitched screech.

"Ledyba, Supersonic!" Gwen said.

Ledyba also unleashed a screech like Zubat's.

"AAAGH!" Phantom cried in agony.

"Misdreavus, now!" Kody said.

Misdreavus fired a beam of energy at Phantom that caused him to be blown back and let Croconaw and Pichu go.

"Zubat, quick!" Kody said.

"Ledyba!" Gwen said.

Zubat and Ledyba quickly grabbed Croconaw and Pichu, bringing them over to Kody afterwards.

"So glad you guys are okay." Kody said before turning towards Misdreavus, "Thank you, Misdreavus."

Misdreavus smiled, but everything began to shake all of the sudden.

"What's going on?!" Gwen asked from over on her platform.

Phantom rose back up from the void and grabbed Kody, Misdreavus, Ledyba, and Zubat.

"Kody!" Gwen cried.

"You have all caused me a lot of trouble!" Phantom said, "It's time I repaid the favor!"

The energy began to engulf Phantom's captives.

"No!" Frost cried.

Phantom began to laugh as the energy began to get drained from Kody and the others.

"Shadow Ball!" an unfamiliar voice said.

A large ball attack flew through the air and hit Phantom, causing him to release his captives, who all landed safely on land. Kody looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair, a purple and red scarf, a black sweater, white pants, and black and red shoes. A large purple ghost Pokémon was standing beside him.

"Are you all okay?" the man asked.

"Y-y-you're Morty!" Kody said, "The Ecruteak City Gym Leader!"

" _Master_!" Misdreavus cheered, floating over to Morty.

"Morty's your master?" Kody asked, "So that means..."

"You insolent fool!" Phantom said, "Must you always meddle in my affairs?!"

"As long as you remain a menace to this world, then I will." Morty said before turning towards Kody, "Get your friends out of here."

Kody nodded and ran towards the edge of the ground that he was standing on.

"We need to get out of here!" Kody called to his friends.

"It's too big a gap, we'll never make it!" Gwen said.

Kody looked around, and he got an idea after seeing some large boulders.

"Geodude, I'm going to need a hand." Kody said.

* * *

 **OST:** **Pokémon Anime BGM - Gym (1997~1998-M57)**

* * *

Morty and his Pokémon stared Phantom down.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Morty said.

The Pokémon known as "Gengar" charged up a ball of dark energy that he fired at Phantom, who swiftly dodged it and thrust himself at Morty.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Morty said.

Gengar created claws of ghost energy and sliced through Phantom's arms of energy, causing them to disappear.

"AGH!" Phantom cried.

"Shadow Ball!" Morty said.

Gengar fired another Shadow Ball, this one hit and caused Phantom to reel back.

* * *

"Use Rock Throw one more time!" Kody said.

Geodude threw the last of the large boulders into the gap between Kody and his friends, there were now a bunch of stepping stones for them to hop across.

"Come on!" Kody said.

Kody's friends all hopped across the boulders, eventually making it across.

"Good idea, Kody." Frost said.

"Thanks." Kody said, "Now let's get out of here!"

Kody and the others began to run away, but Kody and Misdreavus noticed something happening in the fight between Gengar and Phantom, one of Phatom's arms was going below the ground.

"What's he doing?" Kody asked.

Phantom's missing arm raised up behind Morty and Gengar.

"Morty!" Kody said, "Misdreavus, Psywave!"

Misdreavus fired a wave of energy that blasted the arm and caused it to vanish.

"What?" Morty asked, looking behind himself.

Morty saw Kody give him a thumbs up as they continued towards the exit.

"Thanks." Morty said, "Gengar, let's go!"

Everyone headed for the exit portal as Phantom gave chase.

"You won't escape me!" Phantom cried.

"There!" Kody said, pointing to the portal, "Jump now!"

Kody and his allies all jumped through the portal, including Morty and Gengar.

* * *

Kody rolled out through the doorway and watched as his friends escaped.

"Is everyone here?" Kody asked.

"All present and accounted for." Gwen said.

"Good." Kody said.

"No time to rest!" Morty said, "We need to seal this door now!"

"Right!" Kody said, "Everyone, push!"

Everyone pushed on the doors, quickly closing the Ghost World portal.

"Now to seal it." Morty said, "Misdreavus, Gengar, use Psywave!"

The two ghost Pokémon blasted the door with their attacks and new chains formed around the doorway, blocking it off.

"Whew!" Frost said, "I'm so glad that's all over!"

Kody fell over onto his back.

"Kody!" Gwen said.

"Sorry, just need a moment to lie down." Kody said, "Running from ghosts, avoiding booby traps, and fighting an evil spirit really drains you."

"Speaking of booby traps." Gwen said, "Why on earth are those built like that?"

"They came with the house, I heard it belonged to an old warlord, so he booby trapped the whole place." Morty said, "Now, how about we get you kids out of here before anything else bad happens?"

"Agreed." everyone said.

* * *

Everyone was soon standing in front of Morty's house as the sun was setting.

"Thanks for giving us that meal." Kody said, "It was really good."

"My pleasure." Morty said, "Let's just hope nothing like this happens again."

"Yeah, from now on, lock the door when you leave your house." Gwen said.

Everyone shared a short laugh.

"So, Kody, you said that you're trying to get into the Pokémon league?" Morty asked.

"Yes." Kody said.

"Then I look forward to our match." Morty said.

"Yeah. See you then." Kody said.

"See you." Morty said.

Kody and Morty shook hands.

"Well, we'd better get going." Kody said, "Goodbye, Misdreavus."

Kody and his friends began to walk away, but Misdreavus looked oddly sad. As Kody walked away, he felt something tug on his hair.

"Ah! Frost, was that you?" Kody asked.

"What?" Frost asked.

"Gwen?" Kody asked.

"Not me." Gwen said.

Kody turned around and saw Misdreavus floating behind him.

"Misdreavus, what are you doing?" Kody asked, "Your trainer's back there."

Misdreavus looked back at Morty and shook her head.

" _I want to travel with you._ " Misdreavus said, " _I felt a connection when we worked together_."

"Well...uh...how do you feel about this, Morty?" Kody asked.

"If she wants to travel with you, then I can't stop her." Morty said, "Just make sure to treat her well."

"I will." Kody said.

" _Thank you!_ " Misdreavus cheered, rubbing up against Kody.

Kody pulled a Pokéball out.

"Welcome to the team." Kody said.

Misdreavus pressed the button on the ball and was soon Kody's newest Pokémon.

"Misdreavus joined us!" Kody said, "Alright!"

Kody let Misdreavus out of her ball.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Kody said.

"I know you will." Morty said, "Take care now."

Kody and the others waved goodbye as they began to make their way out of Ilex Forest.

"Falkner was right..." Morty said, "Those kids are the worthy ones. But this proved that they still have a long way to go."

Morty went back into his house, making sure to lock the door this time.

* * *

 _What a haunting day! I'm sure that after dealing with ghosts, illusions, booby traps, an alternate dimension, and a vengeful specter, our heroes are going to definitely want some downtime. But I'm still lost on what all of the Gym Leaders are talking about, what is all of this stuff about worthiness and global dangers? I suppose that we'll learn about it more someday..._

* * *

In a mysterious underground base, a young man was looking at a radar that was detecting something. After a few moments, the reading disappeared.

"Sir, the readings of the corrupted life energy vanished." the man said.

"Were you able to save the coordinates?" an older man asked.

"Yes." the younger one said.

"Excellent." the older man said, "And with this, the plan slowly comes together..."

The man turned his chair around to look at a large, holographic map.

"...The world will soon be ours." the man said.

* * *

 _...as the journey continues..._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this holiday special. It was fun to write, but trying to fit it in before the Halloween deadline I had set was a bit of a trick. I finished this on the 29th in between college classes. I hope though that this adventure was enjoyable, even with this being the longest chapter so far.**

 **BTW, I never planned on Kody getting Misdreavus, but as I was writing this, I felt that she would be a neat addition to the team. I hope the appearance of Morty was a nice surprise. Oh, and don't worry about Phantom, we'll be seeing him again someday.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Next Gen has been getting some minor updates, I'm just adding the OSTs to the story to help the feel, like I did in this and the last chapter. If you ever reread it, try listening to the OSTs while you do so, it will really help the mood.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	18. S2 E4: Contest Chaos

**Well, we're finally in Goldenrod City! Sorry about the lack of updates, worrying about college is a real pain, I just can't seem to relax when I have no work left for the week.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes were locked in a mystical mansion. After Kody was separated from Gwen and Frost, he came face-to-face with a Ghost-type Pokémon named Misdreavus. Meanwhile, Gwen and Frost accidentally unleashed an evil entity and were taken by it. Kody learned about the beast from the Misdreavus and teamed up with her to rescue his friends. After being saved by Ghost-type Gym Leader Morty, Misdreavus joined Kody's ranks as the group headed out to their next adventure. But now, our heroes have finally made it to Goldenrod City, and they will find it has been worth the wait._

* * *

"We're finally here!" Gwen cheered.

"At last!" Kody exclaimed.

"Goldenrod City!" Gwen and Kody cheered.

"Wow, you two sound really excited." Frost said.

"Excited doesn't begin to describe it!" Gwen said, "My first official Pokémon Contest is here!"

"As is my next Gym Battle!" Kody said.

"Well, if we want to make it in time for the contest, then we'll need to get going." Frost said, "It's taking place this afternoon."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gwen asked, "Let's go!"

Gwen rushed off.

"Gwen, wait up!" Kody exclaimed.

Kody and Frost followed behind Gwen, but someone was following the group.

"Heh, so you finally made it." the girl with long black hair, purple eyes, a violet t-shirt, and a dark blue skirt with a grey belt said, "It's been a long time, Gwen."

* * *

"Wow!" Gwen exclaimed, looking at the Contest Hall, which was absolutely majestic.

"Wow doesn't begin to explain it." Kody said.

"Uh-huh." Frost said, "I've seen pictures of this place, but I've never seen it in person."

"Come on, guys, let's go in!" Gwen said.

Gwen walked in as Kody and Frost followed behind.

* * *

"Wowwwwwww." Kody, Gwen, and Frost said, viewing the elegant lobby.

"I thought the outside was impressive." Frost said.

"Come on, I need to get registered." Gwen said.

Gwen and the others walked over to the registration desk and approached a female receptionist.

"Hello there, are you here to enter the Pokémon Contest?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Gwen said.

"Please place your Pokédex on the screen." the receptionist said.

Gwen nodded and placed her Pokédex on the screen.

"Scanning...Pokémon trainer name: Gwen...Pokémon currently in team: Bayleef, Ledyba, Aipom, Poliwag...first-time competitor..." the computer said, showing images of Gwen and her Pokémon, "...registration complete."

Gwen grabbed her Pokédex and put it back in her pocket.

"Please make your way to the prep room." the receptionist said, "Next!"

Gwen walked to the side, letting the next person go.

"See you guys later." Gwen said.

"Alright." Kody said, "See you onstage."

Kody and Frost walked off as Gwen made her way over to the prep room.

* * *

Gwen walked into the prep room and took a quick look around, she eventually spotted her friend.

"Mira!" Gwen said, walking over to her friend, who was already dressed for the contest.

"Hey, Gwen." Mira said, "Long time, no see."

"Same here." Gwen said, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Mira said, "I caught a few new Pokémon that will help me with this Contest."

"Cool." Gwen said, "I caught a few new Pokémon myself."

"Sweet." Mira said, "Oh, I almost forgot, there was someone here who was looking for you."

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

Gwen felt something tap her shoulder, causing her to turn around and see the girl with the purple shirt.

"Hey, Gwen, it's been a while." the girl said.

"Chloe?" Gwen asked.

* * *

Kody and Frost sat down in some seats.

"This place is filling up way faster than the seats for the qualifiers did." Kody said.

"I didn't see it, so I'll take your word for it." Frost said as Sneasel sat on his lap.

"I just hope Gwen is ready." Kody said, "I heard that this kind of Pokémon Contest is going to be different from her qualifier."

"I'm sure she's prepared for whatever happens." Frost said.

* * *

"I was not prepared for this." Gwen said to her old friend, "How long has it been, Chloe?"

"A few years." Chloe said, "After you moved away, I wanted to find you so I could see you again. I'm just glad my instincts about you coming to Goldenrod City were right."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Gwen said, "Oh, I want to show you some of my new friends."

Gwen pulled her Pokégear out and showed Chloe a bunch of pictures of her, Kody, Frost, and their Pokémon, along with photos of Louis, Mira, April, and Fletcher.

"You've been busy lately." Chloe said.

"So, are you going to introduce me?" Mira asked to Gwen.

"Oh, sorry." Gwen said, "Chloe, Mira. Mira, Chloe."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mira said, holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said.

"How did you know to ask Mira to find me?" Gwen asked.

"I saw your Contest qualifier and I asked all of the winners if they knew you, Mira was the only one."

"You know, not all of us got in through the Cherrygrove City qualifier." a familiar male voice said.

The group looked over and saw Fletcher all decked out in a traditional male Contest outfit.

"Fletcher!" Gwen said, "Last we saw you, Kody and I were running from-"

"Oh, Kody!" a familiar female voice said, sounding like it was getting closer.

"Her..." Gwen said.

April came walking up to the group, eventually spotting Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen!" April said, "Is my breathtaking knight in shining armor with you?"

"Not at the moment." Gwen replied.

"I'll bet he's in the crowd." April said, "And when I put on the show of a lifetime, he'll feel for me just like I do for him! You'll see! April is coming for you, Kody, and she's brining Cupid's arrow with her!"

April walked off, monologuing about how she'd finally get Kody to like her.

"So...any ideas as to what's going on for this Contest?" Gwen asked.

"No clue." Chloe said, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Speaking of which, the show's starting now." Mira said, looking up at one of the monitors hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, I'd better get ready." Gwen said, walking off to the changing rooms.

Gwen's pals watched as the show started onscreen.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Goldenrod's annual Pokémon Contest extravaganza!" a flashy male announcer said, "Are you all ready?!"

The crowd cheered.

"Glad to hear it!" the announcer said, "Let us begin by explaining how everything will go down!"

The announcer pointed a staff at the big monitor on the wall and all eyes turned towards it.

"The first round of a Pokémon Contest is the Performance Stage in which all competitors will show off their best moves with two Pokémon. The coordinators with the highest scores will continue onto the next round. The second round of a Contest is the Battle Stage, here the Coordinators will battle head-to-head, further rules will be explained once we reach that round!" the announcer said, "So, without further ado, we'll introduce our judges and then our first competitor."

Three spotlights lit an area near the stage, showing two older men and the local Nurse Joy.

"Our judges for this contest are Mr. Contesta from the organizing committee, Mr. Suziko from the Pokémon Fan Club, and none other than our local Nurse Joy!" the announcer said, "Now, with our judges introduced, allow us to welcome our first competitor to the stage!"

* * *

"May Mira please come to the stage?" a man asked over the PA in the prep room, "Repeat, may Mira please come to the stage?"

"I guess I'm up first." Mira said, "Wish me luck."

"Go get them!" Gwen said, now dressed in her Contest outfit.

Mira headed towards the elevator under the arena, which took her up onto the stage.

* * *

"Mira from Cherrygrove City!" the announcer said, as Mira's elevator came up, filling the stage.

Mira smiled as she pulled two Pokéballs off of her belt.

"Alright, you two, let's show them what you can do!" Mira said, throwing the balls into the air.

A red spider Pokémon with black stripes and legs that whose colors alternated between yellow and purple appeared along with a Pidgeotto.

"What's that?" Kody asked, scanning the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Ariados: the Long Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Spinarak: Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing." Kody's Pokédex said.

"This should be interesting." Kody said.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in a booth overlooking the entire arena, Lisia was watching the performances that were unfolding.

"A lot of potential Coordinators who could be destined for great things this year, huh?" Lisia's maid asked.

"Most people see a lot of potential in all of them, but I see potential in far fewer people than they do." Lisia said, "I'm looking for only the best."

"Of course." Lisia's maid replied, "But it appears that our first competitor's performance is about to end."

Lisia looked down, awaiting the finale of Mira's show.

* * *

"Now, Pidgeotto, show them our love for everyone here!" Mira said.

Pidgeotto sliced through the large cube of web in the middle of the arena with her beak, the cut webs faded away and left the impression of a large heart. Pidgeotto landed next to Mira and the three of them bowed to the judges.

"An impressive performance." Mr. Conesta said.

"A few notes here and there, but it was an engrossing performance nonetheless." Mr. Suziko said.

"Agreed." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm sure you're anxious to know whether or not you're moving onto the next round, but all continuing performers will be announced at the end of the first round." the announcer said, "Now, allow us to continue with the show!"

Mira and her Pokémon were taken down by the elevator the prep room.

* * *

"Great job." Gwen said to her friend.

"Thanks." Mira replied, "Who's up next?"

* * *

Trainers continued to perform for the crowd, Fletcher also competed, but it was now April's performance was coming up.

"April from Violet City!" the announcer said, "Please, give us a good show!"

April came up on the elevator, her hands held up high.

"I dedicate this performance to my glorious knight in shining armor, Kody!" April said, pointing to Kody.

Kody felt like he was about to melt in his seat as he slid down under his chair.

"Aw, he's shy!" April said, "Well, I'll show him that there's nothing to be afraid of! Come on out!"

April pulled two Pokéballs off of her belt that released a two pink ball-shaped Pokémon, one had brown ears and the other had big blue eyes.

"Hmm, what are those?" Frost asked, picking Kody's Pokédex up and scanning the Pokémon.

"Clefairy: the Fairy Pokémon: On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nestled up against each other in deep and quiet mountains." Kody's Pokédex said before Frost pointed it at the other Pokémon, "Jigglypuff: the Balloon Pokémon: Jigglypuff's vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy."

"Those two Pokémon do appear like they would work well together." Frost said.

"Jigglypuff, begin with Defense Curl. Clefairy, you use Defense Curl too!" April said.

The two Pokémon jumped up, engulfing themselves in blue orbs.

"Now, Jigglypuff, Rollout!" April said, "Clefairy, Metronome!"

Jigglypuff rolled towards Clefairy as she swung her hands back and forth. Suddenly, Clefairy's hands glowed blue and the ground shook a little, a water spout shot out of the arena, sending Jigglypuff flying into the air.

"Now, Clefairy, ride the spout!" April said.

Clefairy jumped into the water spout and flew into the air.

"Now, Clefairy, use Spotlight, and then double Sing!" April said.

Suddenly, everyone felt drawn to Clefairy and the two Pokémon began to sing a beautiful duet as they slowly fell towards the ground. Once the Pokémon landed, April and her Pokémon gave a small bow.

"Interesting use of simple attacks." Mr. Contesta said.

"While the Metronome was kind of a gamble, I believe it paid off well." Mr. Suzuki said.

"Remarkable." Nurse Joy said.

"Kody, look, I did all of this for you!" April said as the elevator began to take her to the prep room.

"Is she gone?" Kody asked, peeking over his seat.

"Yes, your _true love_ is gone." Frost teased.

"Very funny." Kody said, sitting upright.

* * *

After some time, it was now Gwen's turn.

"Alright, Gwen, your turn." Mira said.

"Okay, let's go." Gwen said, full of confidence.

"Good luck, Gwen." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Gwen said as the elevator began to take her up.

"See you in the finals." Chloe said.

"Can't wait." Gwen said.

Gwen stood ready as the elevator took her up to the stage.

"Gwen from New Bark Town!" the announcer said.

Gwen nodded and smiled. Gwen pulled her two chosen Pokéballs out and threw them high.

"Let's go!" Gwen said.

Aipom and Poliwag appeared, ready to perform.

"You guys ready?" Gwen asked.

Gwen's Pokémon nodded.

"Okay, kick this off with a skyward Swift Attack, Aipom!" Gwen said.

Aipom jumped up and did a front flip, launching small star-shaped attacks into the air.

"Now, Poliwag, send Aipom into the air with a Water Gun!" Gwen said.

Poliwag looked up and fired a stream of water. Aipom jumped into the stream and jumped into the air, flying up by the Swift attack.

"Now, use your tail to jump up the stars!" Gwen said.

Aipom slammed her tail at multiple stars, using the impacts to jump higher and higher, eventually reaching the ceiling.

"Poliwag, fire an upwards Bubble attack!" Gwen said, "Aipom, Swift!"

Aipom and Poliwag both fired their attacks, the small stars rushed towards the bubbles.

"Now, finalize this with a Water Gun and Focus Punch!" Gwen said.

Poliwag used Water Gun to push the bubbles faster and Aipom fell towards the attacks, her tail hand glowing white. The Water Gun, Bubble, Swift, and Focus Punch all collided, sending hundreds of sparkles in every direction, all of them different colors. Aipom landed on Gwen's head and the threesome bowed, signifying their performance was over.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Interesting usage of attack combinations." Mr. Suzuki said.

"Impressive." Nurse Joy said.

Gwen smiled and looked at her friends as she was taken to the prep room.

"We only have one more competitor left!" the announcer said.

* * *

Gwen came down on the elevator and gave her pals a thumbs-up.

"Great work!" Mira said.

"I knew you could do it." Fletcher said.

"You've improved quite a lot since that Qualifier." Chloe said.

"Will Chloe please come to the stage?" a male voice said over the PA, "Repeat, Chloe, come to the stage."

"It's my turn." Chloe said, "Wish me luck."

"Already done." Gwen said.

Chloe walked over to the elevator, prepared to put on a show.

"Thanks, Gwen." Chloe said.

The elevator began to move, taking Chloe up to the stage.

* * *

"Our final competitor, all the way from the Hoenn region, Chloe from Petalburg City!" the announcer said.

The elevator came up to the stage, with Chloe smiling proudly.

"Come on out and get this party started!" Chloe said, throwing two Pokéballs into the air.

A water bug-like blue Pokémon and a blue and grey meditating Pokémon appeared near Chloe.

"What are those?" Kody asked, scanning the new Pokémon.

"Meditite: the Meditate Pokémon: Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training." Kody's Pokédex said before scanning the other Pokémon, "Surskit: the Pond Skater Pokémon: If Surskit senses danger, it secretes a thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup."

"These Pokémon are from Hoenn." Kody said, "This is so cool."

Chloe took a quick breath before beginning her show.

"Surskit, begin this with Water Sport!" Chloe said.

Surskit covered the arena with a thin film of water.

"Now, spread the Sweet Scent!" Chloe said.

Surskit slid around the arena, spreading Sweet Scent as it went.

"Meditite, begin Meditating!" Chloe said.

Meditite began to focus its energy as it meditated in the center of the arena.

"Surskit, fire a Bubble Beam all around!" Chloe said.

Surskit spun around as it shot bubbles, filling the air with bubbles in addition to the pink air of the Sweet Scent.

"Now, Meditite, Confusion!" Chloe said.

Meditite's eyes shot open and a blue energy filled the area, causing the bubbles and pink clouds to swirl around the arena quite quickly.

"Now, burst with Hidden Power!" Chloe said.

Meditite shot an orb of energy into the air that burst apart and caused the bubbles to pop. The combination of attacks filled the area with a pink vapor that slowly evaporated as it fell, leaving a sweet smell behind.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Creative usage of Meditite's psychic powers." Mr. Suzuki said.

"Inspirational!" Nurse Joy said.

Chloe bowed as the elevator took her down to the prep room.

"That concludes our first round!" the announcer said, "Now please wait as the judges decide who goes onto the next round."

* * *

Chloe came back down into the prep room.

"Great job, Chloe!" Gwen said.

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"Come on, ladies, they're about to announce the continuing contestants." Fletcher said, standing by a monitor.

Everyone gathered around the monitors, waiting to see who would continue.

"Everyone, our judges have decided on the winners of the first round!" the announcer said, "Now, witness as the randomized match-ups for the final round are revealed."

A bunch of cards that didn't show the Coordinators' faces appeared on the screen and began to spin and shuffle. Everyone tensed up as the matches were decided.

"And here we go!" the announcer said as the matches were revealed.

Everyone stood anxious as the cards turned to reveal the matches for the next round.

* * *

 _What? It's cutting off here? Well, I guess I should end this. Who will be going against who? What kind of Pokémon and strategies will we see? Which trainers have caught Lisia's eye? Will April ever get Kody like her? And how come it sounds like Gwen's moved more than once? Find out the answers to all of these questions as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Whew, what a crazy chapter to write! I had to introduce Chloe and reintroduce all of Gwen's Contest rivals. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I'll try to get to a new chapter soon. And I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving yesterday.**

 **Powerhouse out!**


	19. S2 E5: Taking Battle Stage!

**Time for the second part of Gwen's first Pokémon Contest. I'm hoping I can show off some truly interesting fights. I got a snow day today, so I was able to finish this chapter sooner than expected.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes finally arrived in Goldenrod City, just in time for the city's annual Pokémon Contest. Gwen was reunited with old friends Mira, Fletcher, and April in addition her childhood friend Chloe. After some eye-catching spectacles, all of our competitors await to see who moves onto the Battle Stage. Who moved on and who will continue to win it all? Wait and see._

* * *

Gwen, Fletcher, April, Mira, and Chloe watched as the cards randomized, growing more anxious by the moment.

"And here they are!" the announcer said.

The cards stopped moving, forming pairs along the bottom of the monitor and spun around, showing who would be going against who.

"Wha?" Gwen asked.

Everyone looked up and saw some of the more notable matchups, Gwen was going up against a trainer she wasn't familiar with and Fletcher was going up against Chloe.

"So we're going up against each other." Chloe said.

"And you're in the third bracket." Gwen said.

"Looks like Chloe and I are in the next bracket on the right." Fletcher said, "We're in the same division."

April looked and saw that she was on the far side of the brackets while Mira was more towards the middle.

" _Great, with the others out of the way, I can really show Kody what I'm made of_." April thought.

"Now that our continuing challengers have been revealed, allow us to explain the rules of the Battle Stage!" the announcer said, "All competitors will engage in one-on-one battles that last five minutes, the battle will push both trainers to give a better show than their opponent. The battle is judged with style points, trainers lose style point when they are attacked, their attack fails, or the opponent does something flashier."

"I see, so it's a battle with elegance being the main point." Fletcher said.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let us being with our first match!" the announcer said.

"Well then, I guess things begin now." Gwen said.

* * *

The group watched as the first match unfolded, taking mental notes on how they should proceed. It was quickly Gwen and her opponent's turn.

"You're up." Mira said.

"Okay, let's go." Gwen said.

Gwen walked to the Battle Stage elevator at the left side of the prep room, taking her up to her side of the stage, her opponent standing at the other side.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam, my name is Arthur." the teen boy said, bowing for his opponent.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Arthur versus Gwen!" the announcer said as images of Gwen and Mira appeared on the monitor overhead, along with two large yellow circles, "Battle...begin!"

"Go!" Gwen and Arthur said.

Gwen sent her Bayleef out while Arthur sent out a purple butterfly-like Pokémon.

"I know that Pokémon." Kody said, pulling his Pokédex out and scanning the new arrival.

"Butterfree: the Butterfly Pokémon: The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air." Kody's Pokédex said.

"It's a Bug and Flying-type. If this were a normal Pokémon battle, Gwen would be in trouble." Frost said.

"Yeah." Kody said, "Good thing she's been preparing for this event."

"Butterfree, begin with a shining Silver Wind!" Arthur said.

Butterfree began to flap its wings as they started glowing white, sending large silvery crescent-shaped attacks at Bayleef.

"Quick, use Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Bayleef threw sharp leaves at the Silver Wind, but the shining blades cut through the foliage with no effort and crashed into Bayleef.

"Oh no!" Gwen exclaimed.

A good chunk of the yellow circle receded under Gwen's picture.

"A direct hit!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Bayleef, we need to find a way to get around that Silver Wind!" Gwen said.

"Psybeam, my darling!" Arthur said.

Butterfree fired a multi-colored beam from its eyes, right at Bayleef.

"Quick, use Synthesis!" Gwen said.

Bayleef began to glow yellow as the attack landed. Normally, the attack would do damage, but it seemed like the Psybeam was healing Bayleef.

"What?!" Arthur asked.

"It worked!" Gwen said.

"Remarkable, Gwen took advantage of the fact that Psybeam wouldn't do much damage and took that opportunity to heal in style!" Mr. Suziko said.

Arthur's gauge went down as Gwen's gained a little back, putting Gwen ahead.

"Nice!" Gwen said.

"Butterfree, Gust attack!" Arthur said.

Butterfree began to flap its wings really hard, creating a large tornado in the middle of the arena. The winds began to slowly drag Bayleef in.

"Bayleef, hold on!" Gwen said.

"Silver Wind!" Arthur said.

Butterfree threw the shining attacks into the tornado, giving it a beautiful metallic shine.

" _Oh no! If Bayleef gets sucked into that, not only will we lose a lot of points, Bayleef will probably faint! And if we leave it there, we'll lose points anyway! What to do?_ " Gwen thought.

Gwen shook her head and knew they had to try something.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!" Gwen said.

Bayleef prepared to swing the leaf on her head, but it began to glow with multiple colors.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

Bayleef swung the leaf on hear head, launching multicolor leaves at the tornado, which collided with the Silver Wind, causing the tornado to burst in a flash of many colored and shining sparks.

"An impressive counter with a Magical Leaf!" Nurse Joy said as Arthur lost a lot of points.

"So that was Magical Leaf?" Gwen asked, "Sweet!"

"Butterfree, we can still win this!" Arthur said, "Use Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed as it used psychic energy to lift Bayleef into the air.

"Bayleef!" Gwen said.

"Throw her into the air so we made end this!" Arthur said.

Butterfree chucked Bayleef into the air. Gwen knew she had to make a plan, but then she took a look at the monitor, Arthur was almost out of points.

"Bayleef, end this with Magical Leaf!" Gwen said.

Bayleef nodded and mustered the strength the launch another Magical Leaf, the attack collided with Butterfree and caused it to faint.

"Butterfree!" Arthur said.

Bayleef fell towards the ground, landing safely, but not elegantly.

"Arthur has been eliminated!" the announcer said, "It may not have been the most elegant finish, but it did the job. Gwen moves onto the next tier!"

"Great job, Bayleef!" Gwen said, hugging her starter as she came back to the elevator.

"Bay!" Bayleef cheered.

Gwen, Arthur, and their Pokémon were all taken back to the prep room.

* * *

"Clever tactics, Gwen." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Gwen said, "But we were just lucky."

"May Chloe and Fletcher take their places?" the voice asked over the PA.

"I guess it's my turn." Chloe said.

"You'd better not lose." Gwen said.

Chloe smiled.

"I look forward to battling you." Chloe said.

Chloe and Fletcher headed to their respective elevators, taking them up to the stage.

* * *

"Chloe versus Fletcher!" the announcer said, "Battle...begin!"

"Go!" Chloe and Fletcher said.

Chloe's Surskit and an ugly flower Pokémon appeared.

"What is that thing?" Kody asked, scanning the plant Pokémon.

"Gloom: the Weed Pokémon: Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this PokÃ©mon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Good thing Fletcher didn't use that for the Performance Stage." Kody said.

"Surskit, kick this off with Bubble!" Chloe said.

"Counter with Acid!" Fletcher said.

Gloom fired a ball of acid at the bubbles, causing the bubbles to pop and the acid to fade.

"Clever usage of a normally sloppy attack." Mr. Contesta said as Chloe lost a few points.

"Surskuit, slick things up with Water Sport!" Chloe said.

Surskuit covered the area with a thin film of water.

"Now, evade with a Quick Attack!" Chloe said.

Surskit slid around the arena at an extremely quick speed, it was almost a blur.

"Gloom, use Mega Drain!" Fletcher said.

Gloom tried to look at Surskit and find out when to attack, but she couldn't keep track of the speedy water bug.

"Now, use Bubblebeam!" Chloe said.

Surskit continued to spin around Gloom, blasting the Grass and Poison-type with a barrage of exploding bubbles, slowly lowering Fletcher's points.

"Gloom, use Sweet Scent!" Fletcher said.

Gloom began to release a pleasant smell from the flower on its head.

"Surskit, counter with the same attack!" Chloe said.

Suskit let out a scent just like Gloom's, causing both Pokémon to take a moment to smell the air.

"Clever counter." Mr. Suzuki said.

Both gauges went down a tiny bit, since both Pokémon's attacks canceled each other out.

"Surskit, finish this with Bubble and Quick Attack!" Chloe said.

Surskit hit Gloom with a small barrage of bubbles, causing her to flinch. Surskit took advantage of the moment and rammed into Gloom, sending her skidding across the film of water on the stage and out of bounds.

"Gloom!" Fletcher said.

"It's not common for a trainer to win a battle with mostly brute force, but it worked quite well while not seeming dull." Nurse Joy said.

The elevators took Chloe and Fletcher back to the prep room.

"Now, allow us to continue with our third match!" the announcer said.

"Wow, that Surskit is a fast Pokémon." Kody said.

"Yeah, Gwen's going to have a hard time fighting that. And if Chloe chooses Meditite, Gwen will have to worry about psychic attacks." Frost said.

* * *

"I told you that I'd battle you in the next round." Chloe said.

"Well you were right then." Gwen said.

Gwen looked up at the monitor and began to think.

" _Chloe's Pokémon are going to be tough. With the team she has, I think I've only got one choice for a Pokémon to use._ " Gwen said, grabbing one of her Pokéballs.

* * *

After some time, April's match had finally come and gone.

"And with that stunning victory from April, the first round of the Battle Stage is over!" the announcer said.

"Kody, did you see what I did for you?!" April asked, looking at Kody's seat, but he couldn't be seen.

Kody sat behind the seat in front of him, staying out of April's sight.

"Please tell me when she leaves." Kody said.

* * *

Up in the VIP room, Lisia continued to watch the stage, waiting for the next battle.

"The second round is beginning soon." Lisia's maid said.

"This is where I'll see what they're made of." Lisia said.

"Did you say something, ma'am?" the maid asked.

"No." Lisia said, "Just thinking out loud."

"I see." the maid said.

* * *

Some time later, the time for Gwen and Chloe's match had come.

"Well, here we go." Gwen said.

"I won't be holding back." Chloe said.

"Neither will I." Gwen said.

Gwen and Chloe went to their elevators.

* * *

"Our next match, Chloe versus Gwen!" the announcer said.

Chloe and Gwen were taken up to the stage, where they centered themselves and prepared for battle.

"Battle...begin!" the announcer said.

"Go!" Gwen and Chloe said.

Gwen sent out Ledyba while Chloe released an orange and yellow chicken-like Pokémon that looked like it was ready for a fight.

"What's that?" Kody asked, pulling his Pokédex out.

"Combusken: the Young Fowl Pokémon: It lashes out with 10 kicks per second. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Another Hoenn Pokémon." Kody said, "It looks like this one is a Fire and Fighting-type."

"Gwen's in trouble." Frost said.

Back down on the stage, Gwen's mind was racing.

" _She knows that most of my team is weak to Fire and Fighting-types, I need to think of something in order to win._ " Gwen thought.

"Combusken, start this off with a Peck attack!" Chloe said.

Combusken rushed at Ledyba.

"Ledyba, Reflect!" Gwen said.

Ledyba quickly erected a wall of solid light that blocked Combusken's attack.

"A quick reaction, but not for long." Chloe said, "Combusken, Flame Charge!"

Combusken engulfed herself in fire and rushed at Ledyba.

"Use another Reflect!" Gwen said.

Ledyba quickly put up another wall of light that stopped Blaziken.

"Again!" Chloe said.

Combusken rushed at the wall again and again, things were starting to seem dull. Up in the crowd, Kody was wondering what Chloe was trying to accomplish.

"What is she doing?" Kody asked, "If she wants to win, she could just try to show off better than Gwen."

"I think you're missing the point to her using that attack." Frost said.

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"Flame Charge makes the user faster every time its used." Frost said, "Just look."

Kody looked at Combusken and noticed that she was getting noticeably faster.

"You're right." Kody said, "If Gwen doesn't pick up on that, then she's in trouble."

Back on the stage, Gwen was formulating a strategy.

" _We need to get some distance away from Combusken. The only problem is that it seems to be getting faster every second._ " Gwen thought.

"Now that we've gotten everybody to calm down, let's give them some sudden dazzle!" Chloe said, "Use Ember!"

Combusken quickly launched a ball of fire at Ledyba.

"Light Screen!" Gwen said.

Ledyba quickly formed a wall of light that stopped the Ember.

"Double Kick!" Chloe said.

Combusken rushed at Ledyba at a blinding fast speed.

"What?!" Gwen asked.

Combusken passed through the Light Screen and kicked Ledyba multiple times.

"So she was getting faster!" Gwen said as Ledyba regained her balance, "Ledyba, we need to think fast about our next move!"

"Get in close with a Peck attack!" Chloe said.

Combusken rushed at Ledyba and swung her beak around, causing Ledyba to dodge like mad.

"Ledyba, Tackle attack!" Gwen said.

Ledyba rushed at Combusken.

"Double Kick!" Chloe said.

Combusken ducked under Ledyba and kicked the Bug and Flying-type into the air.

"Ember!" Chloe said.

"Oh no!" Gwen said.

Combusken launched a fireball at Ledyba that filled the air with a burst of flames.

"Ledyba!" Gwen cried as a huge chunk of her gauge went down.

Gwen watched as Ledyba began to fall towards the ground.

"Oh no...Ledyba!" Gwen cried.

Ledyba's eyes suddenly shot open as she fell, her body glowing a bluish-white.

"Is Ledyba-?" Kody asked.

"-evolving?" Gwen asked.

Ledyba's arms grew longer and larger, she sprouted legs, the horns on her head grew, and she increased in size. The blue light burst off, revealing that Ledyba had evolved.

"Hey, isn't that a Ledian?" Kody asked, scanning the evolved Pokémon.

"Ledian: the Five Star Pokémon and the evolved form of Ledyba: When the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder. The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky." Kody's Pokédex said.

"You evolved, this is awesome!" Gwen said as Ledian regained her balance.

A bright yellow-green aura suddenly surrounded Ledian.

"And your ability is active!" Gwen said, "Come on, Ledian, let's show Chloe what we got."

"You're still at a disadvantage type-wise." Chloe said, "And in speed. Use Double Kick!"

Combusken rushed towards Ledian.

"Ledian, use your new moves!" Gwen said, peeking at her Pokédex to see Ledian's current attacks.

Ledian swung her arms incredibly fast, countering all of Combusken's kicks.

"So, Ledian learned Mach Punch." Chloe said, "Combusken, get some distance and use Ember!"

Combusken jumped back and into the air, launching a fireball as she leapt.

"Silver Wind!" Gwen said.

Ledian threw a bunch of shining crescent attacks at the Ember, causing it to burst a shower of shining embers.

"Excellent counter, effective usage of the opponent's attack!" Mr. Suzuki said.

Chloe's gauge went down a good bit.

"Combusken, use Flame Charge!" Chloe said.

"Reflect!" Gwen said.

Ledian put up a wall of light that stopped Combusken.

"Now, Swift attack!" Gwen said.

Ledian launched a bunch of star-like projectiles at Combusken.

"Jump back and use Flame Charge!" Chloe said.

Combusken jumped into the air and engulfed herself and fire. Combusken landed at the far side of the stage.

"Go!" Chloe said.

Combusken started running as soon as she landed and rushed at Ledian at a blinding speed.

"Reflect!" Gwen said.

Ledian put a wall of light up, meaning to block Combusken.

"Now, kick off!" Chloe said.

Right before reaching the wall, Combusken kicked the ground and jumped into the air, flying over the wall.

"Huh?!" Gwen asked.

"Ember!" Chloe said.

"Swift!" Gwen suddenly exclaimed.

Combusken fired a ball of flame at Ledian that caused a large burst of sparkles and sparks.

"Ledian!" Gwen cried.

Once the ball of fire faded out, it was obvious who was the victor.

"Ledian is out of commission!" the announcer said, "Chloe and Combusken are the victors."

"No..." Gwen said as she put Ledian back into her ball.

"Hey, good battle." Chloe said, trying to cheer Gwen up.

"Thanks." Gwen said as the elevators took the twosome down.

* * *

Lisia watched from her room, thinking about Gwen.

" _Everyone has to lose at some point_." Lisia thought.

* * *

Some time later, after the tournament, everyone was now heading out.

"I can't believe that April won the whole thing!" Chloe said as she walked with Fletcher, "I was so close!"

"She can do surprising things sometimes." Fletcher said.

Meanwhile, Gwen was talking with Mira.

"So, you're heading out?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Mira said, "Me losing in the first round showed that I have a lot to learn."

"I see." Gwen said, "Then I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yep." Mira said, "But next time, Chloe won't be the only one you have to worry about. I'll be way tougher next time."

"I look forward to it." Gwen said.

Mira walked off as Kody came rushing out of the Contest Hall.

"NO-NO-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kody cried, rushing by Gwen.

"You cannot escape love!" April said, chasing after the boy, "You can run and hide, but you'll never escape!"

"April, come back!" Fletcher said, following after his travelling partner.

Gwen watched as April chased Kody and Fletcher followed April off into the distance.

"I don't know whether they deserve each other or they should be as far apart as possible." Frost said, walking up to Gwen.

"Most likely the latter." Gwen said as Chloe approached her.

"Hey, Gwen, how're you holding up?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine." Gwen said.

"Hey, don't be so glum. You almost beat my Combusken with a Bug-type Pokémon, that's impressive." Chloe said.

"I suppose so." Gwen said.

"Well, in any case, I should be heading out." Chloe said.

"Already?" Gwen asked, "Can't you stay with us while we're in Goldenrod City?"

"Well...I don't see why not." Chloe said, "Alright then, I'll stay with you guys for a few days."

"Great!" Gwen said, "Now, how about we go find Kody before April gets to him?"

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe said.

Gwen, Chloe and Frost all headed after Kody. Meanwhile, Lisia was watching Gwen from her limo.

" _She may have failed today, but she has the potential to be someone great._ " Lisia thought, " _With a little training, she could be the one I've been looking for_."

"Where to next, ma'am?" Lisia's chauffer asked.

"Olivine City." Lisia said, "That's where the next big competition is, after all."

"Very well." the chauffer replied before he started the car and began the trip to Olivine City.

* * *

 _Wow, what a lot to fit into one day! Even though Gwen ended up losing her first Pokémon Contest, she still has other chances to shine. And it does seem like Lisia has taken a liking to Gwen. Well, whatever the case, our heroes' next stop is going to be the Goldenrod City Gym. Will Kody be able to win his third badge or will love finally catch him? Find out as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Glad I got a snow day today, I was able to finish this with no worries. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Pokémon Contest. I knew right from the start that I wanted Gwen to lose this one, this could lead to some character development later on. Either way, I hope you're all excited for Kody's next Gym battle, because I'm hoping to make it as good as the rest. And sorry for the rushed ending, the chapter was starting to get long.**

 **BTW, if you have any trainers you would like to submit, feel free to head on over to the "Pokémon Next Gen Discussion Forum". There isn't much there right now, but there is always the chance that you'll be able to contribute to the story.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	20. S2 E6: A Normal Battle

**Wow, we've hit twenty episodes?! I'm honestly surprised that we're this far. Well, how appropriate that this is the third Gym Battle for Kody in this chapter. Okay, enough being surprised, let's get to the story.**

 **After I post this chapter, I'm going to post all of the current chapters in this story to the original so that it's easier for everyone to follow and easier for me to keep track of. Stories will be divided by region and if they are movies or not, but no guarantees our heroes' will be going to other regions.**

* * *

 _Last time, Gwen competed in her first Pokémon Contest. Gwen did well in the qualifier and the first round of the battle stage, but she was just unable to beat her childhood friend, Chloe, in their battle. Even Ledyba evolving into Ledian wasn't enough. Now that Gwen has put her loss behind her and is now determined to become a better Pokémon Contest competitor. But for now, our heroes are getting ready for the day of Kody's third Gym Battle._

* * *

Kody, Gwen, and Chloe were all sitting down in the Pokémon Center lobby, waiting for Frost.

"I wonder what Frost has in store for us this morning." Kody said.

"I hope it's good." Chloe said, "I've never had his cooking before."

"He is really good at it." Kody said, "I've been to some restaurants that have good food, but nothing like Frost's."

"You know, I'm going to go check on him real quick." Gwen said, "And I want to check the brochures."

"That's fine with me." Kody said.

Gwen got up and walked on over to the place where all of the magazines, books, and ads for local attractions and facilities and began to thumb through them. Gwen went to reach for one that caught her eye, but another hand grabbed it at the same time she did. Gwen looked over and saw Fletcher.

"Oh, hey, Fletcher, fancy meeting you here." Gwen said.

"Nice to see you again so soon." Fletcher said, handing the flyer to Gwen, "Did you want this?"

"Oh, thanks." Gwen said, taking the flyer, "Is April with you?"

"No." Fletcher said, "I let her sleep in at the hotel."

"Thank goodness." Gwen said, "I think Kody's had enough of her for the week."

"So, I'm actually happy I ran into you." Fletcher said.

"Why?" Gwen asked, looking at the flyer.

"Well, I saw that you did well during the Pokémon Contest." Fletcher said, "And I think that a little more training could help you win the next one."

"Yep, that's the plan." Gwen said.

"No, I mean stuff like special training." Fletcher said.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in coming with April and I on our journey." Fletcher said, "I know that you're travelling with Kody right now, but after hearing about the adventures you guys have, you don't get enough time to train for the contests."

"You're asking me to leave Kody and join you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Fletcher said, "I know that it must be a hard decision. But you have to consider that the lack of training you get might lead to nowhere."

Gwen looked like she was hesitating.

"I'll think about it." Gwen said.

"Okay, give me an answer within a few days, I'll still be in town for a while anyways." Fletcher said, "Call me when you have an answer."

Fletcher walked off.

"You don't have to come with me, it's all up to you." Fletcher said, "Just want to let you remember that."

Fletcher headed out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hmm..." Gwen hummed for a moment, right before remembering why she got up, "Oh, right, Frost!"

* * *

"Mmm!" Kody said, "That's so good!"

"Yeah, you guys weren't kidding!" Chloe said.

"Thanks." Frost said.

"So, Kody, do you have a plan for your Gym Battle?" Gwen asked.

"I have a few ideas." Kody said, "But we'll see how well they work."

"Speaking of which, if we want to get to the Gym, we should get going." Chloe said, "The traffic is going to get really busy soon."

"Good idea." Kody said, "Let's go."

* * *

The foursome continued through the city, looking for the Gym.

"Any idea where it is, Gwen?" Kody asked.

Gwen was deep in thought.

" _What if Fletcher was right? What if the reason I didn't do so good in the Contest is that I'm always distracted from my training by our crazy adventures?_ " Gwen thought.

"Gwen?" Kody asked.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"Where's the Gym?" Kody asked.

"Oh, it's..." Gwen said, looking at her Pokégear, "...coming up on the right."

"Okay then." Kody said.

Frost was thinking about what just happened.

" _Gwen seems distraught. I wonder what she could be thinking about_." Frost thought.

The group turned to the right and was faced with the massive Gym that was in the middle of a grassy park.

"Guess this is the place." Chloe said.

"Then let's go." Kody said.

The group walked up to the doors of the Gym and they slid open automatically, revealing the battle arena and quite a large stream of fire in the middle of it.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Frost asked, blocking his face from the heat.

Kody looked towards the fire as it petered out, leaving a fainted cow-like Pokémon on the ground.

"Miltank is unable to battle!" the referee said, "Silver and Quilava are the winners!"

"Hmph." Silver said, "Quilava, return."

Silver held his Pokéball up and put Quilava back inside.

"Great job." Silver's opponent said as she approached him, the woman had bright pink hair and eyes, a white baseball t-shirt and denim shorts, "As proof of your victory, I present you with the Plain Badge."

"Thanks." Silver said, taking the badge and putting it in his badge case.

Silver began to walk away, noticing Kody and his friends. Kody and Silver stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked.

"That's Silver, he's Kody's biggest rival." Gwen said, "Silver is quite a cold trainer who seems to focus only on winning."

"Oh boy." Frost said.

"I just hope this doesn't mean they're about to have another battle." Gwen said.

Kody and Silver continued to stare.

"So...how're you doing?" Kody asked.

"Fine." Silver replied, "You?"

"Pretty good." Kody replied.

"Good to hear." Silver said.

Silver began to walk past the group.

"Word of warning, she's tougher than she seems." Silver said, "Don't lower your guard."

Silver left the Gym, the doors closing behind him. As soon as Silver left, Gwen, Frost, and Chloe all let out sighs of relief.

"Hey there, are you my next challenger?" the Gym leader asked.

"Yeah." Kody said, "And you are...?"

"The name's Whitney." the Gym leader known as 'Whitney' said, "And if you're here to battle me, you may have to wait a bit. My Pokémon need time to heal."

"Drat." Kody said, "Well, I suppose I could wait."

Whitney handed her Pokéballs to the referee, who took them to go be healed.

"So, are you going to stand there or do you want to sit?" Whitney asked, motioning to the bleachers on the left side of the arena.

"Oh, thanks." Kody said.

The foursome and Whitney all sat down in the bleachers, but Kody was unaware that he was about to do some soul-searching.

"So, Kody, what's your goal?" Whitney asked.

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"Your goal." Whitney said, "That big thing you want to get done in your life."

"My goal is to become a Pokémon Master, like my heroes." Kody said.

"I see." Whitney said, "And is that all?"

"What are you asking?" Kody asked.

"If you want to become a Pokémon Master, just to become a Pokémon Master, then what is the point?" Whitney asked, "If you don't have a reason to reach that goal, then you're going to have a hard time reaching it, and it won't feel as rewarding as it would if you had a true conviction."

Kody fell deep into thought, as did Gwen.

" _Wow, do I really have no reason to pursue my dream?_ " Kody thought.

" _I have a reason, but will I be able to achieve my_ dreams?" Gwen thought.

"Don't think too hard about it, kid." Whitney said as the referee came back to the arena with Whitney's Pokéballs, "Besides, our match is starting."

"Right." Kody said.

Kody and Whitney walked down to the arena.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, the match will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!" the referee said, "Trainers ready?"

Kody and Whitney nodded.

"Okay, battle…begin!" the ref said.

"Go!" Kody and Whitney said.

Geodude and a big pink Pokémon with a large tongue were released as pictures of their heads appeared under pictures of Kody and Whitney on the monitor above the arena.

"What is that?" Kody asked, using his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

"Lickitung: the Licking Pokémon: Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things." Kody's Pokédex said.

"That thing really needs to know how to close its mouth." Kody said, "Geodude, ruin his appetite with a Rock Throw!"

Geodude created a large rock that he threw at Lickitung.

"Lickitung, counter!" Whitney said.

Lickitung grabbed the rock with his tongue and spun it around in the air, eventually releasing it and sending it right back at Geodude.

"Quick, Tackle!" Kody cried.

Geodude rushed forward and smashed right through the rock.

"We can't fight that thing at a range!" Kody said, "Use Rollout!"

Geodude curled into a ball and rolled towards Lickitung.

"Lickitung, use Wrap!" Whitney said.

Lickitung swung its tongue forwards, grabbing Geodude with it and holding him high.

"Geodude!" Kody said.

"Lickitung won't be letting go anytime soon, so I'd suggest you switch Pokémon out." Whitney said.

" _She's right, Geodude can't do anything while stuck like that_." Kody thought, "Return!"

Kody put Geodude back into his ball as the picture turned blue.

"This isn't like Kody." Gwen said, "He would normally come up with a crazy strategy."

"I think I have an idea for who I should use." Kody said, "Croconaw, I choose you!"

Kody's starter appeared as a picture of him lit up on the monitor.

"Lickitung, don't give them a moment's rest!" Whitney said, "Use Lick!"

Lickitung stretched his tongue towards Croconaw.

"Quick, Croconaw, dodge!" Kody said.

Croconaw quickly moved to the side, dodging Lickitung's attack.

"Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw sent a spray of water a Lickitung, sending the Pokémon back a few feet.

"Use Wrap!" Whitney said.

Lickitung sent his tongue towards Croconaw, curling it up to grab him.

"Croconaw, jump!" Kody said.

Croconaw leapt up, over the tongue.

"Swing up!" Whitney said.

Lickitung swung his tongue upwards, wrapping it around his opponent.

"Ahh...what to do?" Kody asked.

Gwen and the others watched as Kody struggled.

"What is up with Kody?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, he's normally a lot more calm and collected than this." Gwen said.

"Not going to do anything?" Whitney asked, "Okay then, Lickitung, Slam!"

Lickitung swung Croconaw about, smashing him into the walls and floor.

"Uhh...Croconaw, use Rage!" Kody said.

Croconaw glowed red and burst free of Lickitung's tongue, grabbing it in mid air and landing.

"Throw him!" Kody said.

Croconaw spun around, putting Lickitung into the air.

"Release!" Kody said.

Croconaw went to let go of Lickitung, but his hands were stuck to his tongue.

"What?!" Kody asked.

"Lickitung's tongue is extremely sticky, which means that Croconaw won't be letting go anytime soon!" Whitney said, "Smash him!"

Lickitung flipped himself over and sent Croconaw flying through the air, smashing him around like a ragdoll (imagine something like Hulk vs. Loki).

"Uh...Croconaw, Rage!" Kody said.

Croconaw glowed red and spun around in the air, pulling Lickitung off of the ground and spinning him around.

"Slam him!" Kody said.

Croconaw continued to spin, eventually sending Lickitung crashing into the ground and knocking him out.

"Lickitung is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Return." Whitney said, putting Lickitung back in his ball, "That was a clever trick."

"Thanks." Kody said.

"But clever tricks won't save you with this next Pokémon." Whitney said, pulling a ball up, "Doduo, I choose you!"

A two-headed, brown feathered, wingless bird Pokémon appeared on the arena.

"What is that?" Kody asked.

"Doduo: the Twin Bird Pokémon: Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping, so one head can always keep watch for enemies while the other one sleeps." Kody's Pokédex said.

"A Flying and Normal-type? But it doesn't even have wings." Kody said.

"What Doduo lacks in flight capabilities..." Whitney said.

Doduo rushed across the arena and was right behind Croconaw.

"...it makes up for in speed!" Whitney said, "Pluck!"

Doduo poked at Croconaw and knocked him away.

"That thing is fast!" Kody said, "Croconaw, get up and try a Scary Face!"

Croconaw got up and prepared to scare Doduo.

"Quick Attack!" Whitney said.

Doduo rushed at Croconaw, knocking him back and out of the ring before he could attack.

"Croconaw is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Return, you did well." Kody said as his Pokémon was returned, "If I'm going to beat that Doduo, I should try to out-speed it. Zubat, I choose you!"

"A Zubat, interesting choice." Whitney said, "Quick Attack!"

Doduo rushed at Zubat.

"Supersonic!" Kody said.

Zubat began to let out a high-pitched screech that caused Doduo to stop in its tracks.

"Great, now use Wing Attack!" Kody said.

Zubat rushed at Doduo, his wings glowing white as he knocked the flightless bird for a loop.

"Try a Bite!" Kody said.

Zubat turned around for another attack.

"Doduo, Fury Attack!" Whitney said.

Doduo got back up and jumped at Zubat, using his talons to claw at the bat Pokémon.

"Zubat, get out of there!" Kody said.

"Peck attack!" Whitney said.

Doduo went into to peck at Zubat, swinging its heads wildly.

"Zubat, return!" Kody said.

"Pursuit!" Whitney said.

The return beam almost reached Zubat, but the bat was kicked away by Doduo, keeping Kody from returning his Pokémon.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kody said.

"That's just how Pursuit works." Whitney said.

"Grr. Zubat, use a SuperSon-!" Kody said.

"Quick Attack!" Whitney interrupted.

Doduo rushed at Zubat, crashing into the bat and sending it flying at Kody, who just barely caught him.

"Zubat is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Return..." Kody said, putting his Pokémon back in its ball.

* * *

"Wow, Kody's getting slaughtered out there." Frost said.

"Is he normally like this?" Chloe asked.

"No." Gwen said.

* * *

"You're my last hope, Geodude, I choose you!" Kody said, sending his last Pokémon out.

"Doduo, kick this off with a Double Kick!" Whitney said.

"Defense Curl!" Kody said.

Geodude engulfed himself in a blue orb that protected him from Doduo's attack.

"Now, see how well that bird can fly!" Kody said, "Throw him!"

Geodude flew Doduo into the air.

"Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude threw a large rock at Doduo, knocking the bird out of the sky and to the ground, making him faint.

"Doduo is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Return." Whitney said, "Well, you may have beaten my other two Pokémon, but there's no way you're beating my last one. Miltank, I choose you!"

* * *

Gwen pulled her Pokédex out and scanned the cow Pokémon that just appeared.

"Miltank: the Milk Cow Pokémon: Miltank gives over five gallons of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead." Gwen's Pokédex said.

"Looks like it's pretty strong." Gwen said.

* * *

"Geodude, are you good to fight?" Kody asked.

Geodude nodded.

"Great." Kody said, "Kick this off with a Rock Throw!"

Geodude created a large rock and threw it at Miltank.

"Miltank, make this quick with a Rollout!" Whitney said.

Miltank curled up into a ball and rolled at Geodude, smashing the Rock Throw to pieces.

"That's powerful!" Kody said, "Move to the side!"

Geodude floated to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Turn around!" Whitney said.

Miltank turned around and rushed back towards Geodude.

"She's turned back!" Kody said, "Quick, use Rollout too!"

Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled at Miltank. The two Pokémon collided, but Geodude was instantly sent flying.

"Oh no!" Kody cried.

Geodude landed on the ground and rolled for a bit, stopping as soon as he fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the ref said, "The winners are Miltank and Whitney!"

Kody's head was held low as he returned his Pokémon.

"Good battle." Whitney said, "Don't feel so down."

"Thanks." Kody weakly said, heading out of the Pokémon Gym.

"Hey, Kody, wait up!" Gwen said.

"Wow, he seems torn up." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Frost said, "I hope he's okay."

The group followed Kody out of the Gym.

* * *

Whitney watched as the group left.

" _It looks like they have some stuff to sort through_." Whitney thought, " _Well, I'm sure that once they're done, they'll be ready for whatever challenges that come next._ "

* * *

 _Well, that's surprising. Kody didn't do so hot in his battle, does it have something to do with what Whitney told him, or is he just loosing his touch? And what about Gwen's talk with Fletcher, it seems like she's going through some hard thoughts too. I wonder if they'll be able to pull through and what decisions will they make about this whole ordeal? Find out as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Wow, my mind did not want me to write it this way. I know that Ash lost his battle against Whitney too, but I have been hyping Goldenrod City up so much that I needed to have him lose. This is going to lead to some story-changing plots in the future, be on the lookout for new chapters on the main story and the additions of the ones in this one. After this chapter is posted, I'll leave this story up for a few days before deleting it and moving the chapters to the original story.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	21. S2 E7: Friends in Low Places

**Well, I hope Kody losing his previous Gym Battle was a nice twist. Get ready for a chapter that could start changing things in quite big ways, but we'll see.**

 **Sorry for taking a bit longer than I planned, I had some other projects that I've been working on for a video series on YouTube involving Sonic World, which is a neat fangame and you should check it out. But now that those are out of the way, and I'm on break from school for a few weeks, we can finally get this train rolling. Then again, every time I say something like that, I don't get around to writing for what seems like a week.**

* * *

 _Last time, the day for Kody's Gym Battle had finally come, and he couldn't have been more ready. But after a talk with the Gym Leader, Whitney, Kody seemed to lose his drive and lost the battle after reaching Whitney's third Pokémon. On the flipside, Gwen was approached by Fletcher with an offer to travel with him and April and become a better Pokémon Coordinator. With both of their heads clouded with all of these conflicted feelings, I have a feeling that they won't be sleeping well tonight._

* * *

Kody and his friends all sat down in the Pokémon Center's lobby, the brown-haired boy was looking quite glum.

"Kody, are you still letting that loss get to you?" Frost asked.

Kody didn't respond.

"Come on, you lost a battle, it happens to all of us." Chloe said.

"I don't think that's it." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Kody, is it because of what Whitney told you?" Gwen asked.

Kody still didn't respond.

"Dude, you're going to have to get over whatever Whitney told you." Frost said.

"No, she's right." Kody said.

"Kody, whatever she said doesn't matter." Frost said.

"That's where you're wrong." Kody said, getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"To spend some time alone." Kody said, walking off.

Kody walked off, leaving everyone wondering.

"Should we give him his space?" Frost asked.

"I don't know." Chloe said, "Maybe blowing off some steam would be best for him."

Gwen was also thinking hard.

" _What do I do about all of this? First Fletcher asks me to train with him and now Kody's in a real low place. I just...I don't know what to do anymore_." Gwen thought.

* * *

Kody walked down the streets of Goldenrod City, looking rather glum as the shadows from his hat covered his forehead.

" _I don't have a conviction? Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do. If I really think that way, though, then why am I letting it get to me so badly?_ " Kody thought, " _I just can't think straight_ anymore."

* * *

Kody soon came to a park and sat down under a tree. After a few moments, Kody let out a long sigh.

"What am I doing?" Kody asked himself as he grabbed one of his Pokéballs.

Kody stared at the ball.

"I knew that I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, but do I really have a reason to?" Kody asked himself, "I mean, I was rejected for two years, maybe it was for good reasons."

"Are you really letting something that trivial get to you?" a familiar voice asked.

Kody peeked around the tree and saw Silver leaning on it on the other side.

"Seriously, if you're beating yourself up over something like that, then you don't deserve to be a Pokémon Trainer." Silver said.

"Maybe that's just it." Kody said, "Maybe me feeling like this is telling me of a truth that I should have recognized long ago."

"Wow, not even putting up a fight." Silver said, "This isn't the Kody I know."

"The Kody you knew was just a farce." Kody said, "The real Kody is the kid who should still be at home in New Bark Town, probably learning how to get a job at an office or something."

"Well, I suppose that talking to you wouldn't help." Silver said.

Kody stayed silent, as did Silver.

"Are you really sure you're not cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer?" Silver asked.

"Positive." Kody said.

"Then prove it." Silver said.

"How?" Kody asked.

"A Pokémon Battle." Silver said, "But no holding back, I want you to give it everything you can. If you lose, then you can go and head back to your home, but if you win, then you get your act together and become the very best that no one ever was."

"I don't know." Kody said.

"If you don't do it, I won't stop until you battle me." Silver said, "You've been the only who could give me a challenge, and I'd hate to lose that."

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt." Kody said.

"Good." Silver said, "There's a battle arena nearby we could use."

* * *

Kody and Silver now stood on opposite sides of the park's arena.

"We'll only use our Starter Pokémon, okay?" Silver asked.

"Sure." Kody said.

"Quilava, I choose you." Silver said.

"Croconaw, come on out." Kody said, letting his partner out.

Both of the Pokémon appeared on the arena.

"Okay, Quilava, start this off with Flame Wheel." Silver said.

Quilava curled up and rolled at Croconaw, engulfed in fire.

"Croconaw, dodge!" Kody said.

Croconaw rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Ember." Silver said.

Quilava burst out the Flame Wheel and turned around, launching a fireball at Croconaw.

"Croconaw, behind you!" Kody said.

Croconaw turned around and used a spray of water to extinguish the fireball.

"Croconaw, use Bite!" Kody said.

Croconaw rushed at Quilava, jaw open wide.

"Smokescreen." Silver said.

Quilava spread a thick smoke through the area, blocking Croconaw's vision.

"Quick Attack." Silver said.

Quilava rushed at Croconaw, hitting him and sending him out of the smoke.

"Flame Wheel." Silver said.

Quilava rolled towards Croconaw again, covered in flames once more.

" _Croconaw won't have time to dodge_." Kody thought.

Croconaw got up and saw Quilava right before getting rammed into by him, sending him flying.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

"Ember." Silver said.

Quilava fired a ball of fire at Croconaw, blasting the Water-type starter further through the air.

"Oh no!" Kody said.

Kody watched as his partner Pokémon rolled across the ground, eventually stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Croconaw, are you okay?" Kody asked.

Croconaw slowly got up.

"Croconaw can barely stand." Kody said, "Croconaw, come ba-."

"NO!" Silver cried.

Kody and Croconaw were silent after Silver's sudden outburst.

"Do you honestly think that you're not cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer?" Silver asked, "Tell me the truth!"

"I...uh..." Kody said.

"No! None of that!" Silver said sternly.

Silver was silent for a few moments.

"Do you know why I told you where to find Tododile?" Silver asked.

"What?" Kody asked.

"I saw the spark in your eyes, that spark that would ignite your drive to become a great Pokémon Trainer. I could just tell by the kind of person you are that you would make a worthy rival and Pokémon Master! So what if the rejected you for two years? So what if you think you don't have any convictions? Forget all about that! You had a conviction before all of that! You wanted to set out and become the best like no one ever was so you could prove everyone who doubted you wrong! How could you lose sight of something that important so easily!?" Silver asked.

"Silver..." Kody said.

"Forget about finding your conviction, you've had one even before you became a Pokémon Trainer!" Silver said, "Now, show me whether I'm right or wrong about you! Show me your full strength!"

"Heh...thanks, Silver." Kody said, "I guess you are right. I really have fallen far."

The blue Aura from Torrent appeared around Croconaw.

"Who would have thought that you would be the one to show me the error of my ways?" Kody asked.

Silver watched as the blue aura burned around Croconaw.

"Yes! That's the Kody I know!" Silver said, "Now, show me your true power!"

"Alright, you asked for it." Kody said.

Croconaw rushed at Quilava at blinding speeds, ramming the Fire-type and sending him flying.

"Yes! Now show me that spirit you've always had!" Silver said.

The two rivals faced off for a heated battle.

* * *

"Okay, I think we've got a plan to cheer Kody up now." Frost said.

"Then let's go find him." Chloe said.

Right as Frost and Chloe were going to get up, the doors to the Pokémon Center opened and Kody walked back in, looking oddly happy.

"Hey, Kody, we were just about to go look for you." Frost said.

"You're looking oddly happy." Chloe said, "What happened?"

"Let's just say that my fire inside has been reignited." Kody said.

"Which means?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going challenge Whitney to a rematch tomorrow, and I'm going to win." Kody said.

"Well...we're happy to see that you're alright." Frost said.

"I'm glad to be." Kody said, "Now come on, I need something to eat, anyone want to join me?"

Kody walked off, with Chloe, Frost, and Gwen following behind. Although, Gwen was still unsure about her own debacle.

* * *

It was late at night, Gwen was trying to sleep, but just couldn't.

" _Oh...this is getting ridiculous._ " Gwen thought.

Gwen rolled over and happened to look over at Kody's bunk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Gwen asked, "Where'd he go?"

Gwen got out of bed and walked over to the Pokémon Center bedroom's window and turned her gaze towards the arena down below, where she saw Kody and his Pokémon training.

* * *

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude made a rock and threw it high into the air.

"Misdreavus, Psywave!" Kody said.

Misdreavus fired a multicolored beam at the rock with precision, blasting it to pieces.

"Looks like we've got your aim down pat." Kody said.

"Can't sleep?" Gwen asked, coming out of the Pokémon Center.

"I could say the same for you." Kody said.

"Any reason?" Gwen asked.

"Just too pumped for my rematch, I needed to come out here and let off some energy." Kody said, "And you?"

"Oh, no reason." Gwen said, "Guess it's just one of those nights."

"Well, you can sit down and watch." Kody said, "Might help pass the time."

Gwen walked over to the nearest bench and sat down as Kody continued his training.

"Hey, Kody?" Gwen asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Kody asked.

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?" Gwen asked.

"Ask away." Kody said.

Gwen took a moment and then continued speaking.

"If you were given the chance to make your dreams come true, would you take it?" Gwen asked.

"That's an interesting question." Kody said, "I guess I would, I mean, that's what I did when I heard about Totodile back in New Bark Town."

Croconaw walked over to Kody.

"And even though we've hit a few bumps in the road, we're going stronger than ever." Kody said as he patted his starter on the head, "We all are."

Kody motioned to all of his Pokémon.

"I see." Gwen said, finally feeling a little calmer, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kody said, "I'm always ready to help a friend."

Kody continued with his training as Gwen felt like she finally had an answer to her own question.

* * *

It was now the next day, and Kody's Gym Battle rematch was well underway.

"Misdreavus, Psywave!" Kody said.

"Lick!" Whitney said.

Lickitung swung his tongue at Misdreavus, but the ghost Pokémon quickly dodged and rushed at the pink Pokémon, blasting him with a multicolor beam and taking him out.

"Lickitung is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

"Return." Whitney said as the picture of Lickitung turned black, "I gotta say, you're doing much better than you were yesterday. What went and snapped you awake?"

"Let's just say some unexpected help pulled me out of a low place." Kody said.

"Well, let's hope that confidence stays as the fight continues." Whitney said, "Doduo, I choose you!"

Whitney's two-headed bird Pokémon appeared.

"Misdreavus, return!" Kody said, "We might need you for later. Geodude, I choose you!"

Kody sent out his Rock-type powerhouse.

"Nice choice, much better decision than last time." Whitney said, "Doduo, Double Kick!"

Doduo rushed at Geodude and began to swing their feet at him.

"Geodude, nail them with a head-on Tackle!" Kody said.

Geodude waited for the right moment and rammed into Doduo, knocking the bird Pokémon back.

"Now, Rollout!" Kody said.

Geodude curled up into a ball and rolled at Doduo as it got back up.

"Doduo, Agility!" Whitney said.

Doduo built up speed and avoided Geodude's attack.

"Clever trick." Kody said, "But I prepared for something like that. Geodude, Mud Sport!"

Geodude slammed his fists into the ground and sent mud everywhere, causing Doduo to slip and fall.

"Good luck getting back up in the mud when you've only got two legs." Kody said, "Rollout!"

Geodude curled back up into a ball and rolled at Doduo, who was defenseless. Geodude rammed into Doduo and sent the flightless bird (…well...) flying.

"Oh no!" Whitney said.

"End this with Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude grabbed a large rock and threw it at Doduo, smashing it into the Flying and Normal-type and taking it out.

"Doduo is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"Wow, you made short work of my first two Pokémon." Whitney said, "You're really something."

"Thanks." Kody said.

"But the real challenge begins now." Whitney said as she put her current Pokémon back into its ball, "Miltank, I choose you!"

Whitney sent out her Normal-type powerhouse of a Pokémon.

"Geodude, you good to battle?" Kody asked.

Geodude nodded.

"Alright, start with a Rock Throw!" Kody said.

Geodude threw a large rock right at Miltank.

"Rollout!" Whitney said.

Miltank rolled toward Geodude and right through the Rock Throw.

"It plowed through like it was nothing." Kody said, "Geodude, Defense Curl!"

Geodude engulfed himself in a blue orb that blocked most of the force from Miltank's Rollout.

"Now, you use Rollout!" Kody said.

Geodude rolled right at Miltank and bashed into her, sending her into the air.

"Use your new attack!" Kody said, "Smack Down!"

Boulder created an orange orb in front of him and threw it at Miltank. The blast hit Miltank and sent her crashing towards the ground.

"Nice!" Kody said.

Miltank got up, looking a little whipped.

"I'd compliment you on that combo if I didn't let you get those hits in." Whitney said.

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"Milk Drink!" Whitney said.

Miltank glowed green as her stamina regenerated.

"She can heal." Kody said, "Just great. Geodude, we're going to have to go on the offensive!"

Geodude nodded.

"Defense Curl and Rollout combo!" Kody said.

Geodude curled up in a blue ball and rolled at Miltank.

"Miltank, Bide!" Whitney said.

Miltank stood tall as Geodude repeatedly rammed into her.

"She must be planning to use Milk Drink again." Kody said.

"Wrong." Whitney said, "Miltank, I think you've built up enough power."

Miltank glowed red a huge burst came from her, blasting Geodude and sending him flying into a wall and taking him out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the ref said.

"What was that?!" Kody asked.

"It was Bide!" Chloe said, "It allows the user to absorb damage and then deal it back twofold!"

"That's just dandy." Kody said as he returned Geodude to his ball, "You did well."

Kody took a look over at Miltank.

" _I need to be able to deal damage while making sure to avoid that Bide attack_." Kody thought, " _I can't forget that Miltank can heal herself._ "

"You gonna do something?" Whitney asked, "Or do you give up?"

"Hardly." Kody said, "Croconaw, I choose you!"

Croconaw popped out of his Pokéball.

"Picking your Water-type, eh?" Whitney asked, "Miltank, kick this off with a Milk Drink!"

"Bite!" Kody said.

Croconaw rushed at Miltank as she restored her stamina. When he got close, Croconaw leapt at Miltank, jaws wide open.

"Miltank, Stomp!" Whitney said.

Miltank jumped up, right over Croconaw, and came back down on the Water-type.

"Croconaw!" Kody said.

"Looks like the pressure is really getting to your Pokémon." Whitney said.

"We've gotten through worse." Kody said, "Rage!"

Croconaw glowed red and pushed up, sending Miltank into the air.

"Smart move." Whitney said, "Rollout!"

Miltank curled up into a ball and prepared to roll.

"Dodge!" Kody said.

Croconaw rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Miltank's Rollout.

"We need a way to get around that attack." Kody said.

Kody remembered how Miltank couldn't roll in the air.

" _That's it. She needs traction to roll_." Kody said.

"If you won't attack, then we'll take another turn." Whitney said, "Rollout!"

Miltank began to roll towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw, spin around with a Water Gun!" Kody said.

Croconaw spun around, spreading water everywhere as Miltank came closer.

"What is he doing?" Chloe asked.

"Now, Croconaw, jump over and use your new attack!" Kody said.

Croconaw jumped right as Miltank came, dodging the cow Pokémon.

"Ice Fang!" Kody said.

Croconaw stabbed his fangs into the water and froze it instantly, right under Miltank.

"Yes!" Kody said.

Miltank wasn't able to keep her grip and began to slip across the ice, unable to get back up.

"Now, end it with Rage!" Kody said.

Croconaw rushed at Miltank and rammed into her, sending her flying through the air and into the wall.

"Miltank!" Whitney cried.

Everyone could see that Miltank had fainted.

"Miltank is unable to battle!" the ref said, "Croconaw is the winner, which means that Kody is the victor!"

"Great job!" Kody said, hugging his starter.

"Hm." Whitney hummed as she smiled, "He really did have a goal after all."

Whitney walked over to Kody.

"Here, this belongs to you." Whitney said, handing a Badge to Kody, "This is the Plain Badge, it's yours."

"Thanks." Kody said.

Kody took the Plain Badge.

"We just got the Plain Badge!" Kody said as his three used Pokémon appeared, "Alright!"

Kody's three Pokémon all cheered with their trainer.

* * *

In front of the Gym, everyone was ready to head out.

"So, where's your next stop?" Whitney asked.

"Wherever the closest Gym is." Kody said.

"In that case, you'd want to head Ecruteak City." Whitney said.

"That's where Morty's Ghost-type Gym is, right?" Kody asked.

"Yep." Whitney said, "Normally, he's a real challenge, but if you keep that conviction of yours, then he shouldn't be any problem."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Kody said, "We need to get there first."

"I'd say we should head back to the Pokémon Center and then head out." Frost said, "Now that everything is said and done, that is."

"Agreed." Chloe said.

"Okay then, see you around, Whitney." Kody said.

"Sure." Whitney said, "See you."

Everyone walked off saying goodbye to Whitney as they went. But once everyone had headed out, Gwen began to have important thoughts going through her head.

" _When should I tell him my choice_?" Gwen thought, " _Well, whatever the case, I need to tell him_ soon."

* * *

 _Wow, I'm happy to see Kody come back from his defeat in such a powerful way. Who would have thought that Silver would be the one to pull Kody out of the emotional pits? As for Gwen, what has she chosen? Will she stay with Kody, or will she go with Fletcher to become a better performer?_

* * *

Silver rested on a tree in the park, clearing his mind.

"Hey, kid." a young man said, approaching Silver.

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"Have you seen these kids?" the man asked, holding pictures of Kody and Gwen out.

"If I did, why would I tell you?" Silver asked.

"Then you have." the man said, "Where are they?"

"Again, if I knew, why would I tell you?" Silver asked.

"Very well then." the man said.

The man walked off.

"Why do you want to know where they are?" Silver asked.

"Because they pose a great threat to everything I know." the man said, "But if we're done here, then I'll be going."

The man walked off.

" _What was that all about_?" Silver thought.

* * *

 _As the journey continues..._

* * *

 **Whoo! What a crazy chapter to write. But believe me, the next one is going to be even crazier.**

 **Also, if you want to see the original version of this story put up on the site, then please tell me in the reviews or shoot me a PM. A word of warning, though, it's not nearly, nearly as good as this version. I guess I could put it up just to show how much I've improved over the course of my writing hobby.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	22. Christmas Greetings (Cast and writer)

**Hey, everyone, here are some Christmas greetings from the cast and I.**

* * *

"Greetings everyone from the cast of Pokémon Next Gen!" Kody said.

"We hope that you've been enjoying our adventures so far!" Gwen said.

"And we've come to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Frost said.

"New chapters are in the works." Silver said, "The writer is open to having an editor to help writing our story."

"So if you want to help, feel free to shoot powerhouse27 a PM." Louis said.

 _Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?_

"Oh. Hey, poweerhouse27, we were just extending your invitation for an editor." Mira said.

 _Guys, it is true I'm open for an editor, but can't you guys just let them enjoy their Christmas without bothering them like with that right now?_

"I suppose so." Chloe said.

"Would you do the honors, Kody?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, whatever the case, a Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Kody said.

Kody looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging over him.

"Kody?" April asked, "You know what this means?"

"Noooooo!" Kody screamed as he ran off.

Everyone began to laugh.

 _Holiday greetings from the cast of Next Gen and I. Have a happy holiday!_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**


	23. S2 E8: Shocking Developments

**Well, time for another adventure in the world of Pokémon. This one will be a bit stand-alone with stuff that still connects with the main Goldenrod City arc. I just needed to take a small break from this crazy stuff while staying close to it.**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody was down in the dumps after losing to Gym Leader Whitney, and Gwen was still struggling with her own problems. After a surprise encounter with Silver, Kody finally saw what he was missing and was able to help Gwen make her decision in turn. Now that Kody has defeated Whitney, he and his friends are on their way out of Goldenrod City, but he's now in the middle of a heated battle._

* * *

Kody and a boy were standing on opposite sides of a local battle arena, Kody's Pichu and the boy's little bug Pokémon were standing off.

"Caterpie, String Shot!" the boy said.

The little caterpillar Pokémon fired a stream of silk at Pichu.

"Pichu, dodge and use Thunder Shock!" Kody said.

Pichu jumped into the air and fired a wave of electricity at the Caterpie, causing it to faint.

"Aw man!" the boy said.

"Caterpie is unable to battle! Kody and Pichu win!" Gwen said.

"Alright!" Kody cheered.

Pichu jumped up in joy and began to glow blue.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Chloe asked.

"Pichu's evolving!" Kody said.

Pichu grew in size, his tail lengthened and became a little bit more jagged, his ears narrowed, and the fur on the top of his began to ruffle.

"Wait, that isn't normal." Kody said.

The blue aura burst off, revealing that Pichu had evolved into Pikachu, but he was a bit different. First of all, the fur on his head was ruffled, his tail was smoother than most Pikachu, and his eyes were blue.

"This definitely isn't normal." Kody said, scanning Pikachu.

"Pikachu: the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu: Additional information is currently unavailable." Kody's Pokédex said.

"Unfamiliar is right." Kody said.

"I think we should go see Professor Elm." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Kody said, "Let's go."

* * *

"That is unusual." Elm said over the Telecom.

"Is there anything about this you can tell us?" Kody asked, "You are an expert on this Pokémon's evolutionary chain."

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I don't know anything about what's happened to Pichu." Elm said.

"Really?" Kody asked, "Bummer."

"But, I know a Professor from the city who might know something about Pikachu's change." Elm said, "He's on the North side of Goldenrod City, just look for ' _Crabapple Labs_ '."

"Crabapple Labs, got it." Kody said.

"Please tell me what you learn the next time you're at a Pokémon Center." Elm said.

"Sure." Kody said, "See you later."

Kody turned the Telecom off.

"Come on, guys, let's get going." Kody said.

The group headed out, looking for Crabapple Labs.

* * *

"So, do you guys have any ideas on where the lab could be?" Kody asked.

"I think we should be coming up on it soon." Gwen said, looking at her Pokégear, "It should be on the left."

The group turned to the left and saw a small lab.

"This can't be it." Kody said, holding Pikachu in his arms.

"It's it alright." Chloe said, pointing to the sign in front of the lab.

" ' _Crabapple_ _Labs_ ', this is it." Frost said, reading the sign.

"Well, I guess we should knock." Gwen said.

Frost, since he was closest, knocked on the lab's door, but there was no response.

"I don't think anyone's home." Frost said.

Right as Frost finished speaking, the door slowly creaked open. Behind the door, there was a large electric mouse Pokémon that was floating and standing on its own fluffy tail.

"Hey, what's that?" Chloe asked.

Before anyone could scan the new arrival, the door was further opened by a brown-haired girl who appeared to be in her early teens.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Excuse me, but are you Professor Crabapple?" Kody asked.

"No. But give me a moment and I'll call him." the girl said.

The girl closed the door, leaving the group alone. A few seconds later, the door opened up and revealed a man in his thirties with brown hair and an odd mustache.

"Oh, hello, are you the kids who asked for me?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Are you Professor Crabapple?" Kody asked.

"Indeed I am." the man known as 'Professor Crabapple' replied, "And you are all Kody, Gwen, Frost, Chloe, and Pikachu, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Kody asked.

"I knew you'd be coming." Professor Crabapple said in a mysterious tone of voice.

Kody and the others began to tense up a bit.

"I'm just messing with you." Crabtree said happily, "Professor Elm told me that you would all be coming. Come in, come in."

The group followed Crabtree and Sonya into the lab, where they were met by a traditional Pikachu and Raichu.

"Hi, guys." Soyna said, "We have guests over, so behave yourselves."

The two electric-types nodded.

"Hey, Kody, you were right." Gwen said, "Something's different about your Pikachu. Just look at the Pokédex entries for these two."

Gwen held her Pokédex up to the native Pikachu and Raichu.

"Pikachu: the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu: This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up." Gwen's Pokédex said before scanning the other, "Raichu: the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu: If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest."

"So, is your Pikachu the reason you came?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah." Kody said, "He just evolved, but as you can see, something's different about him."

Professor Crabtree leaned in close, making Pikachu uncomfortable.

"Hmm." Professor Crabtree hummed, "Is it alright if I hold onto him for a moment?"

"Uh...sure." Kody said, holding Pikachu out.

Kody handed Pikachu to Crabtree, who set him on a nearby table.

"Sonya, if you would?" Crabtree asked.

"Come on, Pika." Sonya said.

Sonya picked her Pikachu up and sat him next to Kody's. Professor Crabtree noted the differences between the two.

"Any ideas on why my Pikachu is different from the other?" Kody asked.

"Hmm." Crabtree hummed, "Well, appearance definitely differentiates the two."

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious." Frost said.

"The only way we'll be able to determine how else they're different is with some tests." Crabtree said.

"What kind of tests?" Kody asked.

"The scientific kind." Crabtree said.

Chloe looked over at the Pokémon who had held the door open.

"Just what are you?" Chloe asked.

"Rai?" the Pokémon asked.

"You coming?" Gwen asked.

"Uh...yeah." Chloe said as she went to follow her friend.

The Pokémon followed Chloe and the others into a place that looked some kind of science lab.

"Okay, Kody, please put your Pikachu in here." Crabapple said as he pointed to a large, cylindrical glass tube which had an open door.

"Uh, okay." Kody said.

Kody grabbed Pikachu and put him in the tube. Crabapple closed the door and the machine began to scan Pikachu.

"Hmm...fascinating." Crabapple said.

"What is it?" Kody asked.

"The machine is detecting traces of some kind of energy that is unusual for Pikachu." Crabapple said, "But I can't figure out what it is."

Chloe walked over to Frost and Sonya.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have an idea about what's going on here." Chloe said.

"Really?" Frost asked.

"Yeah. Sonya, could you get your Pokémon to help us?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Sonya said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a few ideas." Chloe said.

"Okay then. Pika and Rai, can you come with us?" Sonya asked.

Sonya's Pokémon began to follow the group.

"And can you come with us?" Chloe asked to the Pokémon that looked a lot like a Raichu.

The Pokémon nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so we're out here. Now what?" Sonya asked.

"We're going to figure out how Kody's Pikachu is different from the rest, and I have a hunch as to why." Chloe said.

Chloe turned toward the floating Pokémon and held her Pokédex up to him.

"Raichu: the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu: It uses psychokinesis to control electricity. It hops aboard its own tail, using psychic power to lift the tail and move about while riding it. It loves pancakes prepared with a secret Alolan recipe. Some wonder whether that recipe holds the key to this Pokémon's evolution." Chloe's Pokédex said.

"I was right about this Raichu." Chloe said, "It's from Alola."

"Alola?" Frost asked, "Then why does it look different?"

"Wow, you really were sheltered." Chloe said, "Sometimes, Pokémon from Kanto that grow up in the Alola region evolve into a different form. Kanto Pokémon born there are also different." Sonya said, "For example, a Vulpix that's born in Kanto is a Fire-type while ones from Alola are Ice-type. Another good example is Rattata which are Normal-type in Kanto, but Dark-type in Alola."

"So what's your theory?" Frost asked.

"I have a feeling that Gwen may have learned certain recipe." Chloe said.

"But how are we going to know if that's the case for Pikachu?" Sonya asked.

"We'll have to see the differences the old-fashioned way." Chloe said.

"Uh...I feel like I'm being left out of something." Frost said.

* * *

"Well, that's fourth scan, but I can't seem to figure out what's different about your Pikachu that would cause this evolution." Crabapple said.

"We actually have a theory." Chloe said as she entered the room with Frost, Sonya, Rai, and Pika.

"What do you think?" Kody asked.

"I believe that we've figured out why Pikachu is different from Pika here, and we need to compare the two in the most straightforward way possible, through a battle." Chloe said.

"A battle?" Kody asked, "I'm game!"

"This is highly unscientific." Crabapple protested.

"Great." Chloe said, "Sonya, you up to it?" Chloe asked.

"Huh? I mean-I-uh..." Sonya stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I've never taken part in a Pokémon Battle before." Sonya said.

"Really?" Chloe asked, "How come?"

"My family won't let me go out on a Pokémon Journey, they only let me work with the Professor's Pokémon." Sonya said.

"Sounds a lot like your story." Gwen said to Frost.

"Yeah." Frost said, "I wonder about their reasons for not letting her leave."

"How come they won't let you go out?" Kody asked.

"They don't want me to leave town." Sonya said, "They're quite insistent on giving me a sheltered lifestyle."

"Really?" Kody asked, "I can almost imagine what that's like."

"Hey, Chloe, how about you battle with Pika?" Sonya asked.

"I suppose I can." Chloe said.

* * *

Kody and Pikachu were soon standing opposite to Chloe and Pika on a practice arena that was near the lab.

"This will be a one-on-one battle." Gwen said, "The battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle! Ready?"

"Remember you two, this is for research!" Crabapple said, "Please don't get carried away!"

"We won't!" Kody said.

"Begin!" Gwen said.

"Let's start this off with a Thunder Shock!" Kody said.

"You use Thunder Shock too!" Chloe said.

The two Pikachu fired bolts of electricity at each other, but the attacks were of equal strength and nullified each other.

"I guess there's no difference between their electrical power." Kody said.

"Quick Attack!" Chloe said.

"You use Quick Attack too!" Kody said.

The two Pikachu rammed into each other, however, Pika was able to push Pikachu back with a bit more force.

"Looks like Pikachu isn't as good in the physical department as normal Pikachu." Kody said.

Off on the side, Frost had some questions for Sonya.

"So, Sonya, is it alright if I ask you a personal question?" Frost asked.

"I suppose so." Sonya replied.

"About you going out on a journey, do you **want** to go on one?" Frost asked.

"Well, I suppose that I've always wanted to see more than Goldenrod City." Sonya said.

"But your parents don't want you to leave, is that right?" Frost asked.

"Yeah." Sonya said, "I'm conflicted on how this all makes me feel."

"Well, if you want to leave, then you need to have the courage and will to tell your parents that. But if you want to stay, then you need to have the determination to miss out on unforgettable experiences." Frost said.

"That doesn't help." Sonya said.

"That's how I decided to leave my home." Frost said, "My parents wouldn't even let me near a Pokémon, but they didn't stop me from making friends with Sneasel here."

Frost patted his partner Pokémon on his head.

"I see." Sonya said as she looked at Pika and Rai.

Sonya began to have tough thoughts swirling through her head.

" _Do I really want to stay?_ " Sonya thought, " _Is going out into the world really what I want, though_?"

* * *

However, as the test battle was going on, trouble was brewing at the nearby powerplant.

A familiar Elekid, Magnemite, and Voltorb sneaked through the power plant, looking for something.

"Ele, ele!" Elekid said as the group turned a corner.

Magnemite and Voltorb looked in awe at the city's power generator, it was absolutely huge.

"Ele-ele-ele!" Elekid exclaimed as he rushed over to the generator with Magnemite and Voltorb following close behind.

* * *

Back at the test battle, things were still at a standstill.

"We haven't learned anything other than the fact that Pikachu isn't as strong physically as normal Pikachu." Kody said.

"Actually, we may have figured out that-" Chloe said right as a loud electricity noise could be heard.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

Suddenly, any lights that were on in the nearby buildings and the traffic lights all shut off suddenly.

"What's happening?" Frost asked.

"A blackout?!" Sonya asked.

"What caused it?" Chloe asked.

Kody ran over to Gwen.

"You don't think it could be them again, could it?" Kody asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said, "Let's check."

Gwen pulled out her Pokégear and got a breaking news feed.

"I guess this will tell us the answer." Gwen said.

Gwen pressed the icon that had shown up and her screen showed the view from a camera at the powerplant.

"We don't know how it happened, but something has taken over the power supply of the city!" the worker who was holding the camera said, "Here, take a look!"

The worker aimed the camera at the generator.

"As you can see, things are going crazy!" the worker said.

"I can see something in there!" another worker said, "Actually, a few things!"

The camera soon got some focus and saw the outlines of the culprits.

"Are those...Pokémon?!" the worker asked.

One of the Pokémon turned towards the worker and fired a stream of electricity, taking the camera out.

"Did you recognize that?" Gwen asked.

"Yep." Kody said, "It looks like they're back for round two."

"Who's back for round two?" Frost asked.

"A gang of Pokémon Gwen and I fought before." Kody said, "They were some real tough customers, and they've got the Goldenrod powerplant under their control."

"Which means that we're going to have to go and stop them." Gwen said.

"Shouldn't the police take care of them?" Sonya asked.

"We know what they're capable of." Kody said, "And I don't think the police will be ready for them."

"Well then, let's go." Frost asked.

Chloe thought for a moment, something was telling her to stay.

"Guys, I feel like I should stay." Chloe said.

"Alright then." Kody said, "We should be more than enough to take them on."

Pikachu jumped onto Kody's shoulder, ready to battle.

"Sorry, buddy, but those guys will be gunning for you." Kody said, "Besides, we don't know if your new abilities will be useful or only hurt you. I want to bring you with, but it's just too risky."

Kody put Pikachu down.

"Next time, buddy, promise." Kody said.

The threesome headed out, leaving Chloe, Pikachu, Sonya, and Crabapple behind.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's going to go wrong?" Sonya asked.

"Because something almost always does." Chloe said, "I just hope things don't get too chaotic."

* * *

Kody, Gwen, and Frost approached the powerplant, unaware of the danger that they were going to face.

"Here we are." Gwen said.

"Let's find a way in." Kody said right before spotting an external vent, "Bingo."

* * *

"I think this is it." Kody said as he and his buddies crawled through the vent.

The group soon dropped out of the vent they used, landing in a dark room with a single light.

"No offense, but you really need to work on your directions." Gwen said.

"Where are we?" Frost asked.

Suddenly, the group saw sparking coming from the shadows.

"There you are. Come on out and we can end this quickly." Kody said.

Suddenly, streams of electricity came from the sparking figures, zapping Kody, Gwen, and Frost.

"AAAGH!" the threesome cried from the shocking.

The electric flow soon stopped and the threesome dropped to the ground. However, Kody was awake just long enough to see that the three Electric gang members had...changed.

"Oh no..." Kody said right before he and his friends passed out.

* * *

 _Well, it looks like that sneaky gang of Electric Pokémon are back for more than just power. But now that our heroes are out of commission, who's going to save them? Will Chloe be able to take on the three Pokémon by herself? Why have the three hooligans come back? What is so different about Kody's Pikachu? And what will Sonya do about her next choice in life? Find out the answers to these and other questions as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter felt a little bit like a "eh, it was a little rushed" chapter, this one was much harder to write than anticipated. A side note, the choice to make it a two-part chapter was a last-minute decision, but I believe this will allow me to fit everything left for Goldenrod City in. Our heroes will hit the road again soon. And don't worry, any questions that have been waiting to be answered when it comes to Goldenrod City will be answered next chapter.**

 **Also, the characters "Sonya" and "Professor Crabapple" were OCs who were supplied by fellow writer Detective Desires. If you want to have an OC of yours appear in my story, head on over to the "Pokémon Next Gen Discussion Forum" and submit your OC to it, there is a pretty good chance that this could be free publicity to your stories or content.**

 **Go check out what Detective Desires has on their profile, it would probably mean a lot to them.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	24. S2 E9: Electrifying Revenge! (Rewritten)

**Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I am so sorry for not uploading anything in, like, forever, but I lost my feel for fanfiction and have been getting into YouTube, I don't know if I'll really get into more after this chapter, but I figured I'd at least finish this cliffhanger that I left you all on so long ago. So, after getting a random urge to write this this morning, time to get back into it.**

 **P.S. this is a rewritten version of the chapter, as I noticed quite a few problems with the original that killed the feeling I wanted.**

* * *

 _Last time, Kody's Pikachu made a mysterious evolution and in their quest to find out what caused it, the gang visited an old acquaintance of Professor Elm, a somewhat oddball Pokémon Professor who goes by the name Professor Crabapple. Kody and his friends met Crabapple's assistant, a young girl named Sonya, who wanted to go out and see the world, but was unsure about leaving her home. During the tests to figure out why Kody's Pikachu is different from others, a sudden blackout got everyone's attention. Kody, Gwen, and Frost went to the local power plant to find what was causing the problem, though the answer was rather shocking. Now, our heroes find themselves trapped by their mysterious foes, but just who are they?_

* * *

Kody slowly opened his eyes, feeling really heavy in the head.

"Oh, why does my head hurt so much?" Kody asked.

Kody's eyes fully opened and he noticed that he, Gwen, and Frost were being held upside down by some ropes in the middle of a dark room with only one lightbulb over them barely filling the area light.

"Wait, what happened?" Kody asked, "Wait a minute, now I remember!"

Kody quickly remembered to what happened when the entered the power plant.

"I just hope I'm wrong about who's behind this." Kody said.

Kody saw sparking the shadows nearby.

"Oh no." Kody said.

Moments later, the Elekid, Magnemite, and Voltorb from the Cherrygrove power plant walked out of the shadows, revealing themselves.

"So you're behind this after all." Kody said, "I should have known."

The Magnemite began to start yapping at Kody.

"You know I can't understand you, right?" Kody asked.

Elekid whacked Magnemite in the back and began yelling at him, to which Magnemite began to yell back, this caused Voltorb to join in and they all started fighting. The shouting and fighting from the three Pokémon woke Gwen and Frost up.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Grandma, is it time for pie?" Frost asked, a little slurred.

"Kody?" Gwen asked, noticing her friend who she was currently tied to, "What's going on?"

"Remember those Pokémon from the Cherrygrove power plant?" Kody asked.

"Don't tell me, they're behind this?" Gwen asked.

"Bingo." Kody said.

"Wait, so those guys just so happened to be in town when we were?" Frost asked, "Oddly coincidental."

"It really is." Gwen said.

"Well, no matter how coincidental it is, the problem still stands. Those three have control of a power plant that is way bigger and more important than the last one." Kody said.

"How so?" Gwen asked.

"Goldenrod City is much bigger than Cherrygrove City and so many facilities rely on power here, places like the hospital and magtrains." Kody said.

"You're right, we need to find a way out of this." Gwen said.

"And fast." Frost finished, "Maybe if I can get-wait a minute."

"What's wrong?" Kody asked.

"Sneasel's missing!" Frost said.

Gwen looked around the area and saw a small pile of Pokéballs.

"They took our Pokéballs from us while we were unconscious." Gwen said.

"Wow, they actually did something smart for once." Kody said.

The three Pokémon heard Kody's comment and Elekid gave him a good slap.

"Ow! Hey!" Kody said.

The three Pokémon laughed as they left the room.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Kody asked.

"I can't move at all." Frost said.

"Me neither, they tied us up good." Gwen said.

"I guess we're going to have to hope that Chloe and the others will be able to think of something to get us out of this." Frost said.

"Yeah, otherwise, it's lights out for Goldenrod City." Kody said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Crabapple's Lab...

* * *

"Still nothing from the others?" Chloe asked.

"No." Sonya said, "I'm starting to worry."

"Well, with how much I've heard they get in and out of trouble, I'm sure they'll be okay." Chloe said.

"I don't know, something is telling me that things aren't going well." Sonya said.

"You may be right." Chloe said, "But what are we going to do about it?"

"Go after them and figure out what happened?" Sonya asked.

"But Crabapple won't let you out of his sight, will he?" Chloe asked.

"Probably not, unless he can't see us." Sonya said.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked.

"Here's my plan..." Sonya said.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

"Professor Crabapple?" Sonya asked, walking to the room Crabapple was in.

"Yes, Sonya?" Crabapple replied.

"I think I heard something coming from the basement, I think the blackout woke something up." Sonya said.

"I didn't hear anything, but it's possible." Crabapple said, "Wait here, I might be a while."

Crabapple walked off to the basement. Chloe peeked out through one of the doorways and Sonya gave her a thumbs-up.

"Great, let's go." Chloe said.

Chloe, Sonya, Pika, and Rai all headed out of Crabapple's lab and began to make their way to the city's power plant.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know, but judging by what Gwen told me about their track record, probably not good." Chloe said.

"Then that's all the more reason to hurry." Sonya said, "Pika, Rai, let's go!"

Everyone picked up the pace as they headed straight for the power plant.

* * *

A little bit later, in the power plant, Kody and his friends were still trying to break out of their confines.

"Any luck?" Kody asked.

"No." Gwen said.

"Same." Frost replied.

"Darn. Well, if our adventures are anything to go by, this is about the part where things begin to get worse." Kody said.

"Don't jinx us." Gwen said.

Moments later, the three electric-type Pokémon came walking into the room.

"Please don't jinx us, please don't jinx us, please don't jinx us..." Gwen said.

The three Pokémon walked over to a switch, which Elekid had to have Magnemite lift him up to, and flipped it. Seconds later, the lights in the room began to turn on, soon revealing the massive generator which fed Goldenrod City all of the power it needed.

"Are you guys seriously doing the same energy stealing plan as last time? How unoriginal can you get?" Kody asked.

Elekid simply shook his head and began to walk over to the generator, Voltorb and Magnemite following close behind. Once they reached the generator, they flipped a few switches, which seemed to increase the flow of electricity. Once the flow reached a really high voltage number, Elekid began talking to Voltorb, who responded to Elekid's commands by rolling back. Elekid began to yell at Voltorb, who started to roll away, but he was stopped by Magnemite. Elekid walked over to the trapped Voltorb and picked him up, throwing him into the flow of electricity. Suddenly, sparks and electrical charges flew every which way in the room and caused the lights to flicker as Voltorb was engulfed in energy.

"What's happening?" Frost asked, "I can't see on this side."

"Kody jinxed us, that's what's happening." Gwen said.

Moments later, the energy flow calmed down and the generator went to normal speed as Voltorb dropped down.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked.

Elekid and Magnemite headed over to Voltorb, who seemed to be motionless.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?! You threw him into that machine and fried him!" Kody yelled.

However, moments later, Voltorb rolled forward, putting his white side in the air and his red towards the ground, it could also be seen that his face had changed. Upon seeing this, Elekid cheered and jumped for joy.

"What just happened?" Kody asked.

"By the looks of things, everything just got worse." Gwen said.

Elekid and the group were cheering as the group tried to understand Voltorb's transformation.

"Well, look on the bright side, things are bound to get better sooner or later." Kody said.

"Kody, please stop talking before you jinx us any further." Gwen said.

"Sorry." Kody said.

Gwen's current predicament began to make her think more on Fletcher's offer.

" _Is this really what I want? Do I want to be constantly putting my life in danger like this? Perhaps...going with Fletcher is the right choice for me. But...Kody's my friend, what kind of person would I be to just leave on him like that? I just don't know what to do._ " Gwen thought.

Gwen continued to think as the electric-type gang got back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe, Sonya, Pika, and Rai were all hurrying through the city.

"I hope the others are doing alright." Chloe said.

"Agreed." Sonya replied.

Moments later, the lights in the city began to get really bright and then flicker for a bit before going back to normal.

"What was that?!" Chloe asked.

"Someone's overclocking the generator. We need to get there, and fast!" Sonya said.

"Right!" Chloe said.

The group continued towards the power plant.

* * *

Some time later, the group was sneaking through the power plant's empty halls.

"Man, this is so creepy. This looks like a scene out of some horror flick." Chloe said.

"I agree." Sonya said, "Let's find the others and hopefully get this place back to normal."

The group continued to walk through the halls, but Pika and Rai stopped by a nearby door.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sonya asked, looking back at her partners.

Her Pokémon nodded and tried to start pushing the door open. Moments later, Sonya and Chloe began to help, opening the door and revealing some kind of storage room. However, what was inside was quite interesting. The entire crew for the power plant was sitting in the middle of the room, bound by industrial grade electric cables and ropes.

"The power plant's faculty!" Sonya said, "Help me get them out."

Sonya and the others began to undo the faculty's bonds, which caused a few of them to wake up.

"Oh man...what happened?" one of the male faculty asked, "Who are you guys?"

"We're here to help. My name's Chloe, she's Sonya." Chloe said, "As for what happened, we have friends here trying to figure that out. But we think they're in trouble too."

"Ugh...my head." a female worker said.

"Easy, you guys were out cold." Sonya said, "Is there anything you can tell me about what happened?"

"The last thing I remember was seeing a group of electric Pokémon and then I blacked out." the worker said.

"Same." another male worker said.

"A group of electric Pokémon?" Chloe said, "If that means what I think it means, then it seems some of Gwen's old 'friends' have come back for revenge."

As the group was helping the workers out, Pika found a bunch of Pokéballs on a box. Pika called out to Sonya and Chloe, who had just finished freeing the workers.

"Hey, those must be your friends' Pokémon." Sonya said.

"Yep. That's weird..." Chloe said after looking at the collection.

"What's weird?" Sonya asked.

"It seems one of them is missing." Chloe replied.

"Which one could that be?" Sonya asked.

* * *

Moments later, in the main generator room, Kody's Pikachu was getting kicked around by a Pokémon who resembled Elekid, but had longer limbs, a more triangle-shaped torso, and two lightbulb-esque antennae on its head.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Kody cried.

The Pokémon looked over to Kody and motioned a finger towards him, which signaled another Pokémon, who looked like tree Magnemites stuck together in a triangle formation, to head over to the group. As soon as the Pokémon reached Kody and the others, he let loose with a stream of electricity, zapping the group as punishment for speaking up.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Why are you so bent on beating up Pikachu?! Did him leaving your little posse at Cherrygrove leave a sour taste in your mouth? What was he even doing with you jerks?!" Kody asked.

The Elekid-esque Pokémon simply turned his head away from Kody and the others and was about to hit Pikachu again.

"Hey, if you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!" Kody said.

The Elekid Pokémon walked over to Kody and stared him dead in the eyes. After a few moments, he motioned to the Pokémon made up of Magnemite. The Pokémon floated up and electrocuted the rope that was hanging the group from the ceiling, dropping the group. The threesome fell to the ground, still tied up. The Elekid-like Pokémon motioned to Pikachu, and the Magnemite-like Pokémon floated over and lifted Pikachu into the air with an electromagnetic force. The Pokémon began to walk off, with the Magnemite one following close behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kody asked.

The Pokémon motioned once more and the Voltorb-like Pokémon rolled up behind Kody and the group, sparking for a moment, causing them to move back. The Pokémon began to slowly roll towards them, making them follow the Elekid-like Pokémon.

"So, what's happening?" Gwen asked.

The Pokémon stayed silent as Pikachu floated in the air and the group followed.

" _Pikachu, just what is all of this? Who are these guys, and what were you doing with them? Does this have something to do with your evolution?_ " Kody thought.

After a few minutes of walking, the group came to a dark room. The leader Pokémon turned on the lights, revealing a computer room of some kind.

"What is all of this?" Frost asked.

"Seems to be some kind of data center." Gwen said, "I suppose it makes sense that a lot of data would have to stored for future use in a facility as important as this one."

The lead Electric Pokémon began to press a few things on one of the computers. It soon showed a map and quickly moved to a set of islands.

"Islands?" Kody asked.

Seconds later, information popped up on the screen, showing that the islands were known as the "Alola Region".

"The Alola Region?" Frost asked, "But what does that have to do with...?"

The Electric leader raised his hand, motioning Frost to stop. He then pointed to himself and then the other Electric Pokémon in the area, and finally to the islands.

" _Alola. That explains Pikachu's evolution resembling that Raichu._ " Kody thought.

Kody remembered the Raichu at Crabapple's lab and how it looked different than a normal one.

" _Pikachu is from Alola, and so are these other Pokémon._ " Kody thought, " _I don't know what they're all doing in Johto if Alola is where they belong, but whatever it is, I have a feeling there is a lot more to this than we_ think."

"What does Alola have to do with all of this?" Gwen asked, "How does that relate to you trying to blackout entire cities and steal the energy for yourselves?!"

"If you had just asked, I would have come out sooner to explain it all." a mysterious voice said.

The group looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man wearing futuristic armor that appeared to be used for stealth walk out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"And how long have you been hiding there?" Kody asked.

"I've been watching you this whole time. Also, the name is Charge." the man known as "Charge" said.

"Do these Pokémon belong to you?" Frost asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Charge replied, "Although, that Pikachu is in your custody now, correct?"

"So you're the brains behind this operation?" Kody asked.

"You must be the smart one." Charge said, "Then again, if you were smart, you would not have gotten in my way like this."

"What's the point of all this? Trying to cripple cities or something?" Kody asked.

"Not exactly." Charge said, "I guess you could say it's more along the lines of creating fear."

"Fear for what?" Kody asked.

"Well, now what would be the fun in telling you all about my plans?" Charge asked, "Unlike other villains, I don't just spoil my plans and expect that the hero will perish in some lame trap."

"You're smarter than most, I'll give you that." Kody said, "But what does all of this have to do with Pikachu?"

"Let us just say that your Pikachu is quite unique. Believe me, if I had not seen this mysterious evolution, I would have just left everything alone." Charge replied.

"Unique" Kody asked, "How so?"

"Why would I want to spoil that?" Charge asked.

Suddenly, an alarm began to go off.

"What's that?" Charge asked.

The Elekid-like Pokémon began to motion to the computer screen. On the screen, Chloe and Sonya could be seen, leading the workers through the hallways of the facility.

"It seems we have other intruders." Charge said.

"What are they doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Friends of yours?" Charge asked.

Gwen stayed quiet.

"Ah, so they are." Charge said, "In that case, give our guests a warm welcome, you three."

The three Pokémon nodded and hurried off, but not before leaving Pikachu.

"And as for you..." Charge said, "It's time I put my theory to the test."

"What are you going to do with him?!" Kody asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Charge replied.

Charge walked off with Pikachu.

"Trust me, it's going to be a real show." Charge replied.

Charge walked away as his minions hurried to stop Sonya and Chloe.

"We're in a real jam now." Gwen said.

"Yeah, and I bet it's only going to get worse before it gets better." Kody said.

"But just how much worse?" Frost asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Kody replied.

* * *

 _Oh my, things are really heating up! Will Chloe and Sonya be able to free our heroes? What makes Pikachu so special and what's with his mysterious evolution? Who is Charge and what is he planning? So many questions, so little time. I suppose we'll have to find out the answers to all of these questions next time!_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Wow! That took forever to come out! I am so sorry about not putting this out sooner, but I've been busy with YouTube and other projects, and College among other things. I hope this was worth the wait. There is no guarantee I will bring myself to write any more chapters anytime soon, but if I can keep this drive to write going, you might see another chapter sooner or later.

Post Rewrite Notes: Funny thing, Charge and changes to the Electric gang's backstory were actually new. They were never planned before, aside from Pikachu's original region. This multi-parter will have one more part, and it's going to be big, especially for those who didn't read the original version of the chapter.


	25. S2 E10: A Charged Encounter

**Wow, I'm actually getting another chapter out within the week. Hopefully I can make this a trend and finish more, as I have plenty of stories left to tell. Anyways, let's get to the chapter. If you haven't read the one before the rewrite, then you're in for a real treat.**

 **This one is a bit longer, but I didn't want to put the latter stuff into it's own chapter. Don't worry, it still paces well.**

* * *

 _Last time, our heroes found themselves in the clutches of the mysterious Electric-Type gang from Cherrygrove City. Back at Crabapple's lab, Chloe and Sonya began to think that Kody and the others ran into trouble and, despite Sonya's hastiness, the group hurried to the Goldenrod City powerplant. There, it was revealed that the Electric-Type gang had not only captured the powerplant's workers, but that they and Pikachu were originally from the Alola Region. However, now things are dire, as the mysterious leader of the Electric-Type gang, simply known as "Charge", has an interest in Pikachu's bizarre evolution and now seems to be plotting something. Just what can that be?_

* * *

"This is indeed a bizarre change." Charge said, observing Pikachu, "An Alolan variant of Pokémon is not odd, but Alolan Pikachu don't exist, especially not one with this much latent psychic power."

Pikachu was strapped into a scanning device, yelling at Charge.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to see what makes you so unique." Charge said.

Pikachu continued to yell as sparks flew off his cheeks.

"I've learned a lot from Electric-Type Pokémon, I can tell that you are wondering why I'm going through all of this trouble just to find out what's so special about you." Charge said.

Pikachu was quiet.

"I can't tell you just yet, it's not the right time." Charge said, "Just know, I am not the enemy here."

Pikachu glared at Charge.

"I see you don't trust me." Charge said, "I'm not surprised. I suppose I'll just have to earn that trust someday."

Suddenly, a small explosion could be heard.

"Sounds like the others are in the middle of a big battle." Charge said, "I just hope that they take care of them like I told them to."

Charge continued to study Pikachu as a battle was unfolding elsewhere in the facility.

* * *

"Combusken, use Flame Charge!" Chloe said.

Combusken rushed right at the Magnemite-like Pokémon, but the opponent quickly let out a huge burst of sound, which sent Combusken flying back.

"Combusken!" Chloe said, catching her partner, "Sonya, use my Pokédex to find some information on these guys!"

"Okay." Sonya replied, grabbing Chloe's Pokédex.

"Electrode: the Ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite: One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated. Magneton: the Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite: Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokémon inside a Poké Ball. Electabuzz: the Electric Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid: When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods." Chloe's Pokédex said, scanning the three Pokémon.

"They seem really strong, you need to watch yourself." Sonya said.

"Noted. Sonya, I need you to help the workers get to the control room so they can get this place back in order!" Chloe said.

"Alright." Sonya said, "Everyone, head to the control room!"

"Right." a male worker said.

Everyone followed Sonya as she hurried off. Electrode was about to attack them, but Chloe suddenly stopped him.

"Combusken, Ember!" Chloe said.

The fireball landed in front of Electrode, causing him to panic.

"Your fight is with me." Chloe said.

Electrode glared at Chloe and began to rush at her, as did his partners.

* * *

Sonya and the workers continued to head towards the control room.

"How far until the control room?" Sonya asked.

"It's just up ahead." a worker said, "We should be fine from this point on, you should go help your friend."

"I can't." Sonya replied.

"How come?" the worker replied.

"I'm not very good in Pokémon Battles, I only just had my first one today." Sonya replied.

"I see. Well, perhaps you should look for your friends. Judging by what we were told by your friend, those three Pokémon are the only ones here right now, you should be able to find your friends no problem." the worker said.

"I suppose you're right." Sonya said, "Okay, you keep going, I'll search."

"Alright then, good luck." the worker said.

Sonya split off from the workers.

" _I just hope I won't have to battle, we're not prepared to do so if it comes to that. I just hope Chloe can take care of the others and everything will go off without a hitch._ " Sonya thought.

* * *

Kody, Gwen, and Frost were all sitting in the computer room, trying to break free of their restraints.

"Argh, it's no good, these cords are tight." Gwen said.

"But we have to get out! Pikachu could be in serious trouble, not to mention the rest of our Pokémon!" Kody said.

"Calm down, Kody, there's nothing we can do right now." Frost said.

"Yeah." Gwen said, "Instead, let's figure out if there's another way to get out of these restraints."

Moments later, the door to enter the room powered up.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"Do you think it's Charge's grunts?" Frost asked.

"If it is, I have some words to give them." Kody said.

The door slid open and revealed Sonya, Pika, and Rai.

"Sonya!" the group exclaimed happily.

"Are we glad to see you." Gwen said.

"Can you get us out this?" Frost asked.

"I can try." Sonya said.

Sonya began to work at the restraints.

"What happened?" Sonya asked.

"Turns out those Electric-Type Pokémon we told Chloe about happened to have a boss and he's got Pikachu." Kody said, "Where's Chloe?"

"She's battling the Electric-Type gang." Sonya said, "I was helping the facility's workers get to the command center before heading here."

"So the place should be back in order soon." Frost said, "Finally, some good news."

"Got it." Sonya said.

The restraints fell to the ground.

"Free at last." Gwen said.

"Here are you Pokémon." Sonya said, holding up the group's belts and Pokéballs, "We found them earlier."

"Thanks." Kody said as he put his belt on, "Time to go pay Charge a visit."

* * *

Charge was in the lower floor, continuing to study Pikachu's peculiar evolution. However, he soon heard doors opening in the distance.

"Drat, why did they have to come?" Charge said, "I'm not done yet."

Moments later, the door to the large room Charge was in opened, revealing Kody, Gwen, Frost, Sonya, Rai, and Pika.

"Alright, Charge, hand Pikachu over, now." Kody said.

"I was merely studying him, such behavior should not deserve such harsh treatment." Charge said.

" 'Such behavior'? You've caused major blackouts in two cities and took us prisoner, that alone deserves this treatment!" Kody said.

"Believe me, you don't want to disturb the research process at this point." Charge said.

"We'll see about that." Kody said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Chloe, the battle was heating up.

"Meditite, Force Palm!" Chloe cried.

Meditite pushed Electrode with a lot of force, sending him rolling back, smashing right into a power transformer.

"Oh man, looks like he's really stuck." Chloe said.

Electrode got really angry and began to glow a bright white color.

"He's going to blow!" Chloe said, "Get back!"

Everyone got behind cover as Electrode generated a huge explosion, blowing up the transformer, which set off a chain reaction that blew up other ones. Once the smoke cleared, Chloe and her Pokémon peeked out, seeing that the three Pokémon were gone.

"Looks like they took advantage of the explosion and ran away." Chloe said, "I really hope blowing those transformers doesn't cause any big problems."

* * *

In the lab, the group was about to make their move.

"Hand Pikachu over now." Kody said.

"Listen, I-" Charge said, suddenly stopping.

Charge looked over to Pikachu's scanner and watched it begin to spark.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Kody asked.

"Something's happened to the power circuits!" Charge said, "It's overloading Pikachu!"

"What?!" Kody asked, "Fix it right now!"

"I didn't do anything!" Charge said.

Suddenly, the scanning chamber blew open, letting out huge bursts of electricity.

"Watch out!" Frost cried.

Everyone moved to avoid the electricity, but Kody watched as Charge ran off.

"He ran off!" Kody said.

"Don't worry about that now, we have bigger problems to deal with, a much more shocking one." Frost said.

Pikachu cried out as various parts and electronics throughout the room began to float.

"What's happening now?" Gwen asked.

"It seems that Pikachu being overloaded is stimulating his psychic powers." Sonya said.

"Any ideas?" Frost asked.

"The most logical course of action would be to knock him out before he can hurt himself." Sonya said.

"Or us!" Frost said.

"Okay then, everyone, get your Pokémon out, we're in for a heck of a battle!" Kody said.

"Bayleef, Ledyba, Aipom, let's go!" Gwen said.

"Seasel, come on out!" Frost said.

"Croconaw, Geodude, Zubat, Misdreavus, come on out!" Kody said.

Everyone's Pokémon were let out.

"Geodude, use Mud Sport! And Croconaw, spread water throughout the area, we need to keep the electricity away from us!" Kody said.

Croconaw spread water all throughout the room while Geodude protected the group with mud.

"Ledyba, Lightscreen to add further protection!" Gwen said.

Ledyba erected a wall of light that blocked more electricity.

"Alright, attackers, get ready and aim for the machine!" Kody said, "Zubat, Misdreavus, you two use Leech Life and Psywave respectively!"

"Bayleef use Magical Leaf! Aipom, Swift!" Gwen said.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!" Frost said.

The Pokémon all fired their attacks at the machine, but the attacks were all suddenly directed away by psychic energy.

"What?!" the group asked.

"It seems Pikachu's psychic power is overtaking his actions, it's trying to keep him away from harm!" Sonya said.

Suddenly, the attacks turned around.

"Everyone watch out, they're coming back!" Kody said.

Everyone braced for impact as the attacks barraged Ledyba's Light Screen, which eventually caused it to break due to the strain.

"Our barrier's down!" Gwen said.

"Watch out, the debris Pikachu was controlling is coming right for us!" Frost said.

"Everyone, watch out!" Kody said.

The Pokémon did their best to avoid the debris, but most of them were knocked cold by it.

"Guys!" Kody cried, "Everyone, return!"

"Return!" Gwen and Frost said.

Everyone brought their Pokémon back.

"Pikachu's power is going nuts!" Kody said.

"And it seems to be getting worse." Frost said.

"He's right. I'm afraid that if we can't stop this, Pikachu will fry from the excess energy." Sonya said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Frost asked, "Surely we have something left."

"We're all out of Pokémon, aside from Polywag, but he'd be no use here." Gwen said.

Kody took a look at the scene and got an idea after seeing Sonya's Pokémon.

"Sonya, I have a plan." Kody said.

"What is it?" Sonya asked.

"Your Pokémon are Electric-Types, they should be able to act as lightning rods and relieve some strain from Pikachu." Kody said.

"Good plan, but what about the debris?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you can figure it out." Kody said.

"But I've never fought a battle before, there's no way I can do something like this." Sonya said.

"Yes you can. Sonya, I used to feel like I couldn't either, but then I was given a chance and I did my best! You can do this, you're smarter than I am, I'm sure all you need is a chance to prove yourself!" Kody said.

"But..." Sonya said.

"Trust him." Gwen said, "I know Kody better than most people, and I'm sure that he's right."

"I may have just met him not too long ago, but I have to agree." Frost said.

Sonya was quiet, but she wiped a few tears from her eyes and gained a confident look.

"Alright, if you believe in me, then I'll try." Sonya said, "Rai, Pika, are you ready?"

Sonya's Pokémon nodded, battle-ready looks on their faces.

"Just get me an opening." Kody said.

"Okay, let's go." Sonya said.

Sonya, Pika, and Rai all stood out from behind cover.

"Pika, Rai, use Quick Attack, get in close!" Sonya said.

Pika and Rai began to rush towards Pikachu.

"Here comes the debris!" Gwen cried.

"Quick, jump up onto the debris!" Sonya said.

Pika and Rai launched up into the air and onto the debris.

"Alright, Kody, this will be your only chance, go!" Sonya said.

"Got it!" Kody said.

"Wait, the electricity is still going crazy!" Gwen cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sonya's got a plan." Frost said.

"I hope so." Gwen said.

Gwen watched as Kody ran off.

" _This is crazy, is all of this really worth it to sacrifice my Coordinator career?_ " Gwen thought, " _Don't worry about that now, worry about it after all of this._ "

Kody continued to run towards Pikachu as Pika and Rai held onto their debris.

"Kody, freeze!" Sonya said.

Kody held still as electricity began to continue to go crazy and debris passed right in front of him.

"Alright you two, use Spark, get Pikachu's attention!" Sonya said.

Pika and Rai unleashed a bunch of energy, electrocuting all of the debris and attracting Pikachu's sparks.

"Not yet..." Sonya said, waiting for the debris to start gathering, "Now, Kody! Go!"

Kody began to rush towards Pikachu again.

"Pika, Rai, start absorbing energy, this is our only chance!" Sonya said.

Pika and Rai did as told and began to absorb energy, which caused the debris to start clumping up.

"She reversed the polarity of the metallic debris! She's turned the whole thing into a giant ball by magnetizing the metal, which makes it a huge lightning rod!" Frost said.

" _She really is a genius_." Kody thought, " _Thanks, Sonya_."

Kody continued to rush to Pikachu and finally reached the scanning device, hitting the power button, cutting off the flow of energy and stopping Pikachu's outburst. Pikachu fell out of the machine and into Kody's arms.

"Hey, buddy, let's get you to safety." Kody said.

"We did it!" Sonya said, "Yeah!"

Pika and Rai jumped in joy as well.

"Let's head back to Crabapple's lab, we have to get some rest." Frost said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sonya said.

Chloe came walking in.

"Guys, I'm-" Sonya said, right before seeing the huge battle zone, "I missed a lot, huh?"

* * *

On the outskirts of Goldenrod City, Charge was watching a news feed from a persona device.

"We still don't have any names as to who saved the power plant, but the workers told us that a group of young trainers helped save the day. Whoever you are, we have a lot to thank you for. In other news-" the newscaster said as the report was shut off.

"Well, they did it." Charge said, "I wish I could have said more to them, but I suppose it's just not the time."

The three Electric-Type gang members came up behind him.

"Come on, let's go." Charge said, "We have a lot of work to do."

Charge and his gang walked off away from the city and to their next destination.

* * *

At Crabapple's lab, everyone was resting after the hectic incident.

Crabapple took a sip of some tea before speaking.

"Sounds like you all went through a lot." Crabapple said.

"Yeah, Sonya was amazing from what I heard." Chloe said, "She's a natural trainer."

"I see. Speaking of which. Sonya." Crabapple said.

Sonya stayed quiet, expecting something bad.

"You should not have left the lab behind my back, I was worried sick." Crabapple said.

"I'm sorry." Sonya replied, "Don't worry, I'll stay here from now on."

"No, you shouldn't." Crabapple said.

"Huh?" Sonya replied.

"I always saw great potential in you to become a great Pokémon Trainer, but you could never step out and prove it to yourself. However, this incident allowed you to break out of your shell and finally see your own potential." Crabapple said, "I want you to travel the world and see everything it has to offer."

"What about my parents?" Sonya asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand. If you just tell them how you feel, I'm sure they'll understand." Crabapple said, "If you can face down a rampaging psychic electric Pokémon, you can surely let them know about your feelings."

"Thanks, Crabapple." Sonya replied.

"My pleasure." Crabapple replied.

"Speaking of Pikachu, I knew I was right about it being an Alola form, but the weird thing is that Pikachu shouldn't have one." Chloe said.

"Yeah, it is odd." Kody said, "But I'm hoping we can solve that mystery and maybe even get him back to his home."

"I sure hope so." Frost said.

Gwen was silent.

"Hey, Gwen, you've been really quiet, is everything alright?" Kody asked.

"...Could you come talk to me, outside?" Gwen asked.

"Uh...okay." Kody replied, "Be right back."

Kody followed Gwen outside.

"I wonder what's up." Chloe said.

"Must be pretty big if Gwen wants to talk to Kody alone." Frost replied.

* * *

Kody and Gwen stepped out onto the front deck of Crabapple's lab, the city's lights filling the night sky.

"What's up, Gwen?" Kody asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you still believe in dreams?" Gwen asked, facing away from Kody.

"What?" Kody asked.

"Your dream, do you still believe in it?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I do." Kody replied.

"Would you do anything to achieve it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Kody replied.

"Would you still take the opportunity, even if it was a hard choice?" Gwen asked.

"I suppose so." Kody said.

Gwen was quiet.

"What's going on? Why are you asking me these questions?" Kody asked.

Gwen was silent for a second.

"Kody...I'm...I'm..." Gwen said.

Kody awaited Gwen's response. Gwen slowly turned towards Kody.

"I'm going on a different journey." Gwen said.

"What?" Kody asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going with Fletcher and April on a different quest." Gwen said, "I just can't do all of this. These crazy adventures, insane battles, and everything else are all keeping me from training for my dream of becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. If I want to achieve my dream, I have to head out on this journey. I'm...sorry if this...hurts you or anything."

Kody was silent for a moment.

"Well...if that's what you want to do. Then...I won't stop you." Kody said.

"Thank you for understanding, Kody." Gwen said, "Fletcher and April will be here in the morning."

"Then I suppose we should get our goodbyes in." Kody said.

The twosome went back into the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

As the morning sun rose over the hills outside the city, Kody, Frost, Chloe, Sonya, Crabapple, Gwen, and Fletcher were all outside the lab, ready to say their goodbyes and start new journeys.

"Take care, Sonya." Crabapple said, "Just know that you'll always have a home in Goldenrod."

"I will." Sonya replied.

Sonya looked over to Kody.

"Hey, Kody." Sonya said.

Kody looked over to Sonya.

"Be ready for a battle when we meet again." Sonya said.

"So that means..." Kody said.

"You've got a new rival." Sonya replied.

Meanwhile, Chloe was talking with Frost.

"So, you're tagging along?" Frost asked.

"I suppose so, with Gwen leaving, you have an open spot now, right?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it isn't so much of an open spot, but you're welcome to join." Frost replied.

"Thanks." Chloe replied, "I'm looking forward to travelling with you guys."

Finally, things came down to Kody and Gwen.

"Well...this is it." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Kody replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Gwen said, "You too."

Kody held his hand out and Gwen finished the handshake.

"See you around." Kody said.

"See you." Gwen replied.

After a moment of silence, Fletcher spoke up.

"Gwen, time to get going. April's already waiting at the gate." Fletcher said.

"Okay." Gwen replied.

Sonya, and Gwen and Fletcher began to walk off, waving towards Kody, Chloe, and Frost.

"Goodbye, guys, thanks for everything!" Sonya said.

"No problem!" Frost said, "Good luck!"

"See you all later!" Fletcher said.

"Take good care of Gwen!" Chloe said.

"Bye, Kody, see you soon!" Gwen said.

Kody was about to wave, but he stopped as all of the memories of his and Gwen's adventures raced through his head. After thinking about everything from their first meeting all the way to the current day, Kody finally mustered up the courage to wave.

"Goodbye, Gwen! Good luck to you! I hope you achieve your dream!" Kody said.

"Likewise!" Gwen replied.

"See you!" the twosome said.

* * *

 _What a bittersweet moment. Hard to believe so much could change so fast. Kody has a new rival and a new travelling companion. Gwen is off to achieve her dream along with Fletcher and April. I wonder how Kody will adjust to losing his first travelling companion. Only time will tell. Hey, I-I'm not crying, you're crying. Regardless, just what is in store for our heroes? What new adventures and friends await? Find out, as the journey continues._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Well, I don't know how to say this, but Gwen's decision to leave was in place for a long time. And, not going to lie, I'm actually kind of tearing up as I'm writing this, I can't believe it came to this. Why did I go this route? Well, I felt it was best for the story. It'll certainly be interesting writing stories without Gwen around and having Chloe in her place. Well, whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be pretty good. That's all from me, I hope you enjoyed this and what's to come.**


	26. Character teams

**If you're here to read the newest chapter of the story, then please check the chapter list! The site sends readers here instead of the new chapter! Do not read this list unless you have read all current chapters!**

* * *

 **Posting this list was requested by pokemonking0924. The list will include all known Pokémon belonging to the main cast, including known abilities, types and moves. I will leave information out of an entry if it is important to the story until the corresponding "Episode" is posted.**

 **Please do not read until reading all currently posted chapters if you wish to avoid spoilers.**

* * *

Kody's team:

Croconaw:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Water  
Ability: Torrent  
Known moves: Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage, Bite, Scary Face, Ice Fang

Pikachu:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Electric  
Ability: Static  
Known moves: Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Charm, Flash, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Thunder Wave, Confusion

Zubat:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Poison/Flying  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Known moves: Astonish, Leech Life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack

Geodude:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Rock/Ground  
Ability: Sturdy  
Known moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Smack Down

Misdreavus:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Ghost  
Ability: Levitate  
Known moves: Growl, Psywave, Spite, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Mean Look

* * *

Chloe's team:

Combusken:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Fire/Fighting  
Ability: Blaze  
Known moves: Double Kick, Scratch, Growl, Ember, Sand Attack, Peck, Flame Charge

Surskit:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Bug/Water  
Ability: Swift Swim  
Known moves: Bubble, Quick Attack, Sweet Scent, Water Sport, Bubble Beam

Meditite:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Psychic/Fighting  
Ability: Pure Power  
Known moves: Bide, Meditate, Confusion, Detect, Endure, Feint, Force Palm, Hidden Power

* * *

Frost's team:

Sneasel:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Ice/Dark  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Known Moves: Scratch, Taunt, Leer, Quick Attack, Screech, Icy Wind, Faint Attack

* * *

Silver's team:

Quilava:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Fire  
Ability: Blaze  
Known moves: Tackle, Leer, Ember, Smokescreen, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel

Flaafy:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Electric  
Ability: Static  
Known moves: Thunder Shock, Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore, Charge

Kadabra:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Psychic  
Ability: Synchronize  
Known moves: Teleport, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Kinesis, Confusion

Snubbull:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Fairy  
Ability: Intimidate  
Known moves: Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Tackle, Scary Face, Tail Whip, Charm, Bite, Lick

* * *

Louis's team:

Marill:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Water  
Ability: Not revealed  
Known moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Tail Whip, Water Gun

* * *

Mira's team:

Ariados:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Bug/Poison  
Ability: Not revealed  
Known moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face, Swords Dance, Focus Energy, Venom Drench, Fell Stinger, Bug Bite, Constrict, Absorb, Infestation, Night Shade, Shadow Sneak

Quagsire:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Water/Ground  
Ability: Not revealed  
Known moves: Tail Whip, Water Gun, Mud Sport, Mud Shot, Slam, Mud Bomb

Pidgeotto:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Known moves: Gust, Sand-Attack, Tackle, Quick Attack Whirlwind, Twister

* * *

Fletcher's team:

Gloom:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Grass/Poison  
Ability: Chlorophyll  
Known moves: Absorb, Growth, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Mega Drain

Venonat:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Poison/Bug  
Ability: Tinted Lens  
Known moves: Tackle, Disable, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder

* * *

April's team:

Sentret:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Normal  
Ability: Run Away  
Known moves: Scratch, Defense Curl, Quick Attack, Fury Swipes

Rattata:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Normal  
Ability: Guts  
Known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang

Jigglypuff:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Normal/Fairy  
Ability: Competitive  
Known moves: Sing, Defense Curl, Pound, Play Nice, Disarming Voice, Disable, Double Slap, Rollout, Round

Clefairy:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Normal/Fairy  
Ability: Magic Guard  
Known moves: Metronome, Spotlight, Disarming Voice, Pound, Growl, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Follow Me, Bestow

* * *

Gwen's team:

Bayleef:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Grass  
Ability: Overgrow  
Known moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Reflect, Synthesis, Magical Leaf

Ledian:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Bug/Flying  
Ability: Swarm  
Known moves: Tackle, Supersonic, Light Screen, Swift, Reflect, Safeguard, Mach Punch, Silver Wind

Aipom:  
Gender: Female  
Type: Normal  
Ability: Skill Link  
Known moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Astonish, Baton Pass, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch

Poliwag:  
Gender: Male  
Type: Water  
Ability: Water Absorb  
Known moves: Water Sport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap

* * *

Sonya's team:

Pika (Pikachu):  
Gender: (I do not know yet)  
Type: Electric  
Ability: Static  
Known moves: Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Charm, Flash, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Thunder Wave

Rai (Raichu):  
Gender: (I do not know yet)  
Type: Electric  
Ability: Static  
Known moves: Thunder Punch, Encore, Fake Out, Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack


End file.
